


Relics of the Past

by NebulasPrime



Series: Ragnorok [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Beast - Freeform, Death, Elements of a crossover, F/F, F/M, Gore, Language, M/M, Mild Jiraiya/Sakura bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Neglect, No major crossovers, Sex, Strong Sasuke/Kakashi bashing, Torture, Yaoi, Yuri, alternative universe, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 130,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: There have always been an order to the world. Families line thrive and others are cursed to fade out. Some families are even cursed or blessed to continue on with duties handed to them by the gods. Duties cased upon to guard what is precious to them or seek eternal glory. One family glory and duty is to protect a relic that gave birth to nations of old and new. (Migrating from FF.net)





	1. Prologue: Enter the Leading man, Balthier Yui

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

Dark and stormy clouds hugged the skies with bleak indifference over the rocky terrain. Not a very unusual occurrence for the land of earth. The nature of the skies seemed to predict the hassle and torment that was to come to the two beings at the base of the large alp. Standing at the bottom looking up at the rocky, hard place they must venture into. It was not the rocky edifice itself they were looking at but the beautifully, ancient place that was built into it. The place seemed to be built long ago before their civilization was even thought of. Stairs were the only connection from the ground to the tomb. Not liked it really mattered to them since they could jump from ledge to ledge.  
  
One of them continued on the examination of the temple belonging to the dead. Several arched pillars connected the front of the tomb to the sides of the mountain. Many areas of the shrine held deep tribal carvings that were faded away slightly from the time and elements hitting it since it was built. Unfamiliar beast heads hung to every corner of the building; warding the scared land within from evil that dared to enter this tomb to steal and plunder. The thing that stuck out about this area was that ominous humanoid creatures that stalked the various levels of rough, dusty terrain. Standing proud and strong to protect these grounds from the intruders is something the tribal people have always known to do. This seemed not to deter the two humanoid, cloak beings at the bottom of the mountain. One of them was grinning like mad with the possibility of destroying many of these creatures and feeding his living weapon. The other, the smaller one compared to his comrade, just look at the place stoically, unfamiliar with this place despite gathering all the information of it through legends and stories of death.  
  
"Let's get this over with," the smaller one spoke in a bland manner. With that he jumped from ledge to ledge to begin the killing spree against these so called evil creatures. Letting souls of the undead go to a desired dream of ending the unyielding guard they were forced to walk. Too busy were the warriors in the path of battle that they never noticed one of these undead beings leaving these lands. Knowing that protection of this now desecrated tomb would be a fool’s game. The runaway just hoped that it could find a way to stop what is to come.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Far from the nation of rock and earth lay a village that holds many a secret. One secret is known and kept from many. The reason for this is somewhat known to the populace. It nearly caused this place to be wiped off the map eleven years ago. Now, even after all that time has passed, the secret was still hated and scorned by the people that knew who carried that burden and secret. As evident by the current situation of a boy running away from a mob of people that’s been chasing him since early this morning. Today was not his day; never was and never will be to the boy being chased. Today was the day his burden attacked by a monstrous fox then sealed into the spindly child. It did not help today was also the day he was born into this world while at the same time losing his parents. It was also the day where many thought it would be fine to kill an innocent child for crimes he never commented.  
  
Someone in nearby tree watched the scene in fascination. Wondering why they would chase after the innocent child when it was clear that he had never done a thing to them. The screams and yells of the crowd could be heard from where the undead man stood. Shinobi soon arrived to the scene when the vile people cornered the boy against a fence. Some were killed while others were taken to prison to be questioned after they tried to run away from the elite.  
  
‘ _So much has changed since my death_ ,’ thought the man in the tree as he sees someone with short purple hair take the child someone else. He did wonder what has happened to cause so much hatred for the boy. From what he could gather from hiding in this new world; eleven years ago, this village has been attack by a demonic entity in a form of a giant fox with power so great that it could destroy mountains. There was only one being the he knew that had that kind of power. The man knew that being could not fully decimate a mountain if she wanted to.  
  
To make sure if he was right about his hunch, the creature spread out its own power out until he finally felt the ‘chakra’ within the boy as it went farther away. Within the blond boy the man felt the all too familiar chakra that roamed the nations until it vanished. The undead man thought with a smile that quickly turned into a smirk, _'So, you have been sealed away into my bloodline. This is most interesting and can help me immensely.'_  
  
The man gave a final look at the boy before leaving. Knowing he couldn’t do a thing now since many unknown variables surrounded the boy. The smile never leaving his face once he vanished from the village.

**-One Week Later-**

 The man returned after going to a nearby village to feed. Now he had enough magick’s to survive without draining someone for several weeks. He did not kill any of those he drained. It would be too troublesome if he did. Such a vile act would only draw attention to him and make it harder to do the things he needed. He looked out to the portion of the village he could see from the trees once again to think, ' _Maybe I can feed off these people if I enhance my armor to do an eternal drain.'_  
  
Balthier could not but help to think of the main problem of that plan. And that was getting the supplies needed to augment his armor and any future clothing. That thought process was quickly stopped as he could feel the massive chakra of his descendent coming closer to the tree. He sees the boy fully healed from his endeavor, albeit in a depressed mood from trying to figure out why the village hated him so much. The tribal warrior was happy with the beast inside of the boy did her job in taking care of him.  
  
"Soon my child, you will know of the duty that has been bestowed upon you. You are destined for glory and to rule," the warrior spoke as he left the village once more to commence with his plan.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

 Along the main dirt road, a man wearing tattered clothing made his way to a village surrounded by high walls made of reinforced clay and stone. His own village, at least four days’ worth of traveling from here, was destroyed by bandits. A few people from there were able to make an escape from the turmoil to only scatter into the four winds. This man was the very undead tribal warrior that was able to sneak into the village a few days ago. He was currently using his magick’s to hide his true foul form of grey and decaying skin from the world so he could better transverse the world. He took the form of his once living self that consisted with a stature of 6 feet, short brown hair, a lean muscular body, and with hauntingly striking acid green eyes.  
  
At least he enough time to complete the project of armor modification before the village of Pomlo was wiped away. That personal will be helping him find an easy way to access the village without much suspicion. Something he was grateful for since the power he gathered keeps the illusion up. The loot he was able to plunder from the dead was a bonus to the warrior. He had enough supplies too last both him and his soon-to-be-ward for a while. All thanks to the storage rune he had placed on a bag he stole awhile back.  
  
The man could still feel the relics were still hidden in their respected places. Even though he did not know in which burial ground they may lay now since his death eons ago. The creature knew it won’t be long before the next gen would be found by the very men he saw at the earth temple. It was the weakening blessing of the gods that his family saw to it that they kept changing locations so it would harder to find by the worshipers and cultist. The warrior sees a wooden booth with two ninjas inside and a long line of people seeking entry once he passed the overly large gates. He got in line and waited for his turn. He found out many things in his journey to this village. Such as, armor wearing samurai and these so called assassins that have taken over the places of the true practitioner of battle. People that use to be proud that they belong to a class of warriors, mages, archers or pugilist. These classes use to be the staple of the world before it all changed. The only reason he thought of it now was because of the two ninja’s in the booth were average in strength compared to the warriors he once fought against.  
  
"Welcome to Konoha, please state your name and business inside the village," the ninja with a sebon in his mouth stated blandly. The other male inside had the same bored look. They apparently have done this job many times before.  
  
"My name is Balthier Yui. I came from the nearby village of Pomlo seeking asylum here after it was attacked by bandits several days ago," stated the hidden creature, giving his real name knowing no one in this time will know of the name or question it. The two ninjas nodded, having seen many a time a civilian come through these gates seeking salvation once their village has been pillaged. The two of them also seen off a squadron of their comrades to take care of a batch of bandits when a warrior came a few days ago on horse about those bandits.  
  
"To seek asylum go to the large tower in the center of the village. Someone there should be able to direct you to where you need to go" spoke the other shinobi, pointing to the tall red like tower that the village expanded from. Something the creature never truly got. Why call it a hidden village if the place is so open, big and not even remotely hidden at all? Balthier just sighed and thanked the two and proceeded to the tower. Feeling the magical storage feel up again as the will of the seals drains the power from the nearby people. The armor only drained once some of the magick’s is gone from the armor. As the brunette walked the main street of Konoha, it took all of his discipline as a warrior to not sneer at these people for they were all wicked monsters in his hallow eyes. He seen the way they treated the child during his short time here before he went to Pomlo to feed.  
  
Balthier grinned as he stared at the tower. It was going to be his best chance of become a shinobi in order to proceed with what he wanted to do. All the while keeping some of the suspicion off of him that the general populace would shot certain glances that Balthier was all too familiar with. It was also one of the reasons he knew he could not work in a shop. Having to deal with people that view him as unworthy of their trust was going to be a hassle if he wished to go about what he wanted to do. Also as a warrior, Balthier was use to the traveling ways and traversing dangerous lands to fight the good fight in order to help others. Balthier sighed se he decided to let the chips fall as they may. He was the leading man after all.

**~RoTp~**

Balthier stood in front of the Hokage with the hopes that this half-cocked idea would work. That idea being he was one the few surviving warriors of the village who has some skills as a shinobi. Even though Balthier did not revile all of what he did know; the warrior did have the sense to lie about the ones he didn’t have at all. The look on the wizen warrior gave the man the feeling that he had doubts of the story and the reasons to be a ninja under his command. The intelligent old ninja could not doubt the skills of the younger one when it was known that the town of Pomlo had only a few warriors under its command. Sarutobi face change to the look of content as he decided what to do with the homeless man.  
  
“I know you do not have much skills as a shinobi compared to those already under my command but I will give you a chance. Your rank will be decided upon the completion of several test against my ninja. You have a week to get ready for it,” spoke Sarutobi as he took puff from his pipe. Balthier wanted to do nothing but a victory dance at that moment. The warrior contained his joy as he thought of the failure rate of the test he was given. He gave a nod of acknowledgement and spoke, “Thank you Sarutobi-sama for this chance at being a shinobi. It was my dream to be one, but my family was too poor to give me the chance to be one.”  
  
With that said Balthier left the office of the man he would soon being following. Now to look for an apartment with the hope his luck will continue by having enough money for the rent.

**-Konohagakure Market District-**

This village does have a large market; larger than he expected when he first came to this village to find the boy. Though he really didn’t care at the moment for he was silently hoping that his run of good luck did not vanish any time soon. Like the apartment complex he found on the edge of the red light district was a good example of that luck. It was very cheap because where it was situated, but also of the legend that seem to be attached to his new home. A ghost of a murder and his victim apparently still reside in the building.  
  
The owner of the building was on the very edge of bankruptcy with this place, thus the cheap lodgings he was able to attain. Once he was in the place, he did sense the presence of spirts of both vile and innocence. Thus the reason he was in the market district now. Well, one part, the other part was the deal he made with the owner. The deal consists of him getting rid of the spirits. If it was successful in ridding the place of the apparitions he would get the complex for himself. Minus the money already for the previous month and this month rent. It was also over the fact that if this little endeavor did not work he have to pay the owner an inflated rent that would normally cover three apartment units in the complex.  
  
The old warrior looked through the numerous shops and vendors of the large district until he saw a flower shop. He smiled and proceed to enter the shop. Some plants here would surely helpful to the ancient being in ridding the place of the spirits or at least the evil one if it’s done correctly. It would be nice to talk to someone else who has been dead for a long time even though it did not span the same amount of time he spent of earth.  
  
Balthier looked around the shop, seeing some – if not all – of the plants he needed in his home to get rid of spirits and to keep them at bay. He spotted a blond girl at the cashier counter after taking everything in of the shop. She gave a big smile to the man before speaking, “How may I help you today sir?”  
  
“Well, pretty child, I’m here to gather supplies for my potion making,” answered Balthier, giving the sincerest look he can give to the girl as the lie was spoken, “I am of need to gain new ingredients and seeds.”  
  
Confusion graced the young girl face because she never heard of potion making before. The warrior made a face of ire that the girl did not know what potion making was. It would seem that the alchemist career path no longer exist, was a rare commodity now, or its going by a different name now in this era. The girl unknowingly answered his silent question when she asked him, “Potion making? I didn’t know someone can do that”  
  
His anger seemed to have increase at that statement while praying that the question was out of ignorance or failing to pay attention in lessons. A voice brought Balthier out his anger slightly when the person gave a chuckle as they enter the room. It was a woman of a statue of 5” 4’ that came into the store front. Balthier couldn’t help but to view her as an average looking woman compared to the ones of his time. She gave a tender smile to the girl who seemed to flinch when she came in. It was clear the older women was one of the potion makers that belong to this clan. He thanked the gods for this because it would mean that something he was familiar with still existed in the world.  
  
“Hime, if you had listened to the clan lessons you would know what potion making was. It’s known as Alchemy, the very field I work in,” she stated, feeling slightly ashamed that her child did not know what her clan was infamous fore before their rise in power because of their clan techniques. The brunette woman did take in every bit of pleasure when the child flinched again at the mention of lessons. Looking at the man before her, she smiled happily to see an alchemist that was outside her clan. She spoke calmly to the unfamiliar person, “So you are an alchemist? How long have you been in the village?”  
  
“Yes, I am, but also a warrior from Pomlo. Got here today with a heavy heart to seek asylum in the village,” a sad look graced him to show that he was truly mournful about the events that happened at the village and the people in it but was moving on. The women gave slow nod in understanding to the man for she heard of the destruction of the village. The alchemist had also witnessed the destruction of many a village during her career as a kunoichi.  
  
“Sorry for your lost warrior. Is there a way we could help you?” she inquired to the warrior, truly sad over the man lost. Balthier shook his head even though he needed some help. He just didn’t like handouts without doing something for the item. The brunette can see the man was being prideful and would not take a handout from them. A sly smirk formed on her face as a plan formed to help the man by making him feel like he earned the items.  
  
“I didn’t get your name by the way stranger,” she spoke, changing the subject to something not so depressing. He grinned at that noticeable change and spoke, “The name is Balthier Yui, your friendly neighborhood warrior and soon to be shinobi.”  
  
The women gave out a chuckle at that and spoke “My name is Rin Yamanaka and this here is my daughter, Ino Yamanaka. I think there is way you can earn those supplies you need, Yui-san.”  
  
“Oh, how would I earn these so called supplies beautiful one?” Balthier fired back at Rin, who merely gave out a mighty laugh. The eleven-year-old girl just looked at her mother in confusion, for she never laughed that hard before or over something as simple as a question. Ino looked at the man in tattered clothes to see a sly smirk on his face. Apparently, it was a joke that only grown-ups ever got because she truly didn’t.  
  
“Easy, I have need of a deliverer for our flowers and potions. If you agree; your performance today will tell me how much you can handle on any day I have need of you. It might even get you some new cloths out of this. You will need the gear soon since you are going to be a shinobi here. After all, you did say you were going to be one,” at this Balthier nodded, “Besides, I sure you don’t have much money. Besides, you have more need of food than flowers and herbs with that money,” she explained. The ancient warrior could not fault her reasoning. Since the little amount of money, he had gathered in his plundering went straight to the rent for the apartment. Now he had even less to do anything else with.  
  
“For now I will agree to your terms until I am able to be an active member of the forces,” Balthier said as he gave the women a true smile, plus, it didn’t hurt to at least to have one friend in the village. Companionship was something Balthier already knew he couldn’t fight against. It was also the added benefit that maybe she could get her daughter to be friends with his descendent by the time he graduated. Rin smiled back at him and proceeded to help him get the supplies and seeds he needed for his own personal garden. Never knowing he needed these stuff to rid his new home of spirits. Like he would tell her anyway or would she believe him. Many people today don’t believe in spirits anymore despite the large examples of the supernatural events that happen in the world.

**~RoTp~**

It has been one week since getting his supplies, food, and other essentials to keep up appearances to the masses. Balthier ended up getting the complex once he cleansed the place of the two spirits and starting the slow proceed of renovating the place. The first level will be his and the boy while floors two to four will be rented out. He also got the clothes he needed thanks to Rin and was slowly augmenting those to have the same effect as his armor. It will solve so much of the _‘chakra’_ usage problem. Even if his reserves are always full in the village, that doesn’t mean they will stay full in battle.  
  
The less amount he uses to keep up the illusion the more he will have on the field. Balthier did so by augmenting the clothes so he can actually wear them and not create fakes of them. Balthier has plans for the armor but pushed them back since his main focus now was the blond boy. During his deliveries yesterday that warrior was able to finally get a close look at the child. The examination made him realize that the youngling growth was stunted. The damage was still reversible if he got to him now. The problem was making contact with the boy without drawing any attention from anyone when he does. Balthier then remembered he saw the boy at the restaurant, and by the look of it, they were the minority of people that cared for Naruto. Maybe it was time to actually try some food once again since his death.

Getting out of the bed, knocking some of the scroll he got from the library for the ninja forces off of it. He left the messy apartment to end up heading towards a place that sells the favorite food of a certain person.

**-Ramen Ichiraku-**

The stranger of the village, much to gossips glances and his dismay, walked into the ramen establishment and sat at one of the stools in front of the bar. Looking at the menu above him, seeing many of the delicious sounding ramen before selecting what he wanted. As he waited for someone to take his order, Balthier looked around to see no one here except the boy he wanted to teach for the future task at hand. He looked on in amazement at how fast the boy was eating the ramen before him. Not even the men under his command in the past ate that fast when food stuff finally arrived to the starving people. Moments later a teenage girl came to the bar and sees the man waiting to have his order taken. She stood in front of the man to cheerfully speak, “Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku! What would you like to order?”  
  
“I would like to order a bowl of miso ramen, hime,” Balthier order, making the young girl blush at the beautiful comment. She yelled the order to her father before she grabbed the empty bowl from the young vessel. Both of them playfully talked to one another before he asked for another bowl of ramen. By the divine, he will have break that boy of that habit a soon as possible. From what got from the conversation the two had, the girl name is Ayame and her father name is Teuchi. His assumption about these people caring for his soon-to-be student was correct. They care for the boy like he was family even though he was not related to him by blood. Soon the girl Ayame came back with two bowls of hot ramen. With the snap of the chop sticks both patrons devoured their ramen. The long haired brunette asked boy in how he was doing in the academy, in which caused Balthier to inquire to himself, _‘They have an academy to become a ninja? That sound wrong for those who follow the path of shinobi.’_  
  
Having a school to become a ninja seemed kind of idiotic to Balthier, but who was he to judge when he had joined a school for magick’s long ago. The warrior could hear Naruto complaining about the teachers and how couldn’t do one of the techniques that caused him to fail twice before. This was the chance he was waiting for.  
  
“Maybe I can help with your dilemma gaki,” Balthier spoke to the boy. The gaki looked at him in shock that someone was willing to help him. Those feelings were soon replaced by confusion on his face as he gave the unknown man the once over. Naruto had never seen this man before in the village. This was good in Balthier case, he will likely to trust a stranger than someone from his village. Wary of the man, Naruto asked, “Who are you? Are you a shinobi?”  
  
“Not yet, but I am an ex-warrior of Pomlo. I’m came here to be a shinobi after learning some techniques from those who passed through my village,” he said to the boy who looked at him excitedly know when he mentioned he was a warrior. Naruto excitable antics reminded Balthier so much of his son before dying by the maw of a dragon during a siege he participated in. The warrior could feel sadness overwhelm him as he thought over his lost family.  
  
“Are you really a warrior?” Naruto asked him, wanted to hear a potential story of heroics, but that was far from the truth in the matter. The warrior just gave the boy a broken smile, seeing the boy didn’t understand the ramification of the words before speaking, “Hai child, I am a warrior. A warrior from a now destroyed village that was raided by bandits."  
  
He had watched the modern day battalion fight bravely against the raiders to only have failed their only mission. In the end, luck was on his side as several people that were able to escape were able to scatter from the village during the bloody battle to keep everyone safe. Fleeing in all direction in the hope that they would not be captured by the bandits to be made into some form of slave or killed if they were proven useless. He sees questions starting to form on the boy lips which caused the man to quickly state a truth that the Hokage told him at the beginning of the week, “There were ninjas sent to the ruins of Pomlo where able to track and get rid of the bandits and save the survivors before something happened to them.”  
  
This made the eleven-year-old happy again, apparently the two ramen cooks were happy as well about the turn of events. Soon the boy spoke again to the ‘ _Pomloian_ ’, “Why would you train me? Pretty much everyone in this village hates me.”  
  
“Hmm…I may not know why this village may hate you gaki but I know for sure I don’t hate you. I hardly know you to hate you. I also have the feeling that the two cooks here don’t either. I can see it with the way they look at you that the both love as a family member. I happen to think as well that we could be great friends if you wish it,” Balthier stated firmly to the boy, who now had a stunned look on his face. The two cooks had smiles on their faces they looked at Balthier with appreciation that someone might get through the Uzumaki head that there are people that do love him.  
  
_I never thought they might actually...love me,’_ Naruto thought to himself as he played with his slightly colder ramen. Balthier left the child be to let him think over what the warrior said. The cooks thought the same as they went to prepare ingredients for the food for the day.  
  
The sound of cooking seemed to have grown louder than normal since the ramen chief’s favorite customer wasn’t talking for the first time in the food establishment. Both Teuchi and Ayami hoped the boy would be alright soon. Soon Balthier finished consuming the food while he was contented with the enchantments he placed on himself for converting food had worked. The warrior got up from the stool only to be stop when a small hand grabbed onto his forearm. Balthier could see the boy made his decision when he saw the fierce determination in those crystal blue eyes, “What have you decided child?”  
  
Ayame and Teuchi stopped what they were doing to look to better hear the answer Naruto was going to say. Naruto cleared his throat to answer when they felt his mouth went dry, “Please train me. I want to be stronger. I want to protect the ones that love me and those I considered precious to me.”  
  
It was the answer the old warrior wanted to hear. The words his descendant had spoken with such a ferocity that Balthier felt he had no choice to help the blond now. He could also feel the love coming from the two people in the establishment towards the boy about what he had said. Appreciative and content that Naruto wanted to protect them in any way or form by accepting the help of a stranger when no one else dared to do so. Balthier drew the boy closer and said to him, “Now those are some noble words I am willing to get behind.”

 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	2. Chapter One: Obscurity

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

 

* * *

 

 **Chapter 1** : Obscurity

Dark skies greeted a man in this ungodly hour of stars as he jumped from roof to roof. On the distant horizon the colors of the early morning sun started to pick through. Balthier was heading towards the training field selected by the Hokage. Today is the day for the test to determine if he was worthy to be called a shinobi of leaf. Also the people watching over him will look at him even more closely since it means he would have access to more areas.

The darken buildings gave way to trees of obscuring evergreen as he thought of the boy. He grinned at the fact today also brought about the first day of teaching the boy since Naruto agreed to be taught by Balthier. These thoughts of the child were halted as Balthier finally reached the training field to see the Hokage and the several ninjas that he will be tested against.

Balthier took in the features of the three unknown people. One of them wore a white bandage like dress with a red sleeve with black markings all over, long black locks and beautiful crimson eyes that glowed as if they were rubies being flashed in the sun. The second one has short silver hair, wore the standard ninja garment that he seen many of the other ninjas wear, except this man wore his headband over one eye. The final tester seemed to be a younger version of the Hokage but wore the standard ninja gear.

“Glad to see you finally made it Yui-san,” spoke the Hokage, “Three of my subordinates have agreed to battle against you today. I shall be the proctor for each sector. Each portion will be over specialized areas that each one of them excel in.”

The Hokage pointed to the silver haired man right next to him, “Hatake Kakashi will be testing your skill over ninjutsu.’

“While Yuhi Kurenai will be testing you over genjutsu,” the woman stepped up once the Hokage mention her name, “And finally my son, Asuma, will go against you in the art of taijutsu.”

Balthier couldn’t help but feel excited as he gauged the skill level of each opponent he will have to face. The thrill of battle was calling to the old war dog. Illusions and hand-to-hand was something he could handle but this ‘Ninjutsu’ was another problem that he tried to rectify as soon as possible. He was only able to learn the basics in the past week but they were not in his range of perfection yet. Not use to these ‘handle seals,’ the ancient general could only learn some of these ‘Ninjutsu’ in the short amount of time that was given to him. Something he wished he had more of so he could have lessened the threat of missing a limb or being found out. Ignoring it for now he went back to looking at the Hokage to ask, “Which test am I starting with, Hokage-sama?”

“We will start with genjutsu, followed by ninjutsu, then taijutsu,” the Hokage told the warrior from Pomlo. With that, the three males jumped into nearby trees to have a good amount of distance from any genjutsu being cast. Balthier gave the woman a saucy grin that made her blush slightly and younger Sarutobi glare at him. During this distraction, that the warrior was slowly leaking chakra into the field. Thinking his casting range was short due to his non-experience as a shinobi Kurenai distanced herself a good length away. Only if this lovely young woman understood the trouble she was getting herself into.

They stood in the field for several minutes as they try to wait for one another to make the first move. Kurenai never noticed that the first move had already been made by the abundance of chakra in the field. Balthier was silently happy some of his descendants had the foresight to adapt the clan spells to use these hand seals once the advent of this age began. The man created the hand seals for one of the spells and cast ‘ **Fear** ’ on the kunoichi without being noticed by her. The others noticed something was happening when they saw Kurenai eyes widen as the illusion of her greatest fear appeared before her.

Silence filled the area as the woman was going through her fear. Able to only see the expression of shock, fear and pain from the genjutsu specialist face. Balthier thought on that was, _‘Even though I don’t want to be caught in her fear but I am still curious as to what could have frightened her so much to react that way.’_

Kurenai fear appeared to be too great as she fell onto the ground while trying to back away. Suddenly the master of genjutsu eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out against a tree she was able to crawl over to. Balthier scowled at that and thought, _‘How…unspectacular. She didn’t even try to get out of the illusion.’_

Unlike that of the warrior, the others have thoughts of worry for the kunoichi. One of them jumped down to gather the woman in order to rush to the hospital. The elder Sarutobi looked at the stranger to wonder what kind of jutsu the man cast on his subordinate. Balthier frown deepened as he felt the questioning gaze of his new leader. The undead being decided to sooth the men thoughts about what he had done, “Hokage-sama, I didn’t do nothing but cast a genjutsu called ‘ **Fear**.’ The technique would make an enemy see their greatest fear in order to make them run away from the fight or easier to catch. This illusion also helps a team of ninja’s retreat from battle when they cannot fight anymore.”

Understanding the illusion, a bit better veteran shinobi nodded that he was fine with it and glad the genjutsu mistress would not suffer from any ill effects. The old looking man gave Kakashi the signal that it was his turn to battle the stranger. Now here comes the difficult part. From what Balthier had seen of the training of other ninja’s in the village to find that ninjutsu was nothing of smarts but of flashy moves. After all, what warrior announces their attack before they actually did the deed!

Making sure he got enough distance between the two of them; Kakashi jumped down in the other end of the field once he made sure travel a bit in trees away from the Yui. Silence took the field once again as each of them try to fill up the other skills. Kakashi was on edge in front of the other person even though he looked lay back to the untrained eye. The Hokage had told all of them that the ex-warrior wanted to be a shinobi since he was young and any form of knowledge he gathers were from ninja’s that might have passed through the now devastated village.

Balthier still felt a good portion of the charka he sent out earlier still saturating the area. The undead one smirked at that. The lingering chakra should amplify any of his attacks against his opponent before all of disperse back into nature. This could also work in Kakashi advantage as well if knew it was there or if he was to attack first. If only someone would make the first move in this none existent fight. Asuma returned from taking his crush to the hospital to see that the fight between Kakashi and Balthier had not started. Much to everyone surprise the stranger vanished from their view. The ancient warrior now stood in the shadows of a thick tree branch. Balthier cast ‘ **Muffle** ’ on himself before ready himself for the first attack. Balthier sees that his opponent was now scanning the area for him when he looked into the clearing. Maybe the newer age of power is not so bad after all as he jumped down to the ground with a plan in mind. Going through the seals for a technique he learned near the beginning of his stay, before speaking softly, “ **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation.** ”

The warrior disappears from the spot by merging into the very earth. Kakashi, still looking for his opponent, suddenly could feel the ground underneath him rumble then gave way. The jonin quickly moved from the spot as Balthier shoot up from the ground. The tribal man tossed several white pieces of paper towards Kakashi. Two pieces of the paper stuck on the jonin while the rest of them stuck to the ground around the Jonin. A teal blue seal glowed on the pieces of paper attached to the one-eyed man while the one surrounding him gave way to different ones. Kakashi could feel the seals drain chakra from his body. Something that angered the silvered haired man more than surprise him due to the fact he was caught so easily in this trap. Balthier was glad that he remembers the seals to render an enemy immobilized with the added benefit of draining their power. The ancient being knew he shouldn’t be showing off but the skills as a tactician hampered the ability to do so.

“Even though your body is immobilized you should still be able to talk. I know you can _feel_ the chakra draining away from your body while keeping you very _still_. Oh, and let’s not forget the seals around you. They are linked to the one on your body. As you can see, they are glowing a nice deep azure color. They appear that way because each of them has a sample of your element. All I have to do is merely _activate_ them. So you have two choices here: surrender or die by a shower of lightening,” Balthier said to the silver haired male who just growled at the underhanded but smart move. There was a reason Kakashi was known as a genius. He had quickly thought of a way to escape from this wretched predicament. The jonin was going to let this upstart of warrior defeat him so easily.

Kakashi was able to get the two pieces to start burning as he started to push more chakra it was supposed to take at a time. Balthier gave the release command to let the paper bombs go when the paper seals on the Hatake were completely burned away. It seemed that the paper bombs had absorbed the rest of the chakra that was still left over from the genjutsu test and was using to fuel the large bolts of lightning that was sparking from the seals. Luck was on Kakashi side as he was able to jump away from the now mass amount of lighting in time.

“ **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!** ” the tactician yelled out as he took the chance to attack again. Kakashi cursed under his breath but was able to dodge the somewhat slow technique. Didn’t mean the jonin escaped without damage. He was shocked and burned by several lightning bolts that were pushed into him by the wind attack. With a good amount of distance between them now, Kakashi proceeded with his own attack as he landed, “ **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!”

A large gust of wind headed towards Balthier at an alarming rate. Thinking quick, brown haired warrior quickly used one of the novice skills. Going through the short seals he proceeded to switch out with a large dead branch that was on the ground after saying aloud, “ **Kawarimi no Jutsu** ”

A splintered piece of wood and damaged training ground was shown when the cloud of dust finally cleared. A good amount of his power was now depleted within Balthier causing him his mind race to make a plan to finally end this all-consuming battle. Sarutobi ended the battle by jumping in between both of them before they got ready to go again.

“That’s enough! You have proven to me you can use ninjutsu and know how to use them. You have passed this round,” Hiruzen announced with great convection while giving a stern glare to the both of them to cease their fighting. He signals for his son to come down to his test against the stranger. Balthier could not be any happier for this part of test because it won’t require chakra from his low reserves. Both of the combatants got into their clan stances when the younger Sarutobi finally got down. Since the Yui clan fighting style has not been seen in a long time none of the shinobi here should recognize it.

Much like the changing winds, Asuma did not wait around to begin the fight for he rushed toward the Yui to deliver a hard kick to the head. The attack was blocked quickly by one of Balthier arms. It was countered with thrust to chest that was followed by a quick jab to the underside of the rib cage with right hand. The series of punches, jabs, counters went on for a while as since both combatants refused to go down for the count. Balthier distant himself from Asuma and decided to use a sword technique without the use of the sword. With all the speed he could muster Balthier rushed towards Asuma.

With a mighty roar and a tilt of his left shoulder Balthier made a sudden stop in front of Asuma in order to make a large gust of wind push the jonin back. Balthier quickly followed the gusty thrust with a quick sweep off the man legs only for Asuma to jump up in time. The stranger cursed under his breath. He had thought that would work once he saw the false attack confused Asuma some. The jonin counter with a punched aimed for the head to find empty air of where the head was once at. Asuma growled as he quickly turned around to block an upcoming attack from behind.

The undead man couldn’t help but growl at the turn of events of the battle. His hand-to-hand skills seem to be on the same level as this jonin skill level. The problem was that his skill in close combat was dependent on his heavy armor to support the weight and power of the attacks. Balthier had to put all his weight behind the next attack to finally end this exhausting event. With a final thrust into the center of the Asuma chest that sent him into a nearby tree. Ready to attack again Asuma struggled back up from the sudden impact but was stopped by the Hokage appearing in front his son.

“This battle is over! I have made my decision on the matter. On the skills I saw during these battles I can, being of sound mind, say that you are worthy to be a shinobi under my command. Congratulations and welcome to our world,” the Hokage spoke to Balthier as he turned to the creature before continuing with, “Asuma, Kakashi, you are dismissed. Balthier, I need to speak with to you immediately in my office.”

With that, all the occupants vanished from the training field. To be cleaned by the future genin and repaired by older ninjas. None noticing they were watched during the entire test.

**-Hokage Office-**

Right now, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, was one the edge of getting a severe headache. This time not from his paper work or the damn council! The source of his problem today was coming from the man before him, Balthier Yui. It would seem that the man knew what he wanted to talk about. The fact that some of the things he demonstrated during his battles with the three jonin did not add up. Hiruzen just gave a sigh, set back in his chair, and gave a large puff on his pipe before asking the Yui, “Do you know what I wanted to talk to you about Yui-san?”

“I believe I do Hokage-sama,” answered the newly appointed ninja as he stares blankly at the old Sarutobi. Balthier knew he couldn’t get away from the questions of his strange skills he had used during the test. Especially the seals he used to capture the Hatake. He did that to the silver haired fool out of an old grudge with his ancestor. No better way to get revenge than to fuck with the descendent of the person you hate.

“Then, what was those techniques and seals you used during your battle between Yuhi-san and Hatake-san? And why haven’t you mention that when first appeared to me when seeking asylum?” inquired Hiruzen as he bends himself over the table, elbows on the desk, hands interlaced with each other as he looked at Balthier intently.

“Those techniques are part of my clan own abilities. As to why I did not mention it was because I was use to not saying anything about it before. My clan was pretty much hunted and killed because of our bloodline we were simply born with. In the end, since being the last of the Yui, I would rather not die anytime soon,” the Yui explained truthfully. When he was young, people with strange abilities were hunted down by the ignorant since they thought demons had possessed them. The Yui clan had been one of their unfortunate victims during that civil war.ntime of war, his calwth.obi under my commandeier made a sudden stop in front of Asuma in order to make a large gust o

Sarutobi looked at him with an intense glare a few moments more before sitting back once again. The old shinobi understood that very well. Many clan’s fled to this village during the first and second war when many villages blamed bloodline abilities for the war. Plus, the war in the Mizu no Kuni was nothing more than a way to prosecute those that could not help but to be born with a bloodline. All of this did nothing more than make Hiruzen sympathize with the _‘young’_ Yui that stands before him. The information given to him lead Hiruzen to the next question, “Are you sure you are the last of your clan?”

“I am sure that I am the last. The only way to know for sure is to go to one the clan tombs that dot the five nations. One of them should have what I need to summon any living clansmen,” Balthier answered, not really sure where this line of question was going. Not like he needed to summon any clan members since none of them exist anymore that would be worthy to call for their aid. Sarutobi does not need to know that because of the great opportunity that it would grant him the ability to have free range of travel in this nation to find any tombs. Seeing the _‘boy’_ before him was speaking the truth about the situation the Hokage made a humming sound which made Balthier cock his slightly in confusion of what the old shinobi was thinking.

A knock on the door brought distracted him from his confusion. The door creaked open to show the assistant with the new headband for Balthier. She quickly placed it on the desk and quickly left the room. She could feel the uneasy tension starting to form between the two men. Sarutobi grabbed the headband and tossed to the warrior before speaking, “I will trust you in this for I do understand. Just don’t make the same mistake again.”

Balthier nodded that he acknowledges the hidden threat as he put on the headband on around his upper part of his left arm. The Hokage continued to speak, “You are now a low level chūnin of Konohagakure. You are to start working in the academy tomorrow in order to get used to being a shinobi first before sending you out onto the field. I hope you enjoy your life here in the village. You’re dismissed.”

Balthier nodded once again and began to leave the office. Not before he hears the voice of Hiruzen saying, “Don’t fail me with helping Naruto.”

Balthier was not surprised when he heard that statement from the aged man. He had a feeling someone was watching the boy when he agreed to teach the boy. The warrior will just have to be even more careful keep a better eye out for this man. He would be the one to interfere with his plans for him and the future. With that he left to go home to _feed_.

**-Yui Complex-**

Balthier knew he would be dog tired of today’s events if he was still alive. He just need to feed on the people in the surrounding area since his chakra was nearly depleted from the day activities. It would be greater if he was living again but he knew he will have to focus on gathering the pieces of the relics. The warrior felt there was tomb not far from here If not below the village itself. That is if he did find the way to restore his body while looking for the relic piece. It was just that he would have to summon the help of an Esperian in the sleeping realm. He would have to summon one of the Esperian from the sleeping realm to see if they could help him. It was also another thing to add to the ever growing list to teach Naruto. It’s just picking the right time to do so.

The ability to summon the clan espers was something that seem to be an even rarer thing now then during his time. A knock on the door brought out the undead man out his thoughts. The knocks grew louder and more presentence as he reached for the door to yank it open in annoyed from the consecutive banging. Looking around to see the very boy he was going to train.

“Hello youngling, how did you find my apartment?” he asked Naruto, keeping his annoyance at bay so he doesn’t lash out at the boy.

“Jiji-kun told me where you lived when I told him you were going to train me,” the blond told him happily as he bounced up and down. A defeated sigh came from Balthier as he let enough room for the boy to enter as he spoke, “Come on in gaki. I’ll fix you something to eat and tell you how I’m going to train you.”

The boy gave a yell before running into the apartment. Balthier could tell the rest of the day was going to be a very tiring one. Once in the small kitchen he started to make a simple meal that could be made quickly. Balthier noticed Naruto making a face at the fact he was making a meal of fried fish and rice. It would seem that the boy never had this kind of meal before as Balthier hears the child ask, “Can you make ramen instead?”

“I can’t child for I don’t know how to make it. Plus, it’s unhealthy to eat something as ramen every day,” the warrior said to the boy who just pouted, “Have you even try anything else besides ramen Naruto?”

“No because ramen is the best. Ramen is the food of the heavens!” Naruto excitedly says to the man. Confirming what Balthier feared Naruto daily diet of food. The boy ate ramen every day to the point it stunted his physical growth thus making him shorter than normal. He placed the last of the fish into the hot oil to fry and went over to wash his hands and proceeded to tell Naruto, “Naruto, you know it’s very unhealthy to eat ramen every day. It can do very harmful things to your body when eating that food constantly without eating other things to balance it out.”

“What do you mean?” the blond asked, tilling his side in confusion about the topic. He loved ramen and that all he could eat since everyone will charge him more than it should for the other kind of food stuff in market.

“Eating that food all the time has stunted you physically Naruto. Has stunted you to the point you are now shorter than your friends. It also does not make you fit like your friends since you are missing the important stuff other foods give you to help the body stay healthy for training and the field of battle,” Naruto nodded in understanding about the explanation, about to ask another question to be interrupted when Balthier anticipated the question, “Yes, your stunted growth can be reversed because you are still young. With the change of diet doesn’t mean I will completely stop you from eating the food you like. You must prove to me in training that you have earned the right back to the Ramen Ichiraku as a prize for your hard work.”

Naruto nodded again as he held in the joy to know he won’t be forced to give up his favorite food. He would even be able to earn it back through hard work down under his new sensei tutelage. Balthier smiled that he was able to change the boy appetite for food so he can grow. The food was soon done and the two ate in almost quiet atmosphere. Letting the obscurity take over their evening as the ANBU watched the two. Even with the fact that Balthier left two bowls of food for his babysitters.

 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	3. Chapter Two: Implications

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 2** : Implications

In the bare room lit by a pale blue and white globes of light sat the old warrior with various supplies and scrolls from both the library and those he was able to get from one of smaller tombs that dotted the rocky terrain of Tsuchi no Kunai. Balthier smiled when he looked over to the bed to see Naruto sleeping on the bare mattress of the bed. The reason for his late night excursion of scrolls and ink was to make a training schedule for the boy. Making sure there was time for the academy, food, breaks for rest, personal time, and having the boy get caught up in academic’s area.

Balthier thought of one of the skills he somewhat learns during the week. Every skill that was ever created had a stronger version of it at some point or at least a variation of that skill. Picking up the scroll that contain bunshin the warrior tried to help the blond boy do earlier. From what the tactician understood, Naruto had too much chakra to even do that basic technique from how deformed clone came out when he done it. Looking at the description of the technique to see that it only hinted to several more powerful versions but was not giving any clues to what they were. He would have to ask the Hokage if he give him, or at least get permission, to learn a higher version of bunshin in order to better teach Naruto. He got the feeling Sarutobi would actually help in order to stick it to the council he had heard about from Rin.

A higher form of bunshin would help with learning the control exercises needed for the blond while have some do various other fields of training. Balthier sighed at the headache that throbbed from the multiple hunches that formed into his head. Looking down at the little bit of a schedule he was able to make on the parchment in his lap.

Even though he felt the schedule was not perfect to his standards but it will do for now until changes are needed to be made. Looking at the sleeping child once again made the old veteran smile. Only in a short amount of time this little boy made him smile again. Not since he was alive with his lovers and children had he smiled this much. How he missed them all but he knew they were all safe in the realm of Mythos Grandeur even though he can never join them. One of many sacrifices he had to make in order to keep the relic separated.

Knock on the front door brought the decrepit warrior mind back from the depth of memories he was in. Balthier was surprised at who was on the other side of the door once he went over to open it. Confusion was on Balthier mind as to why Hiruzen was here this late of an hour when he greeted the old man at the door and let him in. The both of them sat down around the table in the kitchen of the apartment. Balthier was on edge as to what this shinobi wanted from him. That was soon answered when Hiruzen asked him, “Why are you helping Naruto?”

Hiruzen needed to know if the Yui was here for the ‘ _demon_ ’ within the boy or any secrets held within the village. The question didn’t surprise the Yui in the slightest, but what did surprise him was that the aged man sounded like he really cared for the boy. Balthier only knew that the two ramen chiefs cared for Naruto while the rest of the village hated him with a passion. Apparently this veteran shinobi does care for his descendant even though he thought everyone hated the child.

“In my short time being here, I have seen how this village have treated him. No child should be hated or abused by the village in such a way. With that, I promised I would make myself stronger to protect him all the while making sure he can protect him from the evils of the world,” he told the Hokage, who seemed to ease up some with that answer but still slightly guarded. The ancient warrior knew the only way to get this man off his back and stay in obscurity was to gain his trust.

“Fine, but I will be watching,” with that the Hokage stood and started to leave to only be stopped by Balthier voice. Even if he was pushing it right now it would be a perfect chance to ask the Hokage for the next level of the bunshin.

“Hokage-sama, I might as well bring this to your attention right now since you are here. It would seem that Naruto will never be able to do the D ranked bunshin,” he passed briefly when saw he got the man attention now, “I ask of you to help me. Help me by letting me learn a more powerful version of bunshin so I can properly teach Naruto.”

Hiruzen thought for a moment about what his new underling wanted. He didn’t want to show favoritism by giving the Uzumaki an advantage over the others. That’s the way the council would make out to be. The old monkey views the boy as a grandson, as well, having the want for the boy to do extremely well in the dangerous career that’s been planned out before his birth. The potential to die because he could not do one simple skill set was a great one. Hiruzen always did see that the boy had a chakra control problem but never had the time to rectify it. Not like he was the only not having time to help him. Sarutobi turned to Yui and sternly spoke, “You will get your technique. Just come and get it from my office tomorrow during your lunch break.”

With that, the Hokage promptly left the apartment without another word. Maybe this day was not so bad after all when the events finally turned into his favor. Now all he had to do was to create a list of things to teach the boy.

* * *

 

Balthier gave out a false yawn, a habit he still retained from being alive, as felt his reserves were now full again. He sees the small water Eidolon that he summoned an hour ago nudging him in the side. Beautiful young thing, bouncing happily that someone was able to finally summon one of her kind. She was the size of a medium size dog and completely made of armor and flesh. Under the moonlight that shined through the window made the blue glitter like substance on her black and red armored body to sparkle like tiny blue diamonds, her large sapphire eyes seem to match the sparkling armor perfectly and the flesh of the body was of a pale blue color. The Eidolon now stood on the shoulder of her summoner as he got up from the floor.

“Little Eidolon, I am sorry for abruptly summoning you from Pulse Grandeur to only give a single command,” the Eidolon huffed as she stomped her little foot on his shoulder in opposition of that statement. It caused him to chuckle at the energetic sea creature before continuing, “I just wanted to say sorry for not getting your name young Eidolon. So what is your name my young companion?”

“My name is Izu, summoner,” the small fishy Eidolon answered. Balthier smiled at that. Memories of the past of another summon he knew named Izurou. His favorite summon and best friend at the time before things kind of went downhill. Balthier wondered how his old friend was doing.

“Tell me child, are you named after another Eidolon?” the Eidolon looked shocked but nodded to the warrior. Izu jumped off his shoulder but quickly caught herself by making a platform of floating ice. Floating the platform in front of Balthier and spoke, “I was named after my grandfather. Why do you ask my summoner?”

Balthier just gave her a sad smile and said, “After you wake the boy up you are dismissed. When you go back to Pulse Grandeur, just tell your namesake that Balthier is very sorry for what had happened.”

Izu nodded that she understood the silent order to ignore the question she wanted to ask the man. There was a time and place for everything. Her time and place right now was the boy she was order to wake up. Izu smiled evilly when she turned around to face the boy sleeping on the bed. Gathering some magick’s Izu proceeded to spray a jet full of water onto blond boy face. This caused the boy to jolt awake in the effort to breathe again. Izu dismissed herself as fast as she could from this realm to her own before the blond noticed her. Izu hoped that her clan was not too angry with her for the sudden vanishing act from the family dinner.

“Oi, what the hell was that for you bastard?!” Naruto yelled at the man for the rude awaking. Balthier just smiled at the boy who now getting a creepy feeling from it. Today was not going to be Naruto day.

“Come now child. It’s time for me to cook and for you to get clothed because we will start training at 5:45 this morning,” Balthier said as he walked out the room to start breakfast for the both of them 

**-12 pm, Academy Building-**

Right now Balthier is happy he was in the class of undead. Because if he was alive right now he would have a severe headache from the screaming children and the tiring act of teaching them on how to properly fight. Really his main problem was the constant pranks Naruto preformed this morning and the orange monstrosity the blond wore. He did not mind the pranks if they were done in moderation since it was good way to train in stealth and trap making. As for the outfit, Balthier thought once he gained hold of every orange eyesore the blond boy owned he would burn them all. _Burn_ _them all to oblivion!_ He must stay as an assistant teacher for the money even though he had problems with several of the students. It was all in the hopes of training the boy in the skills he needed while at the same time gaining information on how the world had changed since his death.

Balthier also thought he was lucky because he was paired with the other assistant Mizuki and the regular sensei Iruka. Iruka seemed to have the class under his control albeit he is a little a bit boring. Which was proven from the amount of times Balthier had to spend a good amount of chakra trying to keep the boy awake by sending small bolts of lightning in various ways without being seen. Which caused the boy to send glares at Balthier for keeping him from his precious sleep by making him stay awake to listen to the lessons. Naruto did get revenge in the most unbecoming way by transforming into a nude blonde girl. It didn’t work on the old warrior because he really didn’t swing that way.

Even though Balthier can’t feel a headache in the severity as the living didn’t mean that he there no amount of pain he felt as an undead. Everyone emotions are linked to their chakra and can become agitated when emotions are intense. Balthier ignored the agitation as he quickly made his way to the various halls and stairs before reaching the office of his dictator.

“Is there anyone in there with the Hokage miss?” he asked at the secretary who was doing her own paper work. She looked up at and gave slight smile, “Actually Yui-san, Hokage-sama is waiting for you. You can go in now.”

Balthier sees the dictator working on the large stacks of paper that covered the desk when he went into the office. Hiruzen looked up from his work to see the last Yui standing in front of him. Opening one the many draws of the desk he took out a small but thick scroll. He placed it at the end of the desk and told the man, “In the scroll contains several jutsu’s that will help you in your endeavor of training your young student. At the very beginning of that scroll is the very jutsu you wanted with the description and all of its potential uses. I also expect you to keep the training of the boy very discreet.”

“Of course I’ll keep this discreet as long you keep your ANBU a good distance away from us,” the Hokage glared at the man for that statement who just glared back, “I’m not stupid Hokage-sama. ANBU is common knowledge, even in my village before its destruction. I was expecting to be followed by your personal policing force to keep me line.”

The real truth of the matter was that his knowledge of the hidden force of ninja was learned from Rin when one came to the shop asking for her husband. His lie seemed to have as the Hokage let some of his guard down. It was not illogical that someone knew they were being followed by the hidden force even if they could not sense the people. It was standard protocol to have the ANBU to shadow new ninjas to the force for a while to see if they were truly loyal to the village.

“Alright, the ANBU will keep their distant but will still be there,” Hiruzen told him harshly even if did not like he was giving into the man so easily. Balthier, along with the hidden ANBU, eyes widen at that. The warrior did not think the ninja before would agree to that so easily by rapidly nod before grabbing the scroll before him. He left to head back to the academy to finish his first day of work.

**-Balthier apartment-**

Balthier didn’t know what was worst right now. The children, the fan girls, the few fan boys, and Naruto constant whining about how lessons were boring. This unruly child didn’t know how blessed he was with all this luxury around him. Yes, he maybe hated but he was better off than the children of his fore fathers. For he was allowed to read the books he got from the library not too long ago, able to get treatment from someone who knows how to heal, and abundance of food even if he had to steal it at first. During his time, only the wealthy were rich enough to buy books before they became available to the masses or have plenty enough food for their family. With the memories of the past fresh in his mind Balthier got his stubborn streak going. Because, so help me by the divine that he was going to get this brat to read even if was the last thing he was going to do in this weird ass life.

“Naruto, if you wish to be Hokage then you have to know the history of your village. You also needed to know the history of the five elemental nations,” Balthier tried to reason to the boy again about reading was a good thing for him to only to hear from Naruto, “Why should I?! Books don’t have anything to do with being a Hokage!”

Balthier felt his undead skin twitch at that as chakra coursed through his body in agitation. The older male sigh and spoke softly, “Yes it does Naruto. Strength of the body is needed with power of words and the mind behind it. For a leader does not only fight in field of battle alone; he fights with his mind as well. It takes strength of the mind to stop battles and wars before they even happen with the knowledge of different things and places. Thus, you must learn from the books in order to become stronger as a peace keeper, a tactician and that of politician.”

Naruto sat there quietly for a moment as he over the words his new sensei said before continuing read the book over the five nations. The ANBU hidden in the corner also seemed to be impressed by those words and that the explanation got the young boy to finally read. It was time for a shift change so the shinobi left the apartment to report the activity for the day. Happy that the boy was reading now, Balthier went back to work of trying to remember the old security seals he was going to place on the complex to keep people from coming unless keyed to the seal. Until the renovations were done the only occupations of the complex were going to be going to be the boy and himself.

 _‘Let me see, minus this floor, there are sixteen apartments in the second and third floor combined. I would need enough ink for security seals once the renovations are done. I’m just happy this place is still in rather good condition so I won’t have to do much but paint and clean up the places,’_ thought Balthier as he went over the clan seals in his mind. Having no such luck in remembering the seals Balthier grabbed the scroll the Hokage gave him from one of the pockets of the flak jacket.

Opening it to find it was a short list of d- and c-ranked jutsu with one b-ranked one and some chakra exercises to teach him. It was the b-ranked one that caught his attention the most as he read the description of it. Balthier could see why the man put it on top and said to be discreet about to. Just imagining what the both of them could do with this jutsu left Balthier thinking over this extremely helpful tool. Balthier just needed to expand his pool of chakra with seals since he was not of the living. The old warrior was given a great volume of work for such a short amount of time.

**-4:30 PM, training ground 38-**

_‘Well, this was a tiring experience,_ ’ Balthier thought as he went over what went wrong again in this portion of the training for the day. They completed taijutsu training with the lecture of what they were going to do about the stance tomorrow. Naruto would not be able to fight his way out of a paper bag from the information he got during training. Naruto was nothing more than a brawler in taijutsu, for now his chakra is too potent for healing, and his chakra was too large to do the refined genjutsu. The only good thing about this whiling disaster was the fact that it made Naruto a blank slate. There were problems to fix but still a blank slate none the less. Thus the reason he was letting Naruto work on the high level bunshin the Hokage gave him. Balthier let Naruto work on the higher level of bunshin the Hokage gave him. While he was able to summon at least four clones to help him with the seals he was neglecting.

As Balthier examined the clones to have found that the seals on his cloths also transferred to the clones so they could absorb chakra from the area. This could be a good thing because the clones could last a lot longer, he won’t have to call them back just to make new clones with lesser amount of chakra, they can make clones to once their pools of chakra were filled. A loud yell from his student brought Balthier out of his thoughts to see Naruto growling that he was having trouble with the jutsu. Even with the problem doing it, Naruto didn’t give up until with a final shout of, “ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!”

A large amount of smoke appeared to soon disperse to reveal two exact copies of Naruto. Both of them purely solid stood in front of the two which got a cheer of happiness from one of the originals. Balthier got off the ground to go over to the blond. Balthier rubbed the head of his student to show he was proud of him and spoke, “Now that you can perform the technique it is time know the secret of it.”

“Really, what is the secret?!” Naruto asked excitedly while bouncing up and down. Balthier just continued to smile as he took away one of the clones into the forest. After sometime the man came back into the clearing and inquired to the Naruto, “Okay Naruto, what did I show and tell you right now.”

Naruto looked confused for a moment. Looking at the man, racking his mind of what he could have meant, “You showed me the training schedule and said that the next allotted time was not meant for training but for rest. So I can use the time as I wish except for physical or ninjutsu training. Wait! You didn’t show me the schedule or told me that!”

“You are correct and not correct at the same time. I was not in this spot to tell you or show the schedule to you, but I did so with your clone. That is why the **Kage Bunshin** is superior to the regular bunshin. Not only can it help you in chakra control but also in learning from the book and skills. That will mean that this skill will become the key component in your training if you can make a good number of them. Now, show me how many you can make gaki!” Balthier explained to Naruto readying himself now in summoning as many clones as he could. Naruto ready the hand seals and calling out the technique again to cause smoke to fill up the clearing. A large number of blond replicas filled the area and trees once the smoke finally vanished from the area.

The warrior had to stare at the sight of so many clones of his student. Even the ANBU stared at this in shock for they never heard of someone being able to bring forth so many clones. There was over a thousand Naruto’s in the training ground if Balthier had to guess. He would have to so change the schedule after this. The ancient being gave a false cough and said, “Well, this will make training so much easier and better. For now, you will be going into chakra control and be dealing with books for today.”

“Why do I have to do chakra training? This kind of training is so boring,” whined the blond. The whining was stopped by the intense glare he was given from his sensei.

Balthier looked at the original and said, “The reason for the exercises is to give you the ability to have better control on your chakra. All of this effort is for any jutsu you do won’t be wasteful in the end by using up a majority of your chakra on one or two of them. So next time I am teaching you something don’t just give up on it because it’s not flashy, cool, exciting or a ninjutsu. I’m teaching you these things because you needed these skills in order to survive in the world. Do you understand Naruto?”

Naruto nodded before looking down at the floor in shame. Balthier smiled a bit before looking at the massive number of clones in the field. He proceeded to divide all of them into four groups of two hundred and fifty with a few to spare. Balthier examined each group as he thought on how to go about this exercise. Konohagakure only had three control exercises and he did not want Naruto to do water walking one until the other two were mastered. It would mean he will have to show the clones the control exercises that he done when was younger.

“Group one grab any leaf you can find. Group three grab any small rock you can find. Make sure there small and smooth! The same goes for you group four!’ Balthier yelled to the three groups before going to group two to explain and show the tree walking exercise. It was followed by explaining the other exercises to the groups. The rock training was drastically different than the leaf exercise that all academy students are taught. One need you roll the smooth rock all over the upper body while making sure it doesn’t fall off. While, the other one has a person trying to make you levitate a rock in between your hands before you have enough control to have it hover on one hand. Then it moves on to have that rock levitate on a part of the body. All in the hope you don’t fail by shooting the rock off somewhere else or having it break apart.

“Now Naruto, we are to continue going over the taijutsu I will be teaching you. The style I will be teaching you is known as Lung Ying. This is the Yui family style of taijutsu that I will be teaching you. Don’t confuse this style with the bastardized version that roams the nation today,” Naruto nodded as he intently listens to his sensei. Using the spare clones to show how the katas should look before making the blond do them. Soon the time limit was done for the hour and was personal time. With that, Balthier left the boy to continue the chakra exercises when Naruto said he wanted to use the time to get better at chakra control. He was happy with that, the more he gets that done the quicker he can get his power under control. Now to get the supplies he needed for the renovations.

**To Be Continue…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	4. Chapter Three: Gaurdians Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: Guardian Duty**

Balthier sighed as he sat near the lake that’s part of the training ground. It’s been two months since being here. During these months, both he and his ward have grown greatly in their training. A good amount of weight finally clung to Naruto and he finally able to move onto water walking after getting proficient in the other exercises. The warrior was able to expand his own chakra pool to match the Hokage when he was able to figure out how to do so. Balthier had a few shinobi come to him about the apartments once word got out he finished two of them with security seals in placed. Renovations were all possible thanks to the kage bunshins once he was able to figure out how to expand the small army of clones.

Balthier looked over to the two yellow haired children in the distance. The warrior smiled as he remembers the day he introduced them to one another that didn’t require them being in the academy. Naruto wasn’t close to anyone in his class which was a very bad thing when it came down to the field of battle years later when there is no trust between comrades. His decision to bring Naruto along one of his deliveries during the personal time on the schedule was all about doing some good by forming a friendship with Ino. Balthier was hoping that Ino responsible, hardheaded nature would rub off on Naruto so he won’t be as foolhardy and reckless as those males in class.

With the clan permission, Naruto was helping Ino with her clan techniques from what little information he was allowed to know. He sighed happily how his luck turned out but he needed to get to business before complicacy took hold. He needed to find the tomb he could feel it was hidden somewhere in or around this village. Balthier was able to figure out that it must be underground when he didn’t hear stories or legends about the walking dead around here when he asked around during deliveries. Not even when Kurama attacked years ago did any of the living dead appear from the tomb to protect it from the massive fox. From the little clues he was able to gather since being here, Balthier thought, ‘ _So, the tomb is underground and hidden from everyone. It’s unknown to the masses, thus, all the artifacts and knowledge from the clan hasn’t been robbed. No walking dead outside, so there must be a large amount inside. The tomb is still fully intact even though it has been several wars and a rampaging demi-god like being attack the village several times._ ’

With this resolve, Balthier set for to plan he needed to find the tomb by summoning several clones and quietly gave them these orders, “Alright my men. I want you all search out the training fields, including area 44, in search of the tomb. We need to find it before the relic is gone along with the knowledge. You guys know what to do if you find it.”

With this mind the clones disappeared from the clones from the field. Balthier turned to the children to see their questioning looks of what was going on. The ancient creature just smiled as a lie fell from his lips as thoughts went over to the ANBU that still watched over them, “I remember I have errands that needed to be taken care and they are going to do it.”

Believing the lie they return talking about the jutsu before them. The blond also knew better to question him about it with Ino around but Naruto felt what he told them was a lie. Good thing it was the weekend so there was plenty enough time to ask about it.

**-Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death-**

Anko Mitarashi, one of the skilled kunoichi in the village but also seen as a traitor due to her relationship with her ex-sensei. A person that the mistress of snakes use to greatly admire when she was younger to only see the truth about him some time later in her short life. This was the reason Anko brought herself to this area notorious for the training field many have died in before. A forest massive chakra dense forest called training ground 44 but is better known as ‘ _The Forest of Death._ ’ Anko was currently patrolling the forest for any intruders that could be hiding around and in it. Like that was going to happen since the forest is only used for the Chūnin exams when Konoha wins the bid to host it.

Anko did not notice a figure made its way up onto the wired metal fence and over as she proceeded to patrol the field in anger. This figure was one the clones that Balthier sent out in search of the old tomb. The clone made its way through the dense jungle of a forest it before it ‘henge’ into a bird that was native to the area. Hoping this would lessen the likely of being caught by any shinobi that came into the forest to scout it. It would appear that an unfamiliar force has drawn the clone to a cave with a large opening that was next to the river. Flying up high to see that the cave was midway from red tower and the fence he left moments ago. The clone contemplated if it should dismiss itself now or check it out further to confirm that the tomb was even in there. Going against better judgment the illusioned clone went inside the dark cave.

The ever narrowing tunnels seem to go on forever as the glow from the ‘ **Candlelight’s** ’ guide the group way. Weaving and bending the winding passage. Soon the travel in the thing passage ended when the light from the orb expanded to show he now entered a cavern. Flying high, the light of the orb illumination caused it to see the face of an ancient tomb, a few walking dead and few other things that was common place for this style of old structure. The clone went over to the door to better inspect it after dodging several of his dead clansmen. The clone could see the old designs of clan protection rituals that all lead to a circle in the middle of the door with four indents. The indents were meant for a dragon shaped key that was notoriously done by the Yui clan as a deterrent, security lock and trap. On a pedestal near the door was a claw key made of solid gold and emeralds that kept the pressure trap at bay. Glad that it was able to complete it mission the clone was about to dispel itself until it heard the familiar noise of a bow being drawn. Turning around to see one of the undead warriors did indeed have a bow drawn at him. The last image it saw was that of an arrow hitting him in the head. The clone was gone with a popping sound and a small amount of smoke.

**-Yui Complex-**

At the dinner table Balthier sat up quickly as the information from the last of the clones was dispelled. This one found the temple in the last place he wanted it to be in. Balthier scared the children in the room a bit when he made an audible growl out of anger. Being the braver one of the two children, Naruto asked his sensei, “All you alright Balt-sensei?”

“Yes I am fine Naruto,” Balthier answered as he composed himself from the small bout of anger. He didn’t want to scare the children any more than necessary. The rest of the dinner past quietly as it could when there are children talking and laughing. Balthier picked up the dishes and put them in the sink as he told the youngling, “Naru-kun, please escort Ino back home. It’s starting to get dark out now so be quick about it.”

Naruto nodded as both children left the apartment. This gave Balthier enough time to think about the tomb in the chakra dense forest. It had the key, which was a good thing, but the downside was the fellow undead warriors that guard the tomb. Balthier hoped the undead men and women still retained enough intelligence to recognize the rank that has been imprinted on him so long ago. He and a group of clones will go forth to the tomb later tonight. That is if he had enough energy to create a good number of clones. Then a great idea popped into the undead warrior mind that made the warrior go to the empty unit next to theirs. Balthier created about fifty clones with the seals for chakra absorption in the living room of the apartment. There should be enough clones and chakra for a full take down of the old tomb by the time he was ready to go. He went back to the apartment with a happy smile on his henged face to finish cleaning up the mess left behind.

**-Twelve-thirty in the morning after the next, Forest of Death-**

Balthier had to push back the time to the day after the next since the warrior tended to forget the ANBU watching him. The warrior was currently henged into a proud hawk while all of his clones were transformed into one of three types of common birds of the region. The transform man looked at the dense forest full of chakra and animals in anticipation of what is to come. A small amount of fear also settled into the pit of stomach. The high possibility that he would have to fight his clansmen over some scrolls and a chance that a piece of jewel could be in the old building was the fear he held within his body.

Balthier went over the memories of the clone before being hit by an arrow. It was truly a magnificent place that reminded him of jungles that he passed through many times before during his travels as a living person. Sounding off with a loud caw, Balthier and his clones set forth to the temple inside the dangerous ground.

* * *

 

Each false bird flew into the cave one by one in a slow swooping action. This was done so they would not bring suspicion that there was something in the cave in case anyone was scouting the area. An overly large hawk had taken the lead of the massive group of clones. Each had summoned a magickal orb to light their way in the natural made tunnel. The light of the orbs slightly expanded at the end of the tunnel which brought the large group down before it. It was telling of them they were about to enter the large carven. Balthier signaled the group to stay back as he took off the illusion in order to do the part of the plan that he view as a gamble. The tunnel opened up as he walked in to show a large room with thick columns supporting the smooth carved ceiling. Art or stories of valor, glory and death that have long since passed many generations ago decorated the majority of the walls and supporting structures.

Balthier would gaze at his clan art some more if it wasn’t for the fact that the moans of the walking dead did not bring forth his attention. Many of the dead stood proudly on the ledges of small cliffs that have been eroded into the place by thin streams of flowing water and damp air. Fog seem to cling to the place as the old warrior sends out a multitude of glowing orbs. From the amount of new light in the area Balthier could see the many things he had missed in the first look around. More of the undead than he had thought was in here filled the area along with several pressure traps.

An undead creature with a horned helmet stepped up in front of the others. The warrior could tell this one was stronger than the rest of the group. He would be the one to decide if the rest shall sacrifice themselves to his fellow undead man. Much to Balthier surprise, the leader of the band of people took sword in hand and plunged into a one of the few soft patches of earth that littered the rocky terrain. The minor general knelt down behind the weapon to show he would do no harm to the outranking officer. The others soon followed as he felt a small pulse of charka sweep through the cavern and the tomb. Balthier pulsed his own chakra to signal his clones to not attack and to follow. The armada transformed back to their original formed to follow as he went for the entrance. The mob of undead got up and parting the way to the locked vaulted door as the visitors walked by.

The creature sees the golden dragon key with claws made of emeralds on the pedestal. Examining it to study the emerald circles with creatures of old carved in the back of the key. Looking around to find the spear holes on the wall and floor that is linked to the pressure trap the key is on. The original went to the side of the trap to quickly grab the golden key. With a fast swooshing sound, the long spears from the ground and wall propelled themselves out to only go back to where they belong slowly. Going back to the door with a nearby clone and started to turn the three large circles to match the back of the claw. Balthier turned the key once they all the carvings to match. After placing the claw into the socket in the middle of the door Balthier turned the lock. The circle whirled around quickly to suddenly stop of three images of owls of various sizes before the door slide down. Dust flowed cascaded onto them as it fell from the sealed hall making the warrior to quickly pull the claw from the door before it broke.

Balthier placed the claw into one of the bags he augmented to carry about five hundred pounds’ worth of items. He was planning on raiding as many things he could from this place while leaving behind the useless belongings that would weigh them down too much and were worthless in this era.

Balthier hurried into the tomb towards the main chamber after gathering the remaining courage he could muster. Never noticing the red tint starting to glow in the leading creature hollowed out eyes or the bodies of every undead living dead he had passed earlier starting to fall apart. The magick’s binding them to the cavern was failing. An unwarranted failure as the power appeared to be traveling somewhere in this place.

* * *

Balthier was starting to feel uneasy of this place even if he was in the class of the undead. The reason for his uneasiness was because of the warriors that were supposed to be walking the halls were now strewn all over the place. He could feel the magick’s that once held their bodies together was completely gone. Gone to was the magick’s in large black basins that kept this place lit. Another eerie thing was that the Yui could feel the magick’s travel somewhere deep into the temple. Balthier fear grew as to the idea of who or what was gathering the magick. Even with the fear ever presence in his heart the undead warrior was ever ready to face the enemy within the main chamber of the temple.

Along the way the large group gathered many scrolls, secrets, monetary treasure, a few weapons, an alchemy set, and many more things that were seen as useful to him and his ward. Balthier even gathered the strings and pieces of metal that used in various traps that he disabled along the way.

Soon he made to a long tunnel with another sealed door that was known to many of his clan as the hall of historia. This hall is dedicated to the story of the dragon lords of old in where it is carved into the walls until it ends at the locked wheeled door. The final trap that kept you away from the bodies of the social elite and the treasure that is hidden behind the door. Looking at the panels that told the story of a dragon lord who was the first to die bravely during a war that taken place long ago. This lord was one of the few that was graced to follow the direct orders of great dragon, Aludin. Only to find that powerful dragon claims was nothing more than lies upon his now dead breath.

Balthier stopped in front of the mechanized door to better analyze it before he and a clone shift the wheels on the door to the same pattern that was done earlier in the expedition. The warrior took out the claw once it was done and stuck into the socket to turn it. Balthier quickly took it out as he sees the wheels of the door quickly turn to stop on the familiar owl they saw earlier in the tomb. The door went down as the eerie factor went sky high. The sound of dust and bits of rock hit floor as it falls from the carved ceiling above. Balthier sent out several orbs of light into the room to see what awaited the group. The room of course was the biggest of the bunch. It was to be expected from being a main chamber and where the elite was buried.

Balthier just stared at the room knowing what was going to happen to all of them. That being the dragon lord, along with several of the most loyal followers, will rise up to protect the most valuable part of the treasure in this chamber. A horde consisting of a word wall, probably a mask, the best weapons, more of precious metal that will be melted down, a small chance that the family pieces that he wanted the most. Letting out a loud sigh escape his lips Balthier lead the group into the chamber with the rest of the orbs. A small prayer was said in the faith no one here would release the final trap within this place.

Coffins lined both sides of the room to the point of the word wall while one overly large one lay in the middle of raised step way. Balthier mentally prepared himself before making his way to the raised coffin in the center of the room. A heavy stone box made of finely crafted onyx with designs carved all over. The warrior motioned for the clones to start to spread out but not to get close to the lids of the upright coffins of the lesser warriors. As soon as he made midway on the steps the lid of the main coffin flew open. The lid took out a few of the clones when it landed a few feet behind the original.

By the grace of the divine the lid only dispelled a small bunch of the large army. Out of the stone box a body floated upwards into the carven like chamber. Wearing purple robes with a small amount of armor made of steel and a metal mask with eye slits to see the enemy. The metal armor only covered only the chest, stomach, and in the front it extended to the bottom of the now ragged robes. This lord wielded a wooden staff that was curved at the top. A blue white orb glowed in the arced part of the staff before it quickly vanished to become a shield of ice crystals around the floating lord. With a war cry the dragon lord was able to awaken his sleeping followers. More lids popped open to reveal more of the undead warriors of old that were ready to fight off the intruders with weapons in hand.

Balthier gave a battle cry of his own to commence the battle. Clones with weapons in hand charged with their own roars. Each side cutting as many they could from each side before they were taken out the field of battle. Soon the last of the summon warriors fell to leave the lord alone to fight the stragglers of Balthier army. Balthier looked at the damage done to his men to see about ten to eleven of his clones were left. Gazing back at the enemy to see sorcerer soaring around as it gave a loud wail over the loss of his own champions. Damage done by earlier clones that were able to successfully hit was clearly seen on the lord. Due to the ice wall protecting the mage the group kept their distance but it gave Balthier an idea.

“Okay men, follow my lead when I attack,” the original said as did the hand seals for one of the clan spell and called out the strongest one he could do, “ **Firaga**!”

A massive ball of fire appeared in front of the warrior and shot off towards the floating dragon lord. It was a direct hit when the lord let out a high pitched shrill of pain. The other clones done the same by doing various sizes of fireballs go forth. A few more of the clones vanished once their chakra reserves were depleted. The dragon lord was also able to take out a few more of the clones with several attacks made of ice. It was clear that the guardian power was waning as fast as that the army made up of a Yui. It was time to end this battle before his own body fell apart from lack of magick. Dismissing the last of the clones, Balthier gathered the free magick’s in the air to called out, “ **Ardor!** ”

A large amount of fire appears on the creature to make the mage shrill loudly before falling onto the ground in a fiery blaze near its own coffin. Its own magick now feeding the flame Balthier had casted. The flame lit up the room so brightly that it was able to show the bodies of ancient humans that now scattered the room. Soon the flames died away to revel a moaning burnt body of the dragon lord. He went over to the burnt ancestor to see if he would get up again. The image he saw of the body will be one of many on a long list of memories that he would never forget. To see a human body burned again after such a long time was a sickening experience to anyone. The steel armor and mask were the only things that remained with the dragon lord.

The sorcerer moaned once more before speaking in the language of the old tongue, “Child of dragon born long ago, my legacy, you have been proven to be worthy by defeating me. With your success you have gained the right to my horde and the piece. In this treasure trove there is one piece you must protect with your life. The reason is because I have sense the disappearance of my brother in arms far up in the north. You and our last remaining descendants are all that is left to protect it. Please, regain what was stolen from us for vile forces are in the works.”

Balthier understood some of the words the old undead man spoke but was confused by some of it. The dragon lord made a loud hollow laugh when he sees the confusion Balthier face held, “You won’t be able to sense the rest of our legacy. I am able to because I have been here far longer than you have. I have felt them being born, live, fight and die. The one to look for beside your ward is a woman that left this village long ago. She is the only trustworthy enough to put the lives of the clan into. Just beware the few of our descendants for there is wickedness in thy heart.”

The undead lord finally slipped into peace it wanted for a long time after he spoke those final words of warning. The body of the lord, along with those of his followers, turned into ash as they released the last amount of magick’s that held him together into the air. Balthier took the mask off the ground as he got off the ground. Making sure no one could feel the large amount of chakra underneath the ground the warrior sucked it all up.

Thinking of the reasons as to why he was only able to sense Naruto even though there was more of his children out there in the world. Kyūbi chakra could have been a factor in amplifying the child blood while masking the ability to sense everyone else. If that was the case, then being around Naruto did not help the fact. The clan grimoire should be able to help with the history of the family since each one in every tomb magickally updates when someone writes in them. That is if the enchantments on the books were still working during the time nearly all the magick was sucked out the world. It did not guarantee the information he wanted was in there. He just hoped the backup plan with the books was still working now.

Balthier just sighed and went to the word wall before him. Hearing the whispers of the hundreds of voices that belong to the spirits dead forever trapped in the wall in order to give their power to whoever found them or proven themselves worthy of the gift. Filling his ears and growing louder as he got closer until to the point it was deafening. Soon it the voices died away with the last whisper of the word given to him. The word of power that was given to him was ‘ **Kaan** ’ for the shout ‘ **Kyne Peace**.’ This will come in handy whenever he is summoned to the world of Pulse Grandeur.

Looking around for anything he missed to find a large chest somewhat hidden by the wall. Going over to it and opened it to find various things inside. Many of the stuff inside were either too far gone to be used or just plain useless. One thing Balthier thing that he found strange was jar full of multi-colored orbs. The jar was not ordinary by any means when Balthier examined it even further. There were plenty of entrapment seals placed on the fragile items to make sure whatever inside remained stuck until their release. He could feel the muted rumbling of ancient roars of the souls held inside. These souls were not that of trapped animals or humans, no, these were more ancient than that. Not usual by any standard because the spirits were those of dragons whose bodies have long since returned to the earth. He really needed to restore his body as soon as possible now.

Balthier placed the jar into the bag so he could finish his raid on the tomb before morning come. All that was left to was search for the hidden room that the Yui clan was notorious for. Balthier went to the walls to feel around for the pressure switch somewhere on it. Pressing the wall in regular intervals until a soft click was heard followed by the sound of a lid of an unopened coffin coming down next to it. The warrior went inside the thin tunnel. Traversing the hall until it opened up into a small room with the last of the horde that was left. Balthier ignored the minor treasure once something more important caught his eye in the room. In the middle of the chamber was an item he hoped would been looking and hoping would be in here. On a small table sat a small emerald orb sitting on a skinny, black pedestal. It was one of the relic pieces that the men were looking for. He looked around the room to see where the trap could be at. Balthier spotted holes to the left and on the ceiling of the room. The relic itself was a pressure trap meant for anyone foolish enough to just grab it.

Balthier picked up an arrow that was on a ground near him. He poked the jewel off the trap after edging himself a little closer to it. The emerald rolled to the other side of the room as poisoned darts shot at an empty wall. Soon the darts started lessen before completely running out. Once it was completely empty a set of metal spikes fell from the ceiling before going back up. Balthier gathered the last of the horde, one of them being the clan grimoire, and the orb once he made sure there no more traps in the room.

Balthier went on down the tunnel to find it went back to the entrance of the temple. Bodies of the undead he saw earlier lay in pieces on the carven floor. Stopping at the opening to turn around to face the place he was leaving. Unlike the other earth temple, the undead man now had the chance to give a prayer to now fully dead clansmen. With that Balthier left the cave to be greeted by the early morning sky starting to change colors. He showed a sad smile as he tossed the small bag full of stuff and transforming into a bird. Balthier headed home to his ward after grabbing the bag in mid-air. Once again leaving behind something he always knew and loved.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter Four: Visionary

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Visionary

Balthier had been many things during his everlasting life. From being someone with great qualities to something whose flaws that equally matched the good. Ranging from things he learned, acquired, or forced to become while being alive. Which brings about the current predicament with his ward as one of those flaws started to bubble its way up to the surface. Balthier sees Naruto currently laying on the ground in front of him in a state of exhaustion. Even with his change in control the boy still driven himself to the ground trying to prefect one of the techniques he taught him. He had told the boy not to be so stubborn when it came to skipping the breaks he had scheduled throughout the day but in the end the young Uzumaki had ignored every single last one of them.

Balthier could only think of why all of his family, even the ones generations apart, could exhibit the same stubborn trait along with the temper. He sighed before getting off the ground to pick up the unconscious boy. Balthier was just a little miffed at the fact that the rest of the day was wasted over the stubborn streak Naruto exhibited. Deep down the brunette could not be any more elated that his ward wanted to work so hard to be stronger and smarter on his will alone. It would seem that Naruto will never realize the genius mind he held was something forcibility taken away from him by the very place he called home. One of the reasons Balthier could never call this place home until the day the village can prove to him they are worthy of his loyalty and love.

In a swirl of leaves and dust the man and boy was gone from their training field to only reappear next to the apartment complex. Letting the hidden ANBU into the apartment before the creature went in himself with the sleeping boy in his arms after unlocking the seals placed on the door. Thoughts of how he was able to convince the boy to live here a few days ago filled the ex-general mind as he went to the bedroom to lay Naruto down on the bed. Balthier sighed as he places the boy on to the plush bed before going to his usual position against the wall, _‘At least I can go over the stuff I gather earlier today.’_

Balthier grabbed the big bag full of items he gathered earlier that morning from the spot against the nightstand he had tossed it to. He knew was taking a risk by opening these with the ANBU in the room but the warrior needed to look for the books left behind by his family. Opening the large satchel to pull out one of the many smaller sacks he sealed into it. The bag he pulled out was the he had filled up with gold related items. The bag just reminded him of another problem, along with the other ones filled with metal, which was the fact he did not have a smelter to melt them down. Building a smelter somewhere in the small yard in the back won’t be the problem but the time needed to do it was. Balthier knew his clones could only do so much before they lose their chakra or something happens to make them disappear.

It took several tries of pulling out multiple of bags before reaching the one containing the books and jewel. Balthier placed the other bags back into their original container he got them from before putting it back into its original spot. Balthier knew the anti-thief seal his clan created long ago would protect the bag from the grabby clutches of the Hokage secret force.

Balthier let hope build up inside as he opened the grimoire to search for any other descendants within the village so he could be able to see if their blood was a strong enough link to help the warrior in his endeavor. The skimming slowed down to a stop when the old man saw the page that logged the failure known as the very mission he had to carry out for the divine eras ago. He completed the mission but at the cost of all the magick in the world. Well, it did not truly vanish for it was absorbed into a grand tree that grew where majority of the countries meet. His family was given task of guarding the tree from those seeking power of others before the realm of the divine was separated from this one. It was a taxing mission since at the base of the tree it grew a massive fruit every thousand years. The fruit was a failsafe and a final act of salvation to bring back magick into the world.

Many civilizations, races and species that lived during the era slowly disappeared by the next since the very thing that let them thrive was gone. It did not help they fought one another when magick’s and birth rates were in the decline. Balthier saw different kinds of civilizations arise from the ashes after his ended. In the end they had the same common ending as the previous one. Wars over religions that centered on the tree and its lore, power, lust, greed, and other pointless things were the things they fought over. Bringing forth masterminds and maniacs that were brought down as a civilization were destroyed. Something the **Shinju ( _Divine Tree_ )**, what it soon became to be called by the time this era was jumped started, grew accustomed to as battles grew fiercer with each generation. Balthier family still stood proudly before the tree as his descendants protected it up to the point this era started. By the time this era began the appearance of the tree took on a ghastly color of crimson having feed upon the countless bodies and blood from warriors of various nations long gone. With the bodies it feed on the tree grew a sentinel mind to where it tries to corrupt the minds of the people.

The wickedness was something the white haired descendent fell for when she listened to the manipulation and whispering lies from the god like tree. Following the false words and promises, she consumed the forbidden fruit of the corrupted tree that transformed her mentally and physically. The magick the young woman absorbed had transformed the woman into a demon like goddess. With that transformation her dream of peace quickly changed into dominion as her mind quickly slipped into insanity. Which showed when all the magick started to come back into the world through her two sons and many that followed their philosophy. The insanity and anger twisted inside the young woman that was given to her made the mission he had done long before her birth become invalid. All because of the wish of the foolish girl who decided to ignore the first law given to them.

Going a few pages further into the book to find the two sons of the foolish girl were known as the people to have inherited the first ‘unique’ bloodlines. Years after sealing away their mother both of them had children of their own that in turn gave birth to several notorious clans known to the nations. Something he never of heard was the fact that each of those children have their own descendants living on today in this time of peace in the same bloody village. Balthier was pleased with his clan was paranoid bunch by making back up plans in case something happened. In case the clan was dying out it would still write the clan history in the clan grimoire thanks to seals that made it link to their blood no matter how deluded. Even with the clan dwindling down some of them seem to remember where they came from since a certain mother wrote into it a couple of months before a blond child was born.

The Yui could see that his legacy was carried down to the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Hyūga, and several others that branched off to smaller ones. From the book Balthier could tell why the dragon lord told him to go to the last Senju that traveled the nations. Senju and Uzumaki were the stronger of the bloodlines since both clans dealt with power of the Kyūbi for the longest. Plus, the history of the other clans did not look like really good prospects to help the undead man with his problem of gathering the relic. All the history of the Uchiha and Hyūga did was anger the man greatly to the point that he wanted to take lead of the clans in order to punish them for their crimes. Even with this grimoire, many pieces of the puzzle were still missing from the bigger picture. Like their crimes against clansmen stemmed from a forgotten grudge to how can his clan that once held a strong belief of unity became so fractured and misleading. Even with this in mind, Balthier knew he would have to ignore it all in favor of the task at hand with some kind of hope that he could find any children of his allies to fill him in.

As the skies outside darken, the undead man felt the ANBU leave the apartment when their shift was over. The ANBU finally had the feeling that he was trustworthy enough to be left alone at night with the boy. Truly peace has corrupted the minds of what supposed to be warriors for their foolish beliefs of the man. The warrior wasn’t going to do a thing anyway since the boy saw this village as home. Unless they harm Naruto in some way or feel it was time to run away from this town for their betrayals of the body, mind and legacy. Balthier closed the old tome to get into position for stasis. Like he really needed it for today but it was better off being prepared with full magick’s then none.

In stasis the undead warrior did not notice the jewel he placed on the nightstand rolled off it and near him. Rolling towards him until it was touching an unclothe portion of the hidden undead skin. A dim green light glowed from within the gem. Signifying the bit of magick’s that it collected from the thousands of years being inside the tomb. The magickal item took the mind of Balthier to the plain of existence that lies between the realms of the living and dead.

**-Astrālis Mŷthos no Jugier -**

Darkness surrounded a man in a cloak of obscuring emerald green. Clouds hugged the sky above to blot out any light from the moon and stars in night sky. Confusion found Balthier as looked around the clearing. He did not know why he was here but deep down he was at home with his sleeping ward. The puzzlement was over the possibility that he was dreaming; knowing it was a fact that the dead do _not_ dream. Panic was starting to build up in the pit of his stomach as Balthier realized he was pulled into a vision. Not since his death had the warrior been forcibly pulled into a vision outside the realm of the living. Now the question is who or what magick’s pulled him into this darken world. It would seem that it was answered when a gentle wind blew into the clearing from the north with whisperings from someone, “You are in my plain child.”

The man looked around franticly in the hopes of seeing who said that. Only to find no one but the gentle wind still blowing into the area while the remnants of the echoing whisper rumbled deep in his bones. The voice felt familiar and comforting to the warrior. Like he heard it before but could not place where or when he first listened to it. Balthier then realized that it was during his time between death and the living is where he heard that voice before. This voice was able to convince Arkay, the god over death, to let the mortal transform him into a draugar when he wanted the warrior to go to Sovngarde for the deeds he had done.

A crumbling sound suddenly came from the middle of the clearing. The short haired man sees earth, trees roots and air twist, turn, and tumble in order to try to form something. The mass of nature started to make a humanoid shape of a womanly figure. Realizing the form to be that of a creature that was older than he but now gone from this world. Leaves fell and swirled around the figure before moving around inside the roots and earth. The inside of the creature glowed with an azure color to signify that this creature was a Spriggan Earth Mother. A mother to spriggans that the earth has long since devoured to be reused somewhere else.

“Hello my child,” the spriggan spoke as it floated towards the undead man. Causing the rooted feet to be pulled away from the ground and making the trees finally release the woman. Balthier knew better than try to run away from this creature having slowly realized that this person must be one of the divines. The question was why one have chosen to speak with him now but not when magick’s was first reintroduced to the world.

“Greetings to you my mistress,” spoke the warrior, not taking his eyes off of her while she just gave a light laugh that drifted into the wind. Her spriggan jovial nature was over the defensive nature held towards her while figuring out the reason he was here. The reason was not lost on Balthier for he figured he would have been sent out to gather the relic eventually. It just been a long time since any of the divine have spoken to their undead children.

“Now you don’t remember your goddess and creator child. Your patron goddess Mara,” she gleefully said as she went around the man. Making him feel uneasy about her wants and the playful nature that was not their before when he heard her voice last. The goddess over love, nature and fertility continued on speaking, “You might have the guess the reason I brought you here. I am pleased that you have taken upon yourself to gather the pieces of the relic in order to stop something we the divine could not. Not even the Daedra want that monstrosity back.”

“Then why wait so long to contact someone if this is all true?” Balthier inquired, confused as to why one of the divine waited so long to contact someone. A sad smile graced her visionary wooden lips as Mara stopped in front of the undead creature. The Adrea spoke with a somber tone, “The reason I am even able to talk to you now is because of the jewel you collected today. It was able to collect enough magick’s from this age, along with the little power it still held, made it possible for me to create a link with you by having it touch your skin. This was one of the few pathways to this realm that was left when the Shinju absorbed the magick’s from the world. Anything else that was powered by magick were left behind as nothing more than reminders and artifacts of something that once was here.”

“I see, then why stop me from going into the heavens when my job was done so long ago?” Balthier sees the goddess in spriggan form come up to him again. Feeling Mara place a wooden hand onto his cheek to feel his leather like skin before speaking softly to him, “I stopped Arkay from doing so because you were my back up plan. I needed one if the magick that was gone from this world, the link between our worlds, ever returned before we could. Death being the only true link between the realms that magick does not govern or is solely powered by it. Should you have fallen in your guard like duties then that little tidbit would have been abused to the point we would have become sickening. For you, my precious champion, would never reach heaven because my brother would have tossed your very soul back to Midgard. All of this in order to protect the world again with the only fail safe that exist. So don’t fail me when I place my trust in you so long ago.”

“The rest of the Eight know nothing of your plan to use me? Even with the high chance of failure?” he growled at her at the fact he was being forced to be a tool again for the Adrea and Daedra. All because of weapon created by a mad man ages before he was even thought of or born. Mara floated away from her pawn as her laughter rang out in the false forest. Backstabbing still rang out in the court of the gods when it came the boredom that tended come and go in their home realm.

“Except Arkay, no one knows that you are still alive on in this realm as my champion. That is not really important right now anyway. I can feel people are taking the pieces of my body from the temples. Not like we could do a thing anyway since magick’s only returned to the world recently,” Mara explained to him, joyful that she was able to change the path of a couple of mortals for now.

“If that is true, then how are you able to talk to me then?” he inquired to even though he had an idea of how it was possible. Mara sighed for she was growing tired of the line of questions presented to her. The goddess only did this to see if anyone started to gather the jewels again once she felt enough magick’s in the link between worlds again.

“Simple child, I made the jewels thus the trinkets are a part of me. A part of me that is always here until the day they are absorbed back into my body or truly destroyed by a sacrifice,” she answered, seeing that he finally was understanding and that her patience for these questions were waning. Silence past for a few moments as Balthier was trying to think of another question to ask the divine before being kicked out. Not like Mara couldn’t just summon him again when he was in trouble with a jewel. Balthier also got the feeling the more jewels he gathers the stronger the connection with the goddess Mara would be.

“Then my final question to my goddess, my mother, what is your will?” Balthier asked proudly, standing up straight to show he was ready to do this again even though he did not want to do it. A vicious grin formed on the face of the wooden woman. Thinking of how the enemies would suffer before they fell against this warrior and his ward in the near future to come.

“My wish, your mission, is to continue to gather the relic pieces and guard them. With this quest, there will be a blessing bestowed upon you, your ward and those I have deemed worthy as you make this journey. With blessings in mind, I leave you with that of nature and enhanced magick’s,” Mara declared to her champion. Her body now starting to crumble and break away to signal that the vision itself was coming to an end. Soon the body was gone along with the forest that had surrounded him mere moments ago to be replaced by fading light of azure. Along with the final mirthful whisper from Mara, “Get back your body soon my child for a blessing is useless on the dead.”

Confusion was all he got from that statement that caused him to form more questions that won’t be answered by the leading goddess anytime soon. With a final jolt of the light Balthier felt his magickal pool bolster a good amount and a new power being passed onto him. When Balthier slowly opened his undead eyes to the darkness of the room to find it was exactly five in the morning as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. How covenant to have such a courteous goddess to be at the beck and call to. Something slightly roll away from his foot towards the nearby wall as he gets off the floor to wake the boy. A dim green light still glowed in the spherical emerald but it soon faded away like the vision. Picking up the emerald from the floor and placing it into one of the pockets of the flak jacket before Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes. From what Balthier got from the whisper was that he needed to get his living body back before he went to search for the remaining pieces.

‘ _Great another headache on the ever expanding list_ ,’ Balthier thought that was soon followed by a throb when the champion of Mara heard a crash in the bathroom.

**To Be Continue…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	6. Chapter Five: Grand Pulse

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 5:** Grand Pulse

It has been four months since leaving the temple of earth, three months of living in the village, and one month since he obtained the items from the tomb. Balthier was able to use that time to study the ritual tome to find what he needed. Much to his success the was able to find the mathematics, runes, and symbology required for the ritual with have to resort to the much quicker pathway of restoration of getting his body back. To his dismay there were still problems with the plan. It was good to have the schematics of it but without the help to protect his body and the supplies then the entire thing was useless. Even though Balthier did not like it, there was only one option left open to him now. The brunette will have to somehow make his way into realm of summons known as Pulse Grandeur. The only way for someone to even reverse summon the undead man was to call upon one of the stronger Eidolons that could do it. In this moment, Balthier couldn’t be any more pleased with the fact that the ANBU have been order to stop watching him when the Hokage told him that his probation was over. This made it so that the subject of Eidolons and summons can now be introduced to Naruto.

“Naruto,” Balthier called out making said boy stop his fight with one of clones that was created. Over the last three months the boy had truly gotten better with the clan taijutsu he was teaching him. It was as if the branch of taijutsu was made especially for the boy.

“Hai sensei?” he asked, wanting to know what Balthier needed from him since they have been focusing on taijutsu after finding out he was having trouble in that area. Naruto silently hoped they were finally going back to ninjutsu considering he been improving in his stances, fighting style, and all the different ways of doing the chakra control exercises. Balthier knelt down to the eye level of the boy when the blond was in front of him to say, “Since you have been doing so well with your training you will be receiving a reward. That reward will be introducing you to the world of Eidolons and their realm.”

This got the boy excited now as several train of thoughts about how awesome he was going to be when he was able to summon creatures from another world. Balthier snorted loudly at the boy excitement and understanding of what he was thinking. At that age the warrior was as thrilled when the topic of calling forth the Eidolons was being first introduced to him while thinking of the same thoughts as Naruto. Sadly, the boy won’t be able to summon a thing until next year. For it took several months to a year to learn everything about the summoning realm and those of the summoning deities. It was time to bring this little dream to an end by saying to Naruto, “You won’t be able to summon a thing until you learn everything about the summons. You will most likely be able to summon an Eidolon sometime next year if you are still under my tutelage.”

Naruto pouted that he was not allowed to bring someone into this world until next year but he understood why. Better to know everything before actually trying something that could end your life in the near future. The next thing that his sensei said made him about this again, “But today you will meet an Eidolon and, with me, travel to the other side to meet one of the deities of their world.”

The eleven-year-old truly ran around in delight in fact he was going somewhere people were rarely allowed to go. Seeing the happiness return to his student the undead man gathered magick’s from within him and from the surrounding area. The chakra of the area got so dense in Balthier hand that all Naruto could do was look wide eyed at the blue orb. It did not take too long before the orb took the shape of pretty aquamarine bubble that was slightly frosted over. The shiny balloon like crystal seem to reflect the light from the surrounding area to form a beautiful range of colors on the surface. Balthier squeezed the hollowed sphere to the point it appeared he had crushed it. He tossed the object up into the air to find it still whole as the sun and magick made it glitter in the daylight.

The object seems to condense into a marble size sphere until it expanded into a large, hollow sphere. Designs of intersecting lines, circles, numbers, words and other designs covered the gigantic spherical object. Image of what looks like a mermaid with two heads floated in the middle of the crystal orb. As quickly as the image came before them it started to crack all over. All of it shattered into thousands of pieces in the crystal sphere to only reform into a giant woman whose bottom half was that of a fish tail.

That was not the case as Naruto realized it was two different beings. One being that of a women chained to a creature made of red and black metal. The only it was able to tell it was two different beings as one was because of the six limbs of various sizes. Two of those limbs were chained up to a post that the young one mistook for a head.

One of the larger arms held onto a large blue ornate trident that look like it could do some serious damage to multiple of enemies. All the living armor was of black color with pinkish-red lines all over and a light blue silk like fabric that hung either side of the woman. The woman skin color appeared as brilliant as the sky on a cold winter’s day. The part Naruto mistook for a tail was not of a fish but a large piece of armor that bound the woman legs together to make sure she did not run away. Naruto was in awe of the frightening beautiful being in front of him. He could not speak a word as the being seem to radiate power as the frosted bubble finally broke and it floated down to its summoner.

“What do you need of me my summoner?” the mermaid like creature asked as it sees nor feels any enemies in the nearby area. Balthier gulped as he stood in front of the imposing Eidolon he not seen for a long time. People would like to know why he did not save the village if they knew he could call forth these powerful beings to help. A question he at the moment didn’t have an answer for since being from that village was a lie.

“Lord Mateus of the corrupt, please listen to my words. I have need of you to reverse summon both I and my ward into the world of Pulse Grandeur. We have need to discuss many things with those of your court and to teach this youngling of the world of Eidolons,” Balthier spoke, unwavering from the sudden confidence he gains while looking head on at the piece of armor that kept this goddess as a living shield.

“Why should I even let you step foot into Pulse Grandeur ever again after what happen last time. Let alone crush you for the audacity for even remotely summoning me or the Eidolon-child you called weeks ago,” Mateus angrily spoke to the undead human that caused them much pain in the past. The women chained to the armor seem to call out in some kind of agony that was either from her imprisonment or remembering the past event.

“Please lord Mateus, hear my plea for I was given another task. A task I will need aid in when the time comes,” the warrior pleaded to the Eidolon in the hopes he would listen to him. The armored creature just growled before giving in by saying, “Fine, do not make me regret this!”

Mateus placed a clawed hand on both of their shoulders to push come of his magick into them. Linking the two to the Eidolon so pulling them into his realm will be a less turbulent event. A massive amount of blinding light surrounded the group after Mateus gathered a large amount of power to quickly release it. That light teleported the group to an area near the sea of chaos. The armor Eidolon let go of the mortals to let them fall onto the ground in an unfocused mess after experiencing the unpleasant event. The first thing the two mortals felt when they finally registered they were somewhere else was the sandy grains of a silver beach that lined a rocky edifice of a coast line. They got up to see the area was dotted with numerous crystal glowing an eerie electric blue as they poked out of the light grey sand of the coast. Mateus now hovered behind the group to hastily say to them, “Come now, we have to hurry to the temple. Be lucky warrior that this day is for reporting or would not get another chance until six months have passed on your world.”

Balthier gulped at that silent threat that the giant being next to him. The summoner looked at his ward to say to him as they walked was, “Naruto, what I’m about to do is very important and I need you to be quiet unless spoken to. The situation is a very sensitive subject for all of us here.”

Naruto nodded in understanding, he may be loud at the times but in certain moments the blond knew when not to be. This was one those times to be quiet and listen to the people around him. Gazing at the dark grey sea made an uneasy feeling he never felt before grow inside Naruto. It was a feeling like it was going to devour every inch of his soul and body. Suddenly, his gazed was forced off the kunai grey sea the changed to the same color as the rocks once it hit the coast line. Balthier pulls the blond away from the intoxicating sea of chaos to begin their trek again. Balthier gave a warning to the boy about the sea, “It may look calm but never go near or in it! For, it’s the very embodiment of chaos itself!”

That scared Naruto to know that it was so easy to be lost in chaos here by merely walking into the sea. More fear built up on top of his when Naruto glanced up to his sensei to finally see the warrior also scared of this place. Never knowing the truth that the sea, this place, wasn’t what got Balthier so frighten but the beings that populated this portion of the world. The higher forms, and even powerful ones, of Eidolons were not something common people knew of for a reason.

The beach soon narrowed in the short journey until they reached an orange crystal next to a set of stairs that went into the necropolis. Mateus placed a metal hand onto the crystal before gesturing for them to do the same. The Eidolon formed the location in mind after they placed their hands on the object to be gone in a flash of orange light. They were transferred from the sea to that of a court yard underneath a temple with its own crystal bound to it. The living armor went towards the bottom of the temple with a large blue sphere on top. They quickly followed after to be greeted by the strongest members of each Eidolon clan in the rather large plaza. A few of the Eidolons seem to growl when they saw the human next to the corrupted one.

“So the human returns in the disguise created from magick’s,” as an overly large piece of armor spoke of the same color as the Mateus. The only difference was the armor did not have a living shield attached to it.

“Hello to you to Lord Izurou. Nice to see you and the others after such a long time,” spoke Balthier with a snarky tone of voice. He was not happy to be here either but he needed help for the tasks at hand.

“What reason do you have that was so important that forced you to call upon Mateus from us? Let alone have him bring you and this child here?” inquired a large metal humanoid deity spoke. The entire creature is made of metal with various hues of green, black, white, blue, gold and some grey. The metal man held onto a sword that’s bladed on both ends and appeared like it could come apart and a shield in the other. This metal man seems to have been trying to stop any fights before it started by stepping in between the two parties.

“The reason I came here is because lady Mara has called upon me once again to deal with an old task. A certain task that deals with an artifact we are familiar with,” spoke the old warrior, hoping they would remember the relic they worked so hard to gather and separate so long ago. The metal man appeared to hum a bit as he remembers the same task given to him so long ago.

“So magick has returned to the mortal plain with the relic in tow,” Odin stated aloud as the others contemplated about the item they had sealed away, “Has anyone started to collect the pieces?”

“Yes, someone grabbed one of the jewels from the tomb I was tasked to guard. Due the weaken state from the passing centuries I was in I had to flee,” Balthier explained to the leading Eidolon. Even he though he omitted some parts from them Balthier knew it was better off speaking a half-truth than outright lying to the Eidolons. Odin noticed but did not comment on it since he thought it was over the young boy near Mateus. There were many other things to go over but did not have the chance to do so in this short amount of time, “But I did retrieve one of the jewels and have it under my watch.”

“If this is true, then prove it to me you have said jewel,” spoke another of the Eidolons near Odin. He wanted to see if the words of the champion of the divine was indeed true. Balthier complied by pushing some chakra into one of the runes on his flake jacket before releasing it. Out of the rune came the round emerald jewel in which he showed them. What surprise them the most was that the jewel glowed a bright lime color to make way for a voice that they all know too well, “My children, this warrior speaks the truth. Magick’s have returned along with people seeking something they should not. We all know what is to come if, no, when the relic is complete. So please forgive this human for his ignorance long ago and work with him again.”

“Why should we work with him even after his betrayal?!” angrily asked the same Eidolon from before as it got up from its laying position to only stomp on the building it was on. The powerful stomp caused cracks to form on the top of the building along with a few others around it to do the same. The others could feel the anger rolling off the fiery being. This one was different from the others that the young boy had seen in the group. This had metal on it but only on the head as a mask that made it look like a giant ram while the rest of the body is made of organic matter. From the mask, a small horn of bone on each side jutted out and long flame red hair went past it shoulders. The two metal horns on the mask happened to be containers for his elemental power over flames and fire. Pieces of other metals decorated the left arm that to powered a flame container, cloth hung from his right arm and his legs, while more metal guards were on the right arm and legs.

“Now Ifrit, my ram of the flames, you know he did not betrayed you for the natural happenings of a child. You already know the effects once an Eidolon forgo their lives here to join the people in Midgard. Let alone forgoing their ranking to join the lesser clans when they get tired of living here. It’s the same effect they would have happened when one just become a regular summon but without living here or to ever return,” Mara said to the creature of the flames. Mara knew she was staining the power of this single jewel by delaying so could hear the voices of her child so she stopped divulging into Ifrit anger to finished what she needed to do here.

“Fine, but the human will have fight me again in order to have the ability to call upon me again,” Ifrit harshly said as fire and smoke came from the holes of the metal horns and armband. That was true until one of the water Eidolons put out the flames with devious a smile. Ifrit growled at that Eidolon until another spoke up, “I will work with him again. I hold no foolish grudge like two of our fellow beings.

Many agreed to work the child again except for Ifrit and Izurou. The both of them wanted the man to earn his right to conjure them again into the waking realm. This human did take their most precious gift from them to only lose them in the end. Time was after all a very finite thing to those who have no true concept of it.

“Then with this in mind I bid you all fell well until we all meet again,” with that the jewel dimed and floated back into Balthier grasp. Odin stepped up once again to say, “With that taken of youngling, I am sure you came here for another reason.”

“You are right Odin. My ward need to know of the summons. I was hoping to do so with the help one of the Eidolon clans by going over the rituals and history of how this world came to be,” Balthier explained as he emphasizing the ritual part. The Eidolon got what the man truly wanted from the hidden meaning.

“I will help you, Balthier,” Odin said as he used his magick to shrink down to the level of the old warrior. Balthier motioned for the boy to come here as the leading Eidolon placed a metal hand onto his shoulder. Odin grabbed the shoulder of the boy as well when he was close enough to both of them. Naruto took one last look at the various beings of power in awe before a pull and a flash of light took it all away from him. As the light finally faded away to find that the group was back in the training field that two of the occupations of the visible world used earlier in the day.

“Shall we get started then my summoner?” asked the Eidolon in a playful tone. Knowing the rest of this day was going to be a hassle and Odin was going to love ever second of being part of this chaos. Balthier groaned as he remembered old memories of dealing with this Eidolon. Despite being serious when the occasion called for it Odin was also notoriously wicked and playful when he had spare time for it. With that in mind a glare was sent to the metal creature in the slight hope to shut him up, but it only caused Odin to laugh loudly. Balthier sighed in despair as he now thought, _‘This day really going downhill. Now even further since I have to tell the truth to the boy or at least part of it.’_

Balthier looked over to Odin to see a scene that made him truly smile. Naruto was currently poking his summon with a stick he found on the ground. The blond trying his best to see if the metal man in front of him was not an illusion brought on by either chakra exhaustion or a cruel joke done by the villagers.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	7. Chapter Six: Symbology

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 6:** Symbology

To say Balthier was surprised on how good Naruto took to the lessons on the culture of Eidolons would be an understatement. He had taken it all in like a fish to water. Odin was currently teaching the boy that when an Eidolon grows older and even more powerful than they have a better chance of surviving in Pulse Grandeur. Also it would increase the possibility an Eidolon of getting a secondary form if they live long enough. It wasn’t always true for everyone because some have chosen to fuse forms or could never have one. Odin jumped up in the air to demonstrate this by transforming into his Equine form while his blades fell next to the boy. Making him cry out in fear on how close the weapons came to him. Naruto was soon comforted by the very Eidolon by letting the boy touch his now long, slender, metal head. That seem to cheer Naruto up before Odin grabbed the boy shirt to yank him onto his back.

Balthier could only sigh in misery from his patch of ground as joy filled laughter permeate the training area. He had yet to do the ritual because something would always happen in the last few days when he tried to go over the ritual with the Eidolonian. The only saving grace from this was the fact Balthier got more time to go over what he wanted to say to Naruto about his situation. At least get it to the point where Naruto won’t run from the apartment screaming bloody murder. Balthier did not need the two jonin that were willing to live in the complex to come running with the intent to kill.

Balthier sees Odin come over with the child to only let him slide off of him. The Eidolon press his head on the child forehead before pressing it against mine. It was time for Odin to go home to deal with clan business he had been ignoring. Naruto looked at him with those innocent sky blue eyes as he ready himself for the next lesson. This made the old warrior sigh again for it will not be a true lesson but an explanation of many that is to come and how things tended to be in the world. Balthier motioned for him to come here before patting the ground next to him as he says, “Naruto, there is something I need to tell you.”

“Is something wrong?” Naruto asked him as he sat down next to his sensei as the young one sees the man take out a specialized rune that was created a few days ago. Balthier placed the rune to the left of his body after pushing chakra into the paper to activate it. The rune glowed a lavender color before it expands off the paper to the ground around and underneath them. All Naruto could do was look on in awe from beginning to end of the structure creation. A dome of translucent lavender now surrounded both the student and teacher. As quickly as it formed it vanished like it never existed there in the first place. Naruto gave his sensei a confused look of what the purpose of making such a barrier. Balthier just smiled at him before saying, “I created this dome for the purpose of silence. We can hear each other inside of the dome because I placed enough chakra into the rune to make one big enough to fit two people. It does not take much chakra to create a barrier such as this because the Lull rune is part of the first tier of the Void class of symbology.”

“What is first tier and void class?” Naruto questioned because he never heard of those terms being used before by anyone. The warrior made a noise of amusement over the fact his ward did not know but was glad he was asking about it.

“First tier is a level of techniques that based on the amount of chakra used, it usefulness, and its power level. This tier is actually the second of eight levels. First tier is the second to the last while the seventh one is the highest. The real first level is call Tier Zero. The tiers go from the weakest to the strongest by starting from zero and going to seven. While the Void class is one of many elements that represent certain, if not all, subjects in our world. A good example of this is runes. In order for it to be part of the void class it has to take away something. Such as, one or all of the senses like sound, have the ability to attack with void, or be able to store something into one of the numerous pocket dimensions,” Balthier paused for a brief moment to let the information to soak into the blond thick head then continued on explaining, “Void is really an element that make up our world. It is one of eleven elements, but sadly it would appear everyone have forgotten four of them in favor of five main elements. The elements are fire, wind, water, earth, nature, metal, void, energy a.k.a. lighting, light, dark and chaos. All of these elements can be fused together to create or represent many things.”

“I think that helped me understand what you had said a little bit better. Was that all you wanted?” inquired the eleven-year-old who was ready to get back to his training for the day. Balthier formed a serious frown on face and said, “No, I did not create this dome to teach you of classes, tiers or elements but to discuss something else entirely.”

“What is it sensei,” stated Naruto as he grew impatient of sitting here on the grass wasting time. Gathering his courage to speak about something most cannot handle today, “Naruto what do you know of the living dead?”

“All I know is that they are evil beings because the dead cannot live or should have the ability to walk again. That is what Jiji and some of the older ninjas said when they were talking about some undead creatures that use to walk area when they were younger. Jiji told me that many ninja’s use to run into a lot of them during the last three shinobi wars when asked I about it. Said they were guarding a treasure at the time but at the time none of the Hokage’s had the manpower or resources to go after none of the Hokage’s could go look for it due to the lack of resources and manpower during that time,” Naruto answered him as he tries to think more about the subject. While it caused Balthier was elated that his kin had more a presence here than he thought but those words that were spoken from Naruto had hurt him to know that the boy had such bias judgement against the dead that protected artifacts of old. The old warrior did feel a sense of pride that it took three wars to clear out the surface of the area of the undead creatures.

“Then you must think I am evil as well child,” Balthier looking up into the many branches and leaves of the trees that engulfed them.

“You are not evil! You helped me more than anybody had ever done in this village. Out of everyone in the village, you’re my saint and angel!” Naruto yelled at him, surprising the man that his ward thought he wasn’t evil in anyway or form. Balthier smiled at that as he continued to look up into the trees as light of the evening sun glowed through them. Several minutes of silence passed before the illusioned man said anything, “Naruto, what I was trying to say to you is that I not alive at all. I am one of those warriors your Jiji told you about.”

“You are but,” Naruto trailed off as unease settle into his stomach. How was it possible that someone who look so young and vibrant in front be part of the world of the dead? Suddenly that image started to fade away in front of him as Balthier let the mirage of himself slip away to show the boy it was true. Before the blond now was a mass of grey, dry skin in modern cloths and a headband. A scarf was wrapped around his head to cover the dead hair that took the place of once living one. Seeing this, the boy wanted to scream but his voice would not come out. The knowledge someone dead was acting as his sensei freaked the boy out to the point he could only manage out one word, “How…?”

Looking at his ward to show the dead sockets of where the eyes should be to say, “I will regal you with stories of my past later for you deserve a straight answer. Long ago, there use to exist a different kind of world before your era was even thought of. This was a world where the gods were prevalent, magick’s was everywhere, beast roamed the plains, numerous races co-existed with one another, and it was a place where I felt like I belong. During that time those gods gave me a task to do. I was able to complete it after a very perilous journey that took a great amount so I could protect my family, your ancestry, so I could spend the rest of my days with them. That was until I actually died and meet Arkay, the god presiding over death. In the end, I was tossed back to help guard the very item the Yui clan had separated to protect the world even if it meant doing so in death. Eons later, here I am in front of you, my descendent with the strongest of bloodline over others. You and an older woman are the keys to help me keep our family artifact out of the hands of evil. There are people willing to bring back a creature that is worse than any vile person or thing in the world today.”

“Why choose me then? Why tell me everything now or at all?” Naruto asked as his back pressed up against the barrier, making the purple color glow expanded behind him. Scared of what the undead man might do to him despite the fact he had helped him for the last three months. It was sort of the main reason that the blond was not running and screaming towards any ANBU or the Hokage right now.

“Your chakra and the bloodline guided me to you above all others. My reasoning as to why I am telling you this now is because tomorrow night I will be doing a ritual with the help of Odin. I needed to tell you now so you will not be so fearful like you are now of what you might see,” Balthier answered as he carved a new symbology rune onto the ground in between them. Pushing charka into the rune made the sound barrier glow briefly a dim burnt orange color before it faded. Having thought to camouflage the way he looked without re-placing an illusion onto his body.

Naruto was now curious as he wondered about the ritual. Sitting up to place his arms onto his knees, Balthier could feel the unsaid question from the boy before he spoke, “All I can I say about the ritual for now is that it will bring my body back to the state I was in before I died. Any illness or defect that I might have had while I was alive won’t be making a return today.”

“So, that’s what the voice in that jewel spoke about with the others,” Naruto stated, making the warrior think about how stupidly easy it is to keep the information from Naruto at the time. To finally become useless as he told the now scared boy about what he truly was since it could not be helped.

“Yes, that is what Lady Mara spoke of when we meet with the Eidolonian’s. The thing is Naruto, all I am asking from you is to give me a chance to be part of the living once more,” he stated as got off the ground to stand up. Balthier looked down at the boy as he stretched out his dry, grey hand to the boy. Believing Naruto would follow him even though he only knew the ancient warrior for a short amount of time. Naruto sat there for several minutes contemplating over the prospects of continuing if once again accepted the help from the one person willing to give it. Naruto smaller hand went towards that of the warrior to hover in front of the dead one in hesitation before untimely grabbing the old hand. Having coming to the conclusion that it would not be fair to judge the man like the village over something he had no control over. How would he get the people to view him in a good way if he did not give other people the same curtesy?

“I will give you a chance like you gave me when you helped me start training properly. Plus, with how this village is,” the Uzumaki trailed off as he was pulled up by the Balthier. Balthier understood what he was trying to say but kept quiet about it. That was going to be the next hurtle he was going to go over with the blond. Sometime after the ritual was done and his ward got use to the idea that his sensei is thousands of years old.

“I need you to promise me that you will never tell of what you have seen and what I told you today. Promise me on the family line as a Yui,” Balthier pleaded to his young charge. Even though he could not truly show ability to plead doesn’t mean his voice could not sound like it. Naruto somewhat got the idea as to why his sensei did not want the people to know. From the way he had reacted, the villagers would act the same way but in a much grander way where their fear would overcome the people.

“I understand sensei. I promise I will not tell anyone without your permission,” Balthier formed a crooked smile as the blond said the promise with such conviction. With the knowledge that Naruto will continue to stand by the warrior side even though he was part of the undead world made him feel a great amount of peace and bliss. Placing the illusion back before canceling both of the runes he placed on the ground earlier. Balthier burned the paper rune after picking it up then rubbed away the one that was carved into the ground. Training resumed as if nothing ever happened mere moments ago.

**-Next Day, Academy, School Letting Out-**

“Come on Naruto! Come play with us!” yelled a female blonde with a hand waving in the air a good distance away. Next to the girl was her friends via their parents being teammates since they were children. Those friends consisted of Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Naruto smiled and ran up to them. That smile slowly turned into a frown as Balthier needed his help today with the ritual. He did not know if sensei would let him play with them because of it. The group noticed the change in demeanor and did not know what to make of it. Suddenly a voice from a nearby tree got their attention, “Go on and play with your friends Naruto. Just remember to come home at six to make up the time you have missed.”

With a wave, Balthier jumped away to the apartment complex to get the ritual ready in an empty apartment he got ready to rent out. With that the smile return on Naruto face as the group went off to play in the afternoon sun.

**-Afternoon, Nara household-**

Currently the younger version of the Shika-Ino-Cho trio were in the living room of the Nara household. The topic on top of the minds of the young ones was that of the new sensei teachings them who happened to be helping out Naruto more than the others. All of this done once said child had left the Nara home around five this afternoon.

“I don’t know; he is alright guy in my books. He comes to the shop to help with deliveries in exchange for flowers and herbs. Even for money when needed,” Ino stated as she thought over the question Shikamaru asked them moments ago. Chōji seem to nod in agreement before saying, “Came to one of our restaurants to do deliveries and cleaning, in exchange for cooked meals, even cooking lessons. Saying, being a warrior in the town he was in before didn’t give him the chance to learn on how to cook properly.”

“Don’t both you find it strange he’s willing to do this even with his teaching job? Let alone have the additional burden of training Naruto,” Shikamaru asked them as he continued to play shogi against himself. Chōji thought over it a bit as Ino loudly said, “No, it’s not a strange thing at all. You easily forget that Balthier-sensei village was pillaged and was forced to come here with little to no money at all. That made him look for anyway to support himself until he found work. It just happened that my mother was the one to give him the idea when he was looking for herbs for potion making and cooking. Balthier-sensei merely used that idea when Tou-san introduced him to both yours and Chōji Tou-sans when he was one duty. As for Naruto, he could have easily seen how poorly Naruto was doing in school and decided to help him. It is a known fact that Naruto is orphan, and unlike us, he does not have a clan to help him train.”

“You have a very valid deduction about your sensei situation, Ino. The training you are receiving from that man and Naruto has truly help you,” a new person voiced in. The voice made the inquisitive group of children jump up from their position from sudden intrusion by the person. It was that of Shikaku Nara and behind him in the door way was his teammates having come to get their children once twilight started to roll in on the sky above.

“Tou-san, is it not strange that the first thing the new comer does is go for Naruto?” Shikamaru asked the elder Nara. Worried that something might happened to the blond boy. Shikaku sat down on one of the couches in the room in preparation on anything his son might say. After all, the boy was too much like him if he knew anything about himself.

“Shikamaru, why bring this up now? Three months ago, you, Ino, and Chōji did not care to be friends with Naruto. Let alone help him be a ninja he dreamed to be. It was not until Yui-san came along did you, Ino, and Chōji decide to become his friend while at the same time he done what most of us failed to do. So why care about him now when someone comes along to help him?” the elder Nara questioned him, seeing that his son, Ino and Chōji look down in shame for not trying to help their friend. They knew they didn’t remotely try to become friends in the academy with Naruto when it was clear that he was desperate for them.

“Now that all of you seem to understand then it’s time to leave this matter alone. It’s something that does not concern children as yourselves,” Inoichi stated as he spoke up on the matter. The children nodded as two of them got off the floor. The only reason two of them agree with their Nara was because they knew that this man was on the watch of the new shinobi to actually see the Yui was really helping the boy out with his dream. Thus the reason all three of them were helping out the man with food and herbs when he came to see about deliveries. They understood the salaries of the teachers were little to none which was made worst by being new to the village with only a small amount of money that he was able gather from the now destroyed village. Shikaku thought it over and couldn’t be happier that the Uzumaki had finally found someone to care for him. He just hoped that nothing would tear them apart in the future to the point they would hate each other.

**-Yui Complex, Empty Rental, 7:00 P.M.-**

Balthier placed the last of the Lull runes onto the apartment walls and the ceiling so the people on the second floor would not hear what was going to happen below them. Odin was sitting on the floor having finished doing his part of the ritual a few minutes ago. All the Eidolon had to do now was to paint the other part of the equation onto Balthier back once he lays down on the overly large rune of the floor. Naruto came back to the complex about an hour ago and was watching the whole thing in weird fascination. Thinking it was safe to stay out of their way as they go about the entire event. They needed all their concentration to be focused on the task at hand. It was the reason as to why Naruto was their eyes and ears, along with two minor summons from the horse clan that Odin ruled over, were going to keep a look out for any ninja’s.

These minor Eidolons have humanoid forms that were still more along beast than human. Showing they were more along the powerful ones but did not hold the power as their leader Odin, who looks human in his humanoid state. Except the metal look, the colors he held and the two overly large round shinny eyes in each socket. Other than that, Naruto loves how the summon looks like, it was just other people would have a problem with it.

“Okay, everything else is ready. Naruto, I need you to go to the apartment for this part and please stay in there,” the ancient warrior commanded. He sees the boy about to object but gave him a stern glare to silence him.

“Strata, take the boy to the apartment,” Odin ordered to a humanoid horse covered in grey fur. Strata nodded as he picked up the child and whisked him away. Knowing full in well to stay inside and hidden in case someone comes looking for the man in his apartment. If it comes to it, disguise himself to look like the undead human if someone was persistent to talk to the man. Once the two left the room, Balthier went to the door to activate the locking rune he had place earlier then went back over to the symbology rune on the floor.

“Let get this over with,” Balthier said as he broke the illusion to show he wore nothing but a loin cloth. The general laid flat onto his stomach on top of the rune. He was in a position that covered a majority of the designs and equations that were written. Odin picked up several jars of ink, a brush and knelt down next to the old summoner. Balthier didn’t move as cold ink started to make contact with his wrinkled, dry, grey back when it was painted into designs, old mathematics, and in a language long forgotten.

This was a time consuming event as everything needed to be painting different required color of specialized ink that had to be created by the warrior own hands. All of this in propose of what was required when the instructions were read from the book. Clanging of empty ink bottles signaled that Odin was done writing everything onto back. The next part was going to be the most alarming part since he will be taking a lot of chakra into his body while at the same time the military force within the village will be looking for the source of the power. Balthier sighed as he dully feels the hand of Odin and some of his magick pushing its way into the seals. As the hand of the Eidolon leaves his body the warrior did his part by pushing his magick in it to start the suction. Odin and the other unknown Eidolonian went to the other side of the room in order not to be depleted and sent back to their realm or killed. They could feel different lines of magick’s stream into the room to go directly into the runes. The different lines of the seal glowed the colors they were given to signify that it was working correctly. Several objects representing the elements were connected to the seal on the floor.

Soon the chakra stopped streaming in to the room before it started to pulse a bit. Following the plan of the symbology the pulsing gave way to release above the body. The chakra started to swirl around until it formed a vortex. Taking in the elements into the vortex of magick’s that whirled around in apparent chaos. A pile of fertile **_earth_** was the first thing pulled into the vortex to be broken apart and absorbed into the chakra. Changing it from a light blue color to that a light brown one. The next thing that followed was a clear liquid that was very hard to come by to represent **_air_**. It was pulled out of the open bottle it was in to fuse with the vortex. A crystal Balthier had imbued with **_fire_** was the next thing to be picked up and go. Making the swirling mass to become darker. A bowl of **_water_** was next in line to go followed by two eels he was able to get from a pet shop. The ability to naturally make electricity made them great representation for **_energy_** until they were suck out of the large fish tank and their power was pulled out of them. The vortex released their now dead bodies to let them hit the ground with a loud smack.

One of the herbs he had grown that was placed around the body was shredded apart and was consumed as acceptable avatar for **_nature_**. Two souls were offered for the elements of **_light_** and **_darkness_**. They were the souls that haunted this complex and refused to leave this world. He had trapped them inside gemstones. The pure soul was put into an angelite and the wicked soul into a goethite. The mass took the offering. Forcing the souls to go to the resting place they kept denying themselves due to the fact they did not accept the fact they were dead. A kunai to honor **_metal_** was next thing to be picked up while purple flower from the plant known as nightshade went for the **_void_** element. With everything fused into the chakra to become the very representation of the **_chaos_** before it streamed into the seal on Balthier body to fulfill the last leg of the transformation.

Balthier grunted as he started to feel body start the reconstruction. Those grunts turned into screams of pain as nerves, cells and flesh came back in full force. Balthier was silently happy to have set forth the Lull runes on the walls so no one could hear his screams of pains. It would be a terrifying sight to see somebody being basically broken apart to only be completely put back together again in order to be back in a state it was formally in when that draugar statues seemed to be a permanent effect. Hours of breaking and pain seem to have passed before those screams finally lowered to whimpers. The seals on the body and the floor glowed white then melded into Balthier freshly rejuvenated skin. Vanishing from the room without leaving evidence it was there. Balthier looked like the illusion he has been wearing for the last three months except with the vibrancy only a living person could only have.

All of the runes were converted into chakra to amplify the already new chakra pools the man now has. Odin and the other summon helped Balthier off the floor and place the now truly living warrior onto a nearby chair to allow him to rest better. Rest is what he did not do for long as he got up went to the walls. Since the work was now done the ageless warrior proceeded to take down all the seals. Odin sighed but knew the stubborn fool would not listen to him so he proceeds to help take them down. Balthier was pleased that both of the summons was not putting up a fuss to get him to rest as he slowly felt his chakra return. He could not rest anyway since the people of the village most likely felt the chakra streaming all over the village. Balthier placed his clothes on and winced once he felt his pools expand from the enhancements when he was done with the runes.

“Arigato, Odin, for everything,” Balthier sincerely said to the Eidolon who just smiled back for the appreciation that was given. But what happen next was something the Eidolon did not expect for the old warrior hugged Odin before letting go and dispelling all three summons from this realm. It would seem that it was in time to as a knock on the door alerted him that someone was here. He went to open the door to find something he was expecting.

**To Be Continues…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	8. Chapter Seven: Life is an Illusion

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

  **Chapter 7:** Life is an Illusion

A headache was the first gift to the now restored body of the ancient as he stood in front of the Hokage with the rest of his cast. Of course, Balthier deduction of people in the village sensing the mass amount of the chakra all over the place was proven to be true. Luck seem to be on Balthier side because the mass amount of chakra had apparently been streaming all over the place. It had successfully hide the location of the source that could have made it or caused it. It also saved his apartment from being torn apart by the Torture and Investigation department while making Naruto life even harder.

Another good thing at that moment was that no one really touch the warrior. Something Balthier was elated about because he found that his body was very sensitive when touching various items on the way to the room meant for handing out missions and debriefs. The once old husk was working to correct his nervous system so the skin would be able to feel everything the right way again after such a long time. His mind drifted off to his ward when he got ready to come to the meeting. The warrior saw the joy in the blond eyes once he appeared out of the empty rental completely fine to worry once again when the unknown ninja said the Hokage was summoning everyone that ranked chūnin and above. Balthier could not wait to get home to elevate the worry his ward held for him.

“Yui-san!” the Hokage growled out to him, causing the old warrior to snap out of his thoughts. Balthier had the sense to blush out of shame for being caught for not listening in.

“Gomen Hokage-sama!” Balthier stated quickly as he bowed, feeling the many watchful eyes of his comrades. He hears a few snickers and snide remarks about it but all he could really do now was focus on the next thing the Hokage said, “Now, Yui-san, since you are not from here, have you or any other warrior from Pomlo ever experienced this before?”

“I believe only once before but not in this wide of a scale. Please take this with a grain of salt for I am recounting this story from when I was a child myself. A cult member made its way into the village when I was a child. He was disguised as a merchant looking to settle into the village. Of course, the man was easily accepted since we didn’t have many shops at the time. Shortly after his arrival children started to disappear in the dead of night. Leaving behind no trace of who or what could have taken the children or how they might have removed them from their bedrooms. In the end, people in the village found out what happened after some time of investigating the whole mess,” pausing for a bit to take in a breath of air, “The warriors at that time found out the cultist had some kind of device that stole chakra right out of the children. Of course, the cultist was killed but not before the accomplice was able to sneak into the village had escaped with the device. From the rumors that were heard at the time; the warriors found the accomplice days later in a clearing dead with the device in pieces next to his body. From what the warriors could guess, being superstitious as they were, the souls of the many dead children came back to kill the cultist by somehow making the chakra explode in the device.”

Balthier finished the story with the hopes that would divert any attention away from him. It wasn’t completely untrue either since he gotten the story when he passed through the village. It just happened during Balthier stay that a festival for those dead children was going on and that his doppelganger, who was a warrior for the village, was able to explain it to him. Sarutobi appeared to be convinced by this for he vaguely remembers the event during the Third Shinobi War. It was dealt with but ever truly investigated due to the war.

“I know that cult was not part it because the group had fled to the west during the last war when a large amount of them were killed off,” Sarutobi growled at the fact the any of his ninja’s could not pin point the area of where this chakra was coming from or going to, “I want everyone to be on the lookout for clues or suspicious people that might be the cause of this. I want all ANBU to search the area for anything that could have cause this massive breach in security.”

With those orders the ninja’s left behind a few that consisted of a Nara, the Hokage and the ex-teammates of Sarutobi that had turned into council member’s year ago. The women did not turn to her old friend as she asks him, “Do you think it could have been the new shinobi that could have done this?”

She and the other male teammate knew the old monkey had let this new shinobi train the vessel of the beast that nearly destroyed them all. Hiruzen sighed as he answered back, “No, I do not believe so. A fellow shinobi found him in the complex he owns, and the amount of chakra we all felt would have completely wasted the apartment if it was the central point of all this mess.”

“I would have to agree. A specialized seal is the only way that could have saved that complex, or a really good reinforcement seal done by a seal master. I doubt he would go so far as to break the laws of the village so quickly since we all know that those seals are highly sanctioned. After all, his probation was had ended merely five days ago. The last thing he would want is to be watched again,” the Nara stated as he one of the people who had to watch over the man. Shikaku could see why his son was having doubts about the warrior. During the time of the third war, he was one of the few ninja’s sent to Pomlo to investigate the incident of child abductions had happened. He never remembered seeing a brown haired boy there but the event did happen many years ago. During a time where was a plethora of battles and betrayals of a war not wanted that the incident could not be properly investigated.

“Nara-san, once you’re done here, I have need of you to go the Shinobi Housing Department to have them go see the apartment tomorrow to check for any of those seals,” Hiruzen ordered as he leaned forward to place his elbows on the desk, intertwining his hands together. Shikaku nodded, ready to do the order when this meeting is done with. Even though it felt like the whole situation was wrong to him. Yes, this should be looked into but he got the feeling that Balthier was not the cause of it. The chakra pathway all over the village had no sense of order or structure of being controlled by someone inside or outside the village. A topic that was brought up in the meeting as various ANBU came in and out of the office to report about certain areas of the village. This made the Nara think that the Yui was not part of the dilemma within the village. The meeting went on for a couple of more hours. Bring up many concerns about the incident. Mostly of them were centered on the Yui and the Uzumaki.

“What do you think Jiraiya?” Hiruzen asked aloud in the now empty room as Shikaku and his ex-teammates having left his office moments ago. From the far left of the old man, a slightly ajar window opened up further to allow a man with long white hair to come in. This man was one of three students that the Hokage ever had time to teach in his long career.

“I don’t know Sarutobi-sensei. I was surprise to feel and see so much of this chakra all over the place. I never experience such a large amount of it in one place let alone spanning an entire village. I would have to agree with the Nara, it has no structure or organization of someone controlling it,” the Sanin answered truthfully to his ex-sensei. The only guess the toad Sanin could come up with is that it was just one of the weird things that happen in the world.

“Jiraiya, I think you already know what I want you to do about this,” Sarutobi stated to him. Looking at his student to see the resolve held in the eyes of the Sanin. Ready to do the mission at hand for the village and the man he called family. With that, Jiraiya left the office as well to get ready for departure tomorrow but first he had a child he wanted to see.

**-Yui Complex-**

The first thing once the meeting was done was to check over the apartment of his occupants to make sure nothing was tampered with from the large amount of chakra. Both ninjas that consisted of Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi were happy that nothing was wrong with apartments. Balthier also gave fair warning, due to the fact he was the new shinobi in the village, that someone from the Shinobi Housing department might come sometime soon to look over the complex. By the time he got back to his own apartment it was already three-thirty in the morning and his ward was asleep in his bed. Sadly, he will have to wake the boy so he could sleep in the bed. To feel a soft bed and sleep again will not be denied by the likes of this boy.

Balthier did not get the chance to wake Naruto up when a knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. The warrior cursed under his breath for his denial of sleep. A white haired man in the hallway of the complex is what greeted the warrior once he left the bedroom to open the front door. Balthier glared at him before growling out to him, “What the hell do you want?!”

Jiraiya only smirk before saying, “Do you know who I am? I am the- “

“I don’t give a fuck who the hell you are, now goodbye!” with that statement Balthier slammed the door closed before starting his march back to the room. That amount of noise seemed to have awaken his ward as he sees the blond walk out of the bedroom rubbing one of his eyes. Balthier anger seem to slip away as sees Naruto before saying, “Go back in the room. I will be in there soon.”

Naruto nodded as he went back to bed. Balthier could still sense the man chakra behind the door when he looked back to it. It would seem that the man was waiting for him to go to sleep so he could break into his apartment. Balthier knew if he let that happen he would have to send himself to Oblivion out of spite against himself. The expert tactician went over to the empty wall near the door to activate the security seal for the entire complex. A black image of a dragon in a cogged circle appeared. Black lines covered the walls, door and windows of the rental from the teeth of the cog. The seal soon vanished back into the walls once it was done locking up the apartment. It was now locked up so tightly from anyone may want to enter against the wishes of this sanctum inhabitants.

Balthier went to the bedroom to find Naruto sitting on the bed. The blond jumped off it and hugged his sensei to show he overjoyed that Balthier was healthy and fine from the ritual.

Balthier was surprised by the fact Naruto hugged him but didn’t question it he done so back. Glad that Naruto was comfortable with him again. Naruto broke the hug and asked Balthier, “So, your body has now been restored then?”

“Yes it has. What you see now is what I truly looked like era’s ago,” the old warrior answered as he patted the blond head. His hair now reached his shoulder, an inch or two taller, hair was a shade darker, face a little slimmer, and his body seem to be even more toned. Balthier heard a small “Good” voiced from his ward. Balthier then spoke up again to say, “No more questions tonight child. It is time for bed, so don’t worry about training today. Better be happy that it’s the weekend child.”

Naruto nodded and got onto one side of the bed so Balthier may sleep on the other side of it. Balthier went to bath and change from these cloths. The scene he saw when he came back made him smile once again. For the blond was now curled up on the bed already asleep. Getting into it and covered the both of them with the sheet to follow his ward into the world of dreamless sleep.

Unknown to the both of them, the hunch that Balthier had about the man was proven true. The white haired man was trying to make his way into the apartment via one of the numerous windows that lined it. To only find them covered up with blinds and tightly locked with various locks. Jiraiya gave up and went to the hotel he had rented out. Planning to come back tomorrow during the inspection of the complex.

**-Next day-**

Anger was the first thing Balthier woke up to today and by the looks of it he was going end the day with it. Currently the Hokage, as well as the man from last night, along with a squadron of shinobi from the Shinobi Housing Department have ‘temporally’ kicked out the occupants of the complex. Well, at least one of the females staying in one of the apartments had the sense to stay out of the way of people at work. The other was currently yelling at the top of her lungs as the shinobi ransack her home in search of a seal that he never placed onto the complex. Balthier knew he wasn’t that stupid to do so without permission when he read the guidelines for renting out apartments to the ninjas and civilians.

“Sorry about this Kurenai-san. It must be about the chakra we all felt last night. I can have several clones help you fix your apartment if you like,” Balthier apologized, trying to make amends for this rude awaking this morning. Kurenai knew she could not be mad at her land lord for this mess. She was kind of expecting something like this to happen but not so early in the kami damned morning.

If one to set their gaze upon the vessel between them then you would see him glaring at all of the unknown shinobi with hate and by the looks of it the child wanted to burn all of them. Not that she blamed him, Kurenai wanted to do so to for all she wanted to do today was relax since it was one of the few times a mission was not her priority.

“It’s not a problem Balthier-san. It would be helpful to have a couple of your clones to help. I am sure Anko would like to borrow a couple as well,” the black hair beauty said as she sees a man being tossed out of one of the windows of the complex. Kurenai could hear a groan of disbelief from Balthier as the list of repairs grew. The mistress of genjutsu could only pity the man because the repairs list was going to get worst by the end of the day.

“Anko, if you break another window, I’m going to seal you out of the complex!” Balthier yelled at the building. Anko poked her head out of the broken window to stick out her tongue at the warrior before going back in. Balthier just chuckled at her antics of his friend. One of the few beside the few people in the Yamanaka clan, Kurenai after begging to explain the jutsu he used, Anko after going to T&I for a delivery, and Iruka.

Balthier turned his head towards the sound of footsteps to see the man from last night. He frowned at the Sanin as he wondered what he wanted from him. The landlord knew who this Sanin was when was doing research on the last Senju when he found the woman name in the family grimoire. One of the things he found out about Tsunade was the identity of her two male teammates that consisted of a pervert and a traitor. The warrior knew he wasn’t a saint by a mile but this guy openly flaunts the fact he was a super pervert and very proud of it. It wasn’t that Jiraiya perverted actions that got Balthier on edge but it was something else about him that just did not feel right about him.

“What do you want pervert?” asked the warrior as his gaze went back to the building to see the men had stuck themselves onto the side of the complex. Examining for any seals that could be on it, but the brown haired man knew that anti-fire and security runes were the only thing placed on it. The fire one was only done on the outside of the building by those shinobi.

“I wanted to know where you got your knowledge about seals. It’s rare to have such skill over seal let alone know someone who can do it so well like you,” Jiraiya complemented the shinobi. Balthier could feel his skin crawl at that. That complement just felt weird and creepy to the warrior. In the end, he knew what this Sanin just wanted information about him. Someone from such a remote village, such as Pomlo, it was just too much skill for a simple warrior to have without garnering suspicion from the older and more veteran ninjas. Something that he had explained to Hokage with the half-truth he had given to him months ago.

“Got my skills from my mother before she died and just kept learning what I could from the clan books. Seals is a skill that always came easy to me but could not continue on in the field due the lack of supplies that usually don’t reach Pomlo,” Balthier explained with lies that fell easily from his lips due to his lessons of persuasions he had learned during his time dealing with nobles. The anger from the genjutsu specialist he felt earlier was directed at the people in her apartment was now aiming itself at Jiraiya. The white haired Sanin started to sweat from the intense look the woman was giving him.

“Then too bad we never heard of your mother then. We could have used her during the war. How did she die?” Jiraiya inquired trying to garner some more information from him.

“Sickness,” the answer was short and stern from Balthier as he sees the activity around the complex was finally winding down. Jiraiya could see this warrior was avoiding his questions even though the answers were completely believable. So he could not fault or call out the last Yui on the lie. Balthier heart was pounding now as the man was digging into his past like it was his business to know. He was just glad he had enough time before the village was raided to do a fully probe it. Balthier happened to find during his stay a warrior with the same first and last name as his with a mother that died of sickness long ago. This man could have possibly passed for him during his age but Balthier was the one taking his life.

Not like he would need it as the other Yui died during the raid. Balthier just made sure that the body was burned beyond recognition after being made to look like a bandit when he found his doppelganger deceased corpse in a field near Pomlo. Taking the dead man place when he led a group of the people flee from the village during the chaos of the attack. Like they needed to know that little detail of the lie he told them.

Jiraiya study the man for a moment as he thought about what job his spy network needed to do next. He did hear the whispers of where some the survivors of Pomlo went to. The Hokage was watching all of this in silence to only have a smile grow on his wrinkled face. It seemed like he found someone to annoy his student after Jiraiya did the same to his sensei for years. Maybe having this potential spy here won’t be a complete liability.

“Hokage-sama, the only new seals on the complex were the security seals on several empty apartments. Those seals were expected to be found on the building due to the documentation that was handed to us last month,” reported the unknown commander of the group. Balthier huffed angrily, crossing his arms, before saying, “Of course not! I’m not that stupid to not follow regulations after just getting here. I would like to stay on the outside of prison!”

“You tell them Venom-chan! After all, that would mean dealing with me!” Anko yelled out of the window before tossing out another ninja from it. The fourth one that morning and by the looks of it she wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Hiruzen face faulted at Anko yelling because no one would want to be near her when she in the mood to torture someone. Ignoring the outburst, the Hokage frowned at the fact that he was wrong about the warrior. Hiruzen was sure Balthier was somehow involved in this but guessed he was wrong about it.

“You are all dismissed. Sorry for the sudden inspection of the complex, Yui-san. I just had to be sure,” Hiruzen said as he looked at the group next to. Ignoring the sudden wild scene in front of that was cause in a span of seconds. Naruto got scared when the Sanin got to close and placed a hand on top of the blond head. In order to protect the child, Balthier punched Jiraiya in the face while Kurenai kicked him very hard in place a foot should not go. Now the Sanin was laying on the ground while Anko jabbed the man in the side several times with her foot very hard after she came down during the commotion.

“It’s fine Hokage-sama. I understand why you had to do it,” Balthier said as waved off the entire incident like he had been through it before. Sarutobi nodded before heading back to his office to finish the paperwork that he dreaded more than anything in life. Anko stopped kicking the Sanin to let him do his business for the day.

“We might as well see the damage to our apartments,” Balthier commanded, which they whole heartily agreed to follow.

* * *

 

Much to the ire of all the occupations the bastards were clumsy as hell with the rooms and caused a good amount of to their apartments. Something that Balthier could not really pay for right now. In which he voices loudly to the women several times as he went to complain about it to the housing department. It would seem the people were ready for them as the security at the desk tossed a bag with a good amount of money in it to cover the damage that was done as soon as they arrived to the build next to the tower. Even with the funds, it didn’t mean Balthier didn’t stop himself from calling all of the bastards and some other things before being forced to leave. Causing Anko to laugh out loud and Kurenai give a mild glare at him while not saying a word about it. With the money they retrieved the materials needed for the place. Balthier turned to the girls to say, “You guys can stay in an empty rental with the both of us tonight. By tomorrow your apartments should be fix minus the cleanup to belongings afterwards.”

Both were fine with it as they went to get the pallets they use during long missions that dealt with sleeping outside. Once everyone else was settled in the empty apartment, Balthier went forth to work by summoning several clones to work in each rental.

“Come on Naruto, we can still salvage some training today if we get to the training ground quick enough,” Balthier stated as he grabbed the scrolls off the table he had brought in earlier for all of them to eat on in the morning. Kurenai who was talking to Anko about who will be able to bath first for the day looked at the warrior. Curiosity got the better of her for the black haired beauty asked him, “What are you teaching the child today?”

“Ironically, since the both of you are here today, poison and genjutsu. The latter being his biggest problem,” Balthier answered. Naruto took this distraction to get out and head to the training ground before his sensei.

“If you like, I can help with genjutsu if you give me some time to get ready,” the Yuhi offered much to Balthier surprise. Anko seem to brighten at the suggestion for she knew her friend was the motherly type and like to help anyone that had problem with illusions. The purple haired woman actually liked the idea of helping the brat especially in a field she to excelled at. With determination in her eyes and a sadistic smirk Anko made the same offer, “I am willing to help the brat as well.”

Balthier gave them genuine smile as he spoke, “I will gladly take both of your offers to help teach the brat. I will see you both at training field thirty-eight when the both of you are done fighting over the bathroom.”

With that Balthier walked out to catch up with his ward. Thus the problem had ensued between the two as they never realize they could just go back their apartments to bath. Balthier laughed all the way out of the complex as he hears the loud yelling from the girls. Unknown to the little group, dark forces was coming to the group. A force that will test their resolve and beliefs they held so dearly to their hearts.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	9. Chapter Eight: Blight

 

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 8:** Blight

A headache had formed within the skull of Balthier Yui as he hears the giggling from a familiar white haired man known as Jiraiya. Last month the man left to do whatever business he had to do for the Hokage to only come back the previous week to annoy the hell out the teacher and student duo. Shifting his gaze across the field to see the annoyed looks on Naruto and Ino faces as they quickly learned not to be like and not to trust the Sannin on some level. Something Ino father whole heartily agreed with since he was here to help teach the both of them about interrogation and information gathering. It was nothing too gruesome but something to laugh about. The reason for the laughter was over the fact the topic mostly dealt with the different ways to humiliate the pervert in order to obtain information from him. Naruto, deciding to be the prankster he was known to be, used the only technique he ever created on the pervert to backfire in a big way. The problem ended poorly for the powerful ninja when he received a beating from the two men when he tried to molest the henged boy. That incident is the reason why Jiraiya was sitting along the edge of the lake watching women swimming though his binoculars.

Balthier stretched his arms and legs out as he hears Inoichi end his lesson for today by saying, “Information gathering can save your life and those of your teammates. It’s the very principal that could end a mission quickly or make it even longer. Information is the key foundation of a mission.”

“That is true on many levels. Information does not just play on the field of battle but also in the practical terms of knowing who your enemies are going to be if you continue done this career path. Yesterday, with all of the proper people asked, I was able to get a couple of Bingos books for the both of you. Within these pages is the information about notorious ninjas from all over the nations. They gain notoriety and their rankings by doing various act that made them feared to all and wanted by their countrymen. I expect the both of you to know the info of at least three shinobi or kunoichi by next week,” Balthier stated to them as he handed both yellowed haired children the small, thin books. The two happily took the books before the girl stood up with her father in order to leave. Having their own duties to attend to around the village via clan or daily tasks as a shinobi has to deal with. Farewells were said ahead of a swirl of leaves and a burst of speed that took the Yamanaka’s from the field.

“Naruto, you will study the book later. Right now you have the day of glory you have been waiting for so long. Today will be the day you will start learning ninjutsu,” the warrior said as he watched Naruto jump up and down in joy. Screaming around the field with glee that he was about learn ninjutsu after so many months of just doing chakra control exercise and the other fields of jutsu. The mention of ninjutsu got the attention of the Sannin even though he continued on looking at the crystal blue water of the lake. Balthier was aware of that fact but ignored it as he got the boy to stop his excited jumping. Naruto now stood in front of the warrior as after they went to the middle of their training field.

“I know you can do both the **Kage Bunshin** and **henge** very well. So we will test out Kawarimi by replacing yourself with the pervert first to see if you got **it** ,” stated the old champion. Naruto eagerly nodded his head as he ready to move on pass this level of techniques. Jiraiya tried to sneak away when he heard that for he thought the brat cast range was going to be very short. The pervert was proven wrong when Naruto formed the hand seal and calmly said, “ **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!”

Next thing the old crouching hentai knew was that he was in front of the ever angry brunette he came to know in the very short time of dealing with him. Looking over at the spot he was at moments ago to see that the blond boy was grinning madly as he waved to the Sannin. The warrior clapped his hands together as glee spread all over after saying, “Excellent job, Naruto. For now, we are only go over two jutsu at a time until you have gotten them up to my standard of perfection.”

“Hai Sensei,” Naruto called out while waiting for the lecture to come. Balthier looked at Jiraiya to let a devious grin form on his lips. The prankster side of the ancient warrior was coming out and he was going to use every bit of it on the bastard before him. Jiraiya took the opportunity to run away before being caught in a jutsu done by either of them. Balthier smirked when the man vanished as he got to the last seal, “ **Kage Bunshin**.”

“The first technique is a short to mid-range supplementary attack known as **Kanashibari no Jutsu _(Temporary Paralysis Technique)_**. The technique makes an opponent feel like they being restrained by invisible steel ropes even though they know they are not. If you plan to attack again, take custody of them, or run away. Remember, with this technique that you will have a short amount of time to do anything since the paralysis does not last long. This will be one of the few ninjutsu that you won’t need hand seals for. Instead I’m going to help you develop the killing intent needed for it so all you have to do is look into the eyes of your opponent. This is why I expect you take a long time to master because the intensity of this ninjutsu is dependent on a user skill,” lectured the Balthier before letting his own killer intent spill out into the field. A mist rolled in as the air of the area became heavy and cold. It was as if winter had come early to this small wooded sector. Fear grew in the belly of the Uzumaki when he felt the intensity pressure from the killing intent that came from Balthier. The intent alone developed a deep fear in Naruto that made him stuck in the current standing position he was in.

“For you Naruto, my intent is good enough to keep you still because you have yet to experience the feeling. Something else we are going to fix before your graduation,” with that the warrior let up on his killing intent to let the body move and breathe again. For the next hour they got to work on the ninjutsu by getting the boy intent to kill up. It was done by letting Naruto hatred for the villager’s form into killing intent when he was shown people that hurt him in the past. Balthier also thought this was a perfect way to get his ward anger out in a productive way when he noticed Naruto was holding back years of anger on the inside. He need to get Inoichi to check the boy mind soon before something terrible happens.

“You did a good job on forming killing intent for the first time Naruto. It will only give off an eerie feeling to a civilian and low level genin. Putting that aside for now, the next ninjutsu we will go over is **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**. This jutsu is actually the parent skill to Kawarimi no Jutsu. Unlike the academy level jutsu, the Shunshin allows a person to move at a high rate of speed that let them span a short to long rate of distance. Because the speed is almost untraceable, people tend to see it as a form of teleportation but it is not. A puff of smoke usually covers up any movements done by the shinobi.”

“Will it need chakra since it’s a speed technique?” Naruto asked, slightly confused as to why the Body Flicker is considered a ninjutsu.

“Yes, chakra is needed for this skill. Chakra temporally pumps up the body to move at extreme speeds. The amount needed depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination,” Balthier answered before continuing, “You should be able to use chakra to make variations of the **Shunshin**.”

“There are variations of **Shunshin**?”

“Yes, various countries and villages have made their own version of the Shunshin,” with that explanation Balthier display to Naruto the basic version of the shunshin by going a short distance away. This went on for the rest of the day for the two of them while ignoring the fact they were being watched again by the Sannin. None the occupants were aware of the fact that something was happening in a distant land that could change the outlook of their mission.

* * *

A star filled sky seem to have kiss the darken landscape of a sandy coastline. The coastline was not far from the isles of Mizu no Kuni _(Land of Water)_. Upon a rocky edifice of a cliff, the first floor of an abandon lighthouse lit up with an eerie blue light. That light quickly disappeared to show the familiar glow of an orange fire. The door of the lighthouse creaked open to show two people coming out with lit torches. They followed an old dirt road down the hill to only be lead to a shallow cave underneath the lighthouse. They stopped before it to look at the cliff to see the natural rocky place had taken the form of a dragon maw over the span of centuries. They went inside to find an ancient temple mound with several pillars and an old story carved onto the back wall of the cave.

“Are you sure my lord that we should bring back our god?” one of the cloaked figures asked as he looked over the story. It was over the rise and fall of their god to realize generations later that he was merely sealed away in a hidden temple mound. Awaiting to be awoken once more if time did not break and wash away the bones before a cultist got to the body.

“Yes, I am sure. This time bringing back the true creator will not fail. To do this we must bring back our lord,” the other spoke as he walked up to the mound. Once at the mound the man pulled out an acid green potion that seem to glow and swirl underneath the light of the torch. The ember glow of the fire emerged to show the hand of the man was grey and leather like. Turning the bottle upside down to let the potion flow out into the air like a mist. When the mist made contact with the mound it swirled around it slowly. The dome like structure started to glow a maddening green color as the mist began to fuse into it. As a majority of the vapor dissipated as the mound stretched and pulled as a figure of a draconic skeleton tried to break free. In the sinister glow the liquid warped and wrap around the bones to slowly cover in the organs, muscle and flesh as they reform the body of the beast to what it once was before death. Using the newly acquired scales and horns to puncture the thin membrane of the cocoon to let out a mighty roar soon after in triumph after successfully breaking free. Several minutes passed in silence since it came out of its tomb. It was regaining strength to fly the skies once again after such a long time.

The massive black creature of scales and spikes seem to have recognize the humans before him. It rumbled a series of roars before the two cloaked humans touched the maw of the creature. Magicks overwhelmed to the two followers of the false god to rejuvenate their bodies to the state before they had died. Both of the humans mounted the back of their overly large god to fly out of the cave and into the darken sky. The false god sent out several fire balls at the dragon maw shaped cave to make it collapse. Never wanting to ever see it or be entombed under that cave ever again. Then it circled the lighthouse to set a fire with a single fireball before soaring off to the five shinobi nations to revive more of his kin. With that revival the first blight was brought onto the world by the misguided deeds of an older generation that wanted to bring destruction to the world.

* * *

Far from the land of fire lay a base hidden within a mountain that was used as a base of operation for a group of people. This organization was out on the hunt for any and all bijuu that inhabit the nations. Through this misguided mission they found a backup plan should the Bijuu operation should fail. This plan came about when one of their operatives found an ancient tomb by accident when scouting an area across the sea of Kaminari no Kuni ( _Land of Lightning_ ). At the cost of many of their operatives they were able to subdue the ancient priest that should have died long ago.

Said priest grinned as he felt the familiar power of his god blessing flow through him again after so many ages have passed since the dragon lord had been killed and body sealed away. It signaled his god was successfully resurrected by the lesser priest to start his reign of terror to bring back the creator. This time the old magickal being knew that this time they will bring forth **_Ragnarok_** from the **_Void_**. Maniacal laughter filled the room that became his temporary prison. This unsettling laughter made the people guarding him feel uneasy but tried their best to ignore it. The door to room opened up to reveal an unknown man coming in. The man went up to the sitting priest to say, “From recent reports, your story appears to be much true. A giant black creature is coming this way to the base.”

“I know child. I can feel Aludin. Feel his power fill me up once again. It feels good to have him blessings fill me up once more,” the priest spoke with glee that it even made the man uneasy. He did not show it because he was also disguised by the weird innuendo that left hanging in the air. The man just hoped he was wrong in assumption in this mess.

“Just don’t forget our deal,” the cloaked man stated before leaving the room with slightly sick from this encounter. Maddening laughter filled the room once again.

* * *

Night finally descended onto the village of Konohagakure did Balthier stop to look into the distance when he suddenly felt a chill run throughout his body. It was as if Arkay icy grip had held him for a moment there. He could feel it in his bones that something evil has been awoken once more. The warrior feared what it could be. Balthier just knew it was not good to him or the child. All he could was hope whatever that has been awoken out there won’t do any true harm until the day Naruto can face it with him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	10. Chapter Nine: Plans

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Plans

A group of people stood outside the hidden organization to wait for something to come. In the distance they could see a black figure flying towards them in the distance. Approaching all of them at accelerated pace that would have broken the neck of an average bird in this modern era. This was no average bird but an extremely large black dragon that had been recently resurrected by a couple of his faithful servants. It landed on the ground in front of the interlopers and his favorite priest.

“Come to me my precious little priest. O, how I have missed you in Astrālis Mythos no Jugier. That realm does not do any justice on the beauty you held when alive,” the dragon spoke as he stretched his neck over to the welcoming arms of the priest. Ignoring the sensation, he felt when the two lesser priests jumping off of him when they climb onto the neck area. The open arms of the priest closed to hug the maw of the beast. As soon as he touched the maw the priest body started to absorb the magick in the air and from the dragon in order to restore the body to what it was before he was alive. The man revealed his body to his god once the process was complete. The priest was now a man with a tone body, a slim face with crimson eyes, and has white hair that reached all the way to the ground.

“Now that is the man I remember. My Talos Septum,” the dragon stated with a pleased growl. Placing a hand on his hip, Talos grinned that his master was happy with the change but there are many more things to talk about at the moment. Many that were too important to be saying out in this open sandy beach.

“We need to move Lord Aludin. After all we have things to talk about,” Talos spoke as he guided the way to the underground base. The false god followed the group of humans into the bunker to discuss plans for the near future.

**-Konohagakure-**

Balthier couldn’t shake the feeling he been having for several days now. Like something evil had returned to the world. The warrior had long seen many evils in the world. Watched them rise and fall through the ages, but this one felt familiar to the being.

“Balthier-sensei!” a familiar scream of a blonde girl brought the man out of his train of thoughts. He grinned and waved back at the father and daughter duo as they made their way here.

“What are we going to be doing today sensei?” Ino asked when they got close enough. Naruto was looking at him with the same question in his eyes.

“We will be doing infiltration training today.”

“Infiltration training,” Naruto asked confused about the task at hand.

“Yes, I have set up a course through many shops that are owned by either shinobi or civilians. Each of you will be given only a little amount of information before you go about this mission. This task is to take certain items from the shops without getting their attention while at the same time gathering information about them,” the old warrior explained to them while handing them pieces of paper during the lecture. Looking over each other paper to find that they held different list of shops and items they had to go about snatching from people. With each name and location of the shops were the names of the owners and the items needed to be obtained from them.

“Once both of you have finished studying the papers you may begin your test,” with that the two children speed off from the field. With the children sudden eagerness to do this test they left behind two mildly surprised and perplexed adults. Inoichi turned to Balthier and asked, “Why don’t anyone teach this at the academy?”

“I wonder that to after some time teaching at the school. Brought it up to both the Hokage and teachers; apparently it has to deal with the civilians,” he answered to the man. The two talked as they waited for the children to return.

* * *

The children agreed to split up in order to try to make this test quicker. Naruto went over his list and the first shop on the list is the Yamanaka flower shop. The item he had to take from the shop is a flower that’s rare to this region due to the fact it was difficult to grow in this climate. Naruto transformed into a young brunette woman with no distinctive characteristics once he reached the edge of the forest that lined a street near the market district. He left the mess of green behind and blended into the crowd of people without trouble. Heading towards the market district where his task needed to be completed at. Naruto could see running into the crowd was his friend Ino with Shikamaru and Chōji in tow. Having roped to the two helpless boys in her test but Balthier didn’t say anything about not having any help in this. He finally found the familiar shop he grew accustomed to in the recent months. Naruto was greeted by the woman he came to know as Rin Yamanaka, Ino mother, after he entered the shop. The smell of flowers and herbs assaulted his nose to the point it made him want to sneeze but he suppressed the urge to do so.

“How may I help you today?” Rin asked the woman in front of her with curiosity. Since being one of the few flower shops in the village Rin saw many a face that belong to both genders but she never saw this one before. Not like everyone came to this shop anyway because they’re two others that were on par as the clan shop.

“Yes, you can. I came from a nearby village looking for a flower that was rumored to be here,” the disguised Naruto said somewhat stiffly.

“Which flower are you looking for?”

“The Wolf Queen Camellia,” answered the woman, shifting her weight on a different foot. Rin looked at her with suspicion on how this person figured out she had that flower in her shop, let alone in this village.

“How did you hear of this flower?” Rin asked her.

“The person I usually buy flowers from said he sold it to someone in Konohagakure. Came to see if I could acquire it from the person that bought it,” Naruto lied to Rin, something he felt sorry for because she was one of the few people that was nice to him.

“Well, I can’t sell it for someone in the village already bought the item. Have it in a safe until they come for it,” Rin stated to her. The disguised Naruto nodded in understanding and left the store. He went to a couple of blocks away and got rid of the henge. To only reform the transformation into small bug that will not be easily noticed by the inhabitants of the shop. He entered the shop on the back of a customer when he overheard them saying they were going to it. Naruto flew off the customer to head to the area they keep orders for flowers and potions when Rin was fully distracted by the man. The transformed blond left the room when he did not see the flower in there. He was happy that his sensei placed a drawing of the flower on the paper or he would have caught so much earlier than before. Too bad he could not sniff it out because of the aroma of the flowers over powered his sense of smell. If he remembers correctly, Ino said they kept the rare items in a specialized room until they are picked up or used.

Naruto passed several doors of the compound having long since crossed the boundary between shop and clan complex. He sees one of the Yamanaka alchemist that he knew in the clan. The blonde woman held several items for potion making in hand as she stood in front of storage room for hard to find ingredients. He gained entry to the room in time when Naruto landing on the back of the Yamanaka after she unsealed the room. Naruto got off quickly when she dropped off the items before leaving altogether. Naruto released the henge to have a better look around in the room. Searching around to finally find the flower he needed sitting under a window.

Carefully climbing up, the little thief took out a storage scroll and unfurled it on the ground. He gently picked up the potted plant after carefully climbing up to it on the three tier shelf. Until he made it back to his sensei, Naruto seal the plant away in the scroll before he picked it up and placed it back into his pocket. The thief went back to the window and tried to open it up to find it shut tightly. Going to the other one to find it was unlocked. He slid opened the window as quietly as he could so he would not alert anyone of his presence. Sneaking out he was able to close the window by sticking to the side of the compound. Transforming once more into a common butterfly he saw in their garden before to successfully escape the territory belonging to the Yamanaka clan. Never to notice eyes of a certain shop keeper watching him leave with a smile gracing her lips. Nor the fact she seemed to be writing something down on a piece of paper given to her by Balthier.

* * *

Both children were dog tired from the day events. Having either bribed, stolen or persuaded shop keepers to give the items they needed to them. They did not get out of this unscathed though. A few of the shop keepers thought it would be great to harass the children in order to make this task somewhat harder on them. If they did not get that information was a key component before they surely got it now. Naruto and Ino were currently laying on the ground exhausted wanted nothing more than to go home so they won’t have to deal with any more shops today.

“Alright brats, I talked to all the clerks of the stores, as well, gained all the papers about how both you have done. I have to say that both of you have done better than I have expected,” this made them brighten up even with the tired state they were in, “But, there were areas both of you have failed in.”

Heads fell back onto the ground in disappointment. Balthier just chuckled at their dismay as he continued talking, “I expected you guys to fail at those areas. I was merely testing both of you on what was learned in the last few weeks.”

Ino made a tired, snarky whooping noise as she threw up a slow punch in the air. This time both of adult laughed at the lack of enthusiasm from the children. Balthier went over to Naruto and pulled up the tired boy, “Come on Naruto, you have a secondary portion of the test too complete.”

Naruto ground as they began to walk away from the training ground. Leaving behind a slightly confused girl who wanted to know what the deal was about the additional part of the test for her friend. Inoichi sighed as he saw the look his daughter had on her face and decided to end this before Ino got her second wind. Inoichi picked up the girl to only **shunshin** from the field soon after.

* * *

In the high mountains of Kaminari no Kuni, an ancient temple was being raided for its horde of treasure. It was done without much effort as many of the dead within the tomb recognize the power and statues of the cult leader held with him. Did not mean there was not some form of blockade within the temple of old. For the ancient warrior inside, along with a few servants that dare to side with the betrayer decided to fight against Talos and his followers he was able to obtain in this era. They were to be slaughtered in the end when the party of raiders overpowered them by attacking all at once in a swarm of bodies and magick. Talos walked into the main chamber to see the body of semi-living priest being dragged to him by two of the Akatsuki lackeys. Stepping closer to only hear the man talk as his head turned up to him, “I know what you are trying to do. Like before your plan will never work.”

“I don’t see how the others will stop me since the only person that could stop me has died centuries ago,” spoke Talos as he took sword in hand and cut off the head of his first grandchild. The priest felt no remorse for killing off one of the few direct descendants of the Septum line. After all, the boy body was already dead it was just the soul was trapped inside the decaying vessel. A lesser priest came up to Talos to state, “Milord, we have found both the jewel and supplies we needed here. All we need is to set everything up.”

“Good, then finish setting up base here. We will start the temple expansion once a majority is set up,” he ordered as he watch the follower nodded and quickly leave to carry it out to the right people. Looking over the area to see some of the dead warriors were revived by his _master_ so they would be able to go into the nearby villages without a second thought. Talos sighed he thought over all the supplies he needed to get to jump start his army once again, plus, house these young ruffians that dare to imprison him and his god. Oh, how joyful it would be to have everything come to fruition with such ease. He hopes the rest of their preparations come that easy. It also made him think over the sacrifice he need in order to open the portal. Another thing they did not have time to wait on. Talos knew for the next few months he would have to take damage to his body in the most unexpected way. Probably he wouldn’t have to since there are much more vibrant hosts to do his bidding today. Maybe the youngsters won’t be utterly useless to his plans after all.

Talos walked out of the temple to discuss this with Aludin. Briefly stopping to examine the metal he asked for coming into the main chamber until they found another place to put it. Unknown to the priest a silver haired teen was watching his every move. He would have to report all this to his own master once he was able to sneak out of this smelly, old place.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Relic Pieces Obtained:**

**Balthier** : 1/16

Green Emerald (Nature)

 **Aludin/Akatsuki/Talos** : 2/16

Copper Hematite (Earth), Purple Amethyst (Lightning/Energy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	11. Chapter Ten: Legecy (Pt.1)

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 10:** Legacy **_(Pt. 1)_**

The month of October came quicker than Balthier would have ever expected. The year passed quickly for the warrior and his ward. Naruto birthday was only a few days away for them. This birthday would mark the fact he came here a year ago to find any descendants of his to follow him to only get Naruto. Also mark that his probation for a year was almost up as well. It also reminded him that in a few months’ time Naruto will be tested and will be become part of a world where death rules all. It was something that both sadden and filled the old war monger with joy. For it mean his time with the blond vessel was almost over and for someone else to take the position as sensei. Unless he was given the chance to be a team sensei despite being a chūnin in the shinobi force. If it comes down to it, Balthier came up with a plan by working on a project that will be given on Naruto day of birth. The project consisted of divulging any information he could find on Naruto parents. Something Balthier had the feeling the information will force him to tell the vessel about the prisoner within him.

The only reason he was even doing this, even with his own personal stake at risk, was the fact that over the year Jiraiya had been shadowing him off and on. Keeping the watch over the boy as well like the Sannin knew the child before. Jiraiya also held to much interest in the boy besides being the jail for Kurama. The only conclusion that the warrior could come up with was that the white haired pervert knew Naruto parents before they died. Ever since then, the identity of who were Naruto parents had been stuck in his mind. Balthier already knew who the child mother was but only lacked bits of information about her. The last thing Balthier wanted right now was unwanted attention when if he were to go asking about a dead woman. Especially when her son shares her last name and that of a long dead clan that was once on par with the Uchiha. The only problem is finding out who Naruto father was even with all the tower break-ins he had done.

The only question in the blasted enigma was who in the world had blond hair, could have blue eyes, know both the Hokage and Ero-Sannin, and be powerful enough to be either classified or erased. Just then, Balthier smacked himself in the face for not figuring it out any sooner. Every single day the answer was staring right back at him as a living being. Looking at the Hokage monument from his apartment window before saying, “You are truly a surprising boy, Naruto. So much like the Yui clan than you will ever know.”

* * *

 

Night has fallen on the peaceful village despite the fact several ninjas stayed awake to patrol the area for any danger. Even with the patrols, a figure in a skin tight outfit slipped passed the people once again without any trouble. This time with an objective in mind when he able to gain entry into the Hokage office again once the old man finally left to go home.

Balthier took out a vile of blood he was able to obtain from Naruto during seal lessons. He examined the faces of the four pictures of the four Hokage’s before him. Balthier opened the tube of blood to put some on his thumb to only smear it on the picture of the blond male that was the most recent of the Hokage’s. His suspicion about Naruto father was confirmed when a seal appeared to make the picture swing open to reveal a complex rune on the wall in the dimensions of the picture. He smeared the blood onto the seal after pouring more out of the vile. The seal disappeared once the contents that consisted of several scrolls appeared in a small cloud of smoke. He put the picture back in its original position before placing a new blood seal on the picture.

Balthier did the same to the pictures of the Senju when he was successfully open the seals with his own blood. Once he was completely done here, Balthier was able to clean the place of any trace that he was even remotely in the office. No one the wiser that he just raided the office of the Hokage’s valuable secrets when was able to slip out of the office by using the shadows.

* * *

 

Balthier finally made it back home without much trouble because of his shadow ability. He checked on Naruto, in his very own room now, to see he was fully asleep. Something he was relived about as he made his way to his own room. The warrior took off the outfit to change into his sleeping wear in case someone comes looking for him in this late of an hour. Once done he unsealed the scrolls to dump them onto the middle of the bed. Grabbing the vile he had earlier to use the remaining blood to unseal the Yondaime scrolls meant for Naruto. Surprise took over Balthier as he read over the scrolls. Not only did the man leave behind several techniques for the child but also a small house both he and Kushina owned right before they died. He had the feeling that the house held more of what Naruto needed than what he could offer right now despite all the money he could make from renting out the rest of the complex. In each of the scrolls a letter had fallen out for the child. Opening them to find they truly loved the boy wished they could have survived.

Balthier sighed as he placed down all the information for Naruto next to him. That would have wait for now as went over to the scrolls left behind by the Senju brothers. Placing his own blood onto the one the eldest left behind. It showed to be another letter but this time address to him. Which shocked him more than the scrolls left behind for Naruto.

 

_To Balthier Yui,_

_As you might have guess I am the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. As to why I am leaving you this letter is because I have known about you for quite a while. How I know you is rather simple. A priest of the old ways came to my family when I was a child. Told us many things to come even though my brothers nor my father would ever believe anything of what the priest told them. It was because they saw nothing more than the present time and realistic views. At the time I was the only one to believe the man. With that belief I watched as the years passed by to see many things about my family and events come true. In so much more ways than we ever dreamed of becoming true. When the time for things to truly change the priest came again to tell and show me what is to come again. So many ways were shown but in the end you’re the only common strand in majority of them. Even though I cannot tell you what is to come because of the many paths that could be taken one you get this letter. All I can do is give you my gifts of the clan for you are after all it originator. Do well with my gifts and do me the honor of bringing true peace to the world._

_One more thing before I face my potential doom with a certain Uchiha. Just beware of what is to come Balthier. I have seen the face of evil in those visions. It was not just of Ragnarok or that of the Jūbi. It was something else entirely that could bring down what we know. So please bring down my friend plan for what he started cannot be undone once it’s past a certain point._

_Hashirama Senju_

_Shodai Hokage_

This caused Balthier some worry. To know that someone in the past was able to show the elder Senju what could happen to him and Naruto with little chance the warrior would ever get it. It was a mere whim that he thought to try his luck with the portraits of the brothers. Balthier had the feeling that the younger brother also had something to say to him. He did not open the other scroll until the rest of the scroll from Hashirama was examined. It gave him the right to share the clan house, fortune and skills with his grandchildren if they should live. If not, all of it shall belong to him if there are no other living relatives of the clan. Stretching backwards the warrior grabbed the scroll written by Tobirama. Doing the same process was he able to open the scroll to find a letter in it as well.

_Balthier-san,_

_I might not have seen the future that had you in it but I surly heard of it from my brother. At the time I did not believe a word of it. That was until the years passed on and some of the things became true I unconsciously started to believe. It was until the day Hashirama battle Madara for a final time and Mito sealed the Kyūbi within her was the moment did I truly believed. It was sealed by blood and steel afterwards when the last of brothers died. Everything that seer told and shown Hashirama came true and that would mean we are on the path where you exist. On some level I just wished we were on the path were the Jūbi was the only thing that was formed. I loved to hear what the people would say if they heard me say I believed the words of seer over those around me. Since everyone knows me as a very realistic man in the field and in my position as Hokage._

_I am sure my brother gave you everything should Tsunade be dead by the time you arrive to Konohagakure. But the legacy I leave to you to help you in your endeavor is my sword, armor and personal skills held within this scroll. Use them well for what I heard is that you will surely need them. Before I go, I suggest you find that seer. I have the feeling that man is still alive despite the fact he visited Hashirama and I when we were children. He never stated his name but said he came from the temple of Etro. A place I only heard of in rumors only because a small sect of the heretics that still thrived during the warring period._

_With that I leave you, for I have a mission to complete. A mission that I feel will be my last. I just hope Hiruzen don’t screw up my work. He did take after Hashirama a little too much. Just...protect the child the best way you can for as long as you can. Goodbye, I wish I could have meet you ancestor. Bring the much needed **peace** to the world._

_Tobirama Senju_

_Nidaime Hokage_

Balthier sighed as these letters made his life somewhat even more complicated than before. That would mean there was a force at play here that he didn’t account for. How could he since it was not directly influencing him at the temple of earth. This mess was now very unsettling for the warrior. Someone in the world claim to be from the Etro temple. Except for the Eidolons, the temple is devoid of life except their own and those who wish to rejoin their ranks. The summons would not dare let a non-summoner enter their realm without cause or reason. Balthier knew that no one in clan, but himself and few select others, would even dare try to enter their plain to visit the temple. Who would dare claim the title of priest for the temple of Etro since only the summoner of creatures are the priest and their only link in to this world?

Balthier sighed once again at the conundrum that presented itself to him. He knew he would have to figure it out later until Naruto graduate and his birthday was over. It wasn’t like he could leave the village yet since his probation was still technically active. Balthier guessed the first problem he could deal with is the fact he was going to tell the boy about his parents. For any other person it would not be a problem but for Naruto it was. Not only because his parents were infamous with a lot of enemies; it also the high possibility that information that he was a jinchūriki would come out sooner than he expected. By the divine, his ward was going to be a very long day for the ancient warrior.

**-October 10, Kyūbi Festival, Naruto Birthday-**

This was the day he worked so hard for and he hated every bit of it. It was the first ever birthday party the boy ever had. Something he hated on doing since no one in his time did such a thing. Yes, give a person a gift on the day but not go about celebrating it in such a way. The warrior was only dragged into it by Rin when she asked if Balthier was going to do something for the boy birthday. Something else he regretted deeply for answering.

He guessed it was worth it once he saw the happy smile the boy held now as he talked to his friends he made since he started to train him. That was the only blessing that made this whole thing worth wild. Well, that and the fact it was finally winding down as many of the children was finally leaving his apartment. Once they left, Rin and Iruka helped with the cleanup of the apartment.

“So, what gift did you give him Balthier?” Rin asked as she threw away her pile of trash. It drew the attention of Iruka even though he did not show it when finished sweeping up the kitchen floor. The summoner gave a light laugh before telling them, “It’s a surprise. A surprise I will give him once the both of you are gone. Now shoo, I will finish up here.”

“Hey! I want to know tomorrow once all the celebration is over with,” Rin called out to him as Balthier pushed her and Iruka out. Iruka called out as well for the sudden push and being shut out of the apartment. With a slam of the door the two of them were now officially kicked out of the place.

“Well, that was weird,” Iruka stated as he gazed at the door in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it. I got the feeling whatever he will be giving to Naruto is very personal. Maybe something from his village he was able to salvage,” Rin stated to him. All the while trying to convince herself about the weird behavior her friend had shown them. With that the two of them left the complex even to go about their day. Even though they had the feeling that something was going to change today.

Back in the apartment, Balthier could see Naruto going over the gifts that were given to him by the few friends he had. He smiled as he sees the glee and joy that filled the boy heart to know some people actually liked and acknowledge him. Balthier guessed it was time to burst the bubble on the boy happiness in order to give the blond the gift he had worked on.

“Naruto, put your gifts down and come into the living room,” Balthier said before getting off the door frame to head into the living room. By the time Naruto made it into the room his sensei was already seated on the couch. The blond sat down next his sensei with wonder and confusion as to what he wanted with him. Balthier sighed for the hundredth time since finding the information. Still contemplating if he should tell the boy about his parents even though he knew the knowledge this could bring his death. The warrior activated the lull seals he placed on the room in case some ANBU stayed behind to watch him. Not that it was needed since he feels that none of them stayed anymore to watch over the boy.

“Naruto, my gift to you is very dangerous one. It’s a secret that’s been hidden from you until you were older or at least reached the rank of chūnin. It has been kept hidden because there are enemies out there in the world that would go after you just because of the sins of an older generation. From the short time I spent with you made me feel that you are ready to know. I also have the feeling you will actually keep quiet about it,” he said to the boy making the boy interest grow. There was no turning back now.

“What was kept from me?”

“Information,” A single word that seem to struck the vessel with confusion.

“Information?” a question that left hanging in the air for a few minutes until the baritone voice was heard again.

“Yes information child but I need you tell me all you can about your parents before I go on with what I’m going to say to you,” Balthier said to him as he leans back on the couch and placed behind the blond head. Naruto gave a down casted look as he thought all the stuff the Hokage told him about his parents. Which wasn’t much in the end. The more he thought about it the more he had the feeling the Hokage knew his parents were kept it from him.

“I don’t know much. Jiji never said much even though I always had the feeling deep down that he knew them. Each time I asked the he keep saying that they were great people and loved me very much,” Naruto stated as he gazed at the floor with sad eyes. Some of the trust he had for the Sarutobi was no longer there for the potential secret. Balthier didn’t mean for a good amount of trust to be gone between Naruto and the old monkey but he knew this had to be done now. In the hopes that in the future if he found out he won’t end up lashing out at the people closes to him.

“Do not blame Hiruzen-san for keeping this from you child for he had a good reason for it,” Balthier gently spoke as he pulled the boy into a hug from the side. Naruto placed his heed on the man chest with a slight whine. The one of the many things an orphan wants to know is the identity of their parents to see if they ever had a legacy to be proud of. Another thing one would like to know if their parents ever truly loved them despite the fact they were killed on the day of the child birth.

“What reason would have to keep the identity of my parents from me?” The Uzumaki whispered not truly expecting it to be answered. The warrior sighed before forming a sad smile as pulls the boy closer in hope of stopping any chance of lashing before it happens.

“Naruto, the reason for all of this is because my first gift to you is your legacy that belongs to you. It’s also the reason it was kept from you. For it was meant for you when you are older,” Naruto looked at his caregiver with big eyes and let the man continue, “The project you saw me work on for the last few days was me gathering information about them.”

Still hugging the boy with an arm, Balthier was able to unseal a box he placed into a seal on his arm earlier. The Yui shifted his arms around the waist so Naruto could better open the box after setting it down on his lap. Naruto was afraid to open the item in the fear he might not like what he would find. The item was a cube made of stained oak with a cherry wood inlay of the Yui clan symbol. Placing a hand on the stainless steel latch he flipped it up and opened the box slowly. The items inside shocked him as he sees a couple of scrolls, a few pictures and a few specialized kunai. It wasn’t the plain looking items that surprised the vessel, it was the fact he was seeing a clear image of his parents for the first time. It did not help that the image of one of the people was something he saw every day.

“It can’t be. Am I really his son?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask aloud as he took a picture from the container.

“Yes, it is true. You are the only child of the Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan at the time,” he answered as he to gaze at the picture of the happy couple. In the picture, it was a very happy moment as the red headed woman was very pregnant with Naruto at the time. By the looks of it, her pregnancy was about to come to an end. It was a tragic end for everyone before one could even truly start. A moment of silence went between the two until Balthier felt it was right to speak again, “Naruto, this is the reason why he kept the information from you. They made many enemies during the last war and the last thing anyone wanted was more bloodshed. Bloodshed over something others cannot let go. To know that a child of someone we view as hero, to them a murder, would bring about assassins or cause another war.”

“I understand; I’ll give the old man another chance then. He has been there for me when others casted me away. I just hope this is the only thing he was hiding from me,” Naruto declared softly, not feeling his usual energetic right now. Balthier winced at that for he knew that the youngster hid one more thing from the boy. This was the turning point now to either go down a path of lies or tell him straight out about the rest of legacy. The warrior pressed his lips together in frustration and decided to go with a path less traveled. Not lying nor telling him right way. Since he felt that telling the boy now would overwhelm him

“Naruto, you must not tell anyone who your parents are. Not until the day you are strong enough to fight off your father enemies. It would also have some kind of drastic consequence for me since I pretty much stole the information for your benefit,” Balthier sternly ordered to his ward. Not really liking the fact he had to be this way to him but knew it had to be done if wanted his maelstrom to understand.

“I understand and thank you for the gift. It’s the greatest thing I ever received in my life,” Naruto stated happily as he turned to his caregiver to hug the man with strongest one he could give. Balthier laughed with joy to know his ward was truly blissful right now. Naruto soon jumped off the couch to run to his room so he could read the letters in peace. The old warrior was glad not tell the boy of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. It would have dampened his spirits to the point of depression. A depression that Balthier feared he wouldn’t be able to bring Naruto out of. He knew someday soon he would have tell him but today was not the day. Legacies are such a troublesome thing to deal with if they have such problematic situations.

After all, the legacy of the Yui clan is a powerful one. One that can never go away so easily when there are unknown forces at play. A force that is pushing Naruto into something he cannot handle.

* * *

 

In the far reaching mountains of Tsuchi no Kunai, a white hired ninja made his way up to a now destroyed temple. Having heard that the group he was tracking made its way to the temple to grab their hands on an old artifact. He did not know why they would come to one of these old places since there was nothing in them but the walking dead and old weapons. Any artifacts within them would be useless to anyone today since these place proceeded the age of ninjas. It proved how foolish the thoughts of this man for he knew not the disaster that awaited everyone. As he stood in front of the rubble of stone and mangled bodies he saw the signs of battle, ninjutsu and swordplay here.

He started to go through some of it as he got tired of just standing there. Hoping to find some evidence that it was the group he was looking for so he won’t have to report to his sensei with nothing in hand. Suddenly an ill wind blew harshly from the sky as Jiraiya stood up after an hour of digging through the rubble to only find body parts. He was able to grab onto one of the ledges of a grumbling wall after it pushed him off the mountain. Something happened and it was something the pervert knew he wasn’t going to like.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Legecy (Pt.2)

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

  **Chapter 11:** Legacy ( _Pt. 2_ )

Several days had passed with everything going back too normal for the warrior and his young ward. Balthier still was high alert even though he had not heard anything about any break-ins into the Hokage tower. He was not looking a gift horse in the mouth about it but drawn out investigations can be stressful as well. Balthier did steal several scrolls that only the Hokage was only supposed to know about. A call for him was heard that he knew belong to Naruto. Turning around to see the blond running towards him with his usual happy go lucky grin that was in truth hiding the worry he held for his sensei.

“I guess you’re ready to train today,” Balthier said with light laugh. He loved the energy the boy always tended to have for training and doing the thing he taught him.

“Hai,” Naruto yelled as he jumped around his teacher. Today was the day they were going over bombs. Pranks already started to form in the blond mind of what he could do to the people that tended to not be kind to him. The older of the two sighed as he knew where the younger mind was. Not that it wasn’t justified for he would do the same if he was in the boy shoes. Balthier guided his ward from the market place before anyone got any ideas about harming him.

* * *

 A smile graced the older of two at the training field they inhabited. Naruto had taken to bomb creation like he did with fūinjutsu when he started to learn it last month. It helped that no one could hear the mistakes the boy made when he placed lull runes around the field. It gave them the chance to talk over information that was given to Naruto on his birthday. Speaking of the boy, he was pour the smoke bomb mixture into one of the casing that his sensei personally made a few days ago. Another skill that Balthier was teaching slowly after getting the blacksmithing area set up a few months ago.

“Balt-sensei, why would they come after you for something meant for me? I get it as for secrets and all, but nothing in the scrolls told us nothing of importance. I could feel like there was something about the scroll then I could get out of it. It was like they kept telling me they were sorry for something. Something more than not being here for me when they were dying during the attack,” Naruto stated solemnly as he finished with the last of the liquid. Sealing it tightly before tossing the thin glass container a good distance from them to test out the item. The item crashed onto the ground to shatter upon contact. The once tightly packed liquid was now a cloud of light purple smoke. Good for signaling for help, marking certain goal point’s viewable, distraction possible and masking the escape of your team.

As Balthier thought over what Naruto said when he saw smile form on his lips for making the smoke bomb successful. Deciding to wait out the news because the threat of being of being discovered was too high, “Naruto, I have the feeling I know what we’re trying to say in their letters. It just I can’t tell you right now. There are too many factors to know for sure if it’s true. So, all I ask of you is wait until the end of the school to tell you. By that time, I should have all confirmation I need.”

Naruto nodded with a frown. Not liking the answer one bit but knew he had to wait. The child trusted his sensei more than anyone in the village and he did give him one of the greatest gifts in life. The love and help he needed for this life. All the while Balthier felt sad about lying to the boy but he knew he had to. Naruto was not ready to know about the tenant that is jailed within him. All the warrior could do was hope the entity inside did not wake anytime soon. The things he told Naruto was not all false though. There was information somewhere in the village that he needed before being confronted by Naruto. The next few months were going to be the hardest months of his life.

* * *

 Soon the year of being in the village had truly passed for the warrior and his ward. It was the graduation time for the young ninja’s to be and Balthier hoped his request to become a sensei of a team would be approved. It was not likely since Chūnin’s did not held the responsibility as a sensei for a team for a reason. This time of year also marked the start of spring, rain, change and some sadness to him for it was time to tell Naruto the complete truth. From being his ancestor to know that the Kitsune that nearly destroy his village years ago is being held within him. All he could do was sigh in frustration but held his attention back to the students in front of him. It was more so on Naruto than the rest. Everyone had grown so much since he started to work here; out of all the students though, Naruto grown the most. Even with the knowledge that many of his peers still viewed him as an idiot. The boy, along with his close friends, knew the truth about him.

“Alright, the first part of the exam is written. That means that this is a-.”

“Naruto!” an ANBU yelled before slamming the classroom door open. Not wanting to scare the student with a sudden appearance. Naruto looked scared and panic as the purple haired kunoichi that stormed her way over to him. She grabbed him by the scruff then dragged him over to his caretaker.

“What did he do now?” Balthier asked with a straight face, but inside he could wait to laugh at what the blond had done this time.

“Go look at the Hokage Mountain,” was all she said while pointing to the door leading outside.

“But Neko-san, I did not do anything this time! I was here the whole time!” Naruto exclaimed while trying to get out of the tight grip she had on him. It was proven useless for he never got out. Balthier walked over to the door before backing up his charge statement, “It is true. He has been here the entire time.”

Going out the door to look at the mountain to only stare blankly at it in mild shock then burst out laughing. The remaining teachers looked at him in confusion. Deciding to go outside to see made him laugh so hard. Looking at the mountain as well made the teachers stare blankly at it but not laugh as much as Balthier. The warrior went inside to stand in front of Naruto, “Gaki, you and I, along with Konohagakure, know that is your handy work. In no way or form can I defend you here.”

The blond just huffed and crossed his arms. A frown had formed on his face as he looked away from his favorite sensei. That frown soon twitched and formed a smirk for he knew deep down he could not hide from the prank. Knew it long before doing the prank altogether.

“Neko-san, I will make him clean it up after the exam,” Balthier said with mirth still in his eyes. The ANBU nodded then dropped the boy unceremoniously on the floor. The women disappeared from the view of everyone. Balthier ushered the child back to his seat then proceeded to snap his coworkers out their stupor with a mild water attack.

“As too what Iruka was trying to say before we got interrupted,” mild glared sent to Naruto who gave one back, “The first part of the exam is written. A test of the mind that will help determine if you are a true tactician. Everyone has an hour to complete the written part before we move onto the practical.”

He passed out the test as the room truly quieted down. The learned by now to be quiet when Balthier-sensei was in charge. Something that Iruka wished he could do since the first time the man was able to get them to be silent. An hour quickly passed to quickly for the students due to the fact many were not done. Iruka and Balthier took noticed that majority of the clan heirs, Sakura, and Naruto were the first ones done with the written portion.

“Now it’s time for the first part of the practical portion of the exam. Everyone outside to the training area,” Iruka ordered soon as started to go outside. The Yui followed everyone out as soon as he made a Kage Bunshin to look over the exam papers. The students were separated into two groups in order to do the accuracy and taijutsu portion of the test. This went somewhat longer than the last part but went as expected for two of the teachers. For certain silver haired man, the anger within him was slowly boiling. So far the little oni gaki was passing this portion of this test much to his dismay. Mizuki was hoping to use the boy to do his bidding. A planed formed in his demented mind for what he had for Naruto and all it came down to is the ninjutsu part. The short haired man knew he could fool the kind hearted Iruka but in the end it came down to Balthier. The man was going to be harder to fool. With the right moves he could pass a fast one on Balthier. Luckily there was a lunch break after this portion. A vile smirk made its way out on Mizuki lips. As fast as it appeared it was hidden away yet not before getting the suspicious eyes of the warrior.

This sector was over and the students were released for their usual lunch break. Giving the teacher and two assistant’s time to go over the results they gather. It also helped that kage bunshin that was set just finished with the grading the last of the test. The break was all too soon for all of them as they hear the excited murmuring of the students coming back. Iruka spoke to everyone once they were seated down, “Alright, for the last part the exam we are going to call everyone in alphabetical order. When your name is call please head to room next door to perform the test. Both I and Mizuki will be the proctors of this part. So, first up is…Aburame, Shino.”

Said student got from his seat and followed the two Chūnin’s out of the room. The procession of student went in and out of the classroom when their names were called. Each one that came back to sit in their desk held a headband with the village symbol on it. Naruto could not wait until his turn for he knew this time he was going to pass. Even with his confidence, it will not stop the nonbelievers from talking down to the blond. As one Kiba Inuzuka came strutting over to Naruto with a smirk on his face. Kiba had some instinctual knowledge that the Uzumaki had gotten better but his mind did not register it.

“Do you really think you can really do this baka? Do you think you can really pass this time?” Kiba taunted so he could get a rise out of the blond schoolmate. Naruto just continued to look at the door with nothing to say about the matter. His training and prankster side was taking effect on the situation on how to reverse Kiba annoyance. Ino, who been sitting in the row behind him, seem to have caught on for she hid a knowing smile behind her hands.

“Oi, I’m talking to you! Are your ears a failure as well?!” Kiba yelled as more silence greeted him. Balthier looked on with mild fascination and amusement. The old warrior knew this was a last ditched claim of being alpha by the Inuzuka in order make his ward feel like he was nothing. Now all he was getting was anger as Naruto disregarded him as if he was nothing.

The class door opens to see the student who left earlier finally passed this portion of the practical. Looking at the list to see his ward was next, “Uzumaki, you are next. Kiba sit your ass down somewhere before someone ends up doing it for you.”

Naruto went on to his do the last test while the dog like boy cursed his way to his sit. Mizuki and Iruka sat on one side of a plain wooden table when Naruto finally made into the room. Iruka was the first one greet the boy he viewed as a little brother, “Naruto, stand before us to perform the standard jutsu. Please do the Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge in that order. You may get started.”

“Is any bunshin alright or do I have to do the regular bunshin?” Naruto asked before he goes about preforming the technique. Iruka thought about it. He could not think of any rules that forced one to use the basic version of a technique. If there was such a rule it would only hinder the force since there are so many versions of the same technique.

“No, you can perform another version of it, but it has to be non-lethal here,” answered the scared man as he receives a nod from Naruto. Mizuki took his chance before the brat could cast his first ninjutsu by activating the seal he places during the time Iruka had bathroom break awhile back. The seal he was to get is used to suppress any chakra within a designated range. The range of course was limited to this room only so the students in the neighboring room would not be caught in it. Sadly, it would take away his ability to any jutsu to leave him with the practical ways of killing someone.

The chakra in the room was quickly suppressed as the seal expanded its range as an invisible dome. Mizuki view this as something lucky for him since Naruto did the hand seal for the skill as soon as the paper seal was done. Once the blond tried to perform it to only find that he could not summon the clones he needed.

“Something wrong,” Mizuki asked with a false frown of worry. On the inside he was grinning with glee that the brat was going to fail again. The young vessel glared at Mizuki for he knew the man had something to do with him not being able to gather his chakra.

“Yes, something is wrong Mizuki-sensei. That something is you!” Naruto exclaimed hotly as his anger had risen some. Iruka quickly defended his longtime friend in the belief Mizuki would not do something to sabotage a student chance of passing, “Naruto, he would not do anything to you!”

“Then you try to summon a bunshin or transform!” the child retorted as he crossed his arms in a huff. In his own rising anger did Iruka tried to do what Naruto had suggested to find that he could not gather his own chakra. Looking over to Naruto to see him giving a questioning look right back. Naruto knew there was a seal since he did not see Mizuki making any hand seals for a jutsu. All the lessons on seals and runes were paying off to the point to know when one is activated. It did not mean he was a master by a long shot for somethings still slipped past him in the lessons. As Naruto scanned the area he thought of where the seal could be, _‘Can’t be on the body for it would just be plain stupid to place suppression seal there. Not on the walls since there was not enough time to do so, plus, it’s too obvious and he had to get up to activate it. So, that leaves the table.’_

“Iruka-sensei, underneath the table,” he stated before pounding on the wall for Balthier to come over quickly. Mizuki started to sweat as he plans was now backfiring. The assistant teacher got up from the table to try to get out of the room once he noticed Iruka slowly closing on him. That was proven to be in vain as the door open to show the other sensei blocking his way out of the room. Even outside the room Balthier could feel his magick being somewhat repressed. Growling at the only person who could have done this when saw Mizuki backing himself into one of the corners.

“Naruto, get to the seal and rip it in half,” Balthier order while he Iruka grew even closer the potential traitor. Going through the hand signs for one of the clan spells. Getting ready for when the suppression was lifted. Naruto moved fast to the tunnel and crawled underneath it. He sees it rather quickly and ripped it half. The chakra dispersed from the seal and everyone felt it grow lighter within them. Gathering the chakra Balthier was able to subdue the traitor by using, “ ** _Chains of the Bastille_**.”

Chains flung themselves out the walls next to the Mizuki to wrap around him when he tried to run away. Thinking Balthier was going to kill him with the pointed ends of the chains. They did not happen for some had only logged into the wall when the chains pulled him back by force.

“Now tell me Mizuki, what were you trying to do to my student?” Balthier asked as he flexed his hands. For any wrong answer that was given a nice hard fist to the face would fix that answer quickly. Iruka intensely glared at the man he called a friend for years. This man who was going to quickly sabotage a child chance to become something he wanted to be. The man looked at both of them with wide eyes in fear for his plan had gone downhill rather fast. Spying a look over to the boy to see he had a fox like grin on his face while sitting on top of the table. Naruto was enjoying seeing the man he hated squirm under the anger of the two men before him. A swift kick to the leg brought the attention back to the men especially when Iruka angrily stated, “Answer now!”

“Alright, alright, I was trying to make the boy fail. He is after all a demon in human skin,” Mizuki exclaimed with much hatred in his heart. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard to know that the threat was punched in the face. ‘ _It was not time for Naruto to know his burden and this vile creature is not going to tell him either,_ ’ Balthier thought as glared at Mizuki. He knew this man was like many of the other villagers. These vile beings were dumb, egotistical, backstabbing with no other goal but to cause pain and chaos to the world in the hope that everything will burn down in a sea of flames.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked with confusion. Even though he knew better to listen to lies from those who hated him but he had the feeling that whatever this one had to say was important.

Mizuki just grinned in a maniacal way to speak, “What? You don’t know demon? I’m sure your sensei know of the secret-.”

Another punch to the face silenced the man. Balthier was able to successfully knocking out Mizuki with the hard hit to the head before he could reveal anything to Naruto. Balthier started to drag the man out of the room once he broke the chains from the walls and from the floor they came out of. At the door he turned towards Iruka and sternly spoke, “Administer the remaining test Iruka-san. I’ll deliver the traitor to the Hokage.”

The chūnin understood and ushered the blond back into position to do his test. Balthier shunshin out of the room with hope the old man wanted to get out from whatever he had to do today. He had the feeling that Mizuki held other plans for Naruto if he was successful. A success that would have worked in another timeline where Balthier did not exist and Naruto was dumber than bag of rocks because of the lack of education.

* * *

In the Hokage office the elderly man was sternly looking at the traitor before him. The man was still knocked out from the punch that Balthier hit him with. Sarutobi always had the feeling that Mizuki was traitor but any investigation on him could not find anything. Except maybe the incident on where he might of have killed his teammate. Sadly, it was not enough evidence to prove it in order to strip Mizuki of his rank and skills as a shinobi. At least at the time it was enough to keep him within the village by making him a teacher in the academy. A place where they could keep a close eye on him and something that was proven correct. From what Balthier told him the man tried to keep Naruto growing progress at bay as well tell him the secret that’s never to be spoken. Hiruzen believed Balthier did not know of what he held and wasn’t ever going to tell.

“Do you know why he might have tried to fail Naruto?” the old asked as he leaned back into the decorated oak chair. Finding the whole situation more than the want to fail a child that most of placed their misguided hatred on.

“The truth, I don’t know. I have the feeling though he might have used the failure to get Naruto to do something for him. All the while, Mizuki would have his hands clean of the whole mess. Maybe even become a hero if he were to kill Naruto during whatever plan he thought of,” Balthier expressed with a sour taste in his mouth. He did not like the feeling that someone was trying to pull one over his ward. Let alone have the gall to do it with shinobi nearby to capture him. Hiruzen hummed over the answer for he too had the feeling that the white-blue haired man had devised something.

“Boar,” the old monkey called out to one of the wood paneled walls. A man with a boar mask quickly came out when summoned. Ready to receive the order that he knew was coming from his dictator.

“Boar, send the traitor to Ibiki. He knows how to wake him,” Hiruzen ordered off handedly, wanting to keep his focus on the shinobi before him. Feeling they were going to re-chain the traitor, Balthier released the chains so no more of his magickal power would be wasted. Hiruzen gently smiled at the man before him as he thought of the first time he had walked into his office. As well, the following months that led to the point where the Yui lived in the village for a full year since Pomlo was destroyed. Balthier had truly gained the trust of the Hokage who mulling over the pro and cons of letting this man lead a team of genins.

“Balthier, after thought and much consideration, I decided to let you become a sensei to a genin team,” the veteran shinobi proclaimed proudly. Soaking in all the glee he could get of seeing the shocked face of warrior before him. The shock was soon replaced by the feeling of elation over the fact he was getting the chance to teach the boy even further. In his joy, Balthier remembered the test that was being done, if not finished, at the academy.

“Shit!” the Yui cursed out before running out of the office of Hokage without being dismissed. Hiruzen just laughed out loud and let it slide for it was far too enjoyable to not let these things happen. In the end, making this man a sensei would be a great distraction from the real problem to him. The questions about Naruto that cannot be answered for the due to the risk it could be imposed on the village.

* * *

Balthier had raced back in time to hear Iruka saying, “-you all. Remember to come back next week to know your team and sensei is going to be. Now, you all released!”

The students raced out before enjoy the week of freedom they had left before training and mission took up most of their time. One student stayed behind though with a huge grin on his face. Balthier looked at his apprentice with pride when noticed the headband hanging around his neck. Placing a hand on the blond head to rub it to show how proud he was. With a large grin to match that feeling the warrior was able to exclaim loudly, “Come on Naruto, it’s time to celebrate your hard work!”

With a yell from the newly minted genin the three of them left academy to eat out at one the places that allowed them. Laughing ensued and the joy of entertaining each other happen throughout the night. Even with the rapture of the night, Balthier could not get a few things out of his mind. One was contacting a certain merchant meet in the first month being here. As well reveal the rest of his legacy that was left to him by his parents.

* * *

 Upon the faces of the Hokage several ANBU were cleaning the mess that was left behind by the blond gaki. Each one silently cursing him for doing this but could not help to feel a little pride that he was able to do this during a time their patrol was heavy and teams of shinobi was returning home. One of them was visibly cursing while planning to get revenge for having to do his work. This little neko was going to play with her catch soon.

**To Be Continue…**

**Terms** :

 **Chains of the Bastille** : It’s an adept level that is ranked c-level. Once this skill is activated several chains made of any material nearby will shot out and wrap around the victim body. Spiked ends will pull the victim-slash-enemy into any close surface as they plunge themselves into the face of the object or being. The chains can be used to attack with if a person can place enough speed into the spiked end can actually skewer a person multiple times against any object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	13. Chapter Twelve: Legecy (Pt.3)

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Legacy _(Pt. 3)_

A warm early breeze wafted into the bedroom belonging to Balthier. The scent of Asiatic Lilies and Calla Lilies of various colors filled his noise as he slowly woke up this morning. He shielded his eyes from the bright rays of the eastern sun shining through the window as he got up from the bed. Tossing the sheets Balthier made a clone to do the early morning chores while he got ready for the day after tossing the sheets to the side. He was done soon enough in the other room as he came out in the standard shinobi uniform. In the portal between the rooms Balthier could not help but stare at the window. Fixating his gaze at the blooming flowers on the window seal while he thought about what happen yesterday. This made him smile gently on how well the boy handle everything and figured out when help was needed. Even tipped off Iruka before anything bad could happen to the both of them in way that unusual to older warriors.

This just proved to the old warrior that everything he plans was coming out nicely in the end. Despite the many hiccups that happen in the year along with the many rumors he heard from the merchants that traveled to Konoha. Then he frowned over the fact that the early morning peace was going to be broken by the news that was to be given to Naruto today. Balthier did not like the fact he had to tell him of the Kyūbi but he knew that someday that the fox power will have to be used in order to fight against the upcoming wickedness. When he got the memories from the clone, Balthier placed his now long hair into a high ponytail as he left the room to eat with his ward in the kitchen. After all, this day wasn’t going to get itself done on its own by looking at flowers all day.

* * *

Due some unforeseen development, the morning pasted quickly after dealing with the work that needed to be done with Iruka. It didn’t mean the teachers had a week off when the students had it. Once it was done he searched for his cute little student to find the gaki in the library of the compound reading a scroll. The library is free to all that lived here in the apartment complex. Some even donated their own scrolls here when it was explained that a specialized anti-theft seal had been created by his family long ago for such things. So, nothing cannot be taken out of the room by anyone else but the original owner of the object. Certain exception would be that it was given to someone else freely or if the person had permission. Going into the large room to lie down on one of the comfortable, brown leather couches that decorated place to watch his ward read. His did not know of which scroll Naruto was studying but in the end he didn’t really care at the moment since it was the least of his worries. Balthier examined the body language of his ward to find that everything was happy and at peace. The old warrior hated to ruin this kind of serenity except it had to be done. Better off have Naruto get use to the news during the week before meeting his team than have him emotional on the day of the final test.

“Naruto,” the blond turned to the older man, “Put the scroll down and come seat with me.”

The child did what he was told minus the sit next to part. Instead the blond gained a more comfortable spot by jumping onto his sensei belly to stretch out all over him. Balthier just growled in a playful manner for being used as a bed by the child when he felt a head rest on his broad chest. That playfulness soon diminished as a sad smile made its way on the summoner lips. Knowing what he had to do, Balthier proceed to say, “Do you remember the promise I made to you after your birthday?”

“Of course I do. I waited for this day to come for the longest,” Naruto stated, angling his head to look up at Balthier worried face.

“I am glad that you remember it after such a long time. That’s why telling you this will make it even harder for the both of us,” the attention of vessel perked up at that and listened even closer now, “Naruto, in my research I have found out, no, I knew from the beginning but had not true evidence. Through the months my suspicions were confirmed as I watched you grow. Along with the whispers about you that I’ve heard with the story backing it made me believe you are a jinchūriki.”

“I’m a jinchūriki?”

“Hai, you are a jinchūriki. A jinchūriki is a vessel, or jailer, of a being of immense power that was forced to be jail to do the bidding of the greedy and power hungry. Vessels of these beings are used as weapons, locked away or hated by their village for something they had no control over. Not all vessels were used in such a way but are hated by people they are forced to protect out of fear of being killed. At least until the day they make the people see they are not demons or the weapons of war they view them as,” Balthier explained in the best possible way he could since the basic principle appeared to be the same as the Soul Trap spell and in a lesser term a Gigai used to escape death with. Along with some other things the Gigai were used for. Naruto looked away from his sensei in confusion, doubt, fear and other emotions that were entangled with them. Unable to really grasp what was told to him about the whole situation. Deep down Naruto knew it was true for he seen the way the people acted when his birthday came, the day the Kyūbi was defeated, was different from the regular days. Also, it seemed as if they were afraid to say it, especially around him, since they correct what they were saying when the word that was being said was realized. As much as he hated it, Naruto knew it was kept secret from him and the only person who could have done that was his Jiji. The Uzumaki looked back up at Balthier to see for sure if the man was lying to find only truth about the whole mess. Breaking the silence that formed between them, Naruto softly spoke, “I think I need some time to myself sensei.

“I understand Naruto. Just remember this, Vessel of not, I will always be by your side no matter what,” Balthier stated as he placed a hand on the blond mop and rubbed it lovingly. Naruto smile slightly at that but still pulled away from the hand as he rolled off the man. Leaving the library to head to the bedroom Balthier had made for him. The warrior looked on with sadness and worry over his ward but it had to be done. The brunette just hoped the child would take the last bit of information better than this when the time came.

* * *

Three days passed rather fast for Balthier. Days that had yet to hear a word from Naruto from the time he told the boy he is a jinchūriki. The only reason he yet to break down the door to his bedroom is because he knew the blond needs space right now. Balthier knew hoe is felt when someone told you are nothing more than a weapon to people. To know how much people feared you because of the sins and actions of another.

Right now Balthier was the one reading a scroll in the library in the compound. Sitting crossed legged in one of the plush chairs when he heard the door open. Looking up to see Naruto had finally left the bedroom, other than get food from the kitchen. The door was closed before Naruto had transverse the room to bum rushed the sitting man with a tight hug. Balthier was shocked at first yet it diminished quickly when he hugged the boy back. Feeling tears stain the t-shirt he was wearing today and Naruto grip his abdomen tighter. Balthier rubbed the boy back in sympathy before he finally calmed down enough to talk to him.

“Why? Why did my farther put the Kyūbi into me? Why didn’t he choose another child of the village?”

“I don’t know, but the letters both of your parents left behind proved to me they believed that you could carry the heavy burden place upon you. Do not take this as a curse. Take this as a blessing that they had enough faith to not only protect this village but the Kyūbi from any who dare use her power,” the warrior spoke gently as force the boy to seat in his lap. It would appear that statement calm Naruto some more even with mind still buzzing with questions.

“With all of this, it proved to me that the old man truly knew my parents and knew about this. If they loved me like you said, then why leave me alone?” Naruto asked, shifting his body in a more comfortable position so he rest head on Balthier shoulder. The man frown deeply as thoughts over Jiraiya had plagued his mind now. The white haired man had not been seen since leaving to scout out his old temple. Scouting out any information he believed that could help the village with something. Maybe it dealt with the two men that attacked the temple in the first place. Shaking the thoughts of the events unfolding he went back to the task at hand. Grasping the boy even tighter he spoke, “They did leave someone to take care of you. This person had drastically failed in his duties in favor of becoming a drunk and a pervert. I wouldn’t past this person that any money he been using is from the money left by your parents.”

“Quit dancing around the question. Who is this person?”

“You’ve already meet him. Jiraiya, the toad Sanin, is your godfather,” Balthier stated with a sigh. The man could feel Naruto head get heavier against him and body become lax as silence filled the room again. It would seem that the young ninja was piecing everything together about his godfather for Balthier could feel how agitated his chakra had become. It signaled an ire for the person that caused him to feel those feelings of anger and hatred again. That ire was now pinpointed on revenge against the old pervert.

* * *

Jiraiya looked up in the sky to see dark clouds make their way above the town he was in. A small town not too far from the temple he visited a few months ago before being pushed off by a heavy gust of wind. He was visiting the place again in the hope of trying his luck once more of locating any clues as to why a couple of the Akatsuki were here. Sadly, all he found was ill omens, rumors, dead bodies and broken weapons. Speaking of the omens an old man sat next to Jiraiya in the outdoor bar, “Those are some dark clouds rolling in friend. Someone, or god, out there is really pissed about something.”

“Gingko, you know I don’t follow those old ways about omens.”

“I know you don’t. That’s the bloody problem with you. You nearly falling off that destroyed temple, nearly being crushed by a rock slide soon after when you came back to the village, then these dark clouds rolling in when you came back despite it being the dry season. You, my friend, are cursed until whatever wrong you done is fixed,” the old man stated to the Sannin who snorted. Jiraiya did not believe a word his spy said for coincidences, as well accidents, do happen in the world of ninjas.

“Is that all you have to say or do you actually have something that will help me in my endeavor?”

“In spying yes but not in your quest of using your godson money to drink yourself to death,” Gingko stated before ordering his own drink. Jiraiya glared at his old friend for the statement. He had every right to use this money in whatever way he wanted. Never mind the stipulations attached to how them money should be used in the first place. Stipulations that will get the kage level shinobi in trouble someday.

* * *

Naruto finally calmed down from the rush of anger he felt. He understood why Jiraiya couldn’t be with him all the time but the man could have done something or have attempted to have someone to raise him. Naruto just sighed, _‘What is done is done. Doesn’t mean I won’t stomp on his bits with an earth jutsu when I meet him again. Or least mess with his pass time when he does it in the village.’_

Balthier sees the mischievous grin form on his ward. The warrior couldn’t help feel excitement for whatever vengeance the boy was going to do against Jiraiya. Feeling that Naruto was better off than before he spoke, “That is not all I have to tell you child.”

A groan escaped out of Naruto that made Balthier chuckle, “It’s not so bad as before. As you know child I was part of the living dead several months ago. With that, before I had change the people had viewed it strange that an unknown person took charge of a boy that was hated by the village.”

“They can think it’s strange all they want for it was a stranger who took better care of me in a year than my entire life,” Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms in defiance. Rolling his eyes from the childish behavior Balthier continued on, “That’s all to true Naruto. I came all the way from the temple in Tsuchi no Kunai to for any of my surviving descendants to help me in my endeavor. That search had led me to Konohagakure. When I finally arrived here I found that descendant that need much more than me forcing you into something that is dangerous.”

“What do you mean about this?” Naruto asked as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“What I’m trying to say is that the Yui clan is ancient and parent clan of many that dwell here today. Such as, Uchiha, Senju, Hyūga, Uzumaki and a few minor ones. I was hoping to find someone who held a strong tie to the original bloodline to help me. Out of all the clans, only you and lady Tsunade are the one with strong enough ties to the Yui. I got the feeling that the Uzumaki women, along with you, held the Kyūbi and the Senju since she was around the power for a long time. It might have helped her that her grandmother was the first to be the vessel of the Kyūbi.”

“So, the real reason you took care of me is you need me to help you fight something I hardly know of. Only first hearing a small inkling about it before you done the ritual,” the vessel said with a whimper. Having the feeling that this bit of information was a bad the one he received days ago. Balthier bonked him upside the head before saying, “No, you baka! I might have done so in the beginning but I changed my mind the day I saw you being change by the mob of people on your eleventh birthday. Yes, I hoped you would help me someday, but I took care of you, trained you, loved you in the hope you could better defend yourself in the future. I have they feeling enemies old and new will come my way. Even with all the precautions in the world I have the feeling you will still be dragged into my battles in the end when the time comes.”

“What kind of battle?”

“A battle on how this world is going to survive.”

“Why tell me now?”

“All of this was to get you better prepared for the upcoming changes when your team passes the secondary test. I don’t want you become traumatized when someone tells you this in the future in the hopes of killing you while distracted. Before you ask, I know you won’t become traumatized now. I am here to help you through it. I also know you can handle it with how you dealt with these people for years. You won’t let anger or sadness overwhelm you, especially when there is someone out here supporting you,” Balthier exclaimed proudly as he drew the boy closer to his body in a hug.

“So, we are family but due to generations the blood had deluded even though it’s still strong enough to be recognize as a Yui. There also the fact you want me help you in this ‘ _endeavor_.’ Heh, my personality is going get me killed one day but I’ll help. Many times before you have proven to me you care rather than just use me. This time is no different by telling me all these things now than later on in life. Just, I feel things will change now since I know everything now. Beside the changes, I feel as though I had a target on my back already and that people were going to come even if you weren’t with me to begin with. Might as well make trouble for them and the ones after you,” the statement caused a big smile form on the thin lips of Balthier. Kissing the forehead of blond before speaking, “I am proud of you Naruto. To take all of this in a short amount of time is astounding. I know there is still some issues you have to deal with but we have all the time in the world to do so. Now, we have three days of missed training to catch up on so scoot.”

Naruto was able to let out a small groan before being pushed off the lap of his sensei. With a grunt the vessel got off the floor to follow his now retreating teacher. For the unceremonious dump to the ground, Naruto grumbled numerous curses and other things underneath his breath in the hope vengeance in the future.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly for the two with some minor issues rising up as predicted. Not that it really mattered since they were quickly fixed and trust was restored. Well except for those who made mistakes in the past years against the young vessel. Balthier had escorted his ward to the academy before he went to the meeting room meant for a large number of shinobi in the tower. He was going to get his team today and was giddier than the time J’zargo found out his experimental scrolls actually were successful. Numerous ninja quietly talking amongst one another while they waited for the meeting to start upon entering the room. Balthier was surprised it has not started yet since was at least half an hour late since Naruto over slept. Looking around to have finally noticed that a silver haired ninja he learned to hate was not amongst the group of ninjas.

 _‘Of course, the one-eyed bastard is the one to hold up the meeting,’_ Balthier thought before going through a familiar sequence. He took his hand and slammed it onto the wall to make a large seal swarm a sector of the stable brown surface. A white cloud of smoke appeared once he released his hand to reveal a human sized male Eidolonian with a lion like beast next to him. The eidolon was dress in an ornate black, red and purple kimono with a red belt that has gold metal swirls decorating it. A red and yellow claw like armor adorn his chest, shoulder and neck area. An overly large silk covering of the same colors is worn over the shoulders and armor in attempt to hide his body. He stood on top red wooden sandals while a katana the same size as the Eidolonian kept him balanced. It titled the straw like ask to better hide the armored face to ask, “What do wish of me my summoner?”

“Yojimbo, please use your beast to find someone in the village and bring him here. He has silver hair, one good eye while the other is covered up. I don’t care how you bring him here, just make sure it’s quick,” Balthier ordered to summon before the both of them vanished from the room. Gazing back at the room to see many shocked faces. The only thing he come up with at the moment was, “What?! I know you guys want his ass here as much as I do!”

Hiruzen slapped the front of his face for the blunt answer. It was also the drastic manner Balthier had taken to get the notoriously late shinobi here on time. The warrior just grinned but it better off after a half an hour had passed with the sounds of barking was heard down the hall. Along with the sounds of the beast was making a man was loudly shouting to get the unknown creature to let him out of the bindings he was placed in. Yojimbo swiftly kicked the door open to reveal he had the Kakashi hogged tied while being drag on the floor. Tossing the man inside the room while the magickal rope disappearing from the legs and arms in the process.

“Thank you Yojimbo! I’ll summon ya later for the sake,” Balthier called out to the eidolon who nodded in confirmation before disappearing from the world. The long haired brunette took his sheath blade to poke Kakashi in the ribs to see if he was alright so the meeting could go on. The one-eyed man got up in a flash to yell out, “So it was a summon you had called here that dragged me from the memorial stone!”

“Yes, now shut up. We have a meeting to deal with you oaf,” Balthier stated as he, along with the other ninja’s quieted down to hear what to be done. Kakashi growled at the warrior before falling in line for he knew he was already testing limits with his tardiness.

“Well, since everyone is here now we can begin the team selections. Team One, consisting of Bōri Yama, Taka Mateo and Notari Shao, shall be under the command of Bekkō. Team Two, consisting of...,” this continued on until while folders being passed out to the newly appoint sensei’s. They left soon after to go wait for the students to come out of the academy, “Team Seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Suko Bantu, under the command of Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame, is under the command of Kurenai Yūhi. Team Nine is still in rotation. Team Ten, consisting of the reformation of the trio known as Ino-Shika-Cho, under the command of Asuma Sarutobi. Team Eleven, consisted of…”

This went on for a bit longer until it came down to the final team, “Finally, Team 20, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki and Gamagōri Tiwanaka, under the command of Balthier Yui.”

Taking the folder, Balthier left the room with a happy smile to go to the room. Balthier could hear Iruka finishing the team selections and the surprised gasps from the others when the made it to the classroom. The collection of Jonin’s and Chūnin’s are surprised that the blond brat passed and was not on a complete team that was usually required for the students. It could be the same for the students as quiet shifting was the only thing heard in the room.

**-8 A.M., Ninja Academy-**

Naruto could only feel glee this morning. He was able to be on a team finally after so many failed attempts. Seating the back away from the fan-girls that were about to swarm the Uchiha. On cue, as soon as the last student found a seat, two screaming girls rushed down the hallway to be stuck in the doorway of the classroom. Insults and pushing was abound until they were able to force their way in and to the row Sasuke was sitting in. More yelling was heard for the seat next to the broody boy. Failing to see there was in fact two empty spots next around the person. Iruka came in at the wrong time for the girls when he shouted, “Both of you sit down! Right now Haruno, Yamanaka!”

Both the squeaked in fear as the quickly down on either side of the Uchiha. Iruka looked around the room with a smile on his face to say, “This is the day you guys become Genin. A tool to be used by the Hokage to protect this village with your very lives in order to make sure the people will be forever safe. Become strong and do us proud by being the very ninja’s we view you as.”

Everybody looked at Iruka like he grew a second head for giving a lousy speech. Iruka could feel the sweat build up on his scalp in embarrassment. He sighed then gave a cough in the hope to cover up his brief shame, “Alight, time for team selections. Team one consist of Bōri Yama, Taka Mateo and Notari Shao. Your sensei is Bekkō. Team Two…”

Team selections went on like predicted for most. Of course Sakura screamed once she found out she was on the same team with Sasuke and didn’t have Naruto on it. The blond boy just rolled his eyes at that. He was happy as well for not being on the same team as the harpy once he had the truth practically beaten into him. Naruto was more tolerant of Ino, only because of the brief training session they had together during the year. Along with the times they hung out with each other with Chōji and Shikamaru. Naruto feeling of bleakness grew as each team was called without his name being called.

Ino looked up at her friend with worry and fear that he would not have a team. She was happy she had a team but in the end would feel guilty if Naruto did not get on one. The same had gone for another girl who looked at the blond boy with a blush stained her cheeks. Iruka monotonously voice seem to finally stop on the final team, “Team Twenty consist of Naruto Uzumaki and Gamagōri Tiwanaka. Your sensei is Balthier Yui.”

The once semi-noisy room was now dead quiet. They never heard of a team was made of only two rookie genin. Naruto is both shocked and happy about the whole thing. Happy that Balthier was his team leader but the man had drilled into him that the team is the most important thing. That is why there was a three genin under the leadership of a Jonin or a skilled Chūnin. The vessel let go of the shock to let happiness overwhelm him. The sensei’s slowly poured in to get their students when Iruka was done. Well, except one jonin who disappeared during the mess of ninja to get back to what he was doing earlier today. Balthier sighed at that once saw that Kakashi team was still in the classroom when finally had the chance to get his team. They had to learn now that their teacher was a lazy fool who stayed in the past far too often.

“Come on Naruto, Gamagōri. We’re getting lunch,” Balthier ordered before vanishing through the door leading outside the school. They rushed out in order to catch up with their sensei.

**-Market District, the Eternal Dragon Restaurant-**

They found a booth next to a window in the restaurant. It was one of the few that allowed both Balthier and Naruto inside. Only because it’s of the few establishments ran by the Akimichi. One of the kinder servers came to the table to place their orders. The women left as soon as she got all of the orders. When she was fully gone Balthier began to speak, “Hello my little cute genin. I know both you know me on some degree it’s time for a proper introduction to the both of you. Then it will be followed by Naruto then you Gamagōri.”

“What do you mean?” asked Gamagōri.

“Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams and anything else you wish to tell us,” Balthier explained to them. He went on to tell them what is need to be done, “I’m Balthier Yui. My likes are the blond brat right there, learning anything I can, training and making those under my tutelage as strong as they can be. My dislikes are thieves, those who judge without knowing the person personally and bigots. My dream is to protect those I call family. My favorite weapons are a bow, great hammer and the broad sword. Your turn to go my blond gaki”

Said gaki pouted at the indignant nickname but it got Gamagōri to laugh. Before Naruto go on the food came. They dug in while Naruto stated what he wanted to tell, “Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, my evil sensei, my precious people and training. I dislike people who judge a person without a cause, a certain summon and bigots. My favorite weapons are the Bo staff, short swords, daggers and bows.”

“Well, I am Gamagōri Tiwanaka. My likes are my mother, training, my small clan and fried fish. My dislikes are traitors, those dare insult my clan and the Hokage, deviants and my father. My favorite weapons are the armor I wear known as Regalia and my spiked gauntlets,” Gamagōri told them when it was his turn. Balthier nodded due to the food in his mouth. He liked the fact his new student had at least two weapons. If he was correct this boy is the descendant of Gamagōri Ira. Tomorrow he will be able to tell with his armor.

“Well, Naruto already know this, but tomorrow there is a secondary test that has to be done. It will determine if you will be a true shinobi of the village. The test will be a surprise so eat a big breakfast in the morning so you’ll have the energy needed,” Balthier said before taking another bite of the sushi in front of him. The Tiwanaka nodding in understanding that this test was final hurtle to see who was ready to be a ninja. The group talked for some time later as they finished lunch.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

  **A** **dept Rumors** :

 **Adept Rumors of merchants** : We have been hearing that Amegakure had been taken over by an organization. We do not know when he took over or who the leader is. All we know is that is organization is looking for something since there has been a lot of movements in and out of the village during the year.

 **Adept Rumors of traveling warriors** : We have been hearing the moans of shadowy creatures around the village of Amegakure in the last few months. We are afraid to go the village if we don’t have to. These creatures seem too transverse the woods around the place as if they are guarding something of great importance in there.

 **Adept Rumors of Refugees** : Several months ago there was a great black dragon flying from the isles that lay between Mizu no Kuni and the distant country. Our city was so frightened of a potential attack or it coming back that we scattered to the four winds.

**Profiles:**

**Profile 1:**

**Name:** Gamagōri Tiwanaka

 **Age:** 12

 **Rank:** Rookie Genin

 **Previous Rank** : Academy Student

 **Clan:** Tiwanaka

 **Ancient Clan:** Ira

 **Relatives:** Mako Tiwanaka (Mother), Gamagōri Tiwanaka (Father, Deceased)

 **Eye Color:** Brown

Hair Color: Platinum Blond/Light Gold Coloring

 **Height:** 4’1

 **Likes:** Strawberries, training, his mother Mako, clan

 **Dislikes** : Rule breakers, traitors, those dare insult his clan, those insult the Hokage, deviants (can vary on mood)

 **Dream** : To find a purpose s in life by protecting the people he love

 **Favorite Color:** Brown

 **Favorite Food:** Fried fish

 **Weaponry Choice:** Spiked Gauntlets

 **Terms** :

 **Giga** i ( _Soul Item_ ): An item used to transfer the souls of the living to that of shell that will become their new body. Also used for spirits to interact with the world once they agreed to certain limits. These devises were mainly used by the followers of the Shinigami ( _God Arkay_ ) to do his bidding in the world when he could not. Especially when they were looking for escaped souls before they were transformed into something vile or at least have better access to areas that are warded from them in their soul forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Continuity

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Continuity

Balthier looked up in the darkening skies above from the training field both he and Naruto are in. Seeing pastel of colors paint the evening sky he let out a content sigh. The reason he was in the field was because he was waiting for his genin to perform the test to see if they were worth having the title. It was going to be a survival test to see if they could last the night against the obstacles he set up around Konohagakure. Along with the stipulations he had on and finding the purpose of the test. Balthier felt the chakra of someone appearing behind him suddenly to say, “My team is in position.”

“Good, my team has thirty minutes before they have to get here. Then the test will begin,” the summoner stated while keeping up his vigilance of the area. The shinobi quickly left to find his team to pull this all-nighter. Both of students soon arrived after his brief talk with unknown ninja. Supplies in hand that could last them the night as well part of the day tomorrow if the test last that long. Balthier couldn’t help but to be proud of Naruto. He seen the changes and the hard work he put into making it this far. Evident in the new clothes he gotten for this day. Naruto wore a bronze breastplate that was similar to the one Balthier use to wear when he was younger. Lose black pants, a white blouse with wide sleeves, two belts that hung on either side of his hips, and got the boy a new hair style to the one Balthier had during his pirating days. As for Gamagōri, he to changed his style of clothing for the day, he wore a white t-shirt a graphic of three protruding spikes lining up, lose white jeans, two black belts studded with spikes, his spiked gauntlets, a choker that was of the same style as the belts and white steel toed boots. The warrior could only feel weirded out by the child love of white. It was almost uniform like but he ignored it for now since there was something more important right now.

“So, sensei what do we have to do to pass this test?” Gamagōri asked with inquisitive confusion. Balthier just gave them a vicious smile that got the both of them creeped out. The warrior teeth seem to have turned into shark like teeth as a large grin was made to show them to the children. Making an overly sweet voice the warrior spoke, “Easy my minions. You shall survive the night in the forest to prove to me that the both of you have the survival skills needed to be a ninja. As the two of you survive the night from the fiends that been released…”

“Wait, fiends?!” one of them yelled out in shock.

Ignoring the outburst Balthier continued on with his explanation, “…out there in the woods you should be on the lookout for eleven elemental jewels that I made. Naruto should know of which elementals in which I speak of. I will give you each a map to find the items. You have until three p.m. tomorrow to gather all of them. The first one to gain all the jewels will get a food cooked by me and one of my jutsu. So, with that in mind my cute little genins that no matter which one of you wins both shall lose. Only a strong brotherhood can survive the might of the creatures that calls out in the night.”

The warrior vanished from their view in a burst of speed. Leaving them behind with two maps, a couple of additional supplies on the stump and the need to figure out what to do next. Naruto sighed before speaking, “Come on, and let’s make camp before it gets too dark to do so.”

Gamagōri frowned as he watched Naruto set up a tent under a cluster of trees. The Tiwanaka didn’t like all this hiding for he viewed it as a coward’s profession. The truth is that platinum blond had no choice but to follow Naruto leadership since it well known he lives with Balthier. He followed suit to set up a tent near Naruto amongst the trees.

“What should we do now?” Gamagōri asked once his tent was set up. He stood next to Naruto with the supplies and one of the maps.

“Go for as many jewels as we can tonight. Then take turns protecting the camp so we can at least have a couple hours of sleep,” Naruto stated as he looked at his map for any of these jewels they would have to find. The nearest one was of course the one representing water that’s located around the lake next to the field. Signaling for the Tiwanaka to follow him, Naruto went to the lake to search out the item. Once they got there; the both of them could see in the middle of the lake a small platform floating off shore in the evening light. A lit lantern glowed eerily in one corner of the platform to better signify that was there in the first place.

“Do you know how to walk on water yet?” Naruto asked the gantlet wearing partner. Gamagōri shook his no before say, “I am learning though.”

“Ok, I’ll quickly grab the jewel then. You watch out for anything that could get me,” Naruto stated as he shot off on the water. Racing towards the wood structure with speed an ordinary genin would not have. Gamagōri looked around the area for anything that pop out at him since beast were out here. Neither of them noticing a large green-blue fin briefly broke the surface of the lake with a quiet splash then went back under.

As Naruto got closer to the platform he could see a small wooden box in the middle of it. Getting on the floating object he was about to bend down and open the item when he heard a splash. Looking around to find nothing he gazed back at Gamagōri to see him scouting out the land area. Feeling uneasy on something so flimsy Naruto quickly opened the box and grabbed the aquamarine orb inside. He turned around rather fast when the thing underneath the surface of the water made a bigger splash than before. It was so loud that it even made the Tiwanaka turn around in shock. Naruto gulped in fear of what his sensei could have summoned to guard the item. He knew it had to be part of Mateus clan due to the face it was swimming under water. Taking a tentative step onto the water to slowly make his way to the nice dry shore where his teammate was awaiting him. The blond did not notice a large woman come out of the lake gradually behind him. It was too late for him to do so as she grabbed his ankle and pulled the boy up to her eye level.

“Hello boy. I see you dare steal from me,” the unknown mermaid spoke as Naruto squirmed in her hand. The blond growled at being caught by a creature of the deep. He stopped his attempts of escape when it was clear that the mermaid grip was too tight.

“Yes, I stole from you. Stole something that did not belong to you in the first place,” the vessel spoke confidently even with the fact she could anything to him now. The mermaid smirked and brought the boy closer to her face. Sniffing him the smirk grew into a grin, “So, you are our new summoner thanks to Balthier. Should have said so earlier child! There is no thief between kin, unless…”

“Unless what?”

“You dare betray us!” the lady of the deep growled out in excited glee as she watches fear grow in the eyes of the young summoner. With a maniacal laugh the woman tossed the boy into the water before going back into the depths herself. Leaving behind a big splash that sent Naruto to shore in small wave and a few ripples on the surface to show that she was once there. Gamagōri ran over to his coughing teammate as he cried out, “Naruto!”

“I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me,” Naruto stated once the coughing fit subsided. Gamagōri helped his teammate up then asked, “What was that woman?”

“She is one of my sensei summons. She is part of tribe of ice and water users. By her size alone I can tell she part of the noble sector of the tribe.”

“Noble sector,” the gauntlet wearer questioned with confusion and skepticism over the whole thing.

“Noble sector in the clan in the class of summons she belong to. Her size is linked to the power she can wield, but not always though. By her size is on the lower end of the sector but don’t let that fool you. She can probably take on one of the better known summon bosses with ease. It was good thing she viewed me as kin or we would have been dead,” Naruto explained before walking off to the next area he remembered that held a jewel. Gamagōri looked at the lake a final time to soon follow his teammate. Missing the slight disturbance made by the mermaid as her dark blue fin broke the lake surface once more then vanish into the depths again.

* * *

The two genin weaved in between the darken trees as they headed towards the Uchiha district for the second key item. Naruto had told Gamagōri that he had the feeling that the void jewel was there. When asked why it would be there he easily answered with _‘The death of the clan left a void in power, safety, and we lost one of our more useful bloodlines. Then there is the void of family since Sasuke no longer has one. Sucking out any happiness in the Uchiha to bring forth only doom, gloom and chaos in both his mind and body that is now shrouded in darkness.’_

The two-man squad of team twenty successfully slipped into the Uchiha district. It was not out of luck they were able to get into the area but over the fact the Anbu has long since abandoned their patrol routes here.

“Where do you think this one is at?”

“It has to be in one of the empty houses. I only say that is because no one wants to hear the whining mouth of the Uchiha,” Naruto stated as he scouted out the empty houses. Gamagōri hummed in agreement as the feeling of death and fear slowly creeped into his heart. He, along with many children, heard that this place was hunted by the dead Uchiha that were slaughtered a few years ago. Naruto also felt the chill and fear in the air from this place. The both of them wanted to get out of here as fast possible with minimum damage. Both having experienced these ‘ _fiends_ ’ when they were forced into mock battles against them. Naruto took out the map to see where it could be in area. Flipping to the map of the compound to find that the item they needed was in building next to the house belonging to the head of the clan. Naruto growled at the fact that he would have to be that close to Sasuke given the risk of an Eidolonian guarding the crystal. Placing it back into the pack he had on his back to signal for the Tiwanaka to follow him.

They jumped roof to roof to the designated house. In the shadows of the buildings they scouted out the area to find none by to impede on their break in. Finding a window that was not lock the two help each other gain entry into the place. The Uzumaki created several clones to locate the object at a faster pace since they did not have much time to waste. Searching by clone proved useless as many of the rooms were empty with little to nothing in them. Gamagōri and Naruto went into the master bedroom to find a small, brown chest in the middle of the floor. As they near the chest a vibrating like sound was heard in the room. Causing the team to take several steps back in order to not be caught up in whatever unknown thing that was going to appear.

A swirling black vortex suddenly appeared in front of the chest. An arm shot out of the mass to slam down on the wooden floor with a loud wet smack. That single arm was soon followed by many as each one slammed onto the floor with the same sickening sound. A head and torso was pulled up quickly to let out a loud wail that haunted them to the bone. The creature looked at them with sadistic glee as its black hair wet with darkness drip down to the floor. Leaving dark spots to pool onto the floor with the chance of pulling the two of them into its dank realm she calls home. Naruto gulped in fear as he realized this was one of the homunculi that Zalera can command.

“Gamagōri, I’m going to say this once. Beware of the dark liquid she drips,” Naruto warned with a glare sent to the woman. She just laughed at the boy pathetic glare before giving a more malicious grin to them.

“I would love to fight you boy but Zalera has forbidden me from doing so. My only task is to give you a riddle. If you fail to answer my conundrum correctly then I can take both of your souls to the void,” the homunculi said to them as she pulled out the rest of the body to seat on the edge of the portal. The moonlight showing her pale body was nude and that her legs were actually fused together.

“What is this riddle?” Gamagōri questioned with a wary eye. Happy that not much moonlight wasn’t making its way into the room. For it allowed the shadows to hide the light blush on his face once he figured out the woman is in fact nude in front of him. The dark being chuckled lightly then spoke to them, “I am all elements but yet none. I gave birth to them all and they can reform into me. None can live without me for _order_ is the reason it was created. I keep balance to everything with order. I am white hot as fire but can be cold as darkness itself. What am I?”

Team Twenty looked at each with confusion their eyes. Each one thought over the riddle until the Tiwanaka remember his family moto. Looking back the homunculi to give an answer to her, “It is chaos.”

She grinned again for she knew the answer was correct but she wasn’t going to tell them right away.

“Are you sure that’s your final answer youngling?” she asked the platinum blond. Liking how the boy squirmed under her malicious and dark nature. Naruto reinforced his glare at the woman who just made a miffed like noise but was happy she was able to get under their skin so easily. It really has been a long time since she was in this realm to do her dark needs upon the request of a summoner. Even with the stipulations of not ruining their souls or dragging them to her realm despite of what she said earlier.

“I know what you are trying to do unholy child. Is the riddle correct or not?” the vessel growled out to her for he knew they did not have time to play with this dark being. The homunculi sighed at the fact her game was found out rather fast so she answered the child question, “You are correct youngling. Chaos is the bringer of all life and can also end it. Order is merely the space in between those two ends. Having split chaos into all the elements we know of today before one day it will reform into a signal element. Then the world will be reborn anew to give new life. Since you have given me the right answer then I will take my leave of this world with much sorrow. Hope we play again someday. Just call my name when you summon me. It’s Calla!”

With that, Calla slid herself back into the swirling mass of darkness. Taking all the pooling liquid with her. The room was again clean with no evidence that an Eidolon was even here in the first place. Gamagōri slowly made his way to the chest once he felt she was truly gone and that nothing else would appear. Seeing that nothing else would pop up the genin opened the small chest to reveal a pinkish purple crystal inside. He took it out and showed it to Naruto who grinned a triumph smile. He was proud that his teammate did great on this part of the test. As soon as the platinum blond boy closed the lid the chest disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Both of them left the building from the window the room as soon as Sasuke entered the building. Having the feeling that someone was here. A person living near the district thought so to for they had heard the wail of a woman coming from this house. The Uchiha shrugged it off when he found nothing and went back to the main house.

* * *

 

“The next element is chaos. It happens to be in the last place I wanted it to be in,” Naruto said to Gamagōri as they race to the next location.

“Which place is that?”

“The Hyūga compound,” Gamagōri brows knitted together at that answer. He knew why because that clan represented the highest form of order. He might like rules and all but he knew when to ignore them at times when it was called for. The Hyūga seemed to not know there is a certain point in following rules, traditions and order to the greatest of caliber. To the point has long since been crossed where they can have everything in their lives be used in a pinpoint procession that it became a habit for all of them. Well, all of them except for one of the clan heiress. Naruto knew that Eidolonian was not going to be here for the problem itself was actually gain entry into the place. The whiskered vessel thought about it until a mischievous grin formed on his lips as a plan came to mind. Gamagōri saw the smile and shivered a bit as he felt creeped out by it. Whatever his teammate had planned Gamagōri knew better than to get in the way of it. They soon stopped in front of the back wall of the complex. The blond jinchūriki summoned a clone and had it transform into a specialized mole he was introduce to by Odin. Knowing its orders, the clone began to dig underneath the wall and ground. Using his sensor ability, he figured out he had awhile back to guide his way to an area inside the clearing where he won’t be found so easily. Digging out of the ground the clone transformed into a field mouse and made his way into the complex.

Having figured out that one place that chaos to this clan was in fact a person. That person was of course Hinata and the jewel had to be somewhere in her room. Hearing that the clan was in fact eating together as a big group made it easier to locate her room since the threat of meeting someone had lessen. Looking up he couldn’t really believe that each room had been labeled with a plaque of each person name on it. Everyone here had an assigned room in which made the home, no house, feel even colder to the clone. Proceeding on, the clone soon found the room belonging to Hinata. The door to the bedroom was left ajar which made the false Naruto feel extremely lucky at the moment.

Going in, he dispels the henge to scout out the room quickly. Which was easy since the room was so neat and orderly to the point it made him feel sick. After all, the original seem to be the living embodiment of chaos itself and this place was too orderly for his liking. After much searching, it found a small chest of a red coloring in the closet. Opening it to find a blood red crystal shining inside it as if it was going to curse him if he dared used it for power. As soon as he took the item out of the chest it disappeared much like the one in the Uchiha compound. Suddenly he hears the sounds of footsteps making their way to the bedroom sector of the main house. After closing the closet door was the clone able to rush over to the window. Once it was open he tossed the jewel into the air and henged into a bird. Grabbing the crystal in the air he flew in the shadows to the hole he made.

Landing next to it he went back to being a mole. Placing the item in his mouth the clone hid any evidence he was even here by filling in the tunnel to the point he was on the other side of the wall again. Handing the object to the original the clone disappeared much like the boxes since its mission was done. Naruto and Gamagōri smiled to know this was the easier part of the test as the blood red item is place with the rest. They left the area before one of the Hyūga spotted them outside the wall.

* * *

 

The nature crystal was one that was easy to get since they merely asked the Yamanaka’s if they could search for it. They agreed to let them look all the while Ino looked at the two genin in confusion of what Balthier is making these the two boys do. Inoichi and Rin looked at the two blonds with amusement as they search amongst the plants since the map led them to the shop area. Yes, their dinner was getting cold but it could always be reheated. It was soon found in the plant that Balthier first got after his arrival to the village. At least to them it was the first time. Having found the item, the two of them thanked the Yamanaka’s for their time and quickly left to find the next crystal.

“Now why did we skip Cobblestone Forge and headed for the Yamanaka flower shop instead?”

“I know how the blacksmith is like in that shop. She is trap crazy and I would like not to fall into one of them. I also know you can’t handle them if I barely can. Plus, I have ordered sword waiting for me there that we can get in morning since I order the blasted thing two weeks ago,” Naruto explained as they raced to hot springs for the jewel representing fire.

The roof jumping soon ended as the springs came into view. A strange sight greeted them once they stopped at one of the bridges that crossed the canal to link both sides of hot springs together. A sakura tree had its root wrapped around the bridge and over the ledge of the channel to the point it had rooted itself into the bottom. Bright pink petals illuminated the tree as they sway in the wind while some fell off to swirl around in the air. Suddenly barking was heard in the wind. It grew louder until it bounced from behind the hauntingly beautiful tree followed by a familiar Eidolon.

“Hello Yojimbo-sama. I see you have been roped in this as well,” Naruto said amused as the lion dog ran up to him. Petting the creature seem to get a purring like growl to emit from it.

“I would battle you by use of sword play but Balthier informed me that Milani has yet to give you your sword. So, we are going to test you one something else that only battle can simulate. I know, your agility will be a great test to see if you can survive the field of battle when the time comes. Now, let’s see how many cuts both of you can take before I deem you worthy,” Yojimbo stated before going towards the two of them at a great speed. They panicked as they dodged the first slash from the wakizashi that the Eidolonian typically held. The lion dog joined in the attack against the genin as an act of play. Even the two of them didn’t feel like the dog was playing with them.

Gamagōri and Naruto had to jump all over the place in order to get away from the sword wielding samurai summon with his dog tagging along. They suffered from numerous shallow cuts obtained from the weapons and the claws from the beast. Yojimbo chuckled a bit as he sees they were huddled together on of red roof top. Trying to gain some air back into their lungs while theirs were about to give out on this mock battle that lasted about an hour. Pointing to the boys the samurai gave a silent order to his dog. In which it happily followed with a resounding bark as he bounced his way up to the roof tops again. Chasing down the two genin to the bridge as they continued to dodge and defend. Too busy with the beast they did not notice Yojimbo come up behind them. The Eidolon grabbed their collars and pulled them up that cause them yell out in surprise.

“That’s enough. You both have proven to me you both have the agility needed for battle. You may now have the fire jewel. Now come Daigoro,” Yojimbo said to them before he vanished behind the tree with the dog yipping behind them. The tree soon vanished from their view to reveal another chest in its place. Gamagōri just could only look at the chest then to Naruto to say, “Our sensei is crazy.”

“I knew that on the second day of training with him,” Naruto said back to him. Going over the chest to get a reddish brown crystal out of the box to make it vanish before one of the Anbu come over here to patrol the area. Grabbing Gamagōri, the Uzumaki dragged him to the Hokage Mountain since it was a bad idea to head over to the Aviary or the hospital tonight.

* * *

Arriving at the mountain to find the chest they needed to find on the Yondaime head. With an expectation of something coming out after encountering more fiends the way the both of them went to the box. It was proven true as small rocks started to come together to form a four-legged beast in front of the item. Naruto sighed as he thought about what task they would have to go through now. The rocky beast became flesh to show it was sort of pumped up feline.

“Hello boys. Glad you both have made it this far,” the cat stated as it stretches out before laying down.

“I would like to say that to lynx-san, but since this night has only been filled with nothing more than trails,” the blond trailed off with a blank stare locked on the lazy cat.

“True. I was given the task to give you one but I don’t really feel like it. Just go ahead and take the item. Plus, you already completed my task when Yojimbo tested you even though he wasn’t supposed to,” the lynx stated. The lynx placed its head onto one of his legs to try to get back to the state of sleep before these children came here. Deciding to roll with the Uzumaki went over the chest to find he could reach it for spikes make of the rocky surface of the mountain shot out of the ground. The team glared at the lynx who just gave a weird purr like chuckle. Clearly a cat has the ability to control the earth with ease and has the added bonus to lie like a snake. Naruto encircle the object to find the earth spikes followed him in order to stop any access to it.

“Come now child. It should be clear there is no way you can get to it, so why not sleep until the morning. You might have a better chance to figure out how to get to it then.”

Naruto ignored the feline in favor of trying to figure it out. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to smack himself in the face. Getting close again to make the spikes rise again Naruto placed a chakra enhanced foot onto it. He proceeded to climb high enough to the point he could jump onto the other side. The lynx just humph in pseudo anger that he could not play his game with the toy ninja’s to be. Getting rid of the spikes the lynx got up then said, “Goodbye brats. Good luck at the aviary. You’ll need it there if don’t go there soon.”

With that the both feline disappeared in the same way it formed. The Uzumaki shook his head in confusion before opening the object to grab the dark red-brown crystal inside. The blond looked over to Gamagōri to say, “Looks like the plans has changed after all.”

* * *

Currently Gamagōri and Naruto were climbing the stairs to aviary with some fear and distain. Going in to find that two walls lined with cages full of pigeons and hawks, a brown table in the middle of the room, counter that formed a large half-circle and a couple of ninjas in room feeding the birds.

One of them stopped what they were doing when they saw the genin come towards them to ask, “What are the two of you doing here?”

“Our sensei sent us to search for something. The map he gave us told us the item was here,” the Tiwanaka stated to him with the hope this would be an easy task.

“Wait, did Balthier leave something here earlier and said to give to them,” the other shinobi stated went to grab the box. As soon as it was taken out the group the birds started to squawked and scream. Louder and louder they became when the item was brought closer to them and placed onto the table. They did not like this item or whatever that was linked to it.  Their calls seem to have summoned something to the plight they felt for everyone heard a loud whooshing sound coming from outside the aviary. Suddenly the group sight was blackened as the thing outside swopped pass the building. Blowing out any candles that were lit inside but not becoming seeing the giant black feathers that lined the back of the beast. That caused the older ninjas to panic as they thought they were being attack so they ran before they found themselves dead in the morning.

The birds inside started to flail their bodies against the cages when the presences of the larger fowl. The raven colored fowl flew high in the air and arched backwards to swoop down towards the aviary. Stretching out its talons to land on the building hard by having the claws go into the windows so he could have a better grasp to stay on. Using its magick the raven was able to shrink down to be the size of an average human. From the window seal he flew over to the table to land on top of the box that contain the jewel.

“My, what brave little creations to stay here, at least compared to the fools who ran away at the slight chance of the unknown. I guess you came here for my pretty little orb. The orb that is very shiny. So beautiful…” the crow rambled on as it opened the box to view a light blue orb that glowed in the box. Illuminating the cushion and box in the shadow of the raven so the moon own light won’t interfere with it. A cough brought the crow out his musings to refocus on the children. The Eidolon shut the lid to the box hard as Naruto spoke up, “As much I would like to go on about how pretty that gem but we got stuff to do.”

“Oh, you do now? Too bad I have other plans for the both of you,” he said as the shadows of the room stretched and moved to the Eidolonian. The body of the fowl changed once again when the darkness lifted off the grown to cover him and the container. On top of the table now was a small human like boy that was holding the box. The sight of the boy put them on edge as the eyes were overly large and black, body layered in black feathers, while skin was shown only in the face and feet, the feet themselves were still bird like since they were spindly and talon like, and the hands were nothing more than feathered claws. Placing the box in between his legs to let it sink into the shadows for safe keeping until the deed was done. With a feral grin the boy looked upon his prey with joy to once again to have a meal of human flesh again.

‘ _Maybe I can have some fun with their corpse once I’m done_ ,’ the boy thought as he stood up on the table to let the moonlight illuminate his silhouette. Taking in the delight as he smelled the fear come off the humans even though they put up a brave front. Something the dead always did before they found themselves skewed by extended claws that came from behind.

Naruto got in stance to fight hand to hand since weaponry and ninjutsu would be a waste. Plus, he could not risk harming the panicked birds trapped in their cages. Gamagōri followed his teammate lead by activating his armor, “One-Star Armor: Regalia!”

His cloths shimmered in some kind of rainbow colored light before it morphed into bandages that wrapped the platinum blond. Leaving the arms bound to the sides of his body while the legs were free to move even when wrapped tightly.  Black leather belts that are hooked up to an orange plate made sure he could not move his arms at all. Spikes on the side were the only thing to stick out of the bondage beside the gag that was firmly planted on the face. The only thing of the body anyone could see was the eyes belonging to Gamagōri Tiwanaka.

The weird armor had put the crow off for a moment in why someone would bound themselves in a fight but not for long. It instead took it as a challenge as the sinister grin reformed before he shot towards the Ira descendent. Any contact with the bound child was thwarted as Naruto kicked the boy in the face much to his surprise. He forgot the Uzumaki was here when the unique challenge came.

“Naruto, I don’t mind him hitting me! I want him to!”

“That’s foolhardy!”

“Listen to him boy for he speaks the truth. I don’t pull back on anything.”

“I know,” Gamagōri spoke confidently as determined eyes glared at the feathered Eidolon. Some of the bandages were unwound from his body to have it attack the enemy to be proven useless when the crow sliced through all of them. Much to the delight of Gamagōri felt the pain of his armor as he yelled out, “More! I want more!”

The darkness Eidolon obliged the pain loving human by cutting some more of the wrappings on the body. This made the Tiwanaka squeal in delight as he experienced the pain. Naruto could only watch the scene in some sick fascination and shock as he thought, _‘I thought Jiraiya was bad in his perverted ways.’_

The more damaged done to Gamagōri body the more it seemed to excite him as out cries for more pain to be called for. Making the bandage armor grow and expand as swipes and rakes across the body grew fiercer as the anger within the crow became hot to the point it was boiling. It wasn’t like the rule loving boy did not get a few licks in from whipping the creature with his armor defenses.

Naruto was getting board of the perverted display of battle decided to join the fray. Knocking the beast into the Tiwanaka a few time while causing damage at the same time by using the Yui clan taijutsu. Not like the other blond minded since caused some of his own attacks to his him and power weapon even more.

The armor reached its zenith when the crow was able to get away and attack with a spell, “ ** _Dark_**!”

It caused a great amount of pain and damage from the vile element when it swirled around the two genin. By the time it was done, Naruto felt extremely cold and weak that made him collapse onto the floor next to the table while the other blond could only shout in glee, “Yes! Finally, my climax! Come now you piece of shit and make me explode!”

Laughter range from the derange mutterings that even made the humanoid bird rethink his next move. The vessel was able get up despite his weakened state in order to move away from his teammate. He had the feeling he wasn’t going to like what was going to happen when the release happens. Much to his dismay it he was too late when the next attack was loudly said, “ **Jijō Jibaku _(Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation)_**!”

Upon the wishes of its master the suit started to attack itself. Making it stretch a little more to see bright light of energy that’s bound inside the armor until it finally gave out. Sending the power out that to where it knocks Naruto and the Eidolon to the other side of the room. It would seem it had an added bonus of dealing energy damage to the crow but sadly it had the same effect on Gamagōri teammate. The jinchūriki groaned from the pain when awoke from the temporary blackout he was put in by the light of the blast. His eyes were blurred but soon refocused to the second form the Regalia and Gamagōri speaking again, “So you like it pretty bird. This is my second form, Scourge Regalia.”

There, standing before the Eidolon, was the Ira descendent in a black and grey armor that cover his body. Orange spikes on the black unmovable part while the grey was some kind of flexible and durable cloth. The only part that held no spikes was the part that cover the vital portion of the body. Several spiked covered whips moved behind him. They were waiting for the order to attack before they were forcibly sealed away when the armor wrapped by the cloth again.

“Does it look like care what form you are in? I will have my fill of your tender flesh by the end of this. After all, you did tenderize it for me with your silly attacks,” the crow spoke with a sly and tired grin.

“Says the tired little birdy. You did help in the endeavor and now you too tired to continue the act. What are going to do? Let me continue my machination play out or give? I do feel for fried crow tonight,” if the helmet wasn’t on Gamagōri head then they would have seen him lick his lips at the thought of having the bird for dinner. The Eidolonian bird backed away slightly.

 _‘This boy is truly insane. Fuck this, I might be a creature of darkness but I’m only an Akademia ranked Eidolonian,’_ the crow thought as he started to fear something for the first time in his life. The crow summons some of the shadow to let the box appear in between his feet. Kicking the box to the armor wearing boy before say, “Here, I give. I can find taster flesh somewhere else.”

With that the crow ran over to the counter and jumped onto it. Preceding the leap off the counter he turned to the Uzumaki to say, “Hey, if you need a shadow to get away from your teammate call me. The name is Vayne.”

With that he leaped out off to disappear into the inky blackness belonging to the night. From the strain of using the armor in battle for the first time he released it. Once it went back to the original form as gauntlets he collapsed onto his knees as his breathing heavily with every muscle hurting from the experience. Naruto went over to the box with his left arm clutching his ribs when he got off the floor once again. He grabbed the glowing orb after opening it before it disappears from their view. Naruto gathered some chakra until it became a visible red glow that held a gold symbol for the Ifrit clan. He let it dissolve into his skin to form a tattoo of symbols and equations. The equation extended from the forearm to bunch up in the palm to form the Ifrit clan symbol on it. Slamming the palm onto the ground to call out, “Ifrit clan: Volga!”

That tattoo traveled from the arm to become a symbology rune on the floor. In the advance of letting go the rune shifted, twirled and turned around as some more of it was made when it sucked more magick out of him. It let him go when it got enough. The actions slowly stopped as a ram like creature started to form with ornaments and clothing worn from an ancient tribe. The seals and equations broke when Volga completely appeared in this realm. The Eidolon set his sights on the boy in front of him to ask, “What do you need of me my summoner?”

Ahead of saying anything he pointed to the other child in the room, “We need to get back to my camp but he incapable to move. I need your help to carry him there.”

Nodding that he understood the order the fire Eidolon went to the child. Picking him up the group left the aviary in time for a group of Anbu had rushed the building soon after. Having saw a great amount of light coming from the place earlier that night and a bird. The only clue that anyone was even there was several black feathers, the panicked screeching of the birds, and a broken table.

High above the village the silhouette of a giant bird flew over the village. No one heard it make a ‘cawing’ like sound or when it disappears in a shower of gold light. Leaving behind a glittering shower of gold before that vanished as well.

* * *

 

Both Gamagōri and Naruto awoke the next morning still very tired due to changing look out duties and the frightening experience that happened. Naruto was weary of his teammate now after experience the insanity that armor brought upon them last night. Until Gamagōri explains what the hell had gone on last night he would be staying a good distance away unless he had to be close to him. After studying the map during breakfast the two went straight to the Cobblestone Forge once they got the campsite cleared completely and sealed into one of Naruto storage scrolls. A small bell chimes when the door to the shop opened to notify Milani that a customer came in. As the customers came up to the store counter she places her sights on them and grinned when she recognizes one of the blonds.

“Hello Naruto. Came to get the sword?”

“Yes, but you also know I need the box. Where is it?” he asked while leaning on the counter. Examining the buxom red head get into a thinking pose. She wore a long crimson dress with a white apron on top of it. The dress was tight because it would appear that her overly large breast were trying to escape out of it. It did not help she was pushing them up when she placed an arm under them. Gamagōri blushed at looked away from the revealing dress making Naruto laugh. Naruto had grown accustomed to the outfit having been hugged so many times by Milani.

“I remember now. The box is with your sword. The thing is I lost the items somewhere in my shop. I guess the both of you will have to locate them. Good luck,” Milani said as she got back to her work of making more weapons for the village. The both of them groan because they knew a massive headache was coming to them this early in the morning. Naruto guided Gamagōri to the numerous rooms to search them until finally made it to the basement where the scrap piles were kept. They separated to look through each one with clones to boost up the search.

“Hey! I found them boss!” a clone yelled on the other side of the room. The team ran to clone to see a pile of twisted and broken kunai that were given to Milani by different ninja during the year. Sticking out of the pile of metal was a wakizashi and a brown container with the next jewel they needed. Much to the mistake of Naruto, due to the lack of sleep, he pulled the sword out of the mound without thinking of the consequences. As soon as it was out it triggered a trap that sprung the metal towards them. In their shock they barley dodge the large number of projectiles. Didn’t mean they got out of the trap unscathed as a few of the broken kunai had cut the two ahead of some wedging themselves into their bodies. The weaponry was merely the precursor as a giant pink blob being flung towards them. All they could do was watch it cover them in a bright pink neon mess that would coat their bodies for the rest of the day. Naruto sighed and went to the box that was flung across the room. Grabbing the grey stone out to toss the container before it disappeared. They left the shop to race over to the hospital. By the time they got to the place of healing they stumble upon a scene of a nurse trying to calm down a patient that was leaving.

“Before you ask, just why here?”

“Hospital represents not only healing but of life and death. Healing, trust and oath to save the lives of their patents represents the light of the world. While death, causing death or injury, hatred, depression, control, ignorance represents the darkness,” Naruto answered, watching the scene escalate to the point several doctors and a few ninjas visiting the place had to subdue the man. Going to one of the friendlier shinobi he knew to ask, “Hey Izumo, what’s going on?”

“Some patent throwing a fit saying there is a ghost was haunting his room. What nonsense,” Izumo stated with a dismissive wave then left the hospital grounds to find his friend. Gamagōri let out a loud sigh for he knew they had to sneak into the hospital with little to no information. Other than the hospital is haunted by an unknown spirit. Naruto grabbed his teammate arm and dragged him away until they were fully hidden in small patch of trees near the building.

“Look, the hospital is not really a guarded place. Even with that, I’m not particularly liked and with no one we know is in injured. The ability to sneak in will be difficult but not impossible. Especially getting in that patent room when we find it since the doctors are probably keeping a close watch on the guy so he won’t leave before he is fully healed,” Naruto voiced to the other blond.

“So what do we do now?”

“We henge into common bugs and attach ourselves to one of the doctors or nurses.”

Gamagōri nodded; even though we agreed to the plan didn’t mean the Tiwanaka liked it anyway or form, but was going along with it since he couldn’t think of a way inside himself. Transforming into beetles the two maned team found a nurse to attach to and made their way in. They flew from healer to healer until they were able to get on a nurse that helping the doctors watching over the so called _‘crazy’_ patent. The reason they even knew was because she would not stop complaining and whining about how she had to be the nurse for this patent. Once in the room they flew over to a nearby wall in order to slowly crawl their way to the floor. Scouting out what they could get from the crowded room they found out said ghost was in fact the homunculi they meet last night. If both genin could frown right now they would at the fact they have to deal with this woman again. Calla placed a single finger on her full lips that formed a wicked smirk. Happy she was able to play a little game after all. Once the healers left the two genin released their transformation to appear before the somewhat sedated man. Doctors giving a sedative to him so he may rest and won’t bother with them any longer until it he was fully healed.

“Please, help me there is ghost that has been haunting me most of the night,” the man pleaded before the darkness took over due to the drug coursing through his system. Naruto frowned that Calla had tormented this person for majority of the night. Naruto and Gamagōri can hear the slick slapping of wet hands hitting the floor as the homunculi crawled from underneath the bed. She pulled herself onto the bed to stain a portion of the sheets black like the white tile floor.

“Look Calla, we don’t have time for games or riddles. We need the crystals before a doctor comes back,” Gamagōri confidently told her. In the presentence of dangerous yet beautiful being that still wanted to play games with their unfortunate souls he tried to keep his brave front up.

“My, my, what a brave little soul to stand before me, especially when I’m so ready to pluck one from this world today. I do like your sharp tongue, boy. It makes me remember the day I killed off the ancestor that you are proudly named after. Fool, thought it would be great to try to save the man that created me. Now I think of it, he too had a sharp tongue. A nice sharp thick tongue,” Calla dreamily said making any bravery the boy had slip away into embarrassment over the quickly shifting topic. Naruto groaned at this; happy that Balthier had given him the talk over sex awhile back. If the warrior hadn’t then the fox vessel would have been in the same predicament as Gamagōri.

“What do want Calla?” Naruto asked, figuring that she wanted something more than to mess with them.

“Aren’t you a wise little thing? What I want is something none of you can give me. At least not yet until both of you past this test where you are considered adults in the eyes of silly laws humanity follows,” Naruto instantly knew what she wanted. Calla stretched out on the sleeping man and grasped at the lower regions that’s hidden under the white sheets. The upper half of her body pressing against the limp one in order to draw the energy she needed from the man. Naruto frowned in distaste of the blatant attempt of what she may do if they dare deny her wishes. The homunculi just smirked at the deep frown the vessel sported as her magick seem to work for her.

“Who do want?” Naruto growled out her in anger.

“Easy child, I want a recent traitor in your life. I want that person _body_ and soul. I don’t really care what level of betrayal they may have presented to you. I just want someone who I can _enjoy_ myself with for a long time with,” Calla answered, twisting her body in angle to show her chest to the boys while a right hand was brought up to her lips. Her black tongue stuck out as a finger was place on the wet organ. Naruto knew then that his life was going to be filled with perverts until the day he dies.

“I can’t get you this traitor now. With Balthier help I can do so if you give us the jewels,” Naruto stated to her. Calla grinned at this for she knew she got what she wanted after such a long time. All the while Gamagōri looked at Naruto in shock that he was going to give up someone to this crazy person.

“Naruto…”

“Gamagōri, it is fine. I will explain it to you later. Now is not the time to debate or explain this,” the Uzumaki sternly stated. Showing he was not going to back out of this deal. Plus, he already had a traitor in mind to go with this devious woman before him. Sadly, the man he really wanted to go with her is not here so he would have to with one that won’t be missed easily. The Tiwanaka quieted down after that but still did like the fact they were sacrificing someone for some stupid test. Even if was a traitor to the village.

“I don’t do this often, but I will take your word for it. Only because I know Balthier keeps his end of the bargains. Those bargains falls to him if his students make them. So here is my end,” she tossed to small orbs to them. Gamagōri caught the black orb representing darkness and Naruto the white one meant for light. Seating up on the bed, Calla gave a wink to Naruto, then at the snap of her fingers she calls forth a swirling black vortex. She slides off the bed and into the abyss to not be seen again. The only evidence Calla was even there is the black outline of her body that came from the dark water that clung to her nude body. Naruto sighed in relief that they had only one item left to gather today. Looking back Gamagōri to see a glare coming from him that told the bight blond that he had some explaining to do later. Naruto sighed in defeat till he grabbed his teammate arm in order to pull him to one of the windows. He could sense one of the nurses walking the halls coming this way. Opening one of the window the two jumped out as the nursed entered the room without a second thought to check on the man. Everyone in the hospital heard a scream of bloody murder as she saw the black mess on the previously clean sheets. The rushed out of the area before Anbu came into the area to investigate. That was the only good thing about Konoha was that in waning years since the third shinobi war is the security of the village has become rather lenient.

* * *

 

Gamagōri and Naruto slid down on a rather large tree in the forest belonging to the Nara clan. They did so to catch their breath since they ran all the way here from the hospital. Naruto couldn’t not help but find it ironic that this clan has the crystal representing energy. It was ironic because the clan known as the laziest ninja’s outside the field of battle even when it was known they were tactical masterminds. When enough energy had returned to them Naruto said to Gamagōri, “We should head to the clan compound for the Nara’s. They probably know we are here by now. Shikamaru should be gone as well since I saw him walking with his team. Meaning they passed their test yesterday.”

The Tiwanaka nodded and followed the other blond when he had shot off into the wooded area. Soon they arrived to compound to see several Nara’s heading in and out of the place to go about their business. Many spoke a quick ‘Hello’ to the blond vessel having seen him multiple times here. He returned the favor up to the point he entered the compound when the guards said it was alight when he gave the reason he need to see Shikaku. Going to the study they found the man going over something the old Hokage wanting him to find about. Naruto knocked on the door to gain clan head attention. Shikaku smiled as he spotted the boy with a person unfamiliar to him. Motioning for them to come into the study while greeting them, “While it’s nice to see you Naruto; just why are you here? I know it’s not for Shikamaru since someone of the clan would have told you he is not here.”

“Yeah, they told me that until I corrected them. I needed to see you,” Naruto replied to the older man as he and Gamagōri stood before the desk. The Nara shifted his research for minutes until he decided to speak again, “Oh, you need me then. Could it be this box Balthier gave me then?”

With a smile he opened one of the desk draws and took out a small box. Placing it on the edge where they stood by. Shikaku took note of the surprised but pleased looks on each of their faces over the fact that he would give them the object without much of a problem. Naruto shifted his gaze from the box to the clan leader to give him the most grateful looks imaginable. The young Yui heir got himself composed fast to ask the Nara, “What is the catch Nara-sama?”

An eyebrow went him in mild surprise that over the fact the boy asked if there was catch to this. Even though he could not fault Naruto for it with the life he lived. It also an added bonus for the career he had chosen the suspicion was always needed on this path.

“There is no catch. The fact you got my son _(Plus getting my wife off my back)_ to get motivated enough to take his training seriously. Even if it was only a few times a week during the year you have been with your sensei. That was enough to just give you the box even if it’s against Balthier wishes on how to do so,” Shikaku confided to them which made the situation better. Naruto seem to give a sincere smile at that. Happy that he being acknowledge for doing something right and helping someone to do something even when did not know it. Placing a hand on the item to open it up and was defiantly please to see that the older man had not tricked him when Naruto sees a purple gem inside. Taking it out to place the item with the rest of the gems in the leg pouch that was seal shut to keep them from coming out. The box had vanished in small cloud of smoke that allowed the two of them to thank the Nara then left the compound to meet their sensei. It was almost time for test to be over with and they needed to be in the clearing or fail it altogether.

* * *

They were greeted by the sight of their sensei sitting in the middle of the field with the Eidolons they meet, Milani, Shikaku, Gai with his students, Rin and Inoichi eating a late lunch upon reaching the training field. Balthier was the first to see them and greet them with a gentle small while motioning for them to join them. They were given bento boxes when they joined the group and sat next to their sensei.

“Now, I have heard of what everyone had said about getting the items. I would say I am proud of both of you for doing so well. Especially you Gamagōri for going against this crazy witch known as Calla,” Balthier stated proudly as he pointed to the pale woman who was now covered with a sheet. Balthier did not want to deal with the wrath of Rin if she came to the area to find a nude Eidolon that hated anything that covered her body.

“Hey!” Calla yelled to pout right after. Balthier chuckled at her misfortune since he was use to her when called for her during the war he was in eras ago.

“Both of you survived and worked together as a team. I’m happy to say that both of you passed my test when you have proven to me that his team can survive if something happens to someone _(to me…)_ ,” Balthier boasted with a grin that was a wide as a river. Shikaku and Inoichi seem to pull the two into a tight hug around the neck as they were too proud they had succeeded.

“Well, as much as I like to stay, there is meeting I have to attend to. Kakashi should have just arrived to it. Gamagōri, Naruto, meet here at five in the morning to begin training. You have the rest of the day off to do as you wish,” Balthier ordered them before leaving in swirl of leaves. Everyone else returned to where they belonged soon after. All except Naruto and Gamagōri who showed the boy to the complex to explain what happened with Calla. Mixing both the truth and sweet lies together as he felt the Tiwanaka wasn’t yet ready to know the truth about the Eidolonian’s. It did take nearly a year to know the true nature of some Eidolons as some of their stories came to light to him.

* * *

“Glad you can finally join us Yui-san. Both you and Kakashi were late,” Hiruzen spoke in calm demeanor while the drop in the temperature in the room told everyone the truth.

“Gomen Hokage-sama. With how Hatake-san is always late I let my genin test run longer than it should,” the Yui stated blandly to the wizen fool; getting the feeling that a haughty remark would only get him in further trouble with the dictator and the people in the room. He did not want to think he was going to be another Kakashi with late arrivals to everything. Getting a nod of understanding from the Sarutobi the man echoed out what this meeting was about, “Now, beginning team one, you tell me if the team has passed or failed. You may begin Bōri Yama.”

Taking a step up, Bōri Yama proudly says, “Team One passed my test Hokage-sama.”

This went on until it came to what everyone wanted to know. The teams that held the clan heirs in them along with two sensei’s that were from clans themselves. Kakashi didn’t move or take his eye off the orange book from his hand to say, “Team Seven passed.”

“Team eight passed Hokage-sama,” Kurenai all but growled out. She was too busy glaring at the pervert to really pay attention to the old Sarutobi in the room. Hiruzen sighed as he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, “Team Ten passed Tou-sama.”

This went on until it came down to the final team. Not like many really cared since they felt they already knew the team failed the test. Balthier took a step closer to the Hokage to speak, “Team Twenty passed Hokage-sama.”

Now many were whispering in shock that the brat had actually passed with only one other teammate. Hiruzen smiled a little then proceeded to get the room quit with a burst of his killing intent so he could say, “Five teams have passed. Two more than usually which is good. That would mean that we have truly bolster the ninjas in our force. Now since this is all done, everyone is dismissed.”

* * *

Once night fell one the village a humanoid like figure stood a good distance away from the Konohagakure Strict Correctional Facility. A tail like appendage seem to swing side to side on the being.

“So, this is where the guy is kept?”

“You remember how he looks like Calla?”

“Of course I do Loli-chan! I’m not a dunce you know. Live far too long to be one.”

“Ok, I get it. Just stay in the shadows. The people of the village know I can summon and that I’m not afraid to use such a skill.”

“I promise I will. For now, see ya until we meet again,” with that the Eidolon dropped down to vanish into the shadows of the woods. Balthier speed away from the area rather quickly so the Anbu won’t catch him here. A few minutes later the loud screams of a terrified man were heard echoing throughout the facility. Loud screams soon faded away when the man was fully pulled into the darkness by an unknown entity.

The Anbu that raced to the cell it where the noise was coming from found that they were too late as the small cell was now empty. A cold wind blew through the place with a chilling laugh on its heels. Causing fear and panic to travel the enter building of whatever could be inside the facility to get them. The taskmaster over the place could only growl as he looked into the now empty cell. For someone had ripped his prized bitch from his home and was causing torment he should be handing out. This was something he could not let happen for those linked to Orochimaru were his alone to torture once Anko was done with them. The taskmaster stomped out the facility to head to the Hokage with the news that someone took the recent fool out of here. He left the Anbu to straighten out the current mess in the building.

**To Be Continued…**

**Profiles:**

**Chuken**

**Race:** Eidolonian – Mermaid

 **Clan:** Izurou

 **Rank:** Noble

 **Previous Rank:** Sage

 **Relatives:** Unknown Eidolon Father, Unknown Human Mother

 **Eye Color:** Electric Blue

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Full Height:** 20” 6’

 **Humanoid Height:** 5” 2’

 **Likes:** Confident People, her kin, the ability to bring chaos in the water

 **Dislikes** : Traitors, thieves, most humans, molesters, rapists

 **Dream** : Unknown

 **Favorite Food:** The flesh of her enemies

 **Weaponry Choice:** Water and scales

 **Primary Element:** Water

 **Weakness:** Earth

 **Immunity:** Fire

 **Half-Damage:** Mud, Air, Metal

 **Minor Damage:** Nature, Void

 **Mini Story:** Born of an unknown human woman and unknown Eidolon in an era that has long since passed. She was betrayed by her mother when the woman tried to kill her with a mob when she started to manipulate water and snow at will. See this as a form of evil act the people almost succeeded in the cause to only have Chuken powers activate when she was tossed into a stormy sea. Using her new found powers and form she killed off the villagers, along with her mother, in a massive wave that quickly turned into ice. Having frozen the people in a position of fear and panic, Chuken took a great amount of glee of shattering all of them with her massive tail when she floated over to them. For next few generations she terrorized the villages that dotted the coast before someone was able to defeat her with an eidolon that held the power over lightening. The half eidolon was forced to go to the realm of Pulse Grandeur when it was realized that she was one of them. There she meets her father with much hate once he was found. Even though they are in close proximity she never speaks with him for her hate for him is as great as the one she holds for her mother. Today she only takes direct orders from Izurou, Mateus, Odin and Balthier. Maybe Naruto if he proves to her he is worthy. The only way for that to happen is what for him to get older when truly dominate

**Yojimbo**

**Race:** Eidolonian – Humanoid/Human turned Eidolon

 **Clan:** Asura

 **Rank:** King

 **Previous Rank:** Noble

 **Relatives:** Unknown Human Father, Unknown Human Mother

 **Eye Color:** Yellow

 **Hair Color:** Red/Brunette

 **Full Height:** 24” 5’

 **Humanoid Height:** 5” 9’

 **Likes:** Silence, Daigoro, the sakura blossoms, swords, battling strong fighters

 **Dislikes** : Traitors, thieves, vile people, broken weapons

 **Dream** : Unknown

 **Favorite Food:** Dango

 **Weaponry Choice:** Katana and Wakizashi

 **Primary Element:** Non-elemental

 **Weakness:** Water

 **Immunity:** Fire

 **Half-Damage:** Metal, air, earth

 **Minor Damage:** Nature

 **Mini Story:** Transformed into an eidolon when he sacrificed himself in order to battle a great evil that threaten his land long ago. Only to be proven useless as the evil kept coming back until the day the cycle finally ended when a young summoner did not make one of her followers become an Eidolonian. He lived in peace until the day the ability to summon the higher beings was found again.

**Calla**

**Race:** Eidolonian – Homunculi

 **Clan:** Zalera

 **Rank:** Civilian

 **Previous Rank:** Akademia

 **Relatives:** Unknown Human Alchemist

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Full Height:** 5” 4’

 **Humanoid Height:** 5” 4’

 **Likes:** Tormenting people, sex, killing, playing certain games

 **Dislikes** : Traitors, loyalist, those who dare stop her fun

 **Dream** : Unknown

 **Favorite Food:** Blood of her victims

 **Weaponry Choice:** The void and claws

 **Primary Element:** Void, Darkness, Water

 **Weakness:** Nature, Light, Earth

 **Immunity:** Fire, void, darkness, water, Metal, Energy,

 **Half-Damage:** air, mud, ice

 **Mini Story:** One of the few naturally born homunculi in an experiment on a kidnaped woman that was later raped and killed after her birth. She, like all her brothers and sisters, was drowned in a nearby river when the project was proven a failure. Out of anger for the man the siblings were resurrected by summoning the power of the void and darkness in order to attack. Once they killed the man they feasted on his flesh and bone until numerous shoulders forced the group to stop their feasting. They saw a man name Gamagōri Ira looked at them with discuss with knights behind him. The reasons were unknown why Gamagōri and his men were there but they proceed to eliminate the threat to the kingdom. The ensuing battle ended up as a victory and a lost to both sides. Both groups had dwindle down quite a bit when everything was halted as a swirling vortex appeared that let the Zalera come forth onto the field to take the homunculi to his realm for some reason. The Eidolonian didn’t take all of them away quick enough as one, Calla, gave a final blow to Gamagōri that instantly killed him. She proceeded to take the body with her as the vortex made of the void element sucked her up to the part of Pulse Grandeur that Zalera ruled. This gave her a chance to continue her torment and chaos with her remaining siblings when she was ever summoned to Midgard to take away an unfortunate soul away.

**Vayne**

**Race:** Eidolonian – Hyprian Ro

 **Clan:** Zodiark

 **Rank:** Akademia

 **Previous Rank:** None

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Full Height:** 16” 6’

 **Humanoid Height:** 3” 7’

 **Likes:** Tormenting people, human flesh, playing certain games

 **Dislikes** : Traitors, rapist

 **Dream** : Unknown

 **Favorite Food:** Sushi made of meat

 **Weaponry Choice:** Shadows, darkness and claws

 **Primary Element:** Darkness

 **Weakness:** Light

 **Immunity:** Rest of the elements

 **Half-Damage:** Chaos

 **Mini Story:** Unknown

**Volga**

**Race:** Eidolonian – Garif

 **Clan:** Ifrit

 **Rank:** Civilian

 **Previous Rank:** Akademia

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Eye Color:** Brownish-red

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Full Height:** 6” 4’

 **Humanoid Height:** 6” 4’

 **Likes:** His family, friends, to heal, play games and tend to others

 **Dislikes** : Traitors, those who hurt others for the fun of it, seeing other people hurt

 **Dream** : Unknown

 **Favorite Food:** Carrot cake

 **Weaponry Choice:** Horns, bows and magick

 **Primary Element:** Fire, light, nature

 **Weakness:** Water, Darkness

 **Immunity:** metal, air

 **Half-Damage:** earth, void

 **Mini Story:** Unknown

**Fiends:**

**Drowned Homunculi**

**Fiend Type:** Undead

 **Absorbs:** Dark, water and Void magick/chakra

 **Weakness:** Light, earth and Nature magick

 **Immunity:** Energy and metal

 **Strike Mode:** Aggressive/Passive

 **Summary:** A creature created by ancient magick in order to resurrect loved ones or those hated with the power of sacrifice. These creatures are soon drowned when the resurrection does not work with the intended development. Angered by the drowning, the homunculi rise again in order to kill the master that created it in the first place. Now hungry for death, the resurrected being kills those who dare cross their path until the day they are released from the earthly shells that bound them here. That was until the day the Eidolonian Zalera took control of the Homunculi’s in order for them to do his bidding while having a safe place to dwell in. Only those have a summoning contract with Zalera clan may summon these fiends to do their bidding.

 **Warning:** Beware of the fact that this creature can pull you into the depths of the void and darkness. By using the power of the void they can control your soul in order to do their bidding while they remain in darkness.

**Adept Rumors:**

**Adept Armorer Rumors** : It’s rumored to be that the hair of a drowned homunculi can be made into strong armor with lasting powers of the void. It is said that the power does not last for long though as a person has to continuously replace the hair with new one.

 **Adept Warrior Rumors:** Beware the homunculi. As much they like to play games of the mind and darkness, there is one thing they like to do more than that. They like to feed on energy made by the sins of traitors, rapists, defilers through the art of torment and lust. When you see one of these dreaded homunculi that are made from the wicked deeds of their creators you need to turn tail and run.

**Weaponry/Armor:**

**Regalia** _(Armor/Weapon)_ : The base form of a form suit. It’s the form that gain enough energy to the point it can gain enough to release to the secondary one. It’s made of a specialized cloth that the Ira, now Tiwanaka, clan can only make. The cloth is very durable to the point it made it the perfect vessel to gather the much needed energy it must use to gain the higher form. Just because the armor is meant to gain energy for its powerful form doesn’t mean it’s weak or defenseless. That very cloth can be made into whips to grab, attack, smother, or trap an opponent in its bindings to choke them to death. Why need arms when got the cloth to do all the work!

 **Scourge Regalia** : The secondary form of the Regalia. This allows the wielder to unleash the energy in a mass amount of energy upon the opponent. The down fall to this is the energy blast can damage any surrounding allies if they get away in time of unfortunate luck of being in the area. This form also grants the wielder multiple black whips that have far reach and destructive power. Sadly, this weakness out weights the practical use of the suit. For, it’s very dependent on the energy the first form had gained before transformation. If the first form was somehow pierced the second one would not properly protect the body since it would be several weakened.

**Techniques:**

**Jijō Jibaku _(Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation)_ :** If an opponent is aware of the effects of the special ability of the Regalia and wont attack then Gamagōri can use the suit whips to damage himself. Thus gain the much needed energy for him to release the suit second form Scourge Regalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Suits

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Suits

A man walked the halls of a palace that has long since been abandoned with two servants trailing behind. They stopped in front of a bronze door with a design of a setting sun engraved into it. A servant opened the door and let her master inside. In the room a young and pretty woman with skin as pale as the snow sat in front of a vanity. The woman preoccupied her gaze with the many perfumes and products that cluttered the piece of furniture when the sound of the door caught her attention. She already knew who came into the room. It was the only visitor she ever received during her entire time staying here. The man, her prisoner, walked up behind her to place his hands onto her shoulders, “So my pretty child, how we are you feeling today?”

“I feel fine, milord. The same feeling, I always felt since you brought me here,” she replied in a monotonous voice. Her ability to lie went as far as the day was long. She dared not to look into the mirror for she didn’t trust her eyes to show how she truly felt being stuck in this miserable place. To view all of the anger that was built up inside her from the incidents that happened when she was alone with this man. A never ending cycle that she loathed every moment she was here. A loathing that quickly formed into hatred and rage that built up to the point it became a red hot where it felt like she was on fire at times. That passion was meant for one thing. The only thing she wanted in this in this life now was vengeance. A very wrathful and painful revenge against her demented prisoner and his master. In the end, it will be a useless to act upon since she knew death awaited her as soon as her task was done here. Shifting her sight from the items on the vanity to the protruding belly that stuck out and reminded her of the sick feelings she held since the event. It was the only evidence of her duty here and why she protected from anything for now. The very demon spawns a portion of her scorn was directed to. She wanted nothing more than rid herself of this leech.

The man lowered his head to where it became level to her ear to whisper out, “Don’t worry, Leacha, your usefulness would not end with this child. As long as you do as we say when you are in our home.”

The man took his hand off her should to place it on her large, growing stomach. Leacha could feel her skin crawl when the man hand rubbed her belly in circles. He took the hand off when he stood up to look into the vanity. He put that same hand onto her head and grabbed a fist full of hair. He yanked her hand up to view her now fearful expression that decorated her face, “Just remember, you are expendable at any moment if you dare get out of line. Yes, you may have the child we need but a new one can always be made.”

That statement caused the girl to close her eyes and cry. As she wept silently the tear stained her once dry cheeks and the rim of her eyes started to become red. Feeling like the woman got the message the man let go of her head in order to undo his apparel. He halted what he was doing when one of the servants a good distance away spoke up, “Lord Talos, remember that Aludin awaits you. We all know how impatient he can get if he does get what he wishes soon enough.”

Remembering the promise to meet his love made Talos sigh in defeat and lose. Sad and frustrated that his fun with the girl was interrupted for the moment but it can be done at a later time. Tightening the clothing he turned around and left the room with one of the servants. The one that spoke earlier stayed in the room for a moment to say, “Don’t do anything stupid girl. Don’t think I haven’t seen the knife you pocketed into your sleeve during meal time. Do not be a hero for noting because next time I won’t save you from your own idiotic nature.”

With that the follower of Talos left the room before her lord missed her t much.

* * *

“Kabuto, what have you found?” asked a pale skinned man with long black hair.

“They found a palace in the tomb a few months back and are using it as a place to stay in. The tomb has been converted to be a warehouse, multiple laboratories and a place to sell things to the neighboring towns and villages. I have yet to get into the laboratories since they have the room’s well-guarded and sealed from intrusion. Within these papers are the list of people that have access to them,” he waves a folder full of the papers then continues on, “They also been harboring a very pregnant woman in the palace. I have yet to locate her due to the fact they are keeping her existence in the place very tight lipped. Although it has not stopped the rumors if she is real or what purpose does she serve there.”

“Is there any inkling of what they are experimenting on?”

“Not really, but they have kidnapped a lot people from the nations. They also made a lot of very potent poisons. At least to us for the Septum seems to joke that those potions are the lesser forms of the ones his kind use to make. They also have made some sort of potion that can instantly heal a person that sustain damage. There are different levels of this _health potion_ for the severity of the damage that is done. Lowest for the minor cuts and slashes while the highest is for the more sever things such as restoring missing hearts amongst other things. While I was able to gain enough trust to get this amount of information but I fear my time is up. I believe they have become suspicious of intentions there. Especially, when I stumbled across them collecting books made of the strangest of material,” Kabuto reported as he readjusted the robe that was given to him by the Akatsuki. The potions intrigued the man but the books are what truly got his attention. If he was correct then those books were something he wanted to get hands on since they contained valuable information of experiments that were done long ago and they could be pivotal to his own work to achieve his goal.

“Tell me, could you see what the books were made of?”

“Sadly, I cannot Orochimaru-sama. They pushed me out of the room before I could really observe them. The room is now in the same condition as the laboratories. Only a few can go in and out of the sealed room. Though I was able to overhear some of them say they were almost done sealing something called skin books. I don’t know if they are the same books for I never heard of such a thing or it’s just another way to call the leather bound books that are strewn all over the place,” Kabuto stated as he thought over the information. Whether or not to store it all for later in case he was able use it for his own gain. Deciding against Kabuto gazed back at his current master to see him grinning madly as he chuckled lightly.

“Kabuto, have someone competent take your place there. I have need for you to be back in Konoha and resume your duties there. Let’s hope the double had done a good job of taking your place,” Orochimaru ordered his little spy who happily bowed and left the room. After being trapped in that horrid place for months he was silently happy to be free. It stunk of herbs and death with the everlasting aura of evil that clung to it like the dust that settle inside.

In the bunker, one of many that dotted the small country of Oto no Kuni, Kabuto transvers the numerous halls until he reached his laboratory. As soon as he entered the darken room he could not rip the cloak off fast enough. Tossing it to a pit he had installed awhile before lighting the gas it was hooked up to. He thrown the plain ring that was given to every Akatsuki recruit since he recently joined them the day the dragon had appeared. There were only three reasons he joined them in the first place. The first was being a mission for Orochimaru, the second was the fact that his other contractor in the organization needed a second pair of eyes in there and last one was over the fact that any information he could gathered would be used for his own survival against the new players.

Sorrowfully, the latter idea did not pan out for him. Kabuto went over to a table and opened the top draw to pull out a box of matches. Closing he gone back to the pit, took out a match and struck it against the ruff side. Flinging it into the overly large container to watch the gas was set ablaze before the small piece of wood hit the bottom. Unknown the silver haired man was the fact he activated a specialized rune sequence that was placed onto the ring should something ever happen. It had taken a sample of his chakra to better track their subordinates to make sure they doing as they were told and to locate any betrayers. Should a traitor get rid of a ring, ether by abandoning it somewhere or by some kind of destruction, it will activate a seal that it planted on a finger as soon as the item was securely placed onto their victims. The seal glowed a pale blue color on a finger on his right hand before it vanished without notice. When everything was nothing more than ash the grey haired man left to return to Konoha. Even with this he never noticed a shadow move in the corner of room that was lit by the fire in the pit.

* * *

Deep inside a dark and dank cavern hidden within the county of Yu no Kuni were creatures that haven’t never been seen for centuries. These beings were completely made of darkness, the void, the emptiness and pain people feel when they die. Currently the large mass of conjoined shades was squabbling amongst themselves for they starve for the flesh of the living. Something their master has yet to fulfill and wanted to make it known. The only thing that blocked them from hunting was the light of sun that shined into the entrance of the cave. Lucky for them, the place was big enough to stay out of the reach of sun with room to spare as multitude of tunnels were spread out in the back. Unless their masters called upon them to do their bidding in the surface realm the shades were free to transvers the underground in relative peace. A noise brought their attention to the light as three figures approached them with several large stags. They tossed the dead animals to creatures in which they happily latched onto to devour and ripped apart.

As they fought and attacked one another for the meat one of the three people came closer to them to sing to the mass, “You’re so cute I wanna wear you like a suit. I think you’d look pretty good on me. You’re so cute I wanna wear you like a suit. I think you’d look pretty good on me. I think you’d look pretty good on me…”

As the last of the food was absorbed by the shades they shifted their attention towards the singing woman. She was a petite woman of 5” 6’ with hair black as the midnight sky that reached the back of her knees, a black oblong gem decorated the middle of her forehead, her somewhat closed eyes showed they were a storm grey color, her skin the color of alabaster and her lips were of a plump rose like shade. From those lips she continued to sing, “Don’t know how to start it stopping is not starting to stop. It’s kind of… _rough_ , you got the _stuff_ to get me _hot_. I want to drape you ‘cross my shoulders. Want you to close the bomb! You’re so cute I wanna wear you like a suit. I thing you’d look pretty good on me. You’re so cute I wanna wear you like a suit!”

Finishing last bit with glee as they spat out the skin and bones of the beasts they had consumed. If one were to look closely at those remnants a person would see that some of them belong to humans. All before the pile of flesh was drag into the shadows by their tendrils. The black haired girl spin and jumped around the pile of remains as she happily took in the scent of decay and death that wafted from it. She avoided plunging herself into stack of flesh since did not feel like cleaning the grey sleeveless shirt and black shorts today. She halted what she was doing when the much taller woman in a shapely tight outfit that consisted of the colors black and a deep red stepped up next to her and looked up at the massive wall made of darkness. Seeing the many eyes now pointed at her instead of the dancing girl. They were wondering what this crimson headed woman wanted with them now.

This woman, whose blood red hair was shaped into a large afro that framed her entire head, eyes of a neon pink color hidden behind a pair of shades she formed centuries ago, on each hand were stones of different colors, a woman who stood taller than her companions, and skin of a deep red tint. She spoke to the creatures in accent akin to that of a civilization that have long pasted, “Now here me, I don’t mind ya’ll taking the humans to consume but you must slow down. Pe’ple are startin’ to notice the disappearances in the area. Take any more than necessary and they will find ya’ll in the cave and bring forth the light.”

“As much I would hate to admit my pretty’s, but Beatrice is right. Everyone will have to consume less if you want to survive in this era. With magick gone for such a long time we all survived by mere luck,” the raven haired girl stated as she bounced herself next to the tall woman. Rolling back and forth on the balls of her slippered feet as she hummed a familiar melody she use to sing to someone. The creatures growled at that for they did not wish to stop their consumption on meat and bones of the people today. They were very delicious and tasted better than the ones that existed twenty to thirty eras ago. Maybe it was the fact they bath better than the people in that time.

“Hey, why not let eat them?! They have done nothing but treated us as if we are nothing more than animals that roam the wildlands!” shouted the shortest of the group. She has short pixie style amber hair, burnt orange eyes, skin a red brown shade as if the color of red wood had been painted on her. While one of the group was skinny as a board, the other voluminous in the right places, she was bigger of the three much to her own charging since found herself very likable in this form. She wore an earth toned tunic that held a hint of orange in it and a tight fitting black tights. The tunics was low cut to show a pale red-brown gem on the center of her chest in a diamond cut.

“As much I _love_ them to do so Esmera; we cannot risk the chance of being found out due to over confidence and carelessness,” the spindly girl answered with a sneer as she bowed down to the orangette eye level to glare intensely at her. Esmera merely growled back as she was ready to pounce onto the girl.

“Enough! We have more important business attend to than the everlasting squabble between the both of you,” Beatrice firmly stated before looking back at the mass. The two girls snorted in angered and faced the opposite walls so they won’t have to see each other. The tallest of the three could only sigh as she went up to the moving wall. A small black blob that blinked its bright yellow eyes up at Beatrice after she dipped her hands on either side of a set of eyes that was somewhat at the same level as her own eyes to take it out. Wrapping her arms around the eyes to speak softly to it, “Now tell me, what you have found out my shadow?”

“We have witness many a thing mistress Yakutia. We saw many rise and fall through the ages. But nothing was grander than the rise of magick again. In accordance of the ancient orders set upon the true leader of Archest Gems we have searched far and wide for the relic until we grew tired. Amongst the many tombs all over the world we have located the one that held the imprisoned Septum.”

“Held? As in, that wickedness is free to roam the lands again?”

“Yes, milady, he is free and thriving. He guided some locals to gain this path again so- “

“Why did you do such an idiotic thing after knowing what we been through before!?” Beatrice asked the shadow in anger that reached a point where she did not realize that the creature was being squeezed tightly by her arms. The shade started to feel the burn in a harsh way when the element the tall woman governs was unconsciously activated in her arms. Searing the shade until it screamed out in pain that made her let go of the shade but not of her anger.

“What were you thinking,” Beatrice sneered at the little blob before kicking it very hard. It landed against the wall of darkness and fussed back into it. A portion of the wall streamed out to form a round head around its pale yellow eyes, a slim upper body and equally thin arms. Craning its neck to the woman to explain, “We did so because we thought this man could do our hard work for us since we couldn’t locate the items ourselves. The Yui clan seals are strong after all even after all this time so they hide the signatures of our brethren.”

“I see, since he is one of the Yui clan this man would have better chance to get into any tombs and find the relic for us. As well, get it where we can just swoop in to obtain it for ourselves. It might work my foolish little shades. I rather not have all my Fabergẻ eggs in one basket,” the red woman stated as she placed a hand on the round head of the shade. Scratching the side which made the shadow extend the bottom portion of its head until it stretched to the point it formed a mouth with tendrils conjoined the slit from top to bottom. Stopping her ministration, she gave the darkness its next task, “Now my shade, my next task for is to see what they have found about the Eye of the Sylph.”

With that Beatrice left the cavern with her followers in tow. Each one giving a weary glance back the mass darkness behind them. The figure that stuck out of the wall moments ago was now fused back into. Its eyes now undistinguishable from the rest as all of them swirled around while they waited for darkness to come. They looked at each other before leaving this place as well. Even though they did not like each other but one thing Shamiko and Esmera agreed upon was the fact that bad things were coming to them. The hunch would seem to be right for the shades seem to chatter, screech and roar amongst each other once they were sure the remnants of Archest Gems were gone.

* * *

In dense part of the forest in Konohagakure Balthier could not help but to look up in the sky. He felt a strange feeling. A feeling that something else he was familiar with had returned. The warrior shivered again as the chill racked through his body.

“Balthier-sensei, we got Tori! Again!” yelled one of his students on the ground. Looking down from his branch to see Gamagōri holding Tori with Naruto and a female earth-nature lynx known as Fallory stood by his side. Jumping down he patted both of their heads much to the children dismay. Balthier chuckles at their small amount of misery before saying, “I would say I am proud that you got Tori, but since this is the sixth time we got Tori from the time started last week…

The ex-general trailed off when he sees Naruto and Gamagōri glaring at the cat who tried to shrink down as much as possible in the arms of his captor. It gave small meow in hopes it would settle them down to leave him be. They relented in order to head for the office.

* * *

Much to Balthier dismay, his team had arrived at the same time as Kakashi. Going into the mission room along with team seven to view a couple of Chūnin’s running around with paper work and a familiar one sitting next to the Hokage and the wife of the Daimyō, Madam Shijimi. The brown tabby gave out a painful yowl at the sight of the pudgy woman. Thoughts were accompanied by fear as it progresses over the incoming pain from the woman notorious hugging. Hearing the noise coming from the animal the lady over the fire nation instantly shot up and went over to the team. She tightly embraced the feline once she snatched him out of the grasp of Gamagōri. If one were to remain quiet one could swear that they could hear the Uchiha and the pink haired lackey cheering on the hugging in the hope it would die. Feeling as if the cat had enough pain Balthier walked up to the noble, “Madam Shijimi, you must stop. You’re hurting him.”

“No I’m not. My precious little kitten loves it when I do this to him,” she stated affectionately while she hugged the feline to death. Everyone knew the hidden meaning behind the sweet words that sugar coated the denial. It was a promise of pain in the future over the fact that someone tried to save the cat from its torment. A sudden growl came from Tori but it was ignored by Madam Shijimi. Balthier sighed that this woman was ignoring the warnings of the animal. The next thing that happened wasn’t surprising to the warrior when Tori was able get out of her grasp in order to start scratching and cutting the Daimyō wife with his claws. She gave screeched and backed up which gave the perfect platform for Tori to use his hind legs to bounce off the chest of the woman. The warrior stretched out his arms and caught the cat who purred in satisfaction to be finally in the safe arms of someone who won’t harm him. It was an additional plus that he was finally able to get even for all the years of pain.

“As I was saying Madam Shijimi, you were severally hurting Tori to the point it could have damaged him in some way or, like he just did, force him to attack. I’m just surprised it took him this long to do so,” Balthier stated as he petted the back of the cat to calm it down. The wife of the Daimyō just made a disgruntle noise before responding, “If so, then why does he stay?”

“The reason he so calls stays with you is because you hire us every other day to find him! It became obvious he does not want to stay with you. It gotten to the point where it was a speed exercise for genins and low level Chūnin’s when it was heard he escaped from you. If that is not big clue he does not want to stay with you then I don’t know what is!” Balthier exclaimed in a matter-in-fact tone and manner as the neko stated to purr under his care.

“We’ll see about that!” she stated in a high pitch manner before proceeding to head over to the warrior. Seeing his tormentor coming closer the feline made a low growl to warn her to stay away or be attacked again. Its ears flatten on top of his head and tail began to swing side to side in agitation to give a visible warning that it was not playing around or going let her ignorant care go on. Madam Shijimi stepped back in fear upon the warning but quickly diminished the feeling to say, “Ok, I get it, keep Tori!”

With that the wife of the Daimyō left the room in a huff that she did not get her way. Looking at the Hokage to see him glaring right back at him with the killing intent to match it because of the headache he will be receiving a few days from now. Balthier at least had the decency to look ashamed, “What? I couldn’t keep watching the woman strangle Tori in her death clasp. Now there is the additional bonus that we don’t have to keep searching for him when escape from the clutches of Madam Shijimi.”

“If you find it so great then wont blame me when I find it appropriate that you will have to care of Tori from here on out. Since you are the one to cause the mess,” getting a nod from the warrior, “Good, now back to the business at hand. Team Paradox, you have completed enough D-ranked mission due to your unorthodox methods to qualify for a C-ranked. Your first mission perimeters are within this scroll. You leave first thing in the morning.”

Balthier nodded with proud smirk as his students yelled out in excitement once they got over their fear that something was going to happen to their sensei since he talked back to lady of fire. Gamagōri caught the scroll when it was tossed to them. Leaving the office that now held a group of people feeling a variety of emotions, mostly of anger and confusion, and a tired Hokage who now has to deal with a political situation.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Location:**

**Oto no Kuni:** Land of Sound

 **Yu no Kuni:** Land of Hot Water

 

**Fiends:**

**Shades** : Are ancient beings born from the hatred, depression, and sadness that a person feels in the very moment they die. These emotions are so great in that moment that they form a creature of pure darkness that is shapeless with two bright yellow eyes. These creatures cannot withstand any form of light unless it’s shrouded by some form of colored orb. Only at night they able to withstand the manufactures lights created by humans.

**Terms:**

**Symbology:** A set of mathematical equations, runes, words, and designs that can set forth a certain action. Used in the functions of rituals, summoning, high security places, and few other things.

 

**Profiles:**

**Beatrice Yakutia**

**Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Organization:** Archest Gems

 **Rank:** Founder

 **Previous Rank:** None

 **Job:** Mercenary

 **Gem:** Garnet

 **Clan:** Paragon

 **Relatives:** None

 **Eye Color:** Neon Pink

 **Hair Color:** Blood Red

 **Height:** 6” 0’

 **Likes:** Causing chaos, music, art, movies, the gem family

 **Dislikes:** The Yui clan, Ragnarok, those who dared enslave her kind

 **Dream:** Unknown

 **Favorite Color:** Red

 **Favorite Food:** Cinnamon Buns

 **Weaponry Choice:** Chakra dense gauntlets

**Shamiko Makalyn**

**Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Organization:** Archest Gems

 **Rank:** Co-founder

 **Previous Rank:** None

 **Job:** Mercenary/Bookkeeper

 **Gem:** Goethite

 **Clan:** Paragon

 **Relatives:** None

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Hair Color:** Midnight Black

 **Height:** 5” 6’

 **Likes:** Darkness, causing pain, reading, her shades, Beatrice Yakutia

 **Dislikes:** Traitors, noise makers, Esmera obnoxious behavior, daylight

 **Dream:** To do the bidding of the leader

 **Favorite Color:** Black

 **Favorite Food:** Chai Tea

 **Weaponry Choice:** Sword and whips

 

**Esmera Emberline**

**Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Organization:** Archest Gems

 **Rank:** Follower

 **Previous Rank:** None

 **Job:** Mercenary/Demolitionist

 **Gem:** Sunstone

 **Clan:** Paragon

 **Relatives:** None

 **Eye Color:** Burnt Orange

 **Hair Color:** Amber

 **Height:** 5” 0’

 **Likes:** Eating, dancing, music, anything that’s fun, fighting

 **Dislikes:** Ragnarok, the kindergarten, magick, water

 **Dream:** Cleanse this world of all evil

 **Favorite Color:** Orange

 **Favorite Food:** Any food that is set in front of her

 **Weaponry Choice:** Sword and whips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Retrival Arc: Off to the Unknown

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Retrieval Arc: Off to the Unknown

Before the large wooden gate leading to the lands off to the west of Konohagakure stood team Paradox. They were ready to leave this village this morning with supplies at hand for the mission they had to do. One of the few things the Yui appreciated in this era compared to his own.

Balthier made it clear what field their team has been designated with since the day they were formed. They were classified as a retrieval and assassination team with the chance of becoming something more due to Balthier extensive knowledge. Not that anyone truly need to know that bit of information about him. After all, his broad range of knowledge were paths that few walked down even though they were critically needed. These fields were fine and all but it was just that the other teams tended to go to areas with lighter loads, chances are higher that they will be noticed or contain a specialized trade that limits their potential. A good example of this would be teams that did well in the field of tracking, taijutsu, or nothing more than ‘ ** _masters_** ’. Those are the scenes that play out in the day to day in the many nations. Never mind the fact there is a larger mess behind the décor and actors that go on everyday within and outside the village.

Time to end this drabble over work and go back to the task at hand. Which appears to be a disaster waiting to happen to his team due to the incompetence of another person who shouldn’t have been left by himself in the distribution room. Let alone be accepting any form of bill posting on the first day of working in the room. Because of this they were tasked with something they had little to no information on what they had to do or obtain. Apparently, the liaison who made the contract for his village was very secretive about what the originator wanted. An under handed move the Hokage did not like at all when he found out about it and had reprimanded the chūnin who took the posting soon after. We, as a village, have no choice but to take the mission because the liaison had already paid for a portion of it already. They couldn’t just cancel it either without a good cause to do so. Lack of information was not good enough due to the fact numerous ninjas before team Paradox had dealt with missions that either had lack the details that was needed or had none at all. It was just lucky for his team that the originator of the quest wanted to talk to them before they continued on with absurdity. Now it was time to head to Kilanka, one of their many way stations on this journey.

Once they checked out and said their goodbyes to the eternal gate keepers, Kotetsu and Izumo, before speeding into the unknown on the dirt road. Balthier wanted to make it to Kilanka by tomorrow evening if he could push his students hard enough. He wanted to get in and out of the village due to its location. Kilanka is one of the few places in the world that holds ruins from a previous culture that survive to this day. Even with the changes of time and environment the place is still thriving with a newer generation along with their culture overlapping the old one.

Balthier shook those thoughts away as he guided his team into the trees. It was time to diverge from the road in order to head towards Kilanka.

* * *

By the time evening had approached they arrived to the small town of Kilanka. It was a place that was usually used as a waystation for people passing through to go about their business and for new genin teams to stay the night. Even with this medium amount of traffic the town is in a piss poor state with many buildings that were either abandoned, condemned or burnt down in some way. There were only a few villagers, one shop that was running and a cheap hotel they were able to find on the other side of the village. The main problem wasn’t the amount of people that came through here but the fact they were too poor to attract new citizens to this beautiful place. Manly due to the fact many do not stop here for any kind of business to the point the decay will continue until the day nothing remains. Well, maybe the hotel would remain since this is one of the few main roads that link the lands of Kawa and Kaze to Hi no Kuni. Kilanka inevitable destruction was not the only thing he noticed during his walk. The ruins of an ancient temple he was all too familiar with littered the road and neighboring land. Some of it was used as materials for a couple of houses. Balthier could remember the stories of the false gods and heroes that brought down a kingdom had decorated the walls of the once massive place. Now the holy building was nothing more than boulders or rubble with followers gone forever. Well, not completely gone, he still existed to view it all. Balthier sighed in despair before praying at a statue of one of the heroes that still intact. It was a statue of a princess that ruled a neighboring kingdom during that time. One of her daughters had married a prince of the one that use to rule these lands. After saying his prayers, the Yui went back to the Moogle Hotel, but not without mumbling on the lone road, “My lady Ashe, you will be so disappointed on how our kingdoms have fallen. Let alone our children acts in this world.”

Going back to the inn to find Naruto siting on one bed with a scroll in hand while Gamagōri had himself sprawled on the other one once inside the room. Balthier sighed as it would seem that he would have to share a bed with Naruto as he feared Gamagōri would only wake the boy if they sleep in the same bed. It was proven before in survival training that the Tiwanaka is a very violent sleeper during those exercises. Taking off his sandals at the door, Balthier went over to the bed and lay down next to his corn colored blond student. Never looking at the scroll for he already knew what it contained.

“Balthier-sensei, has there ever been an Eidolon banished from their ranks?” Gamagōri asked in a bored tone as he stares up at the wooden ceiling with a blank expression. It wasn’t long into the formation of the team that the topic of summons was brought up. It was not hard not to do so when the test to become a team was full of them along with the hidden genin team.

Balthier hummed for a moment as he thought about how to answer the question. Banishment of an Eidolon is a very serious and sensitive thing in the sleeping realm. They do not exile one of their kind without reason or cause. Even with all the different clans and races in the realm they view everyone as part of the family. Sighing in defeat to wing the answer the best way he could to someone so young, “Yes, numerous Eidolon have been banished but that road split into two different ways. A multitude of clans that have been banished still roam the sleeping realm as lesser beings known as Espers. Espers can still be summoned but in a different and slightly harder way. Someone must either have the contract, sign it in their blood and passes the Esper test or be foolish enough to summon an unknown entity with the seals used today. The latter being very dangerous since you would not know which clan is being called upon.”

“Why is that?”

“The reason behind it is because it’s a method of proof of their past transgressions against their homeland. It serves as a constant reminder that you, your decedents, your clan will be forever closed off from the ranks of Eidolon until the day the crime is forgiven. With the closer they will no longer hold the same amount of power, privileges, and rights they once held before. It takes a lot to be banished to the rank of Esper, unlike those that have been sealed away into Midgard.”

“Wait, there are Eidolons sealed away here?” Naruto question as he gazed down to his sensei. This was the first time the bright haired blond ever heard of this. Yes, they brushed over the topic of banishment during his training during his academy days but they never talked about it again.

“Yes, but they are no longer Eidolons and they cannot hold the rank of Esper unless proven otherwise. Once here they become what is known as ‘no names.’ They no longer have friends, allies or a clan. That’s not the only thing that separates them from the other two. The difference is that Espers get to remain in Pulse Grandeur, still have some sway, not be killed by mortal means, are subjugated in some way by the summoner, forced to be in binding contracts that can be passed down to each generation, and no contact with the Eidolons unless it deals with a threat that can disrupt the five realms.”

“Wait, there are five realms?” that five realm bit got Gamagōri to sit up on the bed in a strange amount of interest. The entire banishment thing is an interesting topic but to know there are more realms than previously talked about had him hooked.

“Yes, but that is something I will be teaching both of you at a later date. Like I was saying, those banished into Midgard, our realm, are stripped of their rank, majority of powers, special abilities locked away, bound to a temple or piece of land, are trapped into some object or stone, they are no longer allowed back in Pulse Grandeur, and they are deprived of any form of protection that kept them immortal to the point they can now be killed by mortal means.”

“Can they be summoned again like they use even though they won’t go back to their original home?”

“That’s a hard one to answer. I would say that would be a yes and a no. Some of the banished are too powerful to be the standard summons again unless the person has proven their worth to them. There are those who would willing be forced into the slavery in order to show the Eidolons they want to rectify their past crimes. Even if they did so that being would only be elevated to the rank of an Esper and be allowed to the restricted portion of the realm,” Balthier explained but still confused looks on both of his student’s faces.

“So the sleeping realm is zoned into two different sectors?” Naruto asked as rolled the scroll up and placed onto the nightstand next to the bed.

“Really, there are three zones. These zones are Etro, Gaia and Misdramorg. There are no clear boundaries for these places but everyone knows where there are and the rules for each area. Eidolon are in Etro and are protectors of what lies there. Gaia of the home of the Esper and those banished for minor crimes. Finally, with Misdramorg, those who have been banished for more serious crimes and repented for them make their homes here.”

“I somewhat get why there could be three sectors but you said that Eidolon is protecting something. Would it make more sense to allow everyone free passage to better protect it than a small group? And what are they protecting anyway?” Gamagōri asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Balthier couldn’t help but smile that his student inquisitive nature. Sadly, it was starting to get on his nerves due to how late it was.

“Those borders use to be free to cross until certain events has cut those privileges off. The closing of the borders is a belief that is held up high in their rules due to the fact that whatever the Eidolons protect is a secret that is well hidden. A secret that I will never because I respect my companions wishes to much to up and break that trust they have in me. Anyway, its late and time sleep. I’ll take first watch.”

“But sensei, we are at an inn!” the pale haired blond whined to the point it made Naruto laugh a little at his pain. Gamagōri always hated watch duty during survival training and always tried to get out of it when he could. It didn’t surprise either of them that he would try to do so now.

“Yes we are, but it doesn’t change the fact that enemy shinobi can attack us within the confines of a building,” Balthier scolded, which made the Tiwanaka grunt in displeasure. Even though he did not like it he followed the silent order of his sensei by turning his back to them to fall asleep. Something that made Naruto roll his eyes before doing the same. He knew his turn was next since he knew how to wake Gamagōri up. Soon the noises of quiet breathing, insects and animals were the only things heard that night. Letting the three of them be lulled into the last bit of peace they would get for a while for something treasonous awaited the group over the hill.

* * *

Several days had passed since team Paradox had left the village of Kilanka. They had entered the nation of Kawa no Kuni the day before yesterday at the northern most and thinnest part. They had breezed through Edo not long ago and at the rate they traveled they were going to make it to the other side in no time. Much to the relief of Balthier for he felt the sooner they left the sooner they won’t meet any enemy combatants. He could tell that his team was close to the border that belongs to their ally as the heat of the desert made itself known while they transverse trees.

It was confirmed as they were forced to stop on one of the thick branches belonging to one of the ancient trees of Kawa. What had stopped them was the sight of potential doom for those foolish to come into this dry place unprepared. A never ending expansion of tan colored sand if the dessert filled the sight of the team. The heat could be seen rising up from this desolate place but a few have cut away a piece of this land to make it home. Balthier had order his team to set up camp high the trees due to fact they will be traveling at night now. As well, this will be last time they will have good cover until they make it to village they need to get to. Even though they will be traveling on the edge of Kaze no Kuni, they would still need to be careful here due the extended period of time they will have to spend here. Balthier knew this when he planned the journey before leaving the village. This region is the largest segment of their travel while being the most dangerous. He just hoped they would come across an oasis or two until they can get to Rozaria. Shaking his head of the old memories as he thought of the city that use to stand there. It was just another place he dreaded and had hoped to never visit it again. Apparently, the sisters fayth still loved to play with him in their game of throwing obstacles in his path.

Shifting his gaze from the ever moving sand to spot the hammocks and a few things that could be quickly gathered in cause of an emergency. Balthier left his perch in order to take first watch of the day.

* * *

Once again, after so many days out in the sands of Kaze no Kuni, did Balthier laugh at the misfortune of his students. They were not use to traversing the shifting sands as he was. The only blessing for them was the fact the nighttime air had cooled the sands down from the blistering heat of the day. Naruto had fallen down into the sand once more when a large portion of a neighboring dune slide down onto them. Much to Gamagōri amusement, even though it was brief, he was taken out by another section of the dune when more of it fell on top of him. Balthier blessed the gods that his group had not encountered any enemies while they were here as he shook his head at their antics. With the exception of the rare Suna ninja that crossed their path. To know there were allies in the area did not stop the foreboding feeling from creeping up inside of Balthier as they grew closer to the border lands that separated the lands of Kaze and Tsuchi. Even though he did not like it at all, there was no turning back now since his team was only a day away from crossing the border.

Balthier went over to his students to pull the both of them out of the sand in order to continue on their mission. It would be morning soon and they have find cover or feel the blistering sun once again. He knew of an oasis they could rest at since he pasted it up a little over a year ago during the search for a descendant. Looking towards the horizon to see rainbow of pastel colors of the sun rising starting to peek over the edge of the dunes. A pleasure he did want to experience anytime soon. Balthier got his team to double time it to the north before everything starts to heat up.

* * *

After a day and a half of pushing his students over their limits the team of three was able to cross the border. Traveling from a dessert terrain to that of a savanna grassland was something they could get to use again. Especially, since the weather had drastically dropped from the extremely hot nature to that belonging to dry, arid place with patches of yellow grass dotting the dirt laden barrens. This place was something they were grateful for because it would mean they won’t have to deal with the dessert anytime soon.

Balthier looked back to check on his team to see the both of them exhausted from the speed run. He felt sorry about making them continue on but they could rest at village once they make it there. Speak of the devil and you shall see him. Balthier could see the gates of the village up ahead. The gate, along with the wall connected to it, is made of wood and dirt from the surrounding area. It was made ages ago to protect the numerous people within her comforting embrace. These walls aren’t just for protecting everyone from outside invaders but also to keep them safe from wild beast that roam the lands. Beasts whose population had grown in the nations when the first rumors of a dragon being seen were heard. Along with new species they never saw before in their lives. This poor village wasn’t really got his attention but the structure that far off in the distance. The true Rozaria that now lays in ruins as a forgotten place. A place where those who remember her splendor now dead or nothing more than guards to the tombs of his clan. As much as he wanted to go to the crumbling city he knew they cannot right now. They have a quest to attend to at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, he takes his team on a little detour to the city to teach them of a history that’s trying to cling to the present as a reminder that others existed before you. Pushing those memories down as his team drew closer to the Rozaria.

Upon their arrival to the gates the group was stopped by the guardsmen of the tribe. The faces of the men are covered by masks of different shapes and design with robes made of colored linen to better shield them from the blistering sun. Each one held a spear to better get their point across against outsiders about certain behavior. A tall one that wears a long, oblong mask that was created to look like a boar walked up to them, “Halt! Who are you? What reason has brought you here to our remote village?”

“We come from Konoha on the behest of your chief. We are the team he had sent for several days ago,” Balthier answered to be poked in the ribs by the shorter guard who has yet to speak with his spear.

“A team he sent for? We know of no kind of order nor are the likes of you are welcomed here! Be gone trespassers or fear-.”

“Silence incompetent fool! He did send for them. Why do you think Raphdel was sent away for so long to only come home in the state he was in? Now come, my husband waits for all of you,” a tall, lithe and dark completive woman barked out in a commanding way. She wore a long red robe that trailed behind her, a braided gold rope being used as a belt, a gold and brown band decorated the collar, as well as the sleeves, of the robe. She also wore a circlet made of wood that curled around an emerald that was set into the center of it. All of it made her made it look elegant and graceful like a princess. Something that was even more prominent as the woman twirled around and walked away with the expectation they would follow. They did so to the sights, sounds and smells of the village day to day life.

Children playing while mothers attended to the chores that needed to be done for the day. Some were cooking food for the night to come or the upcoming hardship. Others were trading goods they had found for something better or money to get things outside their home. There were even a few getting ready to go out for the hunt as they did war cries. Some were even repairing damaged huts that either burnt or decayed from being used for many years. These were the many things that the team witness until they reached a large hut. The place is bigger than the rest of the homes here. Someone can easily tell that it was a building that was well maintained with the better materials and luxuries that a chief could only obtain.

It’s a wood panel long house on top of thick tree trunks that have been plowed deep into the ground. An overly large black stone panel was set on the roof to act like the roof of building. It was something different compared to the dome like wood huts in the village. Going up the stairs the woman opened the door to and allowed them to go inside first. Looking around inside to find the house was actually larger than could actually see from the outside. The first room they were in was the room clearly used for where the family would usually gather and for meetings in times of crisis. The area was going to be used as the latter today as they saw an overly large man sitting down on a plush cushion in front of a round table with two older men flanking his side. The large man was looking back at Balthier team with a devious grin while his advisors seem to be feeling uneasy about something. Balthier did not know what it was about but he couldn’t think over it right now since business has to come first.

The sound of a door closing behind them signaled to them that the woman had left them to fend for themselves against this man and his cohorts. It would seem the uneasiness that his students started to feel despite being tired man the chief grin even more. Balthier did not like that because he experienced many men and women with that same grin before. He would plunge himself into the sea of chaos before he would let this man to take advantage of his students.

“Welcome to my humble abode ninja of Konohagakure,” the big man said before he grabbed a leg of a beast and bite into it.

* * *

In the depths of a tomb the cries of a young child were heard before it was quickly silence by magick. A hum was heard from the lord of the castle as he finally got this child to sleep. Getting up from the chair to place him into the bed he was able to obtain shortly before his little boy birth. He could not believe that it has been two months since the birth of his son. The bitch that was able to give him this gift behaved herself and is now to guard his beloved when it was time for him to sleep. Talos did not trust her to guard the child no further than he could throw her physically after what she had done in the past.

“Lilith, watch over him,” the female servant nodded before her master left the room. As he transverse the halls many of the people he past bow to him as some whispered his name. Talos soon arrived to his destination. The lord of the temple continued on with his work once he entered his private laboratory. Work that seem to growl from the numerous cages that lined the wall. Talos grinned as he looked at them. Soon their armies will be like the one of old and then they will be able to rule this world in the paradise they dreamed of.

Throughout the rest of the day the howls and screams of beast could be heard from the lab. Keeping those who would have dared to spy on the man away. Well, all except one girl who listened intently to this wicked man mumblings through the crack in the door.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Adept Merchant Rumors** : The beast of the world had increased. No longer are they staying the woods, or whatever environment they stay in, but they are now attacking the caravans of many a merchant. I have seen destroyed caravans on the roads I travel. Bodies of the merchants and their body guards now lay strewn on the ground with materials either gone or broken apart. I fear I will be next on this path of destruction. Hopefully the ninja’s that I hire will be better than the samurai that others have taken a liking to.

**Location:**

**Kilanka:** A small fishing village that is southwest of Konohagakure no Sato. It’s a transit village that many people do stay in for long. Poverty runs rampant here despite the numerous people that pass through it. As evident by the only inn established there. As the inn the only building that not in some sort of decay and is well stocked in supplies, food and bedding. Surrounding the village is the ruins of an ancient temple. It was once holy place that attracted many followers to it. It is said to have commutated the heroes of a war and how they brought down a mad man with his kingdom. Now it has fallen into ruins and rubble once followers had stopped coming to the temple when the kingdoms fell under misuse, poverty and rioting.

 **Kawa no Kuni:** Land of Rivers

 **Kaze no Kuni:** Land of Wind

 **Etro:** A zone in Pulse Grandeur. Area meant only for Eidolons and their ilk. A place where technology rules and where nature finds it hard to thrive at. The sea of chaos is very prevalent here as this place the main buffer between it and the mainland.

 **Gaia:** A zone in Pulse Grandeur. Area meant only for Espers. Also known as the banished or those forgo their rank of Eidolon willing. A country like area where nature tends to rule

 **Misdramorg** (Mist – dra – morgue): An area in Pulse Grandeur meant for the Espers who were banished into Midgard to prove they paid for their crimes.

**Terms:**

**Masters:** A person, or group of people, that are trained to be part of specialized fields. Such as, becoming masters in genjutsu, taijutsu, medical or any other area that an older generation is willing to teach someone that is eager to learn. A good example of this is Team 9 with their sensei Gai teaching Lee.

**People:**

**Raphdel** : A messenger for the village of Rozaria. He was the one to give Konohagakure the vague mission for an unknown object on his master behest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Wardens Temple

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 16** : Retrieval Arc: The Wardens Temple

It was an overly bright day with little to no animal life on the ash layered savanna wasteland. If one was to gaze up to the grey mountain, a range that stretched from a small part of Kaze no Kuni to take up a majority of Kaminari no Kuni, you would notice a large ravine cutting into it. The opening is very wide to the point that a good six-hundred-man arm could hide there if they wish. If one was to look deeper into the ravine a person would look upon the area where the wall conjoined the face of a temple carved into the stone. Unlike the other temples that dot the land this was looked newer than the rest. As if it was created in the last five hundred years. Maybe it was the face that was new but the inside of the sacred place it could be a different thing all together.

Something that the shadow traversing the dry landscape seem to know. The shadow landed down in front of the mountain range with a loud grunt. The creature was a large, but small compared to others of his race, dragon with scales as tanned as the sand of Kaze no Kuni. He looked out of place in the grey landscape that surrounded him.

This dragon is from the same wyvern clan as Aludin but was one of the few forced into the past war. Having died for no reason for a second time to only be resurrected again due to the fact his body was one of a small batch of bones that survived the years of being hidden away. The dragon made a sigh like noise before proceeding on with his mission. Using his wings as legs to help him walk over to the opening in the mountain.

The wyvern could not help notice how quiet this area is. No rustling of the leaves from plant life when the wind blown through them, no sounds of the wildlife or that of the earth moving. Something that very strange for him since these places usually attract a menagerie of life to them. No matter how wicked or innocent. Maybe it was the unusual magick he sensed upon his arrival was the cause of the lack of life.

The power seemed to grow with every step the dragon took until he had a face full of a barrier. Snorting in pain from walking into the invisible wall. Placing the boney juncture of his wing onto it to find that the wall slightly tinted a blush pink color to show that it was indeed there. Finding that his mission was done here he moved back from it. Running the towards the route he came from while flapping his wings. He took off into the wide blue yonder towards one of the bases that was established during the short time alive again. His master was not going to like that barrier was still intact after such a long time. This temple holds one of the more powerful Eidolons that was banished from Pulse Grandeur long ago. The one that taught Aludin everything before everything had changed. Deep down the young dragon knew it’s a very good thing that the magick still held up here despite the absent of the power source for so long.

**҉**

Back in Rozaria, the team sat in front chief of the village at the table. Ready to hear what this man had to say about the mission as dread milled about in the pit of Balthier stomach. Balthier did not like the grin the man gave each time he would look towards the team while whispering to the two councilmen. The three men soon settle down to allow the chief talk, “Let me introduce myself. I am Sarius Faunguli, the chief of Rozaria. As you know, I hired you all for a mission that is needed to be done for my village.”

“Something we clearly aware or we wouldn’t be here. Like the glaring holes of what the hell we are supposed to be doing in the first place.”

“I know fully aware of that. The reason for that is because we feared that no one would help us if the truth was told. I know what you are going to say. That Konoha might have worked with us if we were up front. I couldn’t risk that due to where Rozaria is situated,” The chief stated as a stern look was being directed to the team.

“That’s the point that got me confused. You have five direct hidden villages that surrounds the nation but you have someone come all the way to Konohagakure to post a mission. Why not Iwa or Suna at least since they are the nearest major powers? At least compared to where our village is located at,” Balthier express. Thoroughly confused as to why this chief sent an envoy all the way to his village. Naruto and Gamagōri wanted to know why as well. It was not uncommon for ninjas to cross many countries to accomplish escort missions that was given to them. While not uncommon, it was very dangerous to do so. If a neighboring nation found out that an another country ninja had stepped onto their lands it could start war between them. Something was needed right after the last war they had a decade ago.

“I’m not surprised you might have forgotten about the incident during the last war. We have bad blood with Iwa due to the fact they tried to defile our ruins of our ancestors during the third shinobi war. You see, they were scouting out the area to see if they could find any of the weapons our ancestors had created in order to turn the tides of war right before the end of it. Luckily, thanks to several teams from Suna and Konoha we were able to drive away the invaders away. With our help of course, but they have tried several times after the war ended. Even though they tried they came in smaller bands until the day they stopped. I found it fortunate that we able to keep them at bay for such a long time until…”

“Until…?”

“Until, we saw several people at the temple last month looking for something. I don’t know if the Iwa nin’s had come back or someone else but I fear what they may find there. Especially the map that lies at the ruined city,” Balthier eyes narrowed at that. It was one those things from his past that came biting him in the ass again. He had hoped that by this generation that this map was one of the few things to be forgotten. A hope that’s dashed as the realization that the maps to something he dreaded had not been completely destroyed.

“Tell me, what map do you speak of?” the Yui asked with great amount of suspicion. No one here or the scouting group should be able to translate one of the maps should someone get it. Another thing that was gnawing on him now as the chief let out a mighty laugh. Startling the two councilmen in the room for they never heard the hardworking man laugh before. Sarius placed a hand in the elegant robe, that was of the same design and coloring as his wife, and pulled out a worn out paper scroll. Flipping the scroll open to let one end roll out onto the dark, thick mahogany table. Everyone could see dark black lines twisting and turning on the paper to form a map to the last place he wanted to send his team. Sadly, they had no choice in the matter since he could not say much without reliving to a lot about himself. Pressing his lips together in frustration before asking, “How did you obtain this treasure map?”

“Easy my child, my third great grandfather made a copy of the map during the warring period out of fear. He was one of the few that could still translate the old language so he made it were we could read the inscriptions. Due to old promises we are forever bound to protect whatever is inside this place,” Sarius set down the other end of the item in order to point to a location on the map. A place known as Wardenfell that lies in the cliffs of Roldan that are past the Ashlands in the neighboring country. A small no name country that has the lands he hated the most in his entire life. The Ashlands is a grey, dry land despite its savanna like look because of the now dormant volcano it contains. It used to be that a person could see the volcano from miles around but now it’s nothing more than a flat terrain with a mountain ridge in the background. From the rumors merchants had been telling the lands should be as dangerous as they once were before when he was alive. The only good thing about the area is that the Ashlands lack the beasts that roamed his time. At least they shouldn’t be any if the hunch of the experimentation in mutation had not started in whatever laboratory these men were in. The belief they had not found the past crimes of the generation that long since passed was very high on Balthier list of optimism he had in this bleak life. Shaking his head from his previous thoughts when he felt the eyes from the people in the room to say, “Tell me, what do you want from us? I won’t send my team into something blindly.”

“Yes, yes, straight to the point. This… _temple_...belong to clan that existed long before my third great grandfather was even born. Supposedly it was one of many created to hold treasure of old. The thing is, gold is not the only thing that’s in the temple. Apparently, an item belonging to my tribe from the old kingdom is in there for safe keeping. Stashed away so no one may use its power for some kind of evil. If someone had got the object it would be pointless for only someone from my line my use it-.”

“Milord, what about Leacha?” asked the councilmen with grey hair that sat to the right of chief.

“Silence, we both know the girl had run away to only be killed shortly after. She never wanted the duties that she was born into. Good riddance I say. My son is more than ready to take her place like I trained him to be,” Sarius chided the man who cowered under the stern glare he was given when he spoke out of turn. Balthier raised an eyebrow in confusion over the matter. Wondering if this bit of information was something important enough to remember at a later. Sighing, he pushed it the questions he had about the girl aside since it was not vital to the task at hand.

“Is there anything you know of the Wardenfell temple?”

“All I know is that lies behind the gate of death where a guardian was set prisoner by gods of old. Now forever protecting the item the Yui clan had hidden away after their hero died.”

“Hero? And what is this item you keep talking about?”

“I don’t really know. My third great-grandfather was a crazy man. He hasn’t told my father much while he was living. Only there’s great evil waiting for those who dare hunt for whatever is hidden in Wardenfell,” Balthier scoffed at that. Apparently, even his lies he told in the past still transcendent the generations. While it wasn’t completely a lie for the treasure inside the place is a dangerous item but it cannot be used so freely without the knowledge to work. By the looks of it he will have another item to guard over while looking for the relic.

“That’s all I need to then. We will leave in the tomorrow morn for Wardenfell once we are fully rested.”

“That is fine. Come then, I’ll show you to your rooms for night,” stated the chief after he nodded in agreement. The three of them got up from the table to head to the rooms. Looking out the window to see the sky had indeed turned dark from time they had arrived. The meeting had really taken longer than expected for him. Tomorrow will be a long day for him and his team.

**҉**

Kabuto looked at the work before him with much confusion. These reports were confusing to him. Which was a miracle onto itself. Most of the time he could wrap his mind around the things that surrounds him in the life he lives. This is how he became a successful spy. Not only working for Orochimaru but with Danzo and Sasori during the many years as a triple threat. These papers were of strange beast that roam the lands. Ranging from giant hairy apes to large lizards that flew in the sky. Not only that, his own spy in temple wrote that this ‘ _Lord Talos_ ’ had been experimenting with animals. Changing them for the worst. Even going as far as snatching humans for his testing pleasure.

It was easy to link the release of these monstrosities to the man. This made Kabuto growl in disgust. Yes, he was used to seeing the evils of experimentation during the time with Orochimaru but the snake never had done something as evil as this. The things this man was doing was starting to make him sick. Part of it was his own fault as he chosen the most detailed person to go undercover in order to get best account of what was happening. Now he had to live through this again when he tells the snake Sanin of what this man is doing. Now the spectacle wearing ninja was thinking of getting out this business of information gathering and running off to hide in the west somewhere. Past the mountains that separated these nations from the countries that lies beyond here.

Kabuto had heard the whispers of the seaport known as Dismark was doing very well there. Maybe he could connive his way into being the new mayor of the small port. Once he killed off the previous one first. So many things to decide upon yet so little time to dwell on them now since his life is very dependent on the things he needed to discuss. Exhaling a defeated breath before getting up from his chair exiting the one-bedroom apartment he lived in. Somewhere in the red light district of Konohagakure he met with someone that was about to leave the village soon. A person that might be able to get an object he needed as well get this message out to the right ninja.

**҉**

Team Seven were waiting for their sensei to show up in the field they occupied. His usual three-hour time limit for being late was almost up. The team did not know that their teacher had been hiding up in a nearby tree before each meeting from the first day they first formed. To say they were the most dysfunctional people he worked with would be an understatement.  Suko is a boy who is willing to work with the others. The only one worthy of teaching on this team. The problem is that Sasuke, with his infinite problems, and Sakura, the stalker fangirl with a OCD, refused to train and work with Suko. Thus the reason that his team had been stuck with d-ranked missions even though the others have finally moved onto the c-ranked ones. Another thing that Sasuke did not like when he threw a fit after they had left the Hokage office a couple of weeks ago when Yui team had gotten a higher ranking mission.

He would have failed them and might have taken Suko as an apprentice if it wasn’t for the fact the council went behind the Hokage back to force him into taken them on. The mental problem alone with Sasuke and Sakura was enough for him not to pass them. Red flags that he noted and made sure to document for any future evaluations that may come up for the two of them. Kakashi could only let of breath of despair at the potential future in hell in dealing with this team. If he had Naruto on it, then maybe it would have been better since he would have his sensei child. There was hope in Kakashi that Naruto and his team would succeed in their first mission outside the village. He might not like Balthier since the day he fought in the he battled the man to see which rank he would get a little over a year ago had given some sort of faith now that the man would protect his team until his last breath. Looking up at the dark sky to find the moon high in the sky with stars painting the night sky behind it. He stayed outside for a few minutes more before going inside his apartment. Maybe tomorrow will be better for him and won’t be completely full of disgruntle students.

**҉**

After being abandoned in the training field for majority of the day by their sensei made the Uchiha fum in anger. That alone was not the main reason why he held such anger that made him pace back and forth a line into the floor of his room. He was still not over the fact that the team his rival was in had gotten a higher ranked mission before him. He was the elite of Konoha while his is a no named orphaned. The Uchiha wasn’t blind or ignorant as these people in the village. He had seen how the blond had gotten better during the past year. It was all thanks to the new shinobi that became the academy teacher shortly after coming here. The rumors surrounding the man did not help the predicament. At the time Sasuke ignored them due to the fact at the time he felt the man would not be the proper stepping stone in his quest for power.

Now to know he had gotten the short end of the stick was humiliating. His current sensei refused to teach him anything worth his lineage and his thirst for vengeance. The reason for Kakashi refusal to teach them anything was over something silly as the teamwork they seem to lack. Apparently, he won’t teach him them anything higher until his work ethic was aligned with Kakashi owns belief in it. That notion made Sasuke snort in amusement. The only thing that his work ethic is going for is his quest for vengeance. Maybe, just maybe, he could pull his strings with the council to have the Yui to become his sensei instead of Kakashi. For now, that would have to wait for a few days. If he could convince the Hokage to give him a C-ranked mission, then he might stay on the team in the end. Despite how worthless the both of them are. Sasuke walked to his bedroom with a grin at the possibilities of becoming stronger than ever before. He paused at a window in front of his room to see the big, pale white moon shining high in the sky.

**҉**

“Sakura, you must end your piety little crush over the Uchiha now!” a young male voiced loudly in the home of the Haruno home. This boy was once again fighting the never ending battle to get this girl to act like a proper kunoichi but was finding it to be a pointless endeavor once again. He hoped to change her by next month in order to better have a chance of survival whenever they may leave the village. He did not want to die on his first mission outside because Haruno is a massive fangirl with severe mental issues.

“Never! Anyway, why are you so adamant about this? Ewe, do like me Suko?” the bubble gum haired girl shot back. Disguised with the fact this civilian might like her in that way. This made Suko snort in disbelief that this girl had actually asked that question to him. He could hear the parents of Sakura in the other room. Suko knew they wanted the same for the girl but it was too late for them to do anything. As a ninja she was considered an adult and they couldn’t make her see a therapist. Not unless another shinobi feel as though the person was a liability to the team and to the force. An area he did not want to do just yet for he did not want to ruin Sakura chances of being a great ninja before it even remotely starts. How he wished to be on Yui-san team right now since they have an opening. With no reserve genin waiting in the wings he had a chance for a transfer if he presented a good enough case to the Hokage. Which seem to be happening with all the problems that Sakura and Sasuke easily brought up unknowingly.

“Look here, you flat chested skinny bitch, I will never like you because you are nothing more that stalker with sever issues that needs to be checked out. This is the last chance I am giving you to straighten out. You have a month to change your act. If you don’t then I will this up with the Hokage because I am not dying on such a dysfunctional team. If you want to die, then do it on your terms without me being there,” Suko declared before getting up from the wooden chair rather quickly and slammed his hands down on the kitchen table hard. In the process of doing that, the chair he was in fell onto the floor to make a loud cracking noise on the tiled floor. A piece of the chair on the back had split but not to the point it was unusable. This scared the Haruno quite a bit for she never seen the boy act in such a way before during their time in the academy or the three months as teammates. For a brief moment she really thought about the proposition he put onto the table. It did not last long as her anger resurfaces quickly. Sakura did not like ultimatums unless she was the one giving them to people.

“How dare you?! Get out! Get out! Get out!” the long haired girl shouted hysterically at the boy. Suko happily did so. Leaving the kitchen to be stopped by the blonde haired woman known as Mebuki Haruno in the hallway. She had a look of despair and pain that was mixed in with gratefulness in her green eyes. Off to the left Suko could see Sakura father, Kizashi, poking his head out of the doorway to the family room. He was giving the boy the same look but this one was mixed with understanding. Giving them a nod before leaving entirely without another word. The night was still young and the thought of those alcoholic drinks his father offered him three months came to the for front of his mind. At the time he turned it down due to rules about the vices. Though now he might take the old man on his offer due to the headache that formed from all the stress from dealing with the Sakura.

**҉**

Majority of the Hokage tower was dark by this point of the night. Many of the shinobi and civilians that worked in the tower had gone home hours ago. With the exception of a few oddballs that have to work at night due to the influx of returning teams or have to send them out due to timelines. One the few that remain is the esteemed Hokage. Currently he was staring at out the window of the tower. Taking in the sight of the village before him. Lately he been having the strangest feeling that something was going to happen. He did not know who was going to be affected but he knew it was going to be someone close to him that was going to be hurt. All of this was brought on when Hiruzen thought about the man that came to the village a little over a year ago.

A man who had successfully brought up the skills of the boy who he considered a grandson. At first he was suspicious of the man, which was logical at the time, but every piece of his background seem check out. It did not mean the air of skepticism about Balthier had left. There were some things about his life that weren’t adding up. Mainly from the skills he displayed during his time here, Yes, many of them came from the time he learned them from the library all the while teaching Naruto. However, somethings were that of a master tactician that experienced the beginning, height and the bloody end of war many times over.

 That’s one of the few reasons why he let Jiraiya continue on with his research on Balthier. The only thing he found was that the Yui lineage is true. From the many reports the spies had given was the fact that they just placed a big target on the last remaining Yui. It would seem that the clan still had some enemies and allies in the world even though the clan had been missing for many generations. Luckily for everyone that names were never spilled except the intended one. Which was a mix of good and bad. It was just no one was wasting time trying to look for the last Yui due to the fact that rumors and sightings of monsters roaming the lands got everyone on edge. He did not known why several groups were searching for the man but many were ignoring the whispers in favor of destroying the creatures themselves. These got Hiruzen on edge for this could be the signs of another war making itself known. Also, this could be signs of something more fiendish was coming their way. The old monkey just hoped that he lived to see the day that Naruto will be able take this hat from him.

**҉**

A dark figure scaled the face of the mountain that led to the many cliffs that help guard the path towards the temple, Wardenfell. It would seem many heads were mounted on the figure for several of them howled at the moon. On top of the beast a humanoid sat in order to gaze down below for any enemies that might be able pass the barrier. As if any enemy would come here since the last time they had set eyes on a Hume.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Naru:** A batch of cookies, a chess set, my Yami and Sunstreaker for those who guess what kind of beast it is. Hints: Howls, Multi-headed, humanoid on back, apparently furry, multi-tailed, and is large enough to scale walls of a mountain.

**Locations:**

**Wardenfell** ( _Temple_ ): One of the last Yui strong holds in the age that proceeded the Warring Era. Being the last that was ever built it holds the clues of how one of these temples were created. Along with the fact that many of the stories carved into the walls are still intact for anyone to see. It is not known why this place was created or what treasure lies within its cold, barren, stone walls. What is known is that the creators of this place had placed the greatest amount of precautions in order to keep the treasure from the hands of thieves or the foolhardy.

 

 **Ashlands** : A large territory that was once a flourish tropical landscape long ago until the volcano that encompasses a majority of land erupted. It killed off a majority of the continent life along with the neighboring one. So much ash covered the area to the point it turns the dirt a permeant grey color. From the death of the previous life that use to thrive here new mutant ones grew now. The vegetation was of various grey, greyish green or dull light green color while obtaining a bio-luminesces in different way. All because the volcano continued to spew out a multitude of ash for several generations until a jungle of grey was the only thing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Retrival Arc: The Grounds

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 17** : Retrieval Arc: The Grounds

“By the divine, these lands are so creepy…,” Naruto trailed off as he sat by the fire with Balthier and Gamagōri. It would seem that his fellow blond agreed as he saw the boy shiver in the dim light of the fire. Team Paradox was currently in lands next to Tori no Kuni where the temple is supposed to be located. A land simply known as the Ashlands due the land being turned grey from an eruption of an ancient volcano. Something else Balthier remembered during his time before untimely leaving it all together. That eruption is what brought down the previous empires and changed the landscape until the next drastic change. That change was something that forced him to go to Iwa to seek refuge until it was over and not tend to his duties. A regret Balthier was fixing now.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow we will be at the temple and our job will be soon over. Now tell me, do you have the bags Naruto?” Balthier asked his student in order to get their minds off the desolate lands. He understood their fears of this wasteland. It was uncommon to find any form of land without any kind of life on it. Yes, there was plant life but it was something few and far in between. On the other hand, Balthier knew that the few amount of life here is the dangerous kind of sort. He felt the pulse of the barrier that was placed when they walked through it yesterday morning. By mid-morning the group would be at Wardenfell. He just hoped that the guardian there was not too angry for he did not feel up to fighting her and her hounds.

“Hai, got them and placed blood seals on them when we took breaks since our journey from Konohagakure began,” the discussion when on for a little while until rest could not be delayed any longer.

**҉**

A familiar spy transverse the village of Jōmae at night in order to glen some kind of information from here. It was no secret that this village steal and garner information in order to get their way with the other nations. Did not help these shinobi were experts in espionage and this place was an actual hidden village. Truthfully, the Land of Keys or Jōmae does not exist since no one knows where the borders of this place lies. The only reason anyone knows of this place exist is because of negotiations that are set up between them and others. Knowledge of the general location of Jōmae is known because of caravans that come and go in the unmanned lands next to Oto no Kuni. That small region had been dubbed the Land of Keys a few generations ago due to the fame of these shinobi. Only a few are able to enter this village due to certain restrictions. One of the few allowed in is Jiraiya, a Sannin of Konohagakure.

It was not just the blackmail material that the village holds over his head that allows him to garner entry here. His extensive work in the spy network, along with slipping a few secrets of other nations and his own, was the thing that let him gain entrance into Jōmae. Letting him enjoy the pleasures of the hidden town while freely sharing the knowledge he obtained. Which was not much at the moment since he came to obtain it than offer it. The white haired man knew that if his sensei ever procure the knowledge that he been here to give up some of Konohagakure secrets then he would be a dead man for sure. The old Sarutobi learned his lesson after what happened with Orochimaru.

Not that it matters since his network is key to the survival of the village. Something he worked on for many years so he would not be killed off easily. As Jiraiya walked the village he spotted the familiar pub he would always visit. It would be pointless to hide since he knew that the higher ups already knew he was here. Maneuvering through the crowd of people that rarely leave he stepped into pub known as Firecracker. It always had the best spicy sake in the region. Upon entering he was greeted by the familiar dimly lit restaurant filled with smoke of various forms of pipes. Filled with different types of drugs from around the nation that were either legal or illegal. Not that he cared at the moment. Standing in the entrance he scoured the little amount of the place he could see until he set his eyes on a booth with a single mask man wearing all black in it. Going over to the booth he sat down on the plush red pillow that accompanied the low table. A saucer of sake was pushed to Jiraiya by the ninja in black. He took it happily gulped down the whole thing before gasping from spiciness of the drink. Seeing the man was done the masked ninja asked, “Why have you contact us so soon Jiraiya? You know it’s not time for the exchange.”

“I know, but I have need of information now. It deals with the Yui clan,” Jiraiya answered as he took the bottle of sake on the table and poured himself some more in the saucer. The masked ninja was silent for several minutes as he tried to recall some of the information that was known of the clan. Which is not much even with their extensive network of spies.

“We have little information on them, but from what we could gather is that the clan is very old. Older than the Sage of Six Paths. They use to hold a lot of power in the past before the bloodline purges generations ago. That is just from the numerous temples that we could find in the world. The stories carved on the outside are amazing. We could find out more if our force could get inside the old places. Any other piece of knowledge is nothing more than rumor,” the mask wearing man said as he took his own saucer and drank the liquid inside through the mouth hole of it. This piqued the interest of the Sannin of Konohagakure. He never knew that the Yui is a descendent of such powerful clan. At least they were powerful once but now a lone man is all that is left. Let us not forget the multitude of rumors surrounding the clan. Well, with the exception of the recent ones that rose up in the smaller villages.

“Rumors you say?”

“Yes, some new but many old. So old that they have been passed down through the generations,” the Jōmae ninja states as he pauses for a dramatic stance in his otherwise boring day. The white haired Sanin just rolled his eyes in the darkness as he waited for his informant to start again. The Jōmae ninja just chuckles lightly, obviously drunk somewhat from his wait for the Konoha nin. Shaking his head lightly he finished what he was saying, “One of these old rumors was that the Yui clan is the true birther of the clans with bloodlines. Having survived many warring periods to become what it is today. Well, that’s what many of us believe.”

“What do you mean?” Jiraiya asked sternly as he set his glare at the Jōmaenian. This caused the man to chuckled as he placed a hand out. He did so to make a coming motion for some kind of information that would be needed from the man of leaf. The Konoha-nin could only growl but proved the much needed currency, “Up in Iwa, one of the temples belonging to Yui clan has been completely destroyed. The perpetrators left little to no evidence of what they were looking for. Just rubble and mummified bodies of people long passed.”

This tidbit surprised the man. No one in the village of Jōmae ever heard of such a thing. Yes, this village is full of spies bent on gathering secrets but they would not up and destroy their source of their interest. Someone out there in the world knew more than they did and the Jōmae ninja did not like it at all. The masked ninja was about to ask about proof until he saw a few photos the white haired man was able to bring with him. Going through the evidence made the Jōmaenian worried and slightly frighten. From the statues and designs that survived proved that the rubble is one of the temples belonging to the Yui clan. The power that the people had to have in order to destroy it with the self-defense mechanism that was created so long ago is what got him so frighten.

“How…How did you find this place after it was destroyed?”

“I know someone from one of the nearby villages that saw it crumble. It caused quite a fright for villagers and the other nearby inhabitants,” he answered before taking another swig of the sake. It caused the old man to cough this time even though he was prepared for the hotness in the drink.

“Alright, you paid enough even though I know you are hiding something. You gave us enough to look into,” taking the photos he placed them in a hidden pocket within his black suit before continuing, “The reason why many believe none of the Yui clan survive today is because of the fact that they died off generations ago. It was two hundred years after the rise of the Sage of Six Paths that the last true Yui died off.’

This made Jiraiya pause and sit in silence for a few minutes. Thinking over what was said. Many things did not add up and coming here just gave him more questions than really answer them. Jiraiya grabbed the half-empty sake bottle as he got up to leave. With his back facing the booth he said, “I don’t know what to believe about the last bit about the Yui. Especially, since there is one alive and walking the streets of Konohagakure with a couple of genin as his students.”

With that the Sanin left the pub filled with smoke, drugs, drunks, and a now surprised Jōmae ninja. It was time to report back to Konohagakure in what he gained about the Yui clan. Even it was such little information to begin with. Maybe it was time to visit one of these temples. In the crowd of people, the last thought he had as he headed into a brothel close to the pub was, _‘Maybe I could Sarutobi-sensei to give me a few ninjas to scout out one these temples.’_

**҉**

Morning had come far too soon for the team Paradox. In the early morning sight of the mountain range in the not too far distance was the thing that greeted all of the them. If one was to squint, in the receding darkness one could see the pathway to the temple. The first gate that they would have to get through. The first bit of danger that they will have to hurdle over in order to get to the real test that is inside. Releasing the breath of air Balthier didn’t realize he was holding to turn to around to see his students put up the last of the equipment. Deep down he knew that he should cancel the mission but it was far too late and he couldn’t risk disappearing from the village for such a long time without a good reason. The sun had risen a little higher to the point it signaled their time to go. It was in time as Naruto and Gamagōri stood next their sensei.

Balthier placed a hand on the barrier he created last night to hide their magick’s. Pushing some of his power into it made a series of lines begin to form from underneath the hand until a section of circles and lines appeared. The invisible dome structure dissolved away from the lines until nothing was left of it. They walked through and proceeded to head for Wardenfell. Leaving the rest of the seal that was not dissolve away to reform the barrier.

As they drew closer after an hour of running. Lose rubble could be heard falling down the side of the mountain even from the distance they were at. Normally it would not be uncommon since loose rock tend to fall all the time. It was the rate and speed of them hitting the of the ravine was the reason that made Balthier stop his team. In the opening of the pathway did they see something come forth. A tentacle covered in red-brown fur reached out from the side of the opening before another came out after it. Soon more tentacles followed as they covered a section of the rift wall. Pulling up the rest of its mass right after when the group saw several heads of a canine like beasts that’s intertwined in the mass of arms. What caught their attention the most was the fact that a humanoid figure seemed to be on top of the mutant figure. Each tentacle hugged the rocks tightly to the point that the multiple heads were able to howl a loud and eerie sound. It sent chills down Gamagōri and Naruto backs as fear overtook them. Not that Balthier blamed them. They were not use to something like this as he was. The Yui already knew who the beast was since he was the one to bound her here generation ago.

All he knew was that they had some form of luck on their side since this mountain range no longer held her primary element. This area us to be inundated with water to the point this was nothing more than a sea where ships use to bring forth goods from nations across the seas. That was until the volcano underneath the sea turned this once beautiful land into a burnt, ash filled place where little grows. Once it’s outcry was done and over with the beast proceeded to scurry down towards the team it viewed as intruders. This made the two genins position themselves slightly behind their sensei. Balthier could tell it was moving slower than it used to when he compared the movements to the one he saw over six hundred years ago. Here is to hoping his hunches he was thinking was correct.

“ ** _Five Great Winds: Eagle Eye_**!” Balthier called out while pulling a piece of paper with a symbol of wind on it from one of flak jacket pockets. Pushing magick into it made the seal shred as a large platform of wind formed underneath them. Balthier wielded the platform to go high into the air. Far out of the reach of the beast even it dared jump up. Looking down to see it skid against the ground until it came to stop in a large cloud of dust. The other two couldn’t help but stare at the multi-headed beast with human body attached to the top. Looking closer the two genin could see that the human on top is a long black haired woman with no form of clothing covering her body. She gave out wail that was muffle slightly by the height they were currently at.

“Sensei, what is that thing?!” Gamagōri screamed out as he stared at the mutated creature below. Balthier frowned as he did not like how feral looking the summon had become compared to the shy being she once was. Her red fur that covered the lower half of body is nothing more than a matted down mess that clumped together by dirt, old blood and decay of festering flesh of his brothers The long black hair that use to be smooth as silk and tamed was now a wild, untamable mess from the lack of hygiene from the numerous years of isolation. Teeth that was once white now tainted yellow in the multiple maws of the wolfs that jettison from the mass of tentacles. Balthier could feel Naruto shift uncomfortably behind him. Sighing he decided to answer his student question, “That…, my little genin…, is Scylla. She used to be one of the summons the Yui clan use to call upon. Until the day she was bound to this temple to guard it ‘til the end of her days.”

“Wait…You knew about this?!” Gamagōri yelled as he quickly turned to the Yui in shock. Even Naruto was surprised by this information.

“Truthfully, I did not know we were going here, let alone meet with her. I thought she would be dead now since it has been five hundred years when her bounds to the Pulse Grandeur had been broken. From what I know is that the barrier should have suck all of the magick in her out and used it to sustain it for another five hundred before something else had to take its place,” Balthier explained to them. It was the actual truth as Scylla was supposed to be dead by now for the crimes she done in the past.

“Then, how do we defeat that thing if it’s able to survive it’s supposed death?” Naruto asked this time, taking a step forward to better view it.

“Well, Scylla is already weakening due to the fact she’s water based summon who minor in earth. While she does get a boost from all this earth it is not much. Her few earth attacks and maneuvering on land is the only thing stronger while she is here,” the Yui said while getting bored of the conversation rather quickly. The brunette dug into the pocket he got the seals from earlier and took a couple more out. An idea was forming in his mind when Gamagōri spoke again, “Then how do we defeat it then? This type of seal can’t last any longer.”

Balthier grinned as he stuck the seals on the necks on his students. Manipulating the seals and his magick in the way the seals stayed in place. Kicking them off the platform of wind the two of plunged towards the earth as the seals tore away piece by piece until there was nothing left but black ink on their skins. The runes glowed as they could hear Balthier yell out, “Say the technique that I brought us up here!”

Following the instructions out of panic they both screamed out, “ **Five Great Winds: Eagle Eye**!”

An invisible platform of wind formed directly below to point they slammed down on to them very hard. Knocking the air out the both of them with a red mark underneath their shirts to prove they belly slammed something. Willing himself to the children he moved the solid like wind upwards to the point they would be out of range of any attack with a final order, “Both of you will stay up here. Do not move from that spot until I come and get you.”

Balthier went to the summon and hovered just out the reach of the tentacles. The Yui channel some his magick to his left arm. On that arm a symbology rune glowed a dim blue green color before something started to poke out of it. First it was a small orb, then it quickly morphed into the basket shaped hilt of a sword. Grabbing it to pull it out in one swift motion. The sword is a short, broad and slightly curved as the metal shined dully in the hot sun. It was in time to as the object of wind finally broke apart to let Balthier plunge towards Scylla. One of the maws of the wolves opened wide to swallow him whole.

Balthier used his free left arm by angling so his hand pointed off to the distance before yelling out, “ **Shon**!”

A gust of wind pushed the man out of the way as the teeth closed in. Grabbing onto the fur on the multi-headed creature. He was forced to let go when another head lunged at him with its own mouth gaping. The Yui fell several feet as he saw one head bite the other. Making it howl in pain from the sudden intrusion of teeth on its skin. Balthier would have relished in its pain if it was not for his own pain when a tentacle made impact against his back. The moving appendage sent the man into another one that was right below it. Taking this as a chance he took the cutlass and dug it into the tail like thing. Succeeding in stopping his fall to the earth below. Getting onto of the tail he used his magick to stick to the red-brown fur to run to the mass it was attached to. Balthier still remembered some of the weaknesses the summon had. One of them being the joints that hold the tails together.

Dodging one of the tails that swung above him when he made it half way down the one he was on. That was until several fiends jumped out the mass of fur on the main body. It was five ticks that were about the size of a horse. This caused Balthier to form a look of disgust on his face. He had forgotten that the sub-summons of Scylla was in fact ticks. They could drain a man alive in mere minutes. Having seen that in action when they fought in several battles for his army long ago. That was until she and these giant insects were bound to the location.

Each tick made a chirp like noise as they inched closer to the warrior. Gripping the basket hilt tighter he charged towards the insects. Using the weight of the cutlass, Balthier was able to cut a head off one of these Abdominal Ticks. The rest was able to surround him as their brother fell. Yellow blood stained the fur of Scylla as it squirted out. Balthier blocked an attack from the front while one behind him was able to cut into his flak jacket. If it wasn’t for the thickness of the jacket he would have a major wound on his back. A swipe on the leg did cause a large gash to appear on the back. Going through a series of hand seals from a different era and spoke, “ **Great Five Fires: Phoenix Plum**.”

A bright rune formed underneath Balthier. Big enough to fit the Abdominal Ticks in the circulating rune with an image of a phoenix in the middle. Suddenly the bird in middle broke free of the rune and took it with it to form the tails of it. It flew high above Balthier and with a large screech it dived back down to its owner to cause a massive amount of fire. The fire formed a large ring as it scorched the insects and hair of Scylla. Killing off two of the closes ticks by turning them into ash, causing major to the last remaining one and minor damage to the summon.

The last of the fire licked the air as well as bits of fur that did not burn away. The tick hissed and gurgled as it tried to attack again. To slow from the large amount of burns did it suffer even more anguish. Taking this as another chance, Balthier submerged the cutlass into the back of the tick. Leaving no chance of it to call for any reinforcement or do anything else. He left the bare patch of skin to cross the last bit of appendage. Once at the end, he grabbed a patch of hair and lifted it up to expose the area the arm meets the body. Seeing what he wanted did Balthier pull another group of paper seals from his jacket. This time from another pocket. Quickly placing about fifteen of these on the juncture. Balthier did not worry about safety at the moment since he did not want to be jumped again by those ticks. Pushing a lot of magick into them until he saw the desired color. To the point they did not stay a solid color like they would normally have. No, they were now blinking in a grass green tone. Pulsing faster and faster with every passing second. Taking the cutlass in his mouth did the Yui used both hands to grab the fur. He started to pull himself up as fast as he could before these runes active the attacks they were designed for.

It was thanks to the tree climbing exercise along with the ability to use the body of Scylla as a life line. He was able to make to an open space between two of the heads when he heard the wolves and the human portion of the body screamed out in pain. Looking down to see the tentacle he placed the seals on was now detached from the body of Scylla. He watched the thing hit the ground with a loud thump as it kicked up a lot of dirt from the impact. The appendage still squirmed in the dirt and was now kicking up a lot of dust as the last amount life slowly disappeared. Shaking his head from the sight did Balthier finished his journey up to the top of the head. Ignoring the bloodshot eyes of angry beasts that Scylla commanded. Along with their howls for blood for taking away a part of their body.

Once he made it to the top did he crawl on top of the mass to see the human portion in all of her glory. Her once plump body is now emaciated, hair knotted up in tangles, eyes sunken in while her hands were nothing more than bone like claws. She screeched out in anger at the sight of her old master.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Locations:**

**Land of Keys** : A land of unknown borders All is known is that part of its territory is in the part of the no man lands next to the Oto no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. Some believe that part of its land is in those lands. Although this is not confirmed.

 **Jōmae Village** ( _Jōmae no Sato_ ): A village full of experts in espionage in order to gain information for negotiations with larger, more powerful nations. This village is actually a hidden village despite what other may say. The larger places may have a general location of the village but the actual location is unknown. It is unclear how they obtain food, supplies and other essentials. All is known is that Jōmae is protected from other the other villages by the information they were able to obtain. Some information is that is sold by them comes at a very high price.

**Fiends:**

**Name:** Scylla

 **Race:** Esperian - Messina

 **Rank:** Solidor

 **Previous Rank:** Civilian

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Eye color:** Red

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Full Height:** 40” 4’

 **Weaponry choice:** Water, tentacles, and heads of the wolves attached to her

 **Primary Element:** Water

 **Sub-Element:** Earth

 **Weakness:** Air and dust

 **Immunity:** Water and fire

 **Half-Damage:** Earth

 **Description:** A multi-headed creature that guarded the temple of Wardenfell for generations. The lower half of this beast a red-fur creature with several wolf heads as a means of defense to guard the upper part. Underneath those heads are eighteen tentacles that give her mobility in the dry landscape of the Ashlands. On the upper part of the body is the figure of a woman that controls the entire thing. Unlike the red fur of the beast she has long black hair that is connected to the rest of the body until it changes into the fur. Red crimson eyes will look at you in hate if you are to reach her but other than that there is little she could do. Unlike a regular woman, she does not have any legs due to the fact she is attached to the wolves from the waist down. Don’t let this fool you for she is not entirely defenseless as she still has control of the tentacles and fur. Not only that, she can control numerous summons to attack the intruder(s).

 **Abdominal Ticks:** The personal summons of Scylla. They feed on her body and in return she ask of them to defend her from intruders that may fight her. They look like regular ticks but the big difference is their size. Their sizes vary from a dog to that of a full grown stallion. They may feed on the blood of their host but they are not afraid to feast on the body they view as prey.

**Techniques:**

**Five Great Winds: Eagle Eye** ( _Passive Skill_ ): A wind technique that will create a solid like platform that will raise the user up to a desired height. Normally used by archers in dense forests in order to attack from high up. This would provide excellent defense due to the fact most prey they are after do not look up to find their attacker. Also provides a great escape plan they can take to the trees or use the canopy as cover until the coast is clear for them to leave.

 **Shon (Push)** ( _Passive Skill_ ): A wind technique used to either push an enemy away from them or move them to a different location. Can also be used to move heavier objects if enough force and magick is put behind it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Retrival Arc: Honeyed Grounds

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 18** : Retrieval Arc: Honeyed Grounds

I ponder the thoughts of those of old. What they must have thought when they built these tombs. These buildings of stone litter the lands of the five great nations as well the kingdoms all over the world. These places were a testament against time itself for many still stood proudly on the lands they were created on even when numerous wars surrounded them. So use to living with these places, even during tribulations, did we forget our history in favor for pointless battles over foolish honor and resources that could have been easily shared. These monuments stood against these conditions and weathering to show the things we leave behind can stay here forever if we dared to look and listen.

This is why I am so interested in these places. That our ancestors put so much effort into leaving something behind to show they actually existed at one point. All the while, making sure the things inside they view as precious, along with the bodies of loved ones, is protected from those who wish harm. One of the reasons I had viewed these places as indestructible until the information garnered from Jiraiya proved my observations differently. Such a tragedy that one of these magnificent temples was destroyed by those who was nothing more than a speck in time to it. Shaking my head of these thoughts I made my way up the path to the pantheon of Yu Yevon. It was more a citadel than a temple for the Yui clan but it served its purpose during the time it was created. An era right before the wars of the bloodlines more than a thousand years ago. In some of these buildings were there evidence of a tree creation until it’s disappearance carved onto the walls. On some part I would like to believe it even though there was no evidence of a tree ever existed. Except some of old scrolls written about it that corroborated the walls.

Sadly, the story of the tree had stopped at a certain point. Everything was recorded about what happened to the tree up to the point it had disappeared altogether. Then, it was wiped away as if it didn’t exist. That was not his only problem with the story. Such a big tree should have left behind some kind of evidence but there was nothing showing it ever existed on this earth. Something that was strange when the story of it is so prevalent long before chakra and its culture was ever created. I only know this kind of knowledge because he is one of Jōmae no Sato ninja’s and spies. Thanks to that I wouldn’t have obtained what I need to get an expedition here moved up. While sad about the earth temple, Valugen, it destruction helped his endeavor.

As to why my group was at the temple of Yu Yevon was over a piece of jewel our village had their sights on. Well, we suspected what it was inside due to one of the Yui journals we found during the time of the second shinobi war. It was proven true when they found a small red gem in a small underground burial tomb that was not far from the village. That burial ground was one of the reasons why Jōmae was created. The items within that tomb had helped them survive and their plans when they were sold on the black market. Letting the village withstand the numerous wars, hunger, battle and anguish that exist in our world. Giving us hope that these resources will let us see peace in the near future. Something I knew I probably won’t see in my lifetime as I stop at the top of the stairs to view the entrance.

The place was stark and beautiful at the same time. Four main arches connected the sides of the courtyard to that of the building. On each side, one of these arches was smaller than the other. The courtyard itself had nothing in it but the cobblestone that was laid long ago. Leading a path up to the grand wooden doors. Things made from this era was never really decorative. It is not known why they haven’t made any statues or items of décor. Everything is known about this era is that it has been in a constant state of turmoil after the fall of a very powerful city. Apparently, a religion had sprung up against the technology that once protected them. I once again shook my head of these thoughts for I was wasting time by standing here.

Crossing the stone yard, I see an all too familiar problem that blocked the path into the temple. Luckily, this time it’s a thick wooden door that’s locked to keep people out. Nothing some acid could not handle. Pulling out a small thick tube made of reinforced glass with seals drawn on the surface in order to make sure the liquid would not eat through it from a pocket on his belt. Adjusting the leather belt from the lack of weight before pulling the cork off the glass tube. I placed it against the wooden door above the metal lock then tipped it to slowly pour out the acid. The sound of sizzling filled my ears as the bright green liquid covered the lock then down against the door. My plan was proven futile as ancient seals activated to protect against intrusion.

This makes me wonder how those of the Akatsuki got into the one in earth country. Sure, they are powerful people but as seen with this door there are precautions set for thieves. I knew acid alone might not help me; this is why I brought everything I could to pry myself into the place that was short of explosives. Getting one of the scrolls off my belt I proceed to get to work with the rest of my supplies. Silently hoping that I won’t have to resort to my previous thought. Maybe his team would be able to find another way in as I work on the entrance.

**҉**

Balthier look at the humanoid figure that made up the rest of this monstrosity. Finding it hard to believe that this Eidolon that has been his friend for years was forced to resort to being nothing more than a fiend. She had made the fur that surrounded her spike up in order to aim the now lethal weapon at him. Something he knew he won’t be able to dodge if he decided to cross the distance between them. It was proven right as hard, sharp and spindly hairs start to hit him from behind. Balthier was able to dodge a few of them as he proceeded to run away to only have more hit him in the end. Calling forth the power of wind in his left hand did he summon a spell, “ **Cy-guard**!”

A cyclone of wind engulfed the Yui to suck up the needle point hairs and deflect them away. He did not go unscathed in the creation of the shield for needle sharp fur dug deeply into his body. These pieces of weapons now stuck in his body were now painfully pulled out by the invisible fore of wind to reshaped the shield into a red force of harden hair. The pain from the multiple yanks did not last since they were ripped out rather fast than slowly. Thinking quick he used the shield to gather as much of the hairs that were still straight and firm to form a bundle. He couldn’t help but laugh a little as this predicament reminded him of the challenge that he had with a blond hair child that wanted to be a sky pirate. A challenge to collect a thousand needles from cactoids that use to roam the beautiful Dalmasca sands.

He ran towards Scylla before the magick was depleted from the shield. All the while more hairs were either deflected or gathered. A screech was heard from her as Balthier neared her. Grabbing a handful of the fur a he felt the Cy-Guard vanish to let some of the needle hit his body once again. Arching his arm and spine back did Balthier stab the make-shift weapon into her head to finally silence her wails. The human portion of her body fell onto the matted fur with the spike still lodged into her head once the attack was over. Soon after, the once attacking hair now lay flat while the tentacles fell back to earth. The warrior could only stare at her human form as he ignored everything around him. The calls of his students as the sounds of the tails hit the ground one by one. The lingering howls of the wolves’ heads as they too went silent before they to hit the ground with a loud thump. Creating large cracks in the ground in the process of death.

The two Genins were able to shift the platform by using a spell known as **Gust** on a weaker leveler than it would usually be. They pushed themselves until they were right above the body of the beast. Moving the spell until it was pointed upwards to make them go down. Once low enough, they ripped the tags off one another and jumped down before the surface of wind completely disappeared. Going up to their sensei to stand behind him and the humanoid portion of the dead summon. They looked at each with worry for a brief moment. Their sensei was not answering their calls while he stood there without moving or talking.

Suddenly the Yui bowed that caused his students to jump in surprise from the sudden movement. Turning towards his students before he walked passed them to get off the carcass of the Eidolon while saying, “Come, it is time to head inside Wardenfell.”

They could only nod slowly with worry and slight fear for this man. Jumping down from head to tail to head before hitting ground. The group proceeded to run towards the opening in the cliffs. This did not distract Gamagōri and Naruto from the fact they never seen the warrior act so differently than he would normally be. They hoped the item inside the temple would get their sensei mind off what was bothering him.

All the while did the group miss the body of Scylla slowly evaporate away in the form of souls and magick. Translucent orbs of light with a rainbow of color to match move up towards the sky. Taking the remaining magick with them as some went into the land. Leaving behind nothing more than a patch of ground that was once gray now a greyish-green color. The souls within left this world to be reborn into new Eidolons or let them to form into humans. New life will happen even though none know which will happen.

**҉**

In a brothel that’s located in the village of Jōmae did Jiraiya stay to converse with the women clad in extremely short, light purple with white trim kimonos’. Currently a group of twelve women surrounded him. Making the old pervert believe he was ladies’ man while he tries to woo the group with his tails of his journey across the five nations. Never mind the fact they were playing an act in order to obtain the much needed money from him. Well, not him per say but from the group they work for.

A couple of months ago a trio of woman came to them to keep an eye for any men that could be easily susceptible to their charms and were important enough to control. It had helped they were given a list of names of people that were more important than the cheap chumps that came into the establishment. Much to the delight of a decent portion of the girls the Madam of **_Sun Streaked Umbrella_** agreed to their offer. This job could get them all out of this hole they were in. Many have seen these people on the list once or twice before and knew it was not likely they would come back here anytime soon. Much to their surprise, one of the people on the piece of paper actually walked in. They heard of the Sannin known as Jiraiya from the rumors that were spread from brothel to brothel when girls were switched out in order to help pay off debts or keep the interest of local customers.

“What interesting tales you have, Lord Jiraiya,” the youngest of the group said as her head lay against his knee. Let the old man see her ample bosom when he looked down at her. Not that Jiraiya minded for he loved every part of a woman body for his own uses. The brunette gave him an innocent smile made the man even more giddy. Making him feel like he was young again even though it was for a moment. Even though she was doing this to obtain more money from this old crone in order to pay off the debt her family gained from the Madam. It did not mean the youngling was not fascinated by the tales of the Sanin. It would seem many of the girls felt the same despite the fact they’re working two jobs at the moment.

One of these girls was an exception though. She was the oldest of the group and been here for the longest. Having been sold to the current madam when she was fifteen at the end of the second shinobi war when her family wanted money to get away from the five great nations. Last she heard of them was that her father got murder in the nation they live in now and one of her younger sisters got married. As for living in the brothel, it wasn’t just her wisdom that kept her here or kept her alive after being sold. This crimson haired woman still held her curves from her twenties with the chest to match to fill out the extremely short grey kimonos that was _mandatory_ for all the girls to wear. Even though her debt had been paid off during the tension period before the third shinobi war she remained within these walls. The main reason she done so because she lacked the skills to roam the lands in order to reach the area her family lives in now. The only thing going for her now we’re the whispers of her becoming the next Madam when the current one dies or retires.

There was also the experience she obtained from the countless years of dealing with customers to know when they are telling a lot of bullshit. It was funny to her that these men try to manipulate the manipulators. The crimson haired beauty sighed and proceeded to get to work when the question from the youngest finally gave her an opening to retrieve what they wanted out of him. She made the girl that currently sat next to the white haired man move. She sat down and press her body against Jiraiya, much to his delight, while ignoring the skinny blonde girl.

“My, what dangerous epics you have been on Lord Jiraiya. Tell me, are there things have you have recently seen in this world?” the eldest of the group asked as one of her hands were placed on his chest. It signaled to the girl on the other side of their mark, the fool, to pour more sake into his now empty saucer. Jiraiya happily stuck out the flat cup in his drunken state to gain more as he leered at the ample chest of his favorite girl. He always visited her, and only her, whenever he came here. At times he would get a group of girls to see if any would catch his fancy if his favorite was busy. So, it was not uncommon to have a large group as this that was mixed with girls that were new and old. The blonde that was forced to move had been here for a year and was slowly becoming his second beloved pet here. The blond was not voluptuous as his crimson haired beauty but she was still young. The young girl will fill out in a few years’ time once she out grows the preteen period.

Placing the cup to his lips, Jiraiya gulped down the burning liquid of specialized rice wine before letting a burst of air escape from his lungs. Getting back the fresh he lost in his drunken state was something finally said, “My ever pretty Kasuya, ever so loyal to me, I have been far up to the north. To the mountains that even Iwa stays away from. Sadly, my endeavor had been a failure there due to the fact I arrived too late before a group of fiend’s had destroyed the temple that’s located in the area. I fought them for whatever treasure they stole but sadly many got away from the sheer number of thieves that laid waste to the temple. Oh, how I wish I could save the temple and the treasure inside as it was…”

Kasuya could only roll her eyes as the man rambled on and on with his lies. Sadly, even lies have some truth woven into the fabrication. Although it was being to use to glorify a blow hart and pervert. Looking back at the man to see he had gulped down another cup of sake he wormed away from the girl from earlier then proceed to chat up one of the girls in front of him. By now, the drugs they usually gave the man in his sake would put him to sleep. This signaled that Jiraiya was becoming immune to it. So, it was time to make the potion stronger so none of the younger girls would have to do the secondary activity that came with this career path. One of the main reasons a good portion of the people have remained disease free during their stay here. For those that happen to gain one, well, let’s say many do not return while family members are turned into slaves.

**҉**

Amongst the bamboo forest in the southern portion of Yu no Kuni a lone hot spring bubbled and steamed in the grove it sat in. Around it did a white towel, clothes and wooden sandals lay next to the supposedly empty body of hot water. Suddenly ripples came forth from the middle with sloshing noises before a loud splash was heard. The head of a girl with short, electric blue hair and light-blue skin poked its way out. Maneuvering over to the edge of the spring did a hand reach out of it to grab the towel to wipe away the water. Opening her eyes to shows they were completely blank. No pupil or iris, just the white of her eyes to see the world with.

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the thickly packed forest of bamboo. Sinking down a bit as the hand went back into the water. All in order to hide any attack that would come from her. A small, black creature jumped into the clearing. Showing that it’s a rabbit whose been morphed into a monstrous thing when a shadow creature took a hold of it. It had taken a look of a rotting corpse with teeth like a beaver and long claws on the frontal paws. While the fur took on a pitch black appearance as the eye were as red as an albino mouse. In the shadow rabbit mouth is a thin scroll which was promptly dropped by the animal in order to run off. Now lost amongst the bamboos once again.

She stared at the scroll until she decided to make her way back to the edge. She pulled herself up once she took her hands out of the water. Sitting amongst the edge of the spring she reached for the towel again until she realized it was not on the ground. Looking in the water to spot in floating to the center of the pool. Sighing as she figured she had pulled it into the water as fear of what was going emerge from the forest took over. She commanded the water to push the towel towards her. Taking the item out she put it up high in the air. She proceeded to pull the water out of the fabric wither her powers. Happy that it was fluffy again did she dry herself off before tossing it back into the wash it later. Picking up the scroll beside her did she opened it. As she read the information inside did she smile. Happy that her bet of going to the brothel had worked out. She tore up the scroll and tossed into the water so no one would be able to read what’s on it. Grabbing her electric blue dress with a black middle did she get up and put it on with the sandals. She made wings of water form on her back then flew away from the clearing. Leaving behind a lone hot spring and towel soaking up water.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Locations:**

**Yu Yevon:** Temple that use to belong to an ancient people that worshiped a beast known as “Sin”. The place was later transformed into a tomb for the Yui clan once the cult fell once the cycle of “Sin” was broken. Nothing much was changed in the temple with exception of a few embalming tables and shelves to place the bodies on. Along with the addition of treasure that was brought in with each new body.

 **Yu no Kuni:** Land of Hot Water

 **Sun Streak Umbrella:** A local brothel in Jōmae no Sato that used as a hub of information. Many know that the Madam of this establishment gives out loans to those who need but at a high cost. If you do not repay then your wife, daughter, maybe even the boys, shall be used in the brothel to pay off the family debt. Once paid, then the one in service may leave to do as they wish or stay for the better meant of the village. Any children born during the service of whore shall be raised in the village walls. These children are freely to do as th3ey wish in the village with the exception of the few. If the loan is too big then the child of the whore shall inherit the loan or work with the mother to pay it off.

**Techniques:**

**Cy-guard** ( _Defensive Apprentice Spell_ ) _(Shield) (Elemental – Wind)_ : The name is a shorten version of Guard of the Cyclone. It makes a wind tunnel around the user. It will deflect or gather projectile weapons that are thrown to the user. It would either send it back, to the ground or in the crowd. It can accidently harm allies as items thrown from it cannot be directed to a single point. The cyclone can gather items off the ground to use them as a makeshift shield before being dispelled from the tunnel like the projectile weapons. This defensive technique can be used up an hour max if you are profound with the element of wind and practiced the technique.

 **Gust** ( _Defensive Apprentice Spell_ ) ( _Elemental – Wind_ ): A spell that is used to blow way an enemy that get to close for the liking of the user. Can be used to propel the user if needed. The amount of magick/chakra that is put into the spell can power it to be nothing more than a gentle breeze or torrent hurricane in a nice spiraling tunnel of wind. As a tunnel, this attack can be easily dodged if time right.

* * *

 

**Relic Pieces Obtained:**

**Found:** 4/16

 **Balthier:** 1/16

Green Emerald (Nature)

 **Aludin/Talos/Akatsuki:** 2/16

Copper Hematite (Earth), Purple Amethyst (Lighting/Energy)

 **Village of Jōmae:** 1/16

Sunstone (Fire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Retrival Arc: Descend

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 19** : RETRIEVAL ARC: Descend

Soft padded footsteps could be heard walking on cold cobblestone in a temple. These footsteps belong to a group that consisted of seven people as they made their way through a couple of short tunnels. Until they made it to a juncture that split into three new pathways. This small group was in fact the ones that were outside the temple earlier that day. This split was not the only reason they had stopped here. In the distance, they could hear the moans and wails of a familiar enemy. It signaled to them that one or more of the dead was nearby. They knew they had the chance to avoid them but circumstances and orders prevent them from doing so. It was made clear to them that the area had to be cleansed of the undead and of anything else that may lurk within the shadows. All to make sure the teams that will come in after they are through is granted a safe passage as they study and gather items. The skills of each member of the team helped make this tiring mission even easier for them.

Skills that stealth the darkness, stealth, and swiftness a bird could only have. Those traits are favored over the brute force and the headstrong tendencies a warrior would have. Such battling is only uses a last resort for the group. The leader of the group did several hand signs. Making some splinter off to the right and couple to go straight ahead. The leader went left with a couple of the men that remained with him. Each tunnel, except for the middle, were short like the previous one they had traveled through. The left and right tunnels descended some stairs before turning towards a large room. Each one opening on either end while the middle apparently went up some stairs to get to an over pass that stretched across the room to connect to another hallway. Looking in he could see several long, grey tables and bookshelves lining the other side. This was one of several places used for embalming the dead while making sure some of them become the all too familiar zombie they destroyed many times before. Inching slowly forward allowed the mask wearing taichou, while pressed up against one of the walls, to see the hand of one his teammates poking from the other side when he set his sights on the other end of the room. Along with the fact an undead warrior is on that end had its back to them before it moaned again and started to turn around. Making the hand disappear behind the wall so the two on that end would not be caught. Then he shifted his gaze upwards to see the other two members ready to attack with bows in their hands. One of them had his bow aimed at the armored warrior in the well-lit portion of the room. The other had his pointed to another one the three in the tunnel had missed. This one had itself well placed in the corner where little light could reach it. Letting the shadows take hold of him. It’s a place where it could be easily missed if it wasn’t for a dimly lit candle on the corner of a table that was mainly used for ancient rituals in magick’s.

The candles in these places always peaked his curiosity for they always remained lit no matter the wind, water or other technique that was used to extinguish the flames on them. The only thing known about them was the fact that they were powered by the chakra that envelops the land the building sits on. They didn’t need to depend on the candles since they served no purpose for them due to certain techniques they can use. Techniques that allowed them to do missions in total darkness or on moonlit nights. The jutsu gave them the ability to see in the dark and heighten senses. Setting his sights back on the archers did he see them pull back the strings on their bows before they were let go. Letting the arrows fly silently through the air until they hit their marks in the head. Hitting the central part of their brains that kept them alive for so long. These bodies of bone and flesh fell onto the ground in a heap like a rag doll after a child was done playing with them. The armor they were and swords they wielded crashed down with them with a resounding bang that echoed out in the room. The two groups in the lower tunnels walked into the room to reform in one as the leader gave out orders to the one the walkway, “Neko, Parakeet, continue on in the tunnel to see what is there. Retreat should the pathway ends or trouble arises. As per usual, markers will be left behind to find us if we don’t meet up again at another juncture.”

Neko and Parakeet nodded to their leader before heading off deeper into the temple on their own. Right underneath the bridge stood a door made of metal and was of a dark grey coloring that could be seen to where they had to go too next. They ignored the items in the room for they knew that several secondary squads will be sent in after they got rid of all the undead had been dealt with. The village could get a good number of weapons, armor and money from the supplies that litter the complex. Shaking his head of such thoughts did the spy told the group of his new order, “Come now, we have much more to explore before we are due back.”

The subordinates walked behind their taichou down the new hall as went over to the door. The group disappeared into the darkness the light of the candles could not reach once the passage way was opened.

**҉**

Back in the wastelands in the savanna like terrain did the shinobi from Konoha slowly walk to their destination. Kicking up light brown dust tinged red rose up with each step they took along the path. Coating their feet sandals and part of their pants in a thick layer. The slow pace allowed the younglings sensei to regain his strength before they transverse the fortress built into the mountain range. It proved correct to do so as Balthier had started to breath heavily not long after entering the canyon.  Be it from chakra exhaustion or some other problem the Genin could not see was a complete unknown to them. Despite this, Balthier pushed on towards his goal for he was not afraid of death after dealing with it for such a long time. It did not mean he ignore the feeling of worry that radiated off his students. The ex-Draugar worked himself to the bone to better the skills of one them to set him forth the path he once walked.

As the group drew closer to their location did he start to feel a numbing pain that built up in his chest while his breathing grew heavier and deeper. So, it was not surprise when two of the three sighed in relief when they saw a spire with a cone roof poke itself in the open space that opened when they rounded a corner. This joy of finding a place to rest was quickly overshadowed by the awe they felt when the path ended with it widening into a new area. The opening curved to form a pillar on either side of the passage way to let pilgrims have a better view of the courtyard that formed a half-circle before it flattens out on the other side. On the arched edges were pillars of the same width and height as the ones at the road. Each one was even spaced out the same way to conform to some form of uniform design. While on the flat edge was something that caught their attention more. Etched into the side was the grand façade of the fortress. Twelve thick columns that decorated to take on the appearance of different fearsome beast from the past. Starting from the left stood a dragoon of the emperor strain that had its body stretched out to where its head was at the top and tail propping him up for support by swirling around to form a coil. Then a female Naga was next in a lunging position with her tongue out as if it was hissing out a threat. She was followed by a bastardize version of a Naga known as a Medusa that was screaming out in terrifying pain before shifting their gaze to a harpy. Her poster is straight as a human with her wings closely knitted together above her chest but wide enough to see her ample bosom hidden underneath them as she stood proudly as the next column. After the humanoid bird came a fully-grown basilisk that was stretched out in a similar fashion as the dragoon. This basilisk was a unique one as well as hard to find. For it was a perfect replica of a summon that commands all its snake like brethren and chimera’s.

A wyvern in flight had his wings touching the top while its lower half was bent towards the ground with one leg clung to the body as either leg is stretched out with its thick column like tail touched the bottom. The whip like end of the tail curled around the part of the foot that is on the pedestal of the column. The next post consisted of three round, ball like chimera of the same size gave off the appearance that they were fighting one another in a long line. The first one had it bottom on the floor to face its two attackers as one chicken like foot on the ground. The other is in the air to attack the one closes to it. The other two appeared to be lunging towards the one on the ground. Legs in the for front to cut and stab the one that done them wrong. This chimera looked different from the ones most would be familiar with in the wild. Besides their ball like body and bird legs, they were a feathery bunch with short wings that travels down to the whip like tail. The feathers gave way to skin that appeared to be leathery in nature a regular person could easily mistake it as snake. At the end of the tail is a flat, bone structure underneath the skin in which it could be used as an additional weapon. As for the face of beast, it was flat and appeared to be part of its body. The only thing that protruded from it was a short and sharp beak some breeds of chimeras are known to have. As for the final pillar, it consisted of a beautifully carved longed neck drake. A small, thin, nibble head with horns like that of an antelope before a long, slender neck traveled to its stout body. It had spindly forearms pressed up against its body while large hunches were crouched down to show it was sitting down. A thick tail swirled behind its body until it became whip like on the side they were viewing.

Behind these elaborate pedestals is a shallow indent that allowed for four gaunt steps to be carved into the marble block they were on. These steps led to two ebony colored doors partial hidden by shadow. The stark contrast of the door was not the only thing that caught their eyes in the porch. A mural full of stones topped with different hues and tints of glass to form a majestic scene from long ago. Some of them glow under the setting sun light if they were lucky enough to catch it. Balthier walked over to steps with his students in tow before letting his tiredness take over by quickly sitting down on top of them once over there. He done so to obtain even more energy he lost from the journey here. The ancient warrior had the feeling what substance invaded his system. Those hairs, after such a long time without maintenance, had been invaded by so many ticks to the point their droppings mixed with natural oil created by the strands to make an unknown poison when it was eventually dissolved. He cursed the fact he was forced to go into this place in this condition but he had no choice. He hoped there was still some kind of antidote from the time they were sealed inside that was still viable. Too busy thinking of what to do next did Balthier miss his students making their way over to the portion of the mural they could see. The left side of the porch set aglow by the sun. From what they could see the colors made out a picture of how this temple came to be. Showing there was a strange item sealed inside along with a beast chained away. Going further down the porch to see that humans being enslaved to only be locked into the temple as well to protect the item. Then the multi-headed summon, they learned from their sensei was a Esper named Scylla, being bound to the land here by a mysterious power. Followed by an invisible shield getting placed over by several priests. They concluded that it was the thing they encounter yesterday. As Naruto looked at the last image on the other end did he see it was the picture of a draugar with a crown hovering over his head while holding onto a sword in front of him. The sword was plunged into an imaginary ground. Instead of the tip of the sword disappearing into the ground; the tip had burst outwards to form different lines to signify roots that stretched along the invisible ground. One root caught his attention the most as it was grasping onto the object they had saw at the beginning of the mural. So, entranced by the design did Naruto almost missed the question directed to him by Gamagōri, “Do you think sensei will be alright? He’s been getting worst since stepping forth in the pass.”

Naruto looked over to his teammate with determination in his eyes to say, “I believe he will be fine. I am sure he knows what he is doing. He has most the experience out of all of us.”

This seemed to settle the pale blond down some but the worry still lingered in the back of his mind. If the Tiwanaka knew what truly laid behind those determined eyes of his friend, then that worry would have morphed into other feeling entirely. A feeling that could easily be fear upon the thought of death. Naruto felt those feelings made his heart heavy to know there was possibility he could lose the only person, with the only exception of a few people, to truly care for him. Naruto couldn’t help but to look over to his sensei to see his breathing had become heavier even though he was sitting down. He knew a person can have all the experience in the world but if they are not careful the person can easily fall. The sun-kissed blond knew the potions they brought for poison recovery will not help them here. The plants that grew during this time will give off the same effects as ancient ones but they were not of the same strength to purge a very viral strain from the system. Such as the one infecting Balthier now. The young Uzumaki just hoped they can find one these potions inside this prison of their possible demise.

**҉**

The team of shinobi inside of Yu Yevon had finally meet up once again once the path merged as one. Soon they had found themselves underneath the main floor after meeting up again. They apparently went down a set of stairs in the darkness of the maze of passage ways. Finding themselves in a new set of hallways did they journey on further. Up to the point they made it to half circle room after being on the new level for two hours. The current room they are in now would be the last one on floor from their understanding of the layout. It helped they heard the rushing of water from the upper level when they entered the temple due to some slots in the hall flooring. Which was proven right when they those slots in the current ceiling and against the smooth flat wall and a few above them. In the middle of the flat wall of the room did a massive waterfall pour into a wide hole that is conjoined to it. This allowed the water that’s pumped in by a long rectangular slot to flow into the one below them. The leader of the team could feel that his team was getting tired of being inside the temple. The complex was large and cumbersome to those who were under prepared. Hell, even to them and they were prepared for the trip. It did not help that they had to battle numerous undead warriors that roamed this layer as they progress towards their goal at the end.

In the cavern of the waterfall were they able to rest on some stone benches to garner some form of strength as some either ate ration bars or chakra pills. This gave him some time to look around the room. It was elegant yet sparse. Around the large hole is an array of shrines made of stone on top different levels of steps that ranged from the highest against the wall on either side that led towards the lowest in the middle. Each one held a figure that represent the different blessings one specific god would give to a worshipper. Such as the anvil that was near him on the second-tier step would give a follower of the old gods a blessing that will imbue them with a higher affinity for blacksmithing. A set of plain benches, a few of the broken in halve by rocks that fallen long ago, created a semi-circle around the shrines to allow a few worshipers to sit down to enjoy the sound of rushing water and plants that grew here. The fauna that are preserved here were part of the many things he was not familiar with due to the fact they only grew in and around the temples. Well, he could not say that since none of them haven’t tried since it was in time of war that they first discovered them. Only entering these places to gain the precious metal, jewels gold and few of anything else. Thus, the reason they weren’t given the chance to grow and experiment with these faunas. He wished he could grab some of the plants to mess around with them but sadly there is a ban against anyone from doing so. It was the fear of what he plants could do to people that kept them out of his reach. The minerals from the river pouring in floated to the plants by a mist created by the water along with the ember glow of the candles and torches helped in the growing process of these fauna. The mist didn’t help just help water the unnatural growth but made the entire area damp, moist and slick. Causing surfaces to become slippery as puddles formed in random spots, mold to grow and any wood not protected by chakra to rot away with the books. Yes, there were books strewn all over with a couple of bookcases against the flat wall. The sad part about it that the old tombs were so rotted is that touching them would cause them to fall apart. Besides that, little to anything else caught his attention. Except the tunnel they came out of on the right side of the room while to the left is a set of stairs they suspected went even deeper into the temple. The group silently hoped that the stairs lead to the final room so they could get this mission over with. Letting the retrieval team come and take over by collecting the rest of the items.

“Tarantula Hawk-taichou,” this made the leader turn to his subordinate to his right to see it was White tiger speaking. The taichou adjusted his wasp head shaped mask with a thin blue-black across right cheek as a rust colored one went across the other. This was acknowledgment he heard her and signaled for her to continue, “I know we have been through this many times before but what would happen if we find one of these _summons_ the old stories tell us about here?”

The now identified leader could not help but make a huffing like noise over a ludicrous notion. While the ancient ones had the ability to keep the dead alive to protect their places of worship didn’t mean they were intelligent enough to do more. The walking dead were nothing more than zombies that could swing a sword. This lead him to believe they were not be able seal something as powerful as a summon in one of these temples. The lines of summons were long and exceed the current age of people and hold many secrets but were not weak enough to allow such a young race to seal them away so easily. Unlike the demons that are continuously put into new containers every generation. Worries over silly things were unfounded and the group did not have such a need for trivial things they never found. The stories never spoke of or gave an inkling the ancient ones were able to seal one of these ‘ _Eidolons_ ’ into a temple nor a sacred ground from all the information they could garner. Not like he believed those stories after all. Not like any of the summoning clans today would ever confirm the old tales anyway. They hold many secrets along with the power they have come from a long line of warriors. This lead many to believe that it would be a cold day in Suna before any of them would allow such a young race to seal them away like Bijuu. The particular evidence is made the Tarantula Hawk Wasp mask wearing taichou to say, “As I said before White Tiger, it’s impossible to bind a summon to this world no matter how times a person may try. It cannot be done now nor could it be done back then. Now let’s get going for we are wasting enough time as it is.”

As White Tiger teammates and taichou got up from the benches sodden by the mist she had trouble keeping the sense of worry and dread from bursting out. The woman had the feeling that something lurked at the bottom of the temple. Bound here with its very destructive power for whatever reason the people believed in that era. During her time in Yu Yevon did White Tiger finally resign herself to what going to happen to her. It did not mean there wasn’t a small spark of hope held within her heart. That spark was not for herself but the for her team. Hope that she will be able to save them or at least give them enough time to escape. Seeing they were now gone did White Tiger finally got out her daydream of worry to catch up with them.

**҉**

A dark little entity broke apart into black smears against the ground when a swift punch in its weird pot belly sent it flying. The remnants of the ugly creature congealed to form droplets before scattering into the dark forest. It was fiftieth that night a certain blonde haired woman and her student had defeated. When they entered the village on the northern edge of fire country did the population recognize her as one of the Sannin. Much to her distaste but she could not ignore the request they ask of after seeing the injuries some of their best warriors had. Sore and infected cuts and holes they got days ago when these creatures started to attack them for no reason. These creatures also had the nerve take a few of the woman and children with them once they were done savaging the place. That is if they could take any of them not under some form protection. After seeing the being did the blonde, along with her student, felt creeped out by their appearance. Bodies made of an inky black substance with great big yellow eyes that glowed brightly in the darkness of the night.

From what the people said, these fiends only came out at night to take what they want as they attacked their men. Even feasting upon the corpse of those they killed. If parts of the beings were cut off or damage in way, they would reform before they could be destroyed. They also appear to have a great aversion to light thus the reason the town was so brightly lit by lanterns right now. As much as the healer wanted to stay she knew she could not. This was a job that needed a team to ward off the fiends until they permanently destroyed. The Sannin knew if she had the time she could create a seal that would ward them off. Thinking of the last thing that could help as more shadows came from the dark forest that surrounded the village. She ready herself for another battle for she planned to stand her ground until the first early morning light. Then she will get the able body to take the injured to the nearest town for better supplies and medical treatment. The people here might not like it but no one had a choice in the matter if they wished to survive. She just hoped they got what they needed already so everyone can set out at first light with plenty of oil and torches.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Taichou** _(Term)_ : Captain

 **Esper** _(Term)_ : The title a summon is given when they are stripped of their Eidolon heritage. But still allowed to remain in the realm of Pulse Grandeur. They are forced to live in a portion of the world away from the Eidolon clans. Not only to have your rank and heritage as an Eidolon taken away from along with the benefits, such as immortally, until they have proven they have earned it again. A crime against the entire population of Eidolons or their clan is the only way to have their rank stripped from them. Now the once proud Eidolon, and his descendants, will be forever known as Espers. This rank is different from the No Names. Crimes of a Esper are not so aggresses that would require banishment or being sealed somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	21. Chapter Twenty: Retrevial Arc: Dread not the life we Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Naru:** Hey everybody! First time doing a note for this site. Doing this because this the last chapter I am bringing over from FanFiction.net. Hoping to see some of my readers from there on here to. If your new or old, I am kind of hoping your enjoying what your reading.
> 
>  **Yami:** Naru...Your rambling.
> 
>  **Naru:** Right, right. Since everything is finally caught up, I am happy to get back on some form of schedule with the chance of updating every week. With my partners in crime.
> 
>  **Yami & Balthier:** Woot!
> 
>  **Naru:** Anyway, as a reminder. We do not own anything relating to the Harry Potter and Final Fantasy Franchises. With the exception of our original characters. My sexy, sexy characters.

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

**Chapter 20** : RETRIEVAL ARC:  Dread not the life we fear

No one in the village could believe what we had seen or been through. The little bastards decided to attack us in a final attempt to harm us before the first rays of sunlight could reach us. During the escaped, I could have sworn that I had seen a silhouette of a woman hidden amongst the bushes and undergrowth of the trees. It was hard to tell due to the early morning fog. By the Kami himself that we were able to survive to view the night sky turn into twilight belonging to the rising sun of the morning. Streaks of sunlight had already peaked over the distant tops of the far-off mountain range. It would appear the thought of the sun coming up soon forced the group into a retreat. Leaving behind minor damage to the caravan train and a few more of the houses were burnt down to the ground. These material things were not the only thing that was not left unscathed. These creatures had the capability to snatch one final young girl from the village before their escape into the dark forest. Letting the misty morning cover up any tracks they might have left behind in the soft earth. In any other conditions I would give chase to rescue her, but that would be an extremely foolish idea right now. It was no surprise to me that a great amount of protest came from the villager that remained alive. They could not contemplate why I remain in the village. It was by the will of the surviving warriors were they able to restore order for they understood my reasons to stay. I felt flattered they used some of their last remaining energy to defend my and my student honor. After all, my student and I are merely two people against an unknown number of creatures and unfamiliar person that’s able to control the beast.

We finally moved out on the road when the situation had settled down. Leaving behind this accursed land that is now marred with the dead and missing. For some reason, I could not help but to turn around and look back at the darken forest as the caravan moved away. Letting it pass me by as I stood as my student led it down the road full of the injured and starving. In the shadows of the trees I could see the faint glow of hundreds of pale yellow eyes peering back at me. Hungry with the want of human flesh and destruction. The only thing that kept them at bay is the light of the early morning sun. So, they stayed in the safe, dark embrace of evergreen and shadows. I turned back to the caravan for I needed to focus on my new task at hand. I just hoped I could get them to the village of Roldan soon. Maybe there I can contact sensei to help me. That is if I can muster the strength to do so.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

In the temple under a ruined city long forgotten did a woman walk angrily stomp her way down a hallway that was full of servants, slaves, soldiers’, worshipers and many other kinds of peoples. The anger rolled off her in waves to the point others could feel it. Causing them to quickly move out of her way since they did not wish to be on their master’s bad side. Her rage was not directed at these poor people but at the situation she found herself in. Stuck in this hellish place because of her father greed and the bastard child he found himself with. Wicked ideals of her child crossed her mind as she thinks of her father and what had brought her here. That little heathen was nothing more than a spawn of evil. That view of him will not change once finding out he was going to be a destroyer of worlds. Her feelings of hatred and distain grew over the months to where she was on the edge of wanting to kill him to doing the deed. Yet, she had not done so. The child is under the care of another woman somewhere in the temple. A location that was not known to her.

Her desire to kill the child was also one of the many reasons she believed she was placed as Dai’Jo for the dragon. Many of his ancient followers find this as a glorious position to but to her it was a great shame. This was a position given to her to watch and babysit her. All of this to make sure she does not go off and kill their little _treasure_. Besides being ever watched by the dragon, she became nothing more than a servant and a messenger to his everlasting demands. A part she hated the most for it was her constant reminder of everything that went wrong. Besides that, she had the feeling there was something else going on around here.

It could be just another war campaign and the man wanted a child to take revenge for him should he die. But it must be more than that since a ‘ _all-powerful_ ’ dragon exist here. There are also the fact creatures everyone thought existed only in legends until now are cropping up like nothing ever happened to them. Then there is the organization that teamed up with these people. She did not know why they are willing to follow such people after what they had seen. In the end, it does not matter for both sides were equally insane. At least their leaders are. Each one believing they were gods that walked among men. Maybe the people that followed them had some weird kind of hope of what they may get in the end. Like the small amount that is dwindling away in her heart. Wholly caught up her anguish, thoughts and hatred that she did not notice someone calling out to her. Until she was forcibly grabbed onto by the arm and yelled loudly at, “Leacha!”

Being turned around to face them by their strength in shock to see it was one of the other guardians of Aludin. He was strapping young man with his straw-colored hair and blue eyes, but his teeth were not so nice. Mangled from the years of decay and unregular maintenance known as cleanliness. She had even seen one fall out of his mouth while talking to him one day. It did not matter to him when it happened. Which disturbed her but it he did not care apparently. From the evidence of the other missing teeth she could see when conversing with him. For now, she dealt it for he was one of the few people she could tolerate in this damn place. Maybe even call him a friend despite the fact he blindly follows the orders of Talos and Aludin. Well, she couldn’t help but pick this demon for he was one of the few restored Draugar that existed since the time the egomaniac had first started his terrorizing. Whenever that first time was since it was long before she was born. Leacha had figure she had lived through whatever event in a previous life. That life was so long ago that any memories she wanted to surface would not no matter the situation that came up. She shook her head as those thoughts were swept away for the task at hand.

“What do you want Loki?” Leacha asked as her agitation lining her wispy voice. The now identified man looked at here with worry filling his eyes. He adjusted a dark-brown rimmed googles mounted on thick leather of the same color he obtained from some pathetic teen they kidnapped awhile back. The teen is now long gone as this person was now nothing more than a monster when his master experimented on him. Not that it mattered to him since the experimentations did not affect him. Maybe it was over the fact he was one of Aludin guardians and favored one. Something Talos did not liked when he saw looks that was given to him during the time he was first alive. A part of his past that he ignored for he knew was protected by his god and lord even though was not interested in becoming his next lover. Did not mean he not lay the being for he was exceptionally handsome despite the faults he found in himself. Now he was the one getting of task we such thoughts. Vanishing such things did he finally answer the woman before him, “What I want is for you to calm down. You are scaring the people here. The last thing they want is to be afraid of another Dai’jo.”

“Then let them be afraid. Afraid of the terror they brought onto themselves. For never helping, better yet, kill me when I was pregnant. I saw the looks that was given to me during my pregnancy and the time after. Death would have been a better salvation than the moment I am in right now,” Leacha snarled at him with such fury that she felt in her very heart and soul. An anger that shown brightly in her eyes as was the only true emotion she felt now. The fear of what was to come was long gone when the hope of escaping had finally left her a few months back. Having accepted her faith here even though at the time she did not know what that could have been. All she wanted now was to become some form of berserker and take as many of the people before she was brought down by the higher tier of warriors. Until then, she had to deal with the lot she was given even with the whispers in her mind about revenge against her father polluted her mind.

“Leacha…,” A growl came from the woman to stop him from lecturing once again. This gave her the chance to speak, “Don’t even try Loki. You know I am justified in my anger, so don’t even try.”

“I wasn’t even going to try for I know it is pointless. I was merely going to say that you don’t need to lash out so violently at the civilians. They are too afraid of Talos and Aludin. You don’t think they aren’t angry with their own lot in life. This is the reason they are willing choose to become servants under the ones you call ‘ _tyrants_.’ Even though they might live in a new type of fear…In the past, the people stationed here were able to finally escape previous fears of their lives by following Talos willing. A man the civilians of the past see as a hero. It because of that vision during that time were they able to sacrifice themselves to Talos and Aludin. Shedding away fears, along with a chunk of emotions, so certain things would not come back into their fleeting lives,” Loki stated to her with pleading eyes. Leacha face soften at the look while some her anger dissipated for she knew the man before her spoke the truth. She knew nothing of the people or their reasons to follow such a wicked man. Everyone has their own faults in being here but one of them was not the hope held in each of their hearts.

“Fine,” she spat out with the little anger still had left in her, “I understand that I am not the only one with problems here. The only one not angry about the situation they are in. It’s just…I guess I forgot about it with the new orders given to me.”

“I get that. What they asked of you is the cruelest of things since is something that will drastically hurt you. Never mind the fact that it happened to each one of us at some point in our lives. Where we had to face the inevitable or the painful,” stated the blonde as he proceeded to walk past her. Grabbing her arm as he strode past her. Making the dark-skinned woman followed him down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Leacha couldn’t help but ask in confusion and curiosity. Loki looked back at her and gave her big smile before saying in an excited manner, “Somewhere to take edge off until it’s time for your mission.”

With that simple statement, did they disappear down the hallway. Passing a few that were brave enough to walk the passageway after hearing of Leacha notorious mood.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

At a brown desk did a familiar silver haired man drum four of his fingers against it. He did not like the reports he just received from the base. There have been a lot of developments that confused him since last, but short time, he was there. These changes were bazaar and puzzling actions to Kabuto since they were taken after his departure. Apparently, Talos had taken to a similar hobby as his own master, except he was going further with. He had kidnapped many people and deliberately turned them into these monsters before releasing them into various biodomes around the nations. The medic has found that the monster being released varied drastically from one another. To the point each group could be classifies as their own species. Kabuto also found their they have short gestation period. Which both fascinated and frighten him at the same time. From what he had gathered was that their pregnancies are like those of rats and other rodents. Which let them breed, multiply and spread throughout the Great Five Nations rather quickly during the last six-months he was absent from the temple. Let us not forget the rumors that leaked out their lair under the plight of monsters roaming the regions. Rumors of that Talos has a newborn heir stashed away securely somewhere in the temple. Kabuto did not see why the man would put such a risk in creating a new born. As much as he wanted to think this all out; the plans of Talos were lost to him much like the ones belonging to Orochimaru.

Kabuto couldn’t not help to shutter as a brief thought crossed his mind. A thought of what could happen if Talos and Orochimaru formed a deal to work with one another. That thought was quickly pushed aside, he had the feeling the two men were too much alike. Wanting everything for themselves while using everyone to get to their new objective. Let’s not forget the monstrosities they create to get what they want. Yes, they were too much alike to successfully work together but if they would ever shove their pride aside they could create a grand campaign of destruction and death. Another shutter of fear rocked through Kabuto at the thought. The medic knew he might be a conniving bastard, but he wasn’t suicidal enough to team up two mad men together.

Kabuto just sighed as he leaned back into his wooden chair. Placing one of his rough hands on top of his head to push back his silver-white hair in frustration. Now, these reports weren’t the only problem in this hectic mess. Apparently, his contact in the Akatsuki had went quiet. Not that he blamed him since the main powerhouses were kept in the base. Letting out only the grunts to gather supplies and a few to get information. The only one he knew that left the base freely is Zetsu. That is only because his skills at information gathering was to useful to just let it seat there and go to waste in the temple. The medic fears the possibility they have already been uncovered in the base. He just felt lucky that Pein had decided to remain at Ami for Kabuto had felt his plans would be truly destroyed if he was at the temple. Pein also had some weird kind of hold on Zetsu that made the plant thing freely do the man bidding without much of a complaint. At least, that was what his master said when he ever spoke of his time when he was welcomed in the organization before running away from it. Only because of his fear of Itachi even though Kabuto thought it was something more than that. Like there was something else much greater to fear. Maybe that was why the medic felt he must keep both eyes and ears within the rising dawn. Kabuto could not let those cloud freaks and undead monstrosities be the better of him. It would just mean he and those under him cautious behavior will be ramped up until their freedom was secured.

Lucky enough for him he had found someone who could forge some passports to the city of Dismark for himself and those who are part of his spy ring. Even though he heard rumors of a war raging in the lands the city is part of. Kabuto could only smile at that since it would mean that it would be easier to hide and disperse amongst the chaos. He wanted to smile that his backup plan was coming nicely but it was dampened by the fact he had to report to Orochimaru soon. The man wanted to know the happenings of such for his own gain. By the pits of the underworld did some of the ideas of Talos were implemented here. Another chill ran through Kabuto body after seeing the first failures from his recent experimentation. The medic might be a monster in an unrecognizable form but not to the extent the snake Sannin was taking it. Screams of victims of the past rang through his head before blocking them out. He just hoped he wasn’t walking into another session as Kabuto got out of his chair. Grabbing several pages from the desk did he walk out of his office with feeling he hadn’t felt for a long time. …Dread…

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

In the village of Konoha did a grand carriage travel down the main stone paved road with horses being ridden by samurai following closely behind. In the carriage sat a man of average built wearing a kimono made of the finest of fabrics that is dyed a deep crimson color and decorated with delicate patterns of golden thread which denotes his rank in this world. It was clear that this man is a well-off person of very high standing. Another clue of his ranking in the world is the fact that many of the civilians bowed at the carriage as it passed by them. He merely looked out the window with minor interest as he was used to such things in the world as he was the child of Daimyō. That was until his father stepped down shortly after the third shinobi war. He felt it was a good thing since he believed his father can be easily swayed by those with sweet words and chaotic ideals than convincing arguments and proof of what they wanted.

It was one of the reasons why he was here. To see smiling faces of the people here brought him worry as they do not know of the danger encroaching on their borders. While the country was protected by their military. With shinobi patrolling the boundaries of Hi no Kuni; Samurai and knights were able to stay at the multiple outpost and capitol throughout the year. It was done this way because the shinobi happens to be the country most stable form of income. While crops and trade proved a good source of money and kept the economy running, but these sources can be broken or depleted by certain weather patterns as well by unforeseen situations. Thus, shinobi is additional tool for the people since there will always be someone in need of something from the more powerful. Be it protection, a savior, a misguided hope, or simply death. This is the main reason why the last three wars happened. Not over food or resources, but it was an added benefit, but the lack of work for their people while one or two nations took the most. Creating an unstable place for everyone.

A certain jerking motion signaled the carriage had stopped at his attended destination. The right-side door opened to show it was one of his guards. Wearing the traditional armor of the samurai but in the colors of his family crest. Colors consisting of burgundy, dark orange and a leaf green decorated the clay plates. While the   guard moved back some the plates made a slight, soft grinding sound when they rubbed together as he spoke, “We have arrived at our destination, Milord.”

The Daimyō nodded as he rose from his seat made of wood topped with cushions made of red cotton and stuffed with feathers. Another guard wearing a similar armor as the one that opened the door step next to the opening. Raising his hand up to gently grasps the Daimyō when it was outstretched. The first guard pulled the door even further back when he moved backwards some more. Allowing the group inside to exit down the steps that was placed on the ground. Once fully out, the Daimyō was escorted into the tower by his guards while more civilians and shinobi bowed when they spotted their lord. Going up several flights of stairs until finally reaching the top floor where the Hokage office, the personal library of the Hokage, his secretary and the war room was located in. Heading down the hall to be greeted by the secretary of Hokage standing before her desk in the usual attire she wore. A business-like attire made of some unknown, cheap, blue colored material along with a pair of black high heels. As he walked passed her, he could smell a faint fragrance of a perfume he had grew accustomed to, until his two guards walked briskly past her to open the double doors of the office. Letting him enter uninterrupted before the soft clicking of them could be heard. Each of the guards shifted their positions on either side of the doors to better prepare for any intruder. Also letting their lord have his privacy for his meeting with the Hokage. From inside the room, the Sarutobi stood up from his chair behind the desk to bow shallowly to his lord. Giving the old man a curt nod of acknowledgement. Fore going the usual deep bow that was meant for him due the respect he holds for the veteran shinobi and the fact he knew Sarutobi body would not allow him to follow traditions so strictly. The wizen old shinobi sighed in relief in being able to sit down again as he slid back into his plush chair. The Daimyō quickly followed suit be sitting an equally plush chair that was pulled out for his arrival. Silence sat between them for a bit before Hiruzen finally spoke up, “Milord, what has brought you here so suddenly?”

“That is quite easy Sarutobi-san. I am sure you have heard of the that are plaguing the nations in the last few weeks,” the Daimyo spoked in a serious like manner. Hiruzen hummed at the statement. He heard of these fiendish things lurking about in the world now. At first, Hiruzen at thought it was some newer chakra mutated animals that roamed some remote areas of the Elemental Nations. Nothing a small legion of samurai, backed up with a few ninjas stationed in the capitol, could not handle but then reports came from various villages and ninjas. The most recent one coming from Tsunade about a village being besieged by some of these creatures. From what was last heard, she and her apprentice was leading the villagers to the nearest, largest town to have access to healers and mixtures. What was troubling being the fact that some of the young girls were being kidnapped before and during their arrival. He would have sent a team out to help but resources were tight as it was and Hiruzen felt it was about to get tighter.

“So, I have heard. Many rumors from shinobi and civilians have told the tails of seeing these… creatures… all over Hi no Kuni and in many of the other nations. Forces here have been strained lately for the want of protection on the roads for nobles and merchants. As well, sending out many to aid villages that dot the nation,” Hiruzen stated in a serious manner. Placing his elbows on the desk to stich his fingers together to show the heaviness on the matter. The Daimyō hummed as he silently agreed but this situation needed to be address now than later. Unlike his father, who would have taken weeks if not years to deal with the problem at hand, because he would let people easily sway him to a decision that was usually bad for the nation. While at times that was good thing to listen to the people to make a proper decision on an issue but not to the point it could be detrimental to everyone. He took advantage of his father weakness to advocate his station in life to him. Much to the relief of his uncle. His uncle viewed his brother as a weak-minded food and it upon himself to teach his nephew the proper way to rule a nation. All of that was to spite his father for old wounds given to him while they were younger. That actions had caused the divide between brothers to grow even larger. Even to a lesser extent, the divide extended to the ex-daimyo wife and his child. Now he was getting off track from the task at hand. His old family dealings were something he had to fix at another time.

“As much as I would like to keep sending out our forces to protect these merchants and nobles; the power of the shinobi would be better suited to patrolling the roads to keep the beasts away. They can hire samurai and knights to escort them between destinations. Don’t you agree Hiruzen-san?”

“Hai, Daimyo-sama, but many will still come here looking to hire shinobi,” Sarutobi responded, knowing how the people were. This caused the lord to smirk much to the Hokage confusion. He did agree that the man power wasted on escort should be used to patrol and eliminate any beast on the road. Thus, making it easier for people to travel the road.

“This will be an easy solution. I will be sending several troops from the capitol to here to be hired out. They shall return here instead of the capitol when the job is done. This will ease the stress while retaining the money needed to run the village. I call this a pro quo for those leaving to spend weeks on the roads to clear out any nasty nest out there. Maybe in this mess they might find something to help end this unusual strain of chakra beasts that started to run rampant,” the younger of the two stated slyly. Feeling great that he gotten an upper hand in the meeting. Hiruzen could not find fault in plan and it would appropriate the forces in the way he wanted to. Releasing his hands from his grip did the old Hokage finally let out a sly smile of his own before ultimately saying, “I can work with that Daimyō-sama.”

“Good, I will send the troops here when I return to the capitol. Now on the next thing. Haven’t I told you to call me Rhagoh. You have known me since I was child after all,” the Daimyō stated in an amuse manner. Trying to ease the tension that quickly filled the room. Apparently, it worked some as Hiruzen groaned for he was trying not to break protocol.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

In the temple of Yu Yevon, a mixture of smells permeated the massive chamber that a small team of people were in. Well, it cannot be said anymore that this team existed any longer. You see, this room shows signs of an epic battle that is still raging on. Fire dominates the place as it uses the bodies of draugar, as well pieces of old materials, as fuel in its destructive nature. In these flames did Parakeet and Neko fall to its flaring power. Their bodies feeding the flames that attacked the remaining shinobi of the team. Another two, Hawk and Widow, fell when these flames were used to incinerated them while their screams had filled the room for a few minutes. Leaving behind White Tiger, Moose, and Tarantula Hawk-taichou behind to fight the very thing one of them had feared was going to happen.

Such a tragic thing to encounter a Esper within the final chamber of the temple. Especially one who can out master a Uchiha in the skill and control over fire. Leaving them little chance to escape as they fought the creature. It did not stop Tarantula-Hawk from looking for a way out of the enclosed area. But the massive creature blocked any chances to flee from the room. They could not go back the way they came since the very door they were able to unlock before now kept them trapped inside. The taichou knew there is a hidden passage way somewhere around here. It was merely finding that hidden switch to open it. Another stream of fire lit up the room. It was heading for White Tiger corner of the room. She ran towards the other side which made the attack follow her. This gave him the chance to inspect the wall of anything out of the place. There was nothing but now damaged items and charred bodies. He dug himself deeper into his corner as he witnesses Moose attack with some form of water technique. To only fail when it turned into steam when it got close to its body. Not surprising with how this thing looks like. The Esper turned around to his attacker. Spotting Moose did the giant ram like creature at him. Moose stood there in shock the man-like thing was now speeding towards him. Soon he found himself as nothing more than blood stains under the hooves of the Esper. Tarantula-Hawk pushed down the bile that threatened to come up after watching his friend die in such a horrific way. A much-needed pathway out of here was desperately desired now.

Tarantula Hawk shifted his gaze to the other walls in the lit room. The flames licked the walls in waves as they illuminated the dark, grey tones in a bath of orangish glow. Causing his vision to be obscured in his wild attempt to run. The feeling of hopelessness and desperation continued until he found something unusual hanging in the corner that conjoined the wall to his left and the one opposing him. The odd looing item is covered in ash and soot as a few clear spots dimly glittered amongst the light of the fire. The taichou could only sigh in relief as there was hope in his heart now that they could get out of here.

A giant hoofed leg blocked his sight of his target before he could even get to the other side to inspect it. This was followed by the room violently shaking when the Esper hit the wall to his left. Looking to where the spiritual being landed to view it being pinned down by a large piece of ceiling with several smaller chunks of rubble surrounding it. These were chunks his teammate was able to levitate with a wind jutsu before sending it into the gut of the humanoid goat man. This gave her time to run to the corner that was opposing the glimmering metal. This gave the leader of the team an idea of what could be done.

The taichou bent down to grab a couple of good size rocks before standing up again. The room shook violently once again before he could do anything with the rocks. The Esper had thrown the fallen piece of wall away from him to hit the ground. Causing rubble and crumbling bodies to bow to the stone as it recoiled when it hit the floor right before sliding across it to push a large amount of debris against the wall. One of these so-called debris was in fact the Esper battle axe. The weapon stuck out against the chamber barrier due to the stone keeping it pinned tightly to it. The remnants of the five-maned team watched as the being stalk towards the weapon. Giving the shinobi to a chance to do what he needed at that moment. He shifted some of the rocks to his left hand until one was all that remained in his right. The taichou gripped the rock tightly as he reared his arm back before throwing it. Letting it sail through the air, across the room, to hit the wall next to White Tiger head. It caused her to flinch strongly to the sound that contradicted the roaring of flames and the clip-clopping sounds of the Esper hooves made as it walked. It was not just the sound that made her flinch. It was the fear of possibility that something else was here while she was fixated on the ancient being not far off from her. The kunoichi quickly scanned the vicinity around her to see nothing. Another _-click-_ was made against the wall White Tiger had her back against. Turning around quickly enough to see it was a rock tumbling down some of the rubble. Shifting her gaze to where it could have come from to see her taichou across the room. He was waving his arms wildly in a pointing manner to the corner of the room that she was close to.

Looking to her right to find the same item glitter dimly in the glow of the flames. She fixated on it much like a cat hunting a mouse. For it was a sign of hope that they could escape from this hell. A symbol they won’t have to come back to this Kami forsaken place. The item hung in the corner in a way she never seen before. It was like the lever was trying to hide from the world with the way it clung to the shadows and wall. Even the shadows appeared to be eating the light of the flames to keep any intruders in, so they could meet their death. A rumble shook the room once more to garner her attention back to the beast. The Esper had reached the axe and was able to pull it from the rubble. Stones and debris fell from pile as the axe was lifted from the pile. White Tiger could feel the fear buildup within her. Building up to the point she felt there was one option left to her. That option was to turn back to the corner and make a mad dash towards it.

In the corner the lever was in fact a chain covered in ash with a ring attached to the end. The kunoichi could hear the stomping of the Esper making their way to her taichou. Tarantula Hawk ran towards the corner to his left where it would be harder to swing the axe. Even taking the risk to run under the very weapon and in between the legs to reach his goal. The spirit turned to face the human to find him on the other side of the room. A deep growl made its way out of the Esper human lips for the little one escaping his wrath. It was tired of this game of cat and mouse. It was time to end this. It stomped one of his hoofs down hard in anger.

The anger of the man-beast was something White Tiger took advantage of by making the rest of the way to the chain. Relief filled the woman when nothing new popped out to harm her. She grabbed the chain, smearing blackened ash of old and new on her hand, to yank it down harshly. The clanging of the chain through the hole was in was muffled by the crackling of the flames and the grinding of the wall when the axe missed it’s intended target. Hollowed scrapping was soon heard next to the chain to show an oblong door slowly opening. This let the kunoichi to turn around to view her taichou dodge another attack by sticking close to the wall. Now the problem was trying to get his attention without getting him killed. An idea formed quickly which caused her to go through a sequence of signs in a fast manner. Looking back at the door to find it was now completely open. This made her smile before turning back around as the Esper lifted his arm to smash it down once more. Tarantula Hawk dodged the attack, but his teammate could tell he was losing energy by the second. Even though White Tiger knew that the jutsu would be partially effective but there was not much time left.

“Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū!” She screamed over the multitude of noise in the room. This caused the beast to spin around in surprised. Having forgotten that there was another human within this room since he was deeply focused on the one before him. To his shock, the ram-human hybrid was not greeted by a small woman but a blinding white light that overwhelmed the glow of the flames. As for her taichou, once the word Raiton was uttered from his lips did he shut his eyes tightly. Knowing which jutsu was going to be used as it was the only Raiton in her arsenal of attacks. The flash soon dimmed away to reveal a now blind creature that could not tell what it was around. White Tiger dashed over to her leader to grab his arm tightly, causing him to open his eyes to see the Esper staggering around aimlessly. They stayed glued to the wall until they reached the passage way and made their way out. Making it halfway down before the taichou yank his arm away to run back to the entrance of the tunnel. There was another chain within the tunnel that was not covered in soot. Grabbing the ring, he pulled it down to make the tunnel door rise slowly. It was in time to as the two of them heard the creature roar in anger. Wraith that he let his prey get away after they annoyed him for so long. They took this as their que to escape this place for good. Happy to leave this place even if it means the bodies of their comrades are left behind in the rubble. One more roar echoed throughout the temple for a final time until the magick of this place called the Esper to rest. At least until the next time he was awoken by the ignorant once more.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Terms** :

 **Daimy** **ō:** Powerful Japanese feudal lords who ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. In the term, _dai_ means “large” and _myō_ stands for _myōden_ , meaning private land.

**Group**

**Dai’jo:** The twelve personal guardians of Aludin. These guards were once part of the powerful ranks of Dragon Lords before being elevated to the position of Dai’Jo. They garner this rank by their skill in magick, tactics, their ways as a warrior and their extreme loyalty to the dragon they protect. Such things are now in the past. Today, they now nothing more than relics of the past as they slowly gain regain their power again after resurrection. Four are known to be resurrected so far with a fifth pseudo member from the current age.

**Profiles:**

**Name:** Loki

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Male

 **Organization:** Under Aludin

 **Rank:** Dai’jo

 **Previous Rank:** Dragon Lord

 **Clan:** Unknown

 **Ancient Clan:** Unknown

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Height:** 5”6’

 **Likes:** Unknown

 **Dislikes:** Unknown

 **Dream:** Unknown

 **Favorite Color:** Jade

 **Favorite Food:** Unknown

 **Weaponry Choice:** Axe and Shield

 **Mini Story:** Much is not known about this man. Other than during the time of his resurrection that he was from the same era as Aludin and Talos. Gossip from those who lived in the era of myth told of him being a Dragon Lord before he ascending to the rank of Dai’jo. Nothing much more is known about the man as many who lived him, minus other Dai’jo, have faded away with the time.

 **Name:** Rhagoh Slanoi

 **Age:** 57

 **Gender:** Male

 **Organization:** Hi no Kuni

 **Rank:** Daimyō

 **Previous Rank:** Prince

 **Clan:** Slanoi

 **Ancient Clan:** Yamamoto

 **Relatives:** Father, Mother, uncle, distant cousins in clans, cousins in clan

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Hair Color:** Light brown

 **Height:** 5”7’

 **Likes:** Shogi, family, reading

 **Dislikes:** Meetings

 **Dream:** To bring prosperity to his country

 **Favorite Color:** Pink

 **Favorite Food:** Sashimi

 **Weaponry Choice:** Spear

 **Mini Story:** A man who was raised mostly by his mother and uncle in the palace in the capitol. He was raised to take up the mantle of being a proper Daimyō when he was ready. These preparations had the ill effects of causing hatred between him and his father that last well into his adulthood. During the years, this lead to him tricking his father into advocating the throne to him earlier than expected. Having stepped down shortly after the disaster that was the third shinobi war That was an odd fifteen years ago when he was mere thirty-seven years young. Although, in the near collapse of their nation, even though they cause out on top, it did not mean his father indecisive ways weren’t a big part of the ordeal. Since then, a bigger rift formed between father and son. To the point that the ex-Daimyo moved to the norther palace to be away from his clan. To this day they hardly spoken a word to one another.

**Techniques:**

**Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū** _(Lightning Illusion/Style: Flash Pillar) (Elemental - Lightning) (Illusionary Expert Spell)_ : A genjutsu that utilizes lightning-natured chakra that will discharge from the casters entire body in the form of an extremely bright light to disorient their target. Once the victim is disorientated, the caster can implant images in their head. This gives the caster allies the perfect opportunity to attack the unsuspecting victim. This genjutsu can also be used collaboratively with shinobi working together to completely overwhelm a target, or targets, sense of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Retreival Arc:  Poisoned Mentality

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 21** : RETRIEVAL ARC:  Poisoned Mentality

It was twilight by the time team Pandora ventured inside the temple. The soft padding of feet against stone as the ebony doors creaked open. The evening light illuminating a small portion of the apparently huge room. The genin could tell they were on the upper floor of something by the tale-tell sign of a railing to protect those from falling to the lower level. Balthier hobbled in, still affected by the poison in his system, to lean himself against the railing. He was not perturbed by the darkness, but he could tell his students were. Calling forth some of his mana to form a bright white orb in his right hand before rasping out, “ **Candlelight**.”

It floated from his hand in order to hover next to him to give them a slightly better look of the area. Which was not much to them. On either side of the level, they could make out the upper part of wide stair cases going downwards. Balthier motions for Gamagōri to close the door to the temple, much to the Genin dismay, although the order was followed before heading back to his sensei. The room appeared even darker once the diming light of the setting sun vanished. Gamagōri and Naruto drew closer to their sensei side out of fear of what may be hidden in the darkness. Balthier couldn’t help but chuckle but he understood their fear. He called forth more mana to activate another orb of light. Balthier forced it to shoot itself towards the middle of the floor instead of letting it float in the air. It stuck to it much to the puzzlement of his students. Confusion shifted to awe when they saw it be absorbed into the ground. Activating a light blue circle with a burst symbol in the middle of it. This signaled that something was happening in the room. Small orbs started to appear against the walls. Growing bigger and bigger until you could see cone shaped scones underneath them. They glowed and grew until the entire room was illuminated in pale, white-blue light. Casting an eerie aquamarine glow in the room. Giving them the feel as if they were submerged under tones of water. Balthier turned around and sighed happily at the sight. It been ages since he last saw this temple and its pristine appearance had not been affected by the elements. Proving the seals and runes had done their job in protecting this place. He knew then he would find the potion he would need here.

Taking a quick look at his students to see them fascinated by the overly large room and the mural etched into the far wall. The wall with the same ebony doors they would have to walk through. The mural told the story of war he had taken part in. The struggle and sacrifice that was made so they could be on the winning side. The lost of friends and family, witnessing the countless death of soldiers and countrymen, the rise and fall of Aludin, and the resealing of Ragnarok. As much as she wanted to reminiscence about the past but there were things that needed to be down in such little time.

“Come,” Balthier rasped out as he made his way over to the stairs slowly. Using the railing as support until they reached the very bottom. Naruto went over to his sensei right side to make wrap his arm around his neck. Being the taller of the Genin would make it easier for the man to lean against. They were able to walk over to the doors before stopping right in front of them. Naruto turned to Gamagōri who held a stern look on his face as he glared at the door. Naruto breathed in deeply to let it out in a shudder. A shutter in anticipation of what was to come while they were down a man. A powerful man at that. They couldn’t turn back anyway for they were to far away from the village and they had no way to call for backup.

“Are both of you ready?” Balthier asked them as he feels his chest tightens.

“Yeah…,” with that weary response Gamagōri pushed opened the door into the dimly lit hall. They walked down the hall until they reached a room that looked like a grand hall to let people gathered in. With all the stone tables, wooden long benches, plates, plates, bowls and other things that made it look like people were just here. It creeped the Uzumaki and Tiwanaka out on how life here was easily left behind. This made Balthier chuckle a bit for he was using to having such items in temples such as this. The truth of the matter was the fact he was happy to find the room empty. It proved that lightening the scones had deactivated the protection he had set in place. If he had not, then this room would have been filled with newly awoken Draugar. Something he did not want since many of the undead that lay here are people that were previously under his command. Those who were willing to sacrifice their lives and afterlives to be bound here to protect the items within. He guided himself and Naruto over to one of the benches to sit down. The poison was really taking his toll a lot quicker than he anticipated.

“Naruto, behind those doors over there should be a lock pantry of sorts. There should be a chest or two inside with some potions. Hopefully it will have what I need,” Balthier told him weakly as he pointed to the corner of the room. A couple of thin doors of grey stood proudly next to a fireplace lit by ancient mana and flames when he triggered the lighting system. He nodded before racing over to the room. Busting in to find a bronze colored iron chest inside. Lifting the lid of the box to find a few gold coins, an ancient axe and a few different colored potions. He carefully grabbed the bottles for he knew they were very old and needed to be cared for. Like hell was he going to be the one responsible for his sensei death. He carefully got up them proceeded to slowly make his way back to Balthier. Who was by now panting heavily for his breathing became labored.  A walk from the entranceway to here shouldn’t have tired him out so easily but it was different now. An unknown pathogen was coursing through the man’s veins. Placing them on the table so he could motion for his teammate to come over.

“Help me turn him around to see the vials,” Gamagōri didn’t say anything as he followed the directive. Getting the other side to place his hands on his sensei arm and back. Naruto did the same before he started to twist and turn the older man’s body. Each one shifting their arms and hands to where they were needed until the sick shinobi was fully turned around. Balthier helped them when he could as the pain grew even worse. He could feel his mental stability going as well. It wasn’t completely gone that he couldn’t tell the differences in potions. A cold day in hell would have to have happen before his alchemy skill would fail him. He knew that skill like the back of his hand.

A brief look at the bottles to see that none of them was the one to heal him of the poison. Two them would extend his life for a brief amount of time until one is found. The messed-up part will unable to walk with them to find the item. They will have to find all they can without him to stop any actions that could wake up the protectors here. Just because he had stopped them from awakening didn’t mean that each one cannot be awoken by the foolhardy. While Gamagōri and Naruto weren’t foolhardy, they were just ignorant of the dangers of the tombs. Which makes the whole situation worse for all of them. Groaning out in the pain, Balthier gasped out to them, “Now listen to me, its very important that you do. I need both you to search this temple without me for any and all vials such as these.”

Pointing to the blue and red ones on the table, “Bring as many as you can for one of them will be the thing that will heal me. I know both of can tell why I am sending you off on your own. At this point I am unable to move. I will be a liability more than a help. While together, its important that neither of you disturb the bodies here, do not touch anything but these vials and chests, and whatever you do…. Don’t go into the final chamber!”

“How can we tell if are near the final chamber at all,” Gamagōri asked in a nervous and worried tone. Unsure if they should leave their team leader side while in this state. Balthier chuckled weakly as he gave him a sturdy yet comforting grin, “That’s easy, the final doors will be an overly large stone gate at the end of a wide tunnel. The wall of the tunnel will be covered in a mural much like the one we saw in the entry way.”

Nodding in understanding of what to except and run away from should they find it. This made the ancient Yui feel proud that they were willing to take on this kind of responsibility.

“Now go, no time to waste!”

With that order they raced out of the room and into another hall they yet to explore. Aiming for the treasure of health and curatives.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

They ran. Ran as far away as they could from the temple of Yu Yevon. It was foolish to even think they could survive this. He should have listened to White Tiger, but it was far too late now. Himself and White Tiger were the only survivors of their team. Tarantula-Hawk knew his Kage will not be happy to know they had failed with such a major lost. His team was the most experienced out of everyone in exploring these temples. It was just…he did not give a flying fuck anymore. He going to get out of this racket as soon as he can. Even though he had the responsibility of making sure that no more teams were sent to Yu Yevon. Saving them from a brutal death of the beast that lay within those hollowed walls.

He couldn’t wait to get to the nearest village, so he could send a messenger hawk right away to warn them. Then a sudden realization came to mind which caused him to curse. Jiraiya needed to be warned as well since the mas was also investigating these temples. He pushed himself harder with White Tiger to that village as quickly as possible.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Tsunade didn’t like this at all. She was forced to go back to Konohagakure. After being away for so many years. Not because it was on the orders of her Hokage, her sensei, but because she didn’t like what she was hearing and seeing out in her country. This got her worried beyond belief. Even though she didn’t show it. Not wanting to worry Shizune more than necessary.

There was enough of that going around with all these strange beasts roaming the countryside. She seen one of these monstrosities shortly after leaving the refugees at one of the villages close to Konohagakure. It was a tall, muscular thing covered in matted brown fur. It had a human appearance mixed with features granted from some species of ape. The medic could have easily mistaken it for one of her sensei summons if it wasn’t for its obvious lack of intelligence and violent nature. Its lack of prowess in the mind was easily made up for by its strong instinct for battle. Something she learned the hard way when hit by one of the beast powerful punches.

It was easily dispatched in the end when she delivered a chakra enhanced punch to its head. Crushing the skull in on itself. Though her hand still sustained damaged for the attacked. Having to put twice as much behind the attack just to make the thick skull bend to her will. Tsunade could feel some of the bones, much like a couple of her ribs, were broken from the entire ordeal. The Senju was glad she was day away from the village. Disliking the possibility there was chance she would have to heal herself in these conditions if she wasn’t already so close to the village. So, the blonde pushed through the pain to make it the rest of the way. It was not the first time she ever done this, nor will it be the last.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

He felt so weak in that moment. Whatever coated the hairs on his old friend was really doing a number on his body. Balthier wasn’t afraid of death for he died before and lived long after it to protect the secrets of his clan. He was just so afraid for his students. Afraid of what would happen should he die again during this mission. He doubts the ritual he done eras ago will reactivate to make him a Draugar once more. That would mean he will be truly dead this time around. Unable to come back to this realm. Thus, leaving his wards to die in this wasteland when they are unable to find their way home. Balthier knew they didn’t memorize the path home like he instructed them do before leaving the village. If they did manage to escape this region then they would only die in the ever-shifting sand sea of Kaze no Kuni. If the beasts that lay hidden under the sea don’t find them first. A thought that made the man sick.

He had to survive this because he couldn’t leave his students behind to face the wild that lay in the unknown. Then there was the fact if didn’t make it back to village somehow then they will have to face the shame of coming back without him. The shame of leaving a comrade behind despite the issues of him dying during the mission. The shame would be harder for Naruto. He would not only lose the man he looks up to, been there for him, but the blond would be blamed for his death. A death that was commonplace in the world of shinobi. Stripping the boy of everything he had while bringing down Gamagōri as well just because happened to be on the same team. Balthier knew that death had to be the last thing on his mind now. He had to strive for his students, so such occurrences will not happen.

Another jolt of pain racked through his pain which caused him to groan out. It was just a matter of waiting out this pain in the hope they will retrieve the vial he needs. Even though the batter part of an hour had passed since the departure of Naruto and Gamagōri. As team leader, waiting out this pain will nothing compared to the possibilities should he fall.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Suko couldn’t believe this was happening. Several days after his argument with Sakura, he was here with his team in this most unbelievable manner. The Uchiha had basically threw a bitch fit right in front of their Hokage. Suko tried to keep his face blank but the anger, disbelief, and nervousness still showed through. The boy really believed he was the only sane and mentally stable person on the team. They were in this delicate position now because Sasuke wanted to go on C-Ranked mission like Team Pandora. By Kami, if wasn’t for that stern ‘I’m-ready-to-kill-you’ look his kage was shooting the boy then would have been worried. The boy knew they weren’t ready for mission like this. Hell, they weren’t even ready to do D-Rank missions most of the time! Sasuke also fails to see that team was ready for the next level of missions. Hell, he could even see it whenever he had the chance to see them around the village. The way they worked together under the command of their sensei. Placing the missions, even if they were D ranked, before anything until they were done. While Balthier made sure their professionalism was on par to. Though he had witnessed them getting flake a couple of times although there was no fault on their part. Completely different from his own team, who have problems out of the wazoo, when they doing the task given to them. Then there were the other issues. By kami, the other issues.

Like he had told Sakura, Suko refused to be on a mission to where he could die from her delusional crush and mental stability. It wasn’t just her he was worried about. From the way the Uchiha acted during the minimal tasks they partake in as missions then it would not be a surprise that he’ll leave the team behind in a real one. All to fulfill some hatred fueled goal while believing everyone else is beneath his station. To the point it got Suko worrying about Sasuke own mental instability when the signs started popping up. The only reason he could pick such things out was because of the fact his father is psychiatrist. While unable to diagnose a shinobi with the many problems could get from their line of work; there were still the underlining signs to look out for should there ever be a problem that warranted attention. Something his father drilled into his head since the day he found interest in being a shinobi. At first, Suko found such information useless but now he was happy to know all of it.

The issue now- “I don’t usually bend to the will to some Genin, but since your so gung-ho about this then I have the perfect mission for you.” -Well, fuck! Fuck Suko luck and all those in his personal sphere in his life.

“Hokage-sama! You can’t be serious!” Iruka exclaimed in shock, much how Suko and Kakashi was feeling right now. The former showing it while the latter kept it hidden. The red head of the team suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Realizing he was going to die even if it meant this could be a routine mission. Yeah, routine for the more experienced in their field of work. Deep down, somewhere in his gut, he felt this mission was not going to be routine like it should. This caused him to pale and lose color in his face at that prospect. Suko really wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. They were easily lost in the situation between the Hokage and former sensei.

“I am sure Iruka. Are you doubting my judgment?” Hiruzen retorted right back to the tanned man. This caused the Chūnin to back down quickly upon realizing he was out of turn with his leader. This is when Suko knew there was no turning back and his death warrant had been sentenced. If he survived this then was going to back out of the shinobi program. The tanned red-head knew life with this team will be his death. A death he felt was coming around the corner. Caught up in thoughts of his team that Suko missed Hiruzen picking up a scroll and handing it to his current sensei, “This scroll contains all you need for this mission. You have until tomorrow to get ready. Before you all go, I believe all of you should meet the client you’ll be protecting. Tazuna you may come in now.”

A door to the mission room opened to reveal an elderly man coming into the room with short scruffy beard and wearing worn out clothing. A person can easily tell this man was a drunkard by the smell of stale alcohol. Didn’t help the man was carrying a half full brown bottle loosely in one of his hands. Suko couldn’t help uneasy about this situation. Well, more so than usual.  Something about this man wasn’t sitting right. He couldn’t tell what though.

“You expect me to be protected by the brats,” Tazuna exclaimed in disbelief once he spotted the children, “How do you expect them to protect me all the way back to Nami no Kuni? They don’t like won’t put up much of a fight.”

Suko snorted at that. The man didn’t realize how true that statement was. It did anger Sasuke and annoyed Sakura, but they didn’t say anything. Although it did prompt Kakashi to say something, “Trust us Tazuna, these three are very capable in protecting you. Plus, you will also have there as well.”

Tazuna looked doubtful but he didn’t have much of choice in the matter. Since the little money he could scrap together was only enough to pay for a C-rank mission. Though the calculating look he was receiving from the red-head boy did not help the doubt build up in the pit of his stomach. Suko can’t help to look at him in such a way. The sensation would not leave him no matter what. The boy was not alone in his thoughts. Sarutobi could feel something was off since the time the man had requested a protection detail for an extended amount of time. He still let this happened because he knew these Genin, well two of them, needed a drastic wakeup call and looked like their sensei wasn’t going to give it to them. The only issue he had with this idea is that he was sending out the only promising Genin on the team without much of a cause. Sending him a punishment that was not deserved. If it means that the others finally found their focus, then it was a price that will have to be paid.

“Fine, doesn’t mean I have to like it. When will we set out then?”

“First thing in the morning at the southern gates,” Kakashi answered all to happily. Suko and Sakura moaned out in dismay in having to get up so early. Not only that, they knew it was going be painful experience since they knew their teacher habit of being late all the time. First thing in the morning could mean mid-morning. Tazuna nodded before leaving the office. Heading back to cheap inn he had been in for the last couple of days. The team was shortly dismissed after that to ready themselves for their new mission.

Suko stayed behind everyone briefly to turn in to Hokage. Wanting to say something to his Hokage about this feeling and issues about team. Wanting the possibility of being cut from this team in order to live to be there. He decided against it in the end. Not wanting to on the receiving end of ire from the citizens and council from dismantling the team. Suko turned back around and left the room without much of a word. This caused Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Got him thinking that this boy had more hindsight than anyone in his generation. He knew Suko background as a child of psychiatrist who went down the path as a shinobi. If Sasuke and Sakura didn’t change then he will be damned if he will let those two will bring down the promise within Suko. He had the feeling he would do will well under a Yamanaka, if not Ibiki.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Retrieval Arc: The BAD THINGS are coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Naru:** Oi, everyone-! We are, more like me, are back! We had hoped to bring this out sooner, but shit happens to delay the goodness. But we are here now. With the advent of discord! Yep! We recently created a server on discord to allow our dedicated fans can come talk to us, asked us question or just meet our likeminded fan fictionist. 
> 
> This discord will be for both my **_Dynast-King Return_** and **_Relics of the Past_** stories.  
> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)
> 
> **Song Inspiration:**[Bad Things ( _Dark World_ ) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSv4cCWlQ-4&list=PLT0SVIgApCHMueNsPQW4CRbRKtaE_msT4&index=10&t=0s) by The Phantom

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 22** : RETRIEVAL ARC:  The _BAD THINGS_ are coming

Balthier could feel his body was getting colder now as the darkness slowly consumed the edges of his vision. He knew he was near his end. An end he didn’t want to come. A gentle touch suddenly brought him out his thoughts. Looking around to see flashes of bright and pale blond hair and worried gazes. A painful moan escapes from his lips before seeing red and blue bottles invade the little vision he had. Then orange flames of a torch were able to push some of the darkness around the edges away. Balthier could hear their voices but they were muffle and hard to understand. They seemed to understand the situation because the next thing he knew they started waving a bottle after bottle in front of his face. This made the man smile gratefully. He was happy they were able to make it back with some potions. It would appear to be a lot of them to.

With each wave of a bottle in face he gave a weak shake of my head. Each vial nothing more than healing or mana potion. Which would prove useful after the poison had been purged from his system. That was until a tanned hand brought an unusual red flask to his face. It was wide but flat with a skinny next. The liquid inside is a dark red color. A person could have sworn it was a bottle full of blood but Balthier knew better. This time he nodded to them that this was the potion they needed. He parted his lips to try to talk but found such a feat was barred to him due to his weakened state. He hears the muffled voices of Gamagōri and Naruto again. Next thing he know is that soft, supple hands were placed on the back of his head and on his neck. Feeling his hair being entangled in the grip of one of his students then being back by it. The hand on the neck shifted to underneath his jaw. Feeling his mouth be pulled open by the hand. Then stale, warm liquid was poured into his mouth. He gaged on it at when it filled his mouth although it flowed down his throat easily after. Having relaxed his throat so excess wouldn’t be barred anymore. Taking all the bottle had to offer him. If this wasn’t such a dire situation Balthier would have made a sexual joke here. He had hadn’t relaxed his throat in such a manner since the last time he had a lover. A good one at that but he died on the battlefield long ago.

Soon the flow of the liquid had stopped, and he could close his mouth. He even felt the hand release form his head, so he sits up straight. Letting the arch in his back go back into a hunch position. Something else he hadn’t felt in a long time. Balthier really felt like he was going to die if he was thinking about sex instead of his students in this moment. He could already feel the potion working is own magick in his body. Licking his lips anticipation as he waited for the poison to be purged from him.

The darkness around his vision quickly dissipated and breath wasn’t so shallow as before. Feeling heaviness building up in his stomach. Knowing how this toxin was going to be purged. He didn’t feel hear roaring of silence anymore in his head but the heavy panting of his students as well as his own. He felt a whole lot better than the way he felt earlier. The coldness of death was finally fleeing to be replaced by the comforting warmth of life. A life he could continue with his students. He just hoped nothing else would happen that will cause a drastic turn of events. Though his stomach ached with the heaviness from the effects of the potion. That weighted feeling was replaced by an abrupt one. Balthier waved Naruto away, being the one closes to him, as turned around in rush to hunch down even further. Arms placed sturdily on his knees for support. Then a rushed sensation of thick bile filled his throat before it took up space in his mouth. More and more encompassed his mouth until he couldn’t hold it anymore. Throwing up a thick blackish-green glob onto the floor. The glob was of a gelatinous build and it shined underneath the dim glow of the torch. Naruto and Gamagōri rightfully looked disgusted by the whole thing. Not like he didn’t blame them. The first time he ever done this he was to. Wiping away the rest of the black liquid from his mouth to speak to them, “Good job you guys. Were there any problems?”

“Not really, Balthier-sensei. Except we ran into a few of these undead men. Accidently waking them up trying to get a potion or two. They were easy to take down,” Naruto reported to his sensei. Balthier didn’t respond to the answer for he was not surprised that a couple had awoken in their search. He was just relieved none of the more powerful Draugr were the ones to awaken. Getting a better view of his charges did he see the cuts, bruises and all-around batter appearance of their clothes. Gamagōri even had his armor active at this point but it hadn’t neared the point of reaching the second stage. This caused pride to swell up inside the old warrior. Proud that his students were able to take down some of his well-trained warriors. It still didn’t change the problem at hand, which was getting to the main chamber to get the item inside. Balthier was going to be in so much pain after this. If he remembered correctly then another Eidolon will be here. But it should be locked away in a part of the temple they weren’t going anywhere near. Which he was grateful for. Balthier believed he couldn’t handle another fight like that one.

He grabbed one of the higher leveled potions before popping the cork and downing it. Taking every drop of it before tossing the bottle aside. The aura of healing taking over to get rid of the cuts, bruises and the last drop of poison lingering inside him. He motions for his wards to do the same. They reluctantly done so even though they just witnessed him drink another. Convincing themselves in some self-delusional belief that they must be alright to drink tit if their sensei also drunk it. So, trusting of their teacher. Much to their surprise, the bruises and cuts littering both bodies closed or vanished from sight. Something Balthier imprinted in his mind when he sees both boys faces. Balthier placed a hand on his arm to activate a seal on it. A scroll popped out it in a small cloud of smoke. It was an empty storage scroll he made a while back to store items he finds in. Any items he deems valuable, such as these potions, were placed inside so they can be used, sold, or kept for later. Unfurling the parchment and started placing them in the seal painted on the scroll. Rolling it back-up to return it to the seal once done. He got up from the bench, being careful to step around the glob of throw up, to start walking to the tunnel his student went down earlier. Much to their protest that he needed more rest. Sadly, there was no rest for the wicked. Thus, leaving hardly any rest for the blessed. Gamagōri and Naruto followed suit just to make sure their sensei would be alright.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Morning had come far too soon for the red head belonging to Team 7. For it meant that his doom was inching ever closer. A doom he didn’t want to face in that moment. Suko knew he was ill-prepared for this mission. Not because he lacked supplies, or some decorum of knowledge, but the training and experience he needed for it. Kakashi never trained them or put up any effort to teach them the skills they needed to survive. All they ever did was do D-ranked missions before they were tanked by his teammates. Leaving hm to do all the work for the little to no pay they earn. Nor does Kakashi reprimand them for their lack of discipline or work ethic. It was time like these he wished to be on another team but there no spots available. Except for Balthier-sensei team.

Suko pushed his head into the soft pillow as his thoughts wonder over his ex-sensei. Desperately wishing to be on that man’s team. Not just because he would have a competent, stable team or teacher willing to teach him. During the year at the academy, Suko knew he somehow developed a crush on the brunette man. Loving the way, the man smiles to the few deep laughs he heard when a very funny mistake was done by a student. A deep longing sigh escaped Suko lips before getting up unenthusiastically from the warm bed. Kind of wishing he had a certain warm body next to him. Suko knew these feeling wasn’t going to be recuperated but it didn’t stop the hope. Weirder things happened in their world so having an older lover will be the less of everyone’s worries. Gazing out the window to see the sun starting poke its way up in the sky made Suko curse. It was almost time to head out for the mission and he refused to be like Kakashi by being late. He quickly got ready before grabbing his small traveling pack as he ran out of his parents’ house. They knew he won’t be back for a couple of weeks or longer.

By the time he reached the gates, Suko had a surprise waiting for him. This time around he was the last to arrive. He couldn’t believe his sensei was on time for once. Maybe Hatake acts differently when it comes to a mission or the Hokage had threaten him to be prompt. It didn’t stop yesterday uneasiness from returning. Suko pushes the feeling down as he smiles at his team. Frowns and an eye smile were returned. Why did he expect anything different today? Since the argument with Sakura, their relationship as a team went downhill for sure. Sasuke was no better while Kakashi seem to be oblivious of it all. Sighing again before he stops in front of them to hear his sensei say, “Since everyone is finally here then let’s get moving.”

Everyone nodded in agreement before checking out at the station next to the gate. Walking slowly down the dirt road to accommodate the elderly man. Sakura filling in the silence with questions about Nami no Kuni and the social structure. It was obvious this girl didn’t study the history of the neighboring nations or islands that surrounded their homeland. He even knew they didn’t have a ninja force like theirs since they were a small island. They only had their Daimyō whose growing older as he lost a lot of power in the recent years. Suko ignored it all in favor of thinking on how hot it was now. The sun was now high in the sky to signal it was noon to the ninja below it. By kami, Suko wished a large cloud would cover it to cool them down for a moment. Sadly, it was a cloudless day and it looked like it will be that way for the next few days. Was going to complain more about the heat in his head until something caught his eye. A fresh puddle of water lay on the side of the road as if it just rained in that spot alone.

‘ _Strange…It hasn’t rained in the area recently,_ ’ Suko played like he didn’t see it in favor giving a brief glance at Kakashi. He could tell the silver haired male body was slightly stiffer than normal, ‘ _So, he finds it suspicious to. Hope he don’t anything drastic._ ’

Much to his dismay, Hatake did do something drastic when they were suddenly attacked. The older male was wrapped in thick, serrated chains coming the two shinobi who popped out of the puddle before being shredded to pieces. Tazuna and Sakura stood in place in shock from the sudden onslaught. Suko could only curse when these two-rouge shinobi turned their attention them.

‘ _Well, I am going to die here. Might as well die as I go down fight,_ ’ Suko thought as he jettisons himself towards the one with the long hair, ‘ _These guys look familiar._ ’

In the corner of his eye, Suko could see Sasuke was wildly going after the one with short hair. It would appear his earlier predictions was coming true. Them coming after these men caused them to back up to coordinate a new attack. Sending out the chains again in the hope they would wrap around one of these brats. Suko was able to dodge to the left before plunging a kunai into the side of the long-haired man. A grunt of pain came from enemy before he jumped away from the genin. Sasuke was able to get solid hit on the other as well. The feeling that two were familiar kept gnawing at Suko until realization dawned on him, ‘ _Fuck! Fuck me on so many levels! These two are the Demon Brothers from Kiri. Both Chūnin’s but still formidable. Best keep them separate since they work together so well._ ’

Suko backed away to think of something. A plan was needed instead of charging in like fools. He was about to signal to Sasuke to wait for a plan, but it was proven futile when he charged at them again. Damn it all to hell. This damn prideful Uchiha was going to be the end of him. Though this gave Suko an idea of what to do when he saw both chains aim for his teammate. Pulling out some wire to attach it to another kunai he pulled out. He started to spin it around then lunched it. Letting the momentum create the speed he needed for the weapon. Suko was glad he had one of the top accuracies in the class. The kunai went through a hole in the chain belonging to the man he hit while it went around the other chain when he pulled it back. Pulling the chains together which signaled Suko to run in the opposite direction of his teammate. Encircling the surprised Chūnin’s until they were wrapped in their own chains. Daring them to move against their self-created trap due to their own ignorance and pride. Believe they could easily defeat some Genins without a solid plan, ‘ _Pfh, like we had one, but we were on the surprised end._ ’

If his knowledge was correct, the reason they weren’t fighting back is because they coated their chains with poison. Much like the gauntlets they wore. Either way they were caught, and they were angry about it. I guess it would be humiliating to be easily caught by a couple of Genin. Knowing your skill degenerated enough while on the run to be done over in such a manner. Suko felt happy he survived this encounter. Getting him to believe he might have a chance to survive this after all. Tightening the chains around the Demon Brothers to the point they started to pierce some of the clothes. Until he was close enough to carefully tie them together. Making sure none of the poison entered his or their prisoners’ bodies. This is when their sensei decided to make his appearance once again.

“Sensei!” the pink haired banshee screeched out in surprise. She really believed the man had died. This man was not a Jonin for a reason. To die so easily would be stupid and foolish. Suko believed he had his reasons of just abandoning his team to something they were ill-prepared for. Better be a good one because was going to document everything he could bring to the Hokage if he survived.

“Ma, ma, I am fine Sakura. Merely suspicious of why these two suddenly attack us. Right Tazuna?” Kakashi said, using his thumb to gesture to the rouge ninja. Who was by now begin pushed to a nearby tree by Suko. Making get down on the ground so they could be interrogated. A thought that made Suko form a sour look on his face. He knew it had to be done, it was just had little experience doing it. Suko had little training in the skill thanks to Ibiki after he got tired from the lack of training from Kakashi. Thinking that his phycological background would be a good jumping point to go into other areas. Proving to be true on some point when he met the crazy Anko and few others in the short time as a shinobi. Sadly, they did not have much time to teach him anything that was worth value since they had their own work to do. Suko had missed the look on Tazuna since he caught up in thinking about how to get information out of them. The glossy look in his student eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Kakashi.

“What makes you think that Hatake-san?” Tazuna asks, feeling some sweat trail down his face. Knowing he was caught for omitting important information. Kakashi just stepped a little closer, “That is easy, I could see these men were aiming for you and not my precious little Genin.”

Suko snorted at the last part. He wasn’t anyone precious little Genin. Well, maybe Balthier if could get him. The snort was ignored for Tazuna response, “I guess I cannot fool you any longer.”

Thus, this statement confirmed the uneasiness he had around the old man. Instincts he didn’t know he had was telling Suko the client was holding back important information. Information that told to them by Tazuna. On how Nami no Kuni was taken over by the business tycoon Gatō. The man was draining the country both financially and naturally. Making it hard for everyone to gain a living and gather food. Blocking all trade from the mainland and other countries. Tazuna was tasked on being the island country last hope by building a bridge connecting to mainland. This was something that Gatō did not want for it would mean he would lose the control he had over the people. This was the reason why he was sent out to Konohagakure with the little amount of money everyone could scrap together to get a protection detail. It was just That Tazuna wasn’t expecting a bunch of children being the ones protecting him from the likes of Gatō.

“Really! You could have just explained all of this to the Hokage! He could have worked with you to get the proper protection you needed. Better yet, could have easily made this an assassination mission while taking the assets belonging to Gatō as payment. Now it’s too late and probably won’t work with you once we return,” Suko growled out the old man. The story had drawn his attention away from their prisoners. This caused Tazuna to look shameful of his actions while Sakura had one of confliction. Knowing that her teammate was right about the situation, but she didn’t want to agree with him since she still sore with him.

“My student is right Tazuna. Now we must return because we are now beyond our perimeter of a C-Ranked mission. This is now a B-ranked one if not a S-ranked one to be handled by our Anbu,” Kakashi states, something that brought relief to Suko and Sakura when they felt they were going home. On the hand, Sasuke felt cheated that he was forced to retreat on his first higher ranked mission. Unfortunately, the next thing his sensei said quickly dashed any hope held within Suko, “Unless my team feel they could handle continuing on.”

‘ _You know what, fuck them all. I give up, when I return, I am quitting the life of a shinobi. I know shame will be brought to my family, but I rather be alive. Unless the Hokage can switch me to a different team. I don’t care which team for it will be a hell a lot better than this one!_ ’ Suko thought as anger flashed in his eyes. Anger because there was no escaping this now. Sasuke would want to continue, Sakura will bend to his will and Kakashi will follow there led. While Suko had confidence in his sensei skills doesn’t mean they will last in the long run. But he gave up and waited for his time to come.

“I say we continue on. Yes, he may have lied but we know now,” Sasuke states stoically as he glares at the drunkard. Causing Tazuna to back away from the would be killer out of fear for his safety. Suko couldn’t help but curse his luck and analytical mind. As predicted, the girl went against her doubts to follow her crush. And of course, Kakashi had to give into their whims. Much to Suko obvious protest in the matter. Protests that were cut down by Sakura angry yelling. By Kami, Suko wished he could summon like Anko. Then he could sneak a message for backup to Sarutobi-sama. Sadly, summoning contracts were rare in their world. The only other option would be to do the summoning technique Anko had showed him a while back. A risky option just to get a summoning contract with a clan. He had the feeling at that time Anko was trying to see what would happen if he really had done a stupid move. It was a move that didn’t look so stupid now the more he thought about it. Either path he walked would be risky to his life in some form of fashion. If such a thing was possible then he would be going against the direct order of his commander for the mission. An order he has so many issues with. By kami, Suko felt so screwed in this moment. The situation did settle something for him. As he and the rest of his watched Kakashi summon a dog before he dug into one of his pouches. Bringing out a pen and paper to write a quick, messy message on it. Giving the note to the small pug he had summoned then he ordered, “Give this to Hokage-sama. It will explain everything about how the mission had changed.”

This was a turning point for Suko as he watches the pug disappear in a puff of smoke after giving the man a nod of understanding. He was going risk whatever he might face by doing the technique. Feeling lucky that he remembers the seals for it. Suko felt either way the mission or trying to get a contract form a random summoning clan would be his death. This made this even more dangerous by the fact they made the red-head give up on life far too early in his career. A very bad combination seen many times on the field of combat. Something Kakashi failed to see thanks to his own blunders. A blunder that will later become regret when the day arrived that he realized he made one.

Although Suko felt this wasn’t a mistake on his part. He was ready to face the consequences when the time was right. It was just finding a spot to do this alone on the mission for he knew it will take some time before he will be able to test it. Now his body and confidence were itching to do this now that his inhibitions against death was sedated.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

They made it down to the second floor of the temple quicker than the time his students had to find the potions. Balthier was glad for it meant it gave them time to rest without having the need to fight. At least he had the sound of mind long ago to make this place only two stories. One being the main floor and the floor underneath the main. The basement like level held the burial chamber housing the treasure they needed to get while it held its own problems from long ago. In order to distract him of the things of the past he started to explain things within the temple when his students brought up questions about items. So, it didn’t come to as a surprise when the conversations suddenly took a left turn. It took this turn when Naruto asked about something that been plaguing his mind since coming here, “Sensei, before coming her, the chief had said this place use to belong to the Yui clan. Did it really belong to us once?”

Balthier knew this was going to come at some point. The only reason it wasn’t brought up sooner is because of all the things that happened so far. Since the danger has passed, with Balthier still a little weak, the topic was finally broached upon. When gazing back to Naruto, he could the brief instants of interests, surprise and confusion on Gamagōri face. Sighing in defeat before looking ahead of again as he answered, “Yes, it was and still is ours. It was built during a different age when _another_ Balthier existed. Created to house an ancient artifact of the family. Normally, I would leave this place alone because I know the traps would protect this place.”

Naruto could read between the line to that the other Balthier was in fact his sensei. As well, see where this conversation was going to now. He still needed that confirmation though, “Normally?”

“Yeah… A little over a year ago, right before joining Konohagakure, I heard news of one the temples of our clan was destroyed. It was turned into nothing more than rubble in the northern reaches of Tsuchi no Kuni. I don’t know who had done it, or if they got what they wanted, but it would be better to have the item in my hands before they decided to come here. I just hope the guardian won’t be too pissed off to talk. I do not want to fight again.”

“Wardenfell has another beast like the one killed outside?” asked the platinum blond boy. Nervous they might have to fight this time around after witnessing the nearly indestructible power of the weird creature and the deadly poison that infected the Yui. Although Balthier felt something else at the mention of the earlier fight. The feeling of being stabbed in the heart as a piece of it broke off. He did murder his friend after all. All bit a now insane one, but a friend none the less. The anguish his heart was pushed aside for the task at hand, “No, that Esper was the only one. She was meant as an overpowered guard to keep those foolish enough to step foot on this land. Killing off most intruders or injuring them enough to deter them from going further into the land. Not that she could have done so now since I was able to defeat her easily.”

“If so, then what, or who, is the guardian of the temple?”

“Well, you’re about to find out,” the old warrior stated as looked down the final hall of the temple. They finally made it to their turning point. The hall coated in the mural of an ancient story of the guardian. A man dressed in robes that don’t belong to this era. A man who sacrificed his life to safeguard this place from all outsiders. The problem was, Balthier wasn’t an outsider and that will anger the Dragon Lord here. An ire no one desired for. But he still trudges down the hall in a lethargic pace with his wards following even slower. With a defeated sigh he placed a hand on the ebony doors and thought, ‘ _No turning back now. Once through these doors they will automatically lock behind us. Leaving us no escape. Here it goes!_ ’

Doors opened with a slight push. Allowing them to walk over the threshold into an overly large chamber full of coffins like the one they seen sprawled all over the temple earlier. Balthier could hear the doors slam close to cause his students to twist around in shock to view the ebony doors. Heavy locks fusing the doors together to prevent their escape. Leaving lips to be pressed thinly to decorate the warrior face as silence now greeting everyone. This was expected to Balthier as he decided to make his way into the inner most sanctum of the room shaped as a circle. Tiering down into different levels, each with their own line of spaced out coffins, until it reaches the bottom where a larger ornate catafalque made of the same dark, cool stone as the rest. None of them opened as they walked passed each line until they got to the very last tier. Placing a hand on the casket, Balthier pushed some of his chakra into it to cause light blue lines to dance all over. Forming circles and designs on top of the catafalque until it finally stopped to vanish from sight. The lid slides open at the top until the weight of it made it fall onto the ground. Gamagōri and Naruto went on guard when an undead man sat up. The man looked at Balthier looked at before speaking in a hollowed tone, “You better have a good ass excuse for waking me up boy.”

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Retrival Arc: Leave

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

**Chapter 23** : RETRIEVAL ARC:  Leave

“Milord, I, your humble descendent, have come to request to take our holy relic from these sacred grounds,” Balthier answered as he bowed to the undead lord. An action he hated because of the bad blood he held against the man from ages ago. Feelings that were pushed down in order to obtain the sacred item.

“Rise and show me your face child,” Balthier rose from his bowed position to show the youthful face of a long since dead man. The lord of the temple gave him a stanch once over to speak again, “They have returned, haven’t they?”

A nod came from Balthier. The Dragon Lord gave a defeated sigh at the answer he hated the most right now. Knowing if the man was here then they were sniffing around for the power of relics time had forgotten. Shifting his gaze to something in his coffin. Grabbing the large item within to pull it out from the large container. Hesitantly handing the object over to the warrior with his own heavy, undead heart. The item is a pretty ornamental thing. The object is a large purple globe made of heavy crystal while it was roughly the size of a small watermelon that was clasped tightly under the body of a fox made of silver. Trying to shield the item from those who dared to use the jewel power for their own gain. Pressing the item close to his body as memories of old started to flood his head. This pretty little thing was the very reason so many of his comrades had died and fought for. Lips forming a thin line as scenes of gore and battlefields played out in his mind. Scenes he wished to forget but never can. Feeling it would dishonor the ones he called friends and family if he dared to erase their turmoil, the anguish, they once felt. All because of a cult, at that time, tried to resurrect Aludin and Ragnarok without the aid of the Dragon Lords. An effort that was proven futile as they were dispatched within a couple of years. The one thing they created that was proven useful was this orb. They had used this to locate parts of the relics after a farmer had found a piece of it by accident when he had dug an opening into one of their underground temples. By syphoning some of the energy from the relic were they able to create a type of compass that only pointed them to the others.

While this could be useful to him at some point when it was time to look for the pieces Aludin were able to take. It was just the ones out in the temples were, no are, more important to look right now. Before they must fight the army laid out in front of them. Hopefully he would have his students strong enough to stand alone and contend with his enemies.

“Yui, like the _one_ before you, protect us again from the evils of this world,” the Dragon Lord pleaded to Balthier. Mustering all the confidence he could did Balthier nods to take up the arms again. Wanting to keep the hope high in the old man before him. He also understood the true meaning of those words. It was a plea to be the worlds savor and champion once more. Rising to the task like the many times he done in the past. An endeavor he grew tired of after so many eons. Feeling it was time for a new harbinger to take up his mantle. Setting his gaze to the Uzumaki with a sad smile. Allowing a small of hope burn inside of the possibility he could take up his title and mission. That blaze was quickly snuffed out as quickly as it was lit. Knowing he couldn’t burden the boy with more trouble than he has now. To make him follow the same path as he does would only create more guilt to build up inside. No, Balthier will help build up Naruto up duties and honor in his life so he could ascend to the great halls of Mythos Grandeur like many of their brothers and sisters in arms. Leaving him alone once again on this earthly plain. Setting his sights to the empty sockets of the Draugar to say, “I will protect, honor, and serve this task brought to me by Mara. I just hope we will meet again in Sovngarde on better terms than this.”

The undead man chuckled then said, “You know that won’t ever happen but… I am glad I get to see you once more after such a long time.”

“I am to, my child. I am to,” Balthier stated as tears started to prick at his eyes. Stinging them before they slide down his face. Knowing this will be the end for his friend, the man he saw grow up from a child, seeing him as a son. It was still painful to know he was losing a child, albeit an already dead one, but his soul was still here. Balthier wiped away the tears due the stinging got to much. The lord laid back down in the sarcophagus as the conversation ended. Balthier handed the orb over to Gamagōri before going to the other side. Pushing some of his mana into his hands did he call forth a spell that he mumbled out, “ **Float.** ”

Crouching down to place his hands on the lid did the spell weaving into the stone. Causing the object to hover slightly off the ground. Maneuvering his hands underneath the flat stone was he able to lift it up. Making sure it was aligned with the tomb before releasing the magic hold on it. Slamming back down onto it with a loud bang. The runes that appeared earlier coated the box again. Instead of releasing a person inside it was sealing them away. Balthier motions for them to follow him as he proceeded to head up one of the numerous stairs. Going over to one of the corners of the room. A chain pully sat against the wall, away from the view of people unfamiliar of those who didn’t know the layout, next to a coffin pressed upright against it. Tugging at the chain did the cover of black object fell onto the ground with its own clanging noise. Forcibly tugging a chain latched onto it until it tight and taunt. Unbending to those unless they break it. Balthier rolled up his sleeve instead of stepping forth into the tunnel right away. The clothing revealed a unique type of seal painted on his forearm. One that could only be done and activated by his clan. Taking a thumb to one of his canines to puncture the skin. Blood oozed out to coat the pad of the finger. Smearing the blood on the seal. It glowed a red color for a brief second then it went back to the black ink. He took the orb form his student and placed onto of the rune. A dull red light coated the object before it was suddenly sucked in the symbols. Making it glow again but this time it stayed the red coloring. Signaling that something was in the rune. Once done he silently guided them through the thresh hold, tugged at another chain on the other side when both genin are on the other side, and down the thin hallway. Ignoring the clanging of gears pulling the chain and the remnants of treasure they did not need. They were back in the entryway they were in the earlier before they knew it. Another hidden door opened and closed behind them when they stepped on a pressure plate that was in the tunnel. Balthier sighed happily that they were able to escape from this place but dreaded going back to the village. Know he had to come up with something to tell the chief, so he would not obtain the orb.

**ⱤⱺꞎꝒ**

It was well into the next morning when the small group had left the temple. Instead of resting the speed through the heat of the day towards the village. Spending the day running until the coolness of the night had finally reached them. Didn’t stop the feeling of being overheated and the weakness of overstressing their bodies. Especially when they reached the hill that over looked the village, but the various symptoms of their bodies were not the thing that stopped them. No, it was the glorious sight of the village alit with torches in them and a mass of people in the center. A caravan of some sort was in the Rozaria current state of the night. This kept the village bustling at well into the star filled night with the moon hanging high above. Not that Balthier could blame them since the village was in the furthest reaches of their continent and it was hard to get supplies here. Something about these caravans was different though. Instincts were calling out strongly to him. Ones that were hardly ever wrong but they had to go. He will have to be high alert when they get there.

They walked the short distance to the village. Blending into the crowd streaming into Rozaria. Not that it was much since it would appear people were coming from the poorer towns that dot the small nation. Taking note that many of the young people were cleaned and dressed in their families finer clothing. Balthier was not liking any of this. He had the feeling where this was leading to. Having experienced it far too often than not. Going farther in to see the caravans had formed a giant circle around a large bonfire in the middle of Rozaria. People of various creeds crowded the space inside while several men were on a platform. Rambling about something over the crackling of flames and the roar of people. The Yui was proven right when he was able to pick up a few words here and there. This was slave auction and people were selling family members into the business. Disgust filled the pit of his stomach but squashed the feeling. It was none of his business to fix the problems of a nation. The only concern is the world, not the nations themselves. Having meet to problems previously by helping certain nations in certain manners. Even if the problem was in nation, he held dearly to heart so long ago.

Balthier motions to them to remain quite no matter what with hand gestures he had taught them. Glad now he taught them in the first place. Going into the mass of people with his team in search of the chief. Knowing the man would be probably near the action instead of his hut. The hunch was correct when he spots the all to joyful man next the platform with his wife. Grabbing his student’s wrist tightly to make sure they weren’t snatched by people here. Ninja or not, Balthier wasn’t going to risk them being taken by the likes of these bastards. Skill didn’t mean anything when your dead tired and weakened to the point soldiers can take you down.

Gamagōri and Naruto were shocked that they were abruptly pulled to the chief. Not really understanding their sensei weird behavior since their arrival here. They thought they could finally rest once they reported to the chief, but it would appear they won’t be.

The chief spots them with a huge grin plastered on his face.  A grin that all to telling to Balthier. Not liking this at all. Standing far from the chief to say to the man, “We are through with the mission that was given to us.”

“And…?’

“We have found the temple… But we found it empty,” he answered wearily. Unsure of how this man would take the news. His lie. He could feel the muscles of his student tense under his grip. Balthier didn’t need them ruin this so he tightens his hold around their wrist. Hoping they would get the idea to keep quiet.

“Empty you say,” the chief frowned, contemplating what it could mean, “I guess I should have expected as much. Wardenfell is far older than this nation, so others could have raided the place a long time ago.”

“That is true, but a mission is a mission. We still expect payment for all the effort that was put into it,” Balthier said carefully. Watching the man motion for someone in the distance.

“Yes, yes, you Konoha ninjas will receive payment. That is business that could wait. I am sure you and are tired from the journey. Come join us in our feast.”

“Thank you for the hospitality Chieftain, but we must be going. We must report back to our Hokage as soon as possible,” the brunette stated as he pulled back some more. Ready to leave this town before they got too involved with the filth here. The man hummed in agreement before speaking, “I guess so. You must return to the little hovel in your village and under the command of your leader.”

He gave slight bow with his head before leaving. Dragging the boys after him and out the village. Until they reached the far reaches of the badlands. Disappearing into the darkness of night and away from the clutches of the slave caravans.

**ⱤⱺꞎꝒ**

**(Earlier the same day)**

Suko looked at the scene in despair. Before him and his teammates is his sensei trapped within the confines of the water prison. A large sphere of water encasing the foolish Jonin. All because he couldn’t listen to fucking reason and retreat. Now, here they were, the second day of their trip to Tazuna village to only be ambushed by A-Ranked shinobi. Out of all of them, it had to Zabuza Momochi to be the one who attacked them. Really, Suko felt he should have seen it since the Demon Brothers were known to work with the man. All he could do was curse in his head he helplessly watches the man float in the water. They had to do something. Anything!

Sakura was useless in this matter. Better to leave her a last shield should something happen or a distraction. Looking over to the Uchiha to see he was I the same predicament as he was in. Unsure of what to do next other than being fodder for this man kill list. If there was way to get this rouge to release his hold the water sphere. Appearing that Zabuza had to keep some form of hold on the jutsu to keep it active. A throwing simple kunai wont work here. Suko had nothing to help in this event. That was until a certain memory flashed into the fore front of his mind. One of few things Anko had taught him. A jutsu she could make much use of as an integrator. Suko let out a shudder breath as he gave one final look at the Uchiha. Making sure if he was making a move or not. It would appear was doing so when he saw his teammate cheeks suddenly puff up as he went through a series of hand seals. Then blowing out a large fireball from his mouth. Aiming for the skilled Jonin before them. Suko took this as his chance to attack. Forming his own hand seals before speaking the jutsu to life, “ **Doton: Tobi Tsubute**.”

Distracted by fireball, Zabuza had activated a water just to counteract the weak jutsu. Suko slammed his hand hard on the ground. Letting the rocks fly out of the ground to throw themselves at the enemy. The surge of water had stopped the fire but couldn’t deter the rocks that forced their way to him. Causing Zabuza to release his hold on the water sphere. The bubble of water burst to splat into the still lake below. The mass of liquid shifted and rippled under the force of it all. Their sensei was free! They had a chance. He was going to die in the end.

Suko could feel some of his muscles relax as he watches Kakashi get back up and fight. Matching move for move with the rouge ninja. Driving him back onto land. Readying the killing blow. A blow that was stolen when a couple of needles hit the nape of Zabuza neck. The man collapses onto the ground in a jumbled mess. Kakashi was about to check the pulse of the man until a masked shinobi appeared next to the black-haired man. This mysterious shinobi looked at the group and spoke in a confident manner, “I must apologize you had to deal with this man. I been hunting him for weeks in the hope to obtain his head. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll take my leave with my query.”

With that, the man left with the body of Zabuza Momochi in a swirl of leaves and wind. Suko narrowed his eyes at the spot where the ninja was previously. The red head knew what that boy was supposed to be having learned the rankings of the shinobi world from Ibiki. A hunter nin. Except something puzzled him. Something then nin was supposed to do but the Genin couldn’t put his finger on it. At least for now. This was a question that had to be dealt with once they were safe in the village Tazuna is part of.

“Ma, I guess that a lit-,” Kakashi began to say before fall flat on the ground. Exhausted from the battle and losing great amount of chakra from the Sharingan he wielded. Suko sighed as he looked at the unconscious man. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Out of these people he had to be on the same team as the short-sighted genius. Going over to Kakashi to help his teammate pickup the man. It was a blessing that they were close to the village, so they won’t have to drag him far.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Doton: Tobi Tsubute** ( _Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones_ ) **:** After a user slams his hands on the ground it will send a multitude of rocks from the ground to fly at a target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This discord will be for both my **_Dynast-King Return_** and **_Relics of the Past_** stories.
> 
> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Retrieval Arc: Howling Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
>  
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24** : RETRIEVAL ARC: Howling Beasts

Balthier couldn’t help but be happy in the moment of reprieve he was able to obtain for them. Forcing his students to keep up his speed to exit the nation as quickly as possible before something else happened. Not stopping until they reached an oasis he saw in the distance when they were making their way to Rozaria. Glad to be back in the safety of the desert winds belonging to Kaze no Kuni. Gazing over his students to see them knocked out under the shade of one of the grey trees surrounding the spring. He let them be. No point of making camp if they weren’t planning to stay here long. They needed to get back home to report. Balthier didn’t want to risk encountering something that might change their trajectory. A gentle wind blew through the oasis to cool them down from the day earlier heat. The sun having set not too long ago. If they keep up this pace, then they should be at the border of Kawa no Kuni in about half the time it took to reach the badlands Rozaria lies in.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Suko looked out the window belonging to Tazuna and his family. Waiting for his sensei to awaken after the group arrived in the house earlier that evening. He sighed. They shouldn’t be the ones protecting the old man without the aid of someone more experience. Suko doubted that Kakashi had sent the request for backup to the Hokage. Turning away from the window to look at the sleeping man below and thought, ‘ _I guess… I guess it’s time to make my own fool hardy decision and be stupid for once._ ’

Suko set his sights on Sakura who was sitting not far from Kakashi. Having taken up the duty to care for the downed man. He didn’t know where the Uchiha had went off to, but he didn’t care. He was losing light and needed to perform the technique while he still could. Suko got up from his seat, leaving behind the window, to head out the house to only be halted by his teammate voice, “Where are you going?”

“To find Sasuke. We all need to be here,” Suko lied as he left the room. Dashing away from the house before she could say anything else to him. Heading into the forest. Far away from the town so he could do the thing he wanted to do. Not stopping until he found a clearing suited for it. Suko sighed as he made his way into the middle of the field. Dropping to his knees before looking into the sky. Viewing the evening twilight poking through the canopy ring. He flashed through the memories to remember the seals needed. Letting another shuddering sigh escaped from him for what he was about to do. Suko closed his eyes to steel himself for the task at hand. Lowering his head as he brought a thumb to his mouth. Biting down hard enough to draw blood from the puncture wound. Releasing his hold on the appendage to proceed with the hand seals required for the jutsu as charka flowed into his right hand. Suko took in a deep breath before releasing it then slammed his hand hard onto the ground to yell yet out with now wide eyes, “ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!”

A tug was felt as black symbols of a large seal scrawled themselves on the grassy ground. The pull was harder this time as seal weaved and waved until it was completed. Suko tried to lift his hand from it to find he couldn’t move it. Eyes narrowed when Suko found himself stuck to the seal. Not liking he was unable to move his body part from the spot. Another sudden pull at his charka was felt. It was alarming to find something was apparently calling him. Then a larger tug threw out his suspicion when it used his power to envelope him in a cloud of smoke. To only awaken in another field surrounded by strange thick and tall trees. Trees of a dark brown full of evergreen leaves. Crystals of light blue, pink, and lime grew at the bases of some the hulking behemoths. Glowing with their own version of eerie color bestowed upon them. Suddenly, he saw a massive shadow move on the other end of the clearing. The large mound shifted and turned until was fully erected under the twilight. It shocked and surprised the Genin at the sight of the creature before him.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Balthier felt a shock run through his body. Making him look up into the sky. He hadn’t felt something like this in a long while. Someone had stepped into the world of summons. No one, except Naruto, had walked on their lands in a long time. It made him wonder who had called forth power of Eidolons and for what reason. Balthier couldn’t wait to see who this young summoner will be. A smile graced his lips before he took another swig from his canteen as he waited for his students to catch up. Having moved out some time ago under the night sky. The Yui just hoped the summoner survived whoever the clan is. Be it Eidolon or Esper.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Suko looked up at the beast in eye and wonder. It was beautiful under the orange light. A giant wolf of purple underlining fur with white tuffs on top. White fur on the flanks, elbows, hocks and pasterns twisted around to form spiraling wind like effigies to showcase its own element. A thick white mane coated the neck and wither of the wolf. With an exception of an orange patch trailing between the large ears that were in the forefront of head and down the neck until it reached mid-way down its back. The ears themselves looked as if they were wings on top of its head. While a purple muzzle and red eyes poked out of the mane. Behind the ears are two horns of ebony pultruded from the head. It was looking at Suko with distaste and ire, “Who dare disturb my slumber?”

Suko couldn’t help but squawk at the sudden attention. Afraid to say anything while under the gaze of the giant beast. Not knowing what to say in the moment. The wolf seemed to not like the silence that given to him when he bellowed out, “Are your deaf boy or you truly unable to speak?!”

“Ye-yes I can, Milord!” Suko spoke as he bowed down before the imposing creature. The action appeased the wolf, but it still didn’t answer the question from before. Red eyes stared at the boy then spoke, “Now tell me who you are human and how you got here?”

“Well… um… My name is Elenora Suko,” the Genin stuttered, “I arrived here because I used the summoning technique without the use of a contract.”

“I see… How foolish of you. But you had to be desperate to do such a thing,” this received a nod from Suko, “I see. Pup, if I should grant you my power, along with my clan, what will do you with it?”

The red head looked at the wolf with unease in his eyes. Unsure on how to answer. Since all he wanted to save his ass from the idiotic moves of his sensei and teammates. To be able to live to see another day. Maybe even see Balthier one more time before the time came. Somewhere inside he wanted to protect those he cared for as well. With determined eyes, he set himself back up to gaze up at the clan head of the summoning clan to beseech this _man_ , “I will tell you the truth. I did the jutsu so I could save my own ass from my sensei bad decisions. By being a coward and calling for backup or some form of hope that our Hokage would pull us out. I thought by using a summon I could send a message to him since they would be quicker than a hawk or messenger. But there will be a part of me that use this _power_ of yours to protect. Yes, I want to use it to see another day… But I will also use it to guard those close to me! The people I call pack!”

“I see…,” seeing the eyes plead into his own, “While I do not like most of your answer, at least your truthful in it. I will grant you the power of my clan, but it will be limited.”

“Limited?”

“Yes, pup. You’ll only be allowed to summon the civilian portion of the clan to aid you. The nobility, including myself, and knights will be off bounds to unless the situation calls for it,” Suko stared in awed when the wolf stood up fully to show off the rest of his body. Then he felt the present of many more eyes. Looking around to spy eyes of different colors glowing in between the trees of the dense forest. He couldn’t help but shudder at those eyes looking at him. That feeling was quickly diverted when the wolf of wind spoke again, “These civilians will teach and train you in our ways. I will receive reports from them on how this goes. From these reports, it will tell me if your truly worthy of our clan and have the limits taken off or be casted away.”

“Milord! Th-thank you for this! Thank you for giving me your time, effort and a chance,” Suko exclaimed excitedly. Still shocked and flabbergasted that he was even allowed to summon a powerful clan. Getting a contract with one was rare. Although he did find it kind of strange. These wolves seemed different from what could be regular ones.

“Fenrir.”

“What?”

“My name, little one. I can’t let you keep calling me milord if you are going to sign a contract with us. So be happy human you know the name of **_Fenrir, the howling beast_** ,” Fenrir stated proudly at the pup below. The wonderment returned as he stared when Fenrir took a stance that made him look even more beautiful under the light of the setting sun. With a loud grin, Suko exclaimed loudly, “Of course Fenrir-sama!”

“Good. Opsis!” Fenrir bellowed out. A crimson colored fur wolf that’s half the size of Fenrir darted out of the woods without breaking any of the trees. Much to Suko surprise which he suppressed he saw a large scroll wrapped around the neck of the female. She clawed the scroll to let it hit the ground below. She picked it up in her maw to carry it to the Genin. Setting it in front of him and unfurling it to show empty slots for him sign.

“All you have to do is sign your name in blood and leave a hand print then you will be all set with us,” nodding in understanding did the red head pull out a kunai from the pouch wrapped around his right leg. Placing it in his left to cut a small line in his palm that was deep enough to draw blood. Making sure it was thoroughly coated before using his fingers to draw out his name. Then placing his hand below the signature to leave behind a bloody handprint.

“Good,” Fenrir purred, “Now it is time to send you back but not alone. Stoma! Kardia,” a couple of plum colored wolves bounded out the woods. Eyes gleaming a bright lavender color as they happily made their way next to their new summoner. They were young compared to the others of their kind despite being the size of an adult wolf. They were still merely pups in this world but old enough to help teach the boy here.

“These two pups next to you are ones who have the control over energy. One will be staying by your side while the other will be your messenger. The messenger will return here once done. The other will stay until your backup has arrived. Understood?”

“I understand…,” even if there were questions about some of the things Fenrir had said. He wasn’t any doubt they won’t be answered when these lessons start. Plus, he didn’t want to push his luck any further as it is with unnecessary questions that could be answered after the mission. Fenrir raised one of his white paws and dismissed them from their world to the one he belongs to. Disappearing a plume of smoke to exit the place of eternal twilight

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ Balthier cursed as they maneuvered in the sands. Having moved away from the oasis not too long ago after receiving the stinging sensation of someone entering Pulse Grandeur. Even with the rest his legs were starting to give out and they still have a few days left before they can leave. If they make a little further, they can make take a break before the dawn breaches the horizon. It appears that rest will happen sooner than later when a poof signaled that the summon had appeared behind him. Setting his sights behind him to see a wolf with dark brown fur standing in between him and his students. Even though it was wolf it looked different from a regular one but Balthier recognize the clan. It was one that he used in the past. One that was blackmarked into the Misdramorg section long ago but now they were in Gaia as a reward for helping with the efforts in the past. He thought he would never see one of them again. Now there stood one in front of them. The wolf marched up to the Yui and spoke, “Fenrir had me come to inform you there is a new summoner of our clan. The would appear the boy is a part of the village you’re in. Our lord wishes for you to help in teaching of our ways since you have another somewhat fluent in it already.”

So, what he felt earlier was true after all. At least he didn’t have to look far when he returned. Balthier was happy to have another one in the world. Knowing all the traditions wont completely die out in the future.

“Fine, what is his name? Had to be drastic to get your clan.”

“Suko Bantu.”

Now he was surprised. Balthier didn’t think that boy would be the one to do that. Sasuke, yes. That would mean something drastic is happening with him. Balthier could only rub head and close his eyes as he thought, ‘ _Shit._ ’

This made the wolf chuckle before vanishing in another cloud of white smoke. This only made the Yui that his family luck was truly working against them again. It was bound and determined to get them into another hard-pressed situation like now. Now he had to wait until the other shoe to drop.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

When Suko returned to the clearing, it was dark, and he had two wolves by his side. Proving what he went through was not a dream and got a summoning clan! Ok, not truly his since this was the big boss test to prove if he was worthy to keep them as allies. A nuzzle came from one of the summonses got Suko out of his excitement and to move. Getting the message, he got up and raced towards the house. As much as he hates it, Sakura had a little bit of decorum to worry about him, but she was also noisy. The pinkette would question him about the plum colored creatures trailing behind him. At this point, Suko didn’t give a flying fuck because his message would be sent by the time Kakashi awaken from overusing the Sharingan in his head.

“Suko,” Sakura cried out when stepped inside the house. She and Sasuke were at the table with Tazuna family in the middle of dinner. Ignoring them as he went to the room Kakashi is in on the first floor to grab his pack. Taking out some paper and a pen he had rolling around inside the sack. Going to the table to flop onto his knees and started writing the report on what was truly happening. Hoping this get his leader attention that they needed aid and fast.

“What are with these mangy wolves?” Sakura asked nervously. Eyeing them with worry and fear. One of them growled before speaking, “Oi, we ain’t mangy little lassie!”

This caused Sakura to scream in surprise and Sasuke to gap at them in shock. Along with the rest of the people within the house. Suko didn’t mind them as wrote his message before turning to one of the wolves, “Kardia, wasn’t it?”

“Stoma, but you’ll get it in time. Like Fenrir-sama stated, my twin Kardia will be the one staying with you. So, I will be seeing you soon,” she stated before grabbing the slip of paper from the Genin with her maw. Then disappearing from the room altogether in a burst of grey smoke. A grin formed on his face and a new hope grew inside him. This is greatest amount of joy he hadn’t felt in the last few days. Now he had to wait to get word back from the Hokage and for Kakashi to wake up. He just hoped the message came first.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Jutsu/Spells:**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** ( _Art of Summoning/Shinobi Conjuration/Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu/Summoning Jutsu_ ): A technique used by shinobi to summon forth the animal clans that were willing to aid them. A _contract_ must first be signed by the prospective summoner with the given species. The contract can come in many forms but the most common is in a scroll. They must be using their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints to become a valid summoner. After this, all is needed is an additional blood donation on the hand they signed the contract with, mold chakra with the hand seals and plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of charka used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature will be.

**Profiles:**

**Fenrir, The Howling Beast**  
Race: Esperian – Rhis  
**Rank:** Clan Head  
**Previous Rank:** Eidolon/Lord  
**Relatives:** Unknown  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Hair Color:** White, Light Purple, Orange  
**Full Height:** Undetermined  
**Weaponry Choice:** Wind, Claws, Teeth, Sword ( _humanoid form_ )  
**Primary Element:** Water  
**Sub-Element:** None  
**Weakness:** Fire  
**Immunity:** Earth  
**Half-Damage:** Water

Suko Elenora  
**Race:** Human  
**Age:** 13  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Previous Rank:** Academy Student  
**Clan:** None  
**Relatives:** Unknown Mother, Unknown Father  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Hair Color:** Red  
**Full Height:** Undetermined  
**Weaponry Choice:**  
Likes: Books on psychology, Balthier Yui, family, and reading  
**Dislikes:** Anyone who disrespects his loved ones and Balthier Yui, his sensei and teammates  
**Dream:** To protect his loved ones and not dying young  
**Favorite Color:** Lavender  
**Favorite Food:** Soba noodles  
**Weaponry choice:** None


	26. WAVE ARC: Arrival

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

 

* * *

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 25** : WAVE: Arrival

Five days quickly passed for team Paradox. They were able to make it to the border that separated Kawa no Kuni and Hi no Kuni in half the time they had left it before. This pleased Balthier greatly since it would mean they would make it home by mid-day tomorrow. Right now, the group rested amongst one of the large tree branches on the side belonging to Kawa no Kuni. Allowing his students to sleep on one of the thick branches as he took first watch. A content sigh left Balthier lips as the thought of a warm bed and delicious food filled his head. Sadly, such thoughts were quickly taken away from the brunette. Having spotted one of the village eagles flying high in the air. Weaving between the trees and branches. Balthier breathed in deeply before letting it out quickly, shoulders slumping forward, while conceding defeat to what may come. Knowing their fast pace and blessing of being near home was now long gone.

Stretching out one of his arms to allow the magnificent, proud bird swoop down. Landing gracefully on the limb, wings folding on its sides then bowing the small head down to him. Showing off a long tube that went along its spine. Opening the tube to pull out a scroll sealed inside. The plain, brown bird took off the arm once it felt the weight of the item leave its body. Flying back to the roast it came from in the village.

Unfurling the scroll to read the contents held within. A frown formed on his face once he realized they weren’t going home anytime soon. He was even given a secondary objective to the mission. In doing this part, he would have to temporally give up his command of his team to Kakashi. Something he didn’t like at all, but he had no choice in the matter. Balthier groaned again because he knew his students would not like this either. They will have to live with it since it was direct order from their commander. If they leave now the group should be able to make it to wave by early afternoon.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

**( _A Day Later_ )**

Balthier prediction had been right. Having waking them shortly after receiving the message to move out rather than rest. Giving them a head start to the small bland _paradise_. The two of them understood the basics of the mission. They were the backup while he had a separated mission all together but still linked. It required him to leave them under the command of Kakashi. Something Balthier wished he didn’t have to do. Rather have the two Genin deal with their first kills now than later. An issue that will have to be rectified when they are back in the village. But he did drill the concept of killing and death into their thick skulls, so they are better prepared for it than the others. The idea that people like them, when inside the village or out on a mission, it was a kill or be killed world in order to protect your homeland or for the sake of the mission. Balthier wiped away those thoughts from his mind to focus on the task at hand.

Which consisted of his team waiting just outside the village on this late evening in one of the trees that surrounded it. The sky starting to turn the familiar orange coloring. They were waiting for the Eidolon he sent out earlier to return. It was a small koi fish like piece of armor of orange and white color that came from the Mateus clan. It was helping them locate which house team seven could be located in. From the water below the tree they were perched in did the small armored koi floated out of the water and up to him. Causing the water to ripple as it rose high into the air as droplets of the liquid fell. A fish like noise came from the summon as it hung in the air in front of Balthier face before speaking with a drawl, “I… have found… the… house. Follow… me…”

Unlike her speech pattern, the Eidolon was quick when it turned around with a swish to dive right back into the water. Swimming away quickly with the expectation of them to follow its lead. Fin was the only thing breaching the surface of the water so they could see the path. They jumped onto the water surface to run after. Finding some relief to have learned water walking and teaching to both of his students. At different points but still taught to them. That was until the fin suddenly dived under the surface for the summon to jump out. Letting magicks to keep it afloat in the air once more.

“Here… my summoner. This large… house is… where… they are located…,” it turned to the large wooden, two story structure built on numerous stilts. Bobbing around to gaze at the building where it senses the Esperian inside. Hearing his summoner ask, “Are you sure, Asper?”

“I am… Balthier-san… The one… of Fenrir tribe… had come out… to speak… with me,” Asper answered, sight still locked on the building. Then faced her summoner with a bored expression to wait for her next command. Balthier gave her a smile then said, “Thank you Asper for finding the place. You may go back the realm.”

She nodded before shinning in a neon blue light. The koi shape light burst into a shower of sparkles to rain down on the water surface. Leaving behind Balthier and his students. The brunette launched himself into the air to get on the wooden walkway that linked the house to land and some of the other houses. His students doing the same shortly after. He went to the door and banged on it. Waiting for someone to answer. Noises could be heard inside of different people shuffling about. Only to stop when the door opened to the sight of the three Genin, Kakashi, a civilian family, and a grinning Esper. The one who opened the door is a black-haired woman who held a frighten look on her face.

“We’re are the backup Konoha sent for team seven. They should be expecting us,” Balthier stated blandly, not wanting to scare her any more than necessary. She moved back to allow him in. As the Konohagakure shinobi stepped in a kunai shot passed his head. If he hadn’t moved his head, then Balthier would have a piece of metal lodged into it. Should have expected it really but he was better than that. Looking at the person who threw to speak in an annoyed manor, “Kakashi, there was no damn reason to throw that kunai at me. Because I know full and well that the summon told you we were coming.”

The wolf chuckles as he stood up to say to Balthier, “I will be heading back to where I belong as per the agreement. Until next time young one. Oh, one more thing brat. This man here,” paw pointing to the brunette, “will teach you our ways once back in your village. He knows what I speak of and to do. I am sure he has been told already of what its to be expected of him.”

Yui nodded, ushering his students in to guide them to the table to sit, as he closed the door behind them. The wolf sat down to let him be called back to the sleeping realm of his world. Listening to the beautiful hum before poofing from existence in a cloud of smoke. Balthier sat down next to Gamagōri and Naruto, placing his hands on each leg after crossing them, then looking at the group to ask, “Now, tell me why we had to be detoured from completing our mission to be your backup?”

Kakashi shifted against the wall to get in a straighter position. A blank stare from the man gazed back, displeasure showing in his voice, “One of my students thought it was wise idea to disobey my orders, do a very dangerous technique without supervision, so the Hokage could be informed of our plight and that we needed help.”

“And that being?”

“We got ambushed by the Demon Brothers shortly after we left Konohagakure then Zabuza sometime afterwards. Leaving sensei unconscious for a day and a couple of us injured. Sensei informed us shortly after he awoken several days ago that the Hunter-nin who took Zabuza away might be his accomplice and should have dealt with the body on the spot. Indicating that both might return to fight us soon,” Suko reported to old warrior. Now feeling the eyes of his teammates on him. Two of them were of distain. One belonging to Kakashi, feeling as if he was ratted out and the other to the Uchiha. Believing that his team, morel like himself, didn’t need the help of these weaklings such as Naruto and Gamagōri.

“I see, but I believed you left out the fact you performed a very dangerous technique without a summoning contract,” Suko flinched as shame overcame him. Letting guilt overcame him. Something Kakashi couldn’t get him to feel when the man lectured the student about his dangerous endeavor. Maybe it was because his crush on the man or that he was better teacher than Kakashi. Balthier shook his head, “But… I understand why you did it. Under direst while following the command of unfit leadership caused you to seek help in one of the most unorthodox ways. Your just goddamn lucky Fenrir took a liking to you or you’ll be dead meat. The only thing that would have been left to identify you would have been headband and your heart.

This got Suko to look up at him in shock as he clutched his chest. Eyes wide in fear because Suko knew he had yet passed the summon test. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand looked disgusted at the thought of finding the heart of their teammate in the wild somewhere. Kakashi eyes narrowed in suspicion, asking, “How do know of the name of the leader of the clan Suko summoned?”

At this, Balthier gave a hearty laugh before responding, “My clan is old. Remember that Kakashi. We have come across many clans of summons during the centauries. Knowing many personally as their names passed through the ages,” Balthier lied to his comrade. It wasn’t a complete lie for their names were passed down through the generations, but they were now forgotten in the time in-between and in war. But now they were resurfacing to the world after so many eras had passed. At least the boy didn’t get dragged into anything chicken related. Nasty little fuckers with an attitude about getting eaten. That was a story for another time.

The Yui took a hand and scratched his head, “The truth of the matter is that, no matter how much I fucking hate it, Gamagōri and Naruto are under your command for the time being Hatake. They are your backup.”

“What of you?”

“I have other assignments here that could end yours earlier,” eyes narrowing at the silver haired man. Leaving no question what that _other assignments_ could be. A direct order from their kage. Kakashi nodded, “Understood.”

“What?! We are stuck with those two losers,” Sakura screeched, pointing at the two blond boys sitting across the table. Naruto, Sakura, and Suko covered their ears in pain from the unnecessary loud shout. Balthier directed his firm looks in the girl’s direction, causing her to shrink back in fear, to speak in a deep like voice, “Look here girl, we are on the field now. This is a direct order from our kage. That means everyone must follow his orders. I don’t know why Hatake hasn’t beaten that fangirl nature out of you. Your questioning of a superior would have result in punishment under normal circumstances, but lucky for you this situation is not normal. Be mindful that the next time you disobey orders it might be your life that is forfeited.”

Sakura gulped at the thought her dying while the dread against her ex-teacher grew inside. Maneuvering part of her body behind Sasuke in the attempt to shield it. The Uchiha sneered at her in disgust for her weakness. Suko just had a smug look on his face as he briefly glanced at her. Remembering the conversation, they had sometime before starting this mission. Happy someone was finally calling her out for her behavior. A small thought crossed his mind. Wondering if he could convince Anko to take her in to break the girl of her habits. Suko slightly grimace at the thought because of the amount bribing that would have to be done, ‘ _Goodbye my first A/B-ranked pay coming my way_.’

“Tazuna, can you tell me anything of Gatō, his business or his men,” Balthier leaned on the wooden table to have a better look at the old man. The bridge builder hummed, placing a hand on his chin, thinking of all he knew of the short sick man. Lips pursing together when a few things popped into mind, “Well... There’re a few things. Gatō has a mansion located on the outskirts of wave. Settled on one of the smaller islands shortly after taking over. I know only because I was one of the few people forced to work on it. Another is a night club within town he owns. He has several henchmen take numerous young girls and boys under the age of ten to have them serve in the club. We just lucky they hadn’t taken Inari for it.”

“I see,” the warrior spoke lowly as he sat up straight up. Grabbing hold of his knee in a tight manner. Turning his knuckle’s white in anger. Keeping himself from growling aloud with the desire to go after the men that took the people. The deep scowl that formed from hearing about the sex trafficking of children shifted into a wicked grin. Balthier knew what needed to be done for the club. Ignoring the renewed detest in the Genin, the Yui gathered chakra into his right hand to allow a blue rune in the form of Mateus. He slammed the hand down on the wood flooring to have it create a circle of the same color to be followed by three thin lines stretching out from it. Going underneath the front door, over the bridge like walkway, and down one of the poles until it reached deep down below the water. As fast as they appeared, they vanished by shattering into dust. Raining back down to the ground like glitter. Slowly vanishing from sight in midair. Confusion ran through the group at what he could have done. That was till splashing was heard outside the house.

The noise was little at first then a large one was heard. The house shook some before it stopped, “Balthier-koi, come out and show me your love.”

The warrior got up from the floor and went outside. The evening sun illuminating the body of a massive mermaid of various of hues of blue outstretched on the walkway. Causing the wood under her to bow her weight. The end of the tail hung off the bridge while the moonlight cascaded over her body. The pale blue light showed off her skin to be the lightest with its light grey-blue coloring and the scales being a rich peacock blue. A large royal blue fin flared out from the back. Trailing from her lower back until it reached midway down her tail. Her long black haired is wrapped in a tight bun to show of the long slender neck and bare chest to the world. A feral grin decorated her face as she looked upon her summoner. The man never really called upon her unless he was truly angry over something or has a favor that dealt with lessons. The mermaid felt it was dealing with the former as she was on the short list to handle special cases. The others spied through the door to see what was happening.

Naruto and Gamagōri gulped and shuddered when they recognized the summon laying on the walkway. They remembered her from their test to become a team. At least they were one of the nicer summonses of the test they would rather deal with than the homunculus. But the stress of being around her still brought about emotions they felt during the test. The both stayed behind the wall as they watched their sensei walk up to the woman with a huge smile on his face. A kind of smile they never saw on his face before. It was one that promised something dark was going to happen soon, be it good or bad for the world, but a necessary one.

“Chuken… Beautiful Merkin of the sea. Would you do the honor to call upon the waters for the sake of lovely souls,” arms rising up to the head of the Eidolon. Wide open as they encircle her until the appendages were wrapped around her. Stroking the edges of the silky tresses that were wet to the touch. Kissing her chin as he heard her hum before asking, “Oh, I see. Where are these souls so my children may walk on the land?”

“They are in a nightclub somewhere in town,” he answered, releasing his hold on the Eidolon. Allowing Chuken to pull herself off the walkway. Slipping back into the water to disappear into the unknown deeps. Turning around to view people gawking at the man. Balthier just grinned back at them. Knowing that one part of this was dealt with. Even if was out of the mission perimeter. Team Paradox genin drew closer together of what could be lurking out in the wild now.

“Which direction is the mansion in,” Balthier asked Tazuna, who was standing in the door next to his daughter. He was wearing his own vicious smile on his face. Ready to become the monster in Gatō dream.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	27. Chapter 26: WAVE: Infiltration

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

 

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 26** : WAVE: Infiltration

Underneath a walkway leading to a warehouse right outside the village did the surface of the water ripple and turn. Gently lapping against the poles holding up the planks above until they touched land right before the building. A royal blue fin silently breeched the surface to quickly disappear back under when the sound of metal door screeched opened wide. It let the sound of loud music and chatter held inside to bellow out. A patron of the place stumbled out in a drunken state. Hand slipping off the metal door to allow it slam behind him. Silencing the area once again of the noise. The place appeared to have a sound barrier in it to keep all the noise in. So, no one would be alerted of the goings on inside. Keeping the club hidden from the villagers and those who would dare investigate it.

Such solitude was easily ruined by the inhabitants of the island. Especially went one can tell others of what was taken from them. Giving the people the will to tell outsiders of what had happened. With the right abilities, those seeking to help can do so by spreading out to search of the place. Such as now when a humanoid creature stalked from the trees surrounding the building to head into the water. The light blue creature slinked back into the water to disappear beneath the surface. The human legs it acquired from going onto the earth shifted back to a tail of shimmering cobalt blue scales. Swimming out some but staying close enough to shore. It sent out a call in the water that would have sounded like a screech if he remained on land. The call echoed throughout the numerous rivers that weaved through the island. Signaling the others to come forth to his location. Saying he had found the building their mistress was looking for.

Soon, in the mass of deep blue darkness, did those wide ebony eyes of the merkin could make out the silhouettes of different figures of various sizes and shapes making their way to him quickly. As they drew closer, he could see a select few colors becoming visible. Ranging from blue to a pastel pink. The creature smiled when he saw his brothers and sisters come forth to him. Along with a large shadow trailing behind them all. He didn’t need to completely see the Merkin to know it was his mistress, Chuken. The pod of merkins parted to allow their leader to swim pass them to the lone one. The woman went up to him to encircle her hands around the small child. Sending out her calming wail to him. He suddenly pointed up as he replied with his own squeaks and chirps. Saying what he was able to see and smell. The scent of men permeated the area mixed with the fading the ones of several children. Allowing the little the information she was able obtained from Balthier to be confirmed. Now she just had to figure how to attack without hurting the innocent children held within. It was obvious these thugs never let the minors out of the building if their scent was fading from land. The question is where they were being held. Probably underground if she went with experience. Making sure the boys and girls were safe for their benefits.

She will have to go with the usual tactics and use some of their sirens. Motioning for some of the more human looking merkins to come over. They didn’t need to be told what to do for they understood when they were asked to move. Chuken and her daughters rose up to the surface of the river to breech the ever-shifting liquid. Gazing at the walkway for a bit before grabbing a couple of them gently to place them on the rough wood then putting one more with them. She went over to the other side to pick up a couple more.

“You know what to do ladies,” Chuken whispered out to them before dunking back down. The girls giggled at the thought of the fun they were going to get. They haven’t done such a thing in a long time. To be able use their siren calls once again. They will merely have to wait. Which wasn’t long when one of the large metal doors opened to let out a couple of men. Half drunk and ready some more fun at home.

“Look,” one of them slurred, pointing to the group of beautiful ladies on the boardwalk after spotting them in his haze. Each one decorated with their own unique smile. The guy holding the door set his sight to where his friend had se his sights to. The frown he had from being forced to leave his _fun_ a lot earlier than expected had turned into a perverted grin when spotting the beautiful creatures. Not truly believing what he was seeing. Such mythic beauties were just sitting there in front of them. This had to be a dream because they were seeing living legends. The man holding the door turned into yell over the loud music, “Oi, Fontine! Egros! Get your asses here!”

The man who yelled could feel his friend grab his arm. Making him focus back on the mermaids. Each one had shifted into different positions. One was laying down as the other moved around in sitting positions to better show off their bodies underneath the moonlight. Two more men came out of the club shortly after. Viewing the same sight as the others in shock, “Is what I am seeing real?!”

“Yes, it is! Mermaids’!”

“I thought I was drunk off my ass but if you guys are seeing them to then…”

“If we capture them and give them to Gatō.”

“Yeah, we are going to be rich if we do!”

“One of you grab the others! I am sure they are going to be a problem. They are wild beasts after all,” one of the men ordered. The one named Egros nodded and ran back inside the building. Rounding up the few men inside. All the while, they made sure the children were placed back into the cramped cage located in the back of the warehouse. Tightly locked away from the sight of anyone that might come snooping. The women smiled as they waited for the men to slowly come out. Each one wearing an expression of awe in shock. The girls made sure their feral natures were kept at bay. Not wanting to tip off these awestruck men of what they were about to do. The music finally died as the last of the henchmen trickled out. Talk amongst the group jumbled together in their excitement. A mermaid of burgundy scales and red hair could hold it anymore and giggled. It sounded of bells as garnered many of the dirty men attention. Some saying how lovely it sounded to their ears. It was time to begin their work.

“Now, my dear loves,” a girl with grey hair and scales to match sang. Causing the people to quiet down and listen. Focusing on the woman who took the lead in the pod of five, “If you wish to seek what you want. The _riches_ , the fame and every desire in your body from us. We will easily follow without much a fuss. All we ask of you is one little thing…”

“What is that lassie?” one of the men that were the first to come out asked. A gentle grin graced her lips once more as a glint in her eyes showed a dark thought crossing her mind, “The only way to get what you want is a sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice.”

“Yes, my little sailor. Once you bring us in, we desire innocents,” the idea clicked for many of the men. Some of them grinned while others looked worried. It was not the fact they would be giving some of the children to these creatures but the fact they would be facing Gatō wrath should they get rid of some of his profit. But many stood in their belief of wealth. The loss would be easily replaced when these beasts were sold off on the black market. Another man spoke to them with a feral look, “Fine, we will give some of the children if you all come with us.”

“Good,” she purred, “Then allow us to sing for one final time. Ah! Aaah! Aaaah!”

This slightly confused the man. Why would they sing. There weren’t any ships around for them to sink and they were on land. Yet, here they were. Releasing their wails out in gentle discord. The voices blending together as they rise. Encompassing the area with their melody. Entrancing many the people under their spell. Several hypnotized men started to wonder towards to the mermaids. Following their call to the banks of the river. Others yet not caught in their song looked at them in a panic before succumbing themselves. Slipping into the cold waters that lead to the oceans. Going deeper and deeper whilst under their spell until all the heads of the twenty-three men was under. Then pulled away into the very depths by their brothers and sisters. Successfully making sure all of them drowned by their powers. The girls soon stopped once they were sure they were all taken. Letting feral grins grow on their faces at the prizes they were able to obtain. Sadly, they could not devour them yet. They needed to finish the mission at hand. Splashes and shifting of water were heard as merkin drug themselves onto shore. Allowing their tails turn into legs when they touched the earth. Nearly all of them moving into the warehouse to get the children.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

It was the middle of the night now on the island. Naruto had awoken his sensei like he was instructed a half an hour ago. Allowing Balthier to leave the house while everyone else slept. Jumping to the north of the village via the use of the trees and the cover they provide. Making sure to remain quiet as with each landing. It was a hassle to head around the village but Balthier didn’t want the A-ranked shinobi or his comrade to get the heads up. Leaping over the final river he needed to cross to land on the very island that held the mansion was supposed to be on. Sending a faint pulse of magick to detect a group of magick in the north-eastern section of the area. He jumped down from the tree he had landed in and onto lush green grass. Using the shrubbery to hide amongst them. Balthier hated to do this again; he wanted to get this done and over as fast as possible.

Calling forth magick to allow it to encircle his hand. Making a new symbol appear on the back on his hand. It was designed to look as a blossoming rose with the light it was emitting glowing a brilliant neon pink. He gently placed his hand down on the grass to let rune weave and move on the ground. Until it formed a medium sized circle that branched off into several smaller ones. Each one held the same image of a closed rose in the middle. To be obscured when silent puffs of smokes popped into existence. Disbursing to reveal seven rotund, small, humanoid plant summonses. Each one having a similar appearance. Lime green body is covered by a green leaf on the front and back. With shoulder pads of leaves attached to the short, fairy like neck. Bulbous heads with half of it lime green and the other with darker green. Making it appear the plants have hair on top of them. Two medium sized spikes, and one larger one in the middle, protruded from the heads to give them a crown aesthetic. Two large roses clung to the wrists of these summons. Each one their own color and the only way to tell the different between them. There was one with crimson roses, another with pure white, blue, pink, pale robin blue, grey, and finally light brown color. These summonses were part of an Esperian clan known as the Roselades. The clan was not primarily full of rose wielding summons, just made a bulk of the clan, but there were a few other strains of plant creatures who call themselves Roselades. That was beside the point when the crimson rose one walked up to him to speak with him with a surprisingly deep voice, “What do you need of us Summoner Yui?”

“Roselade, I have need of your agents,” Balthier whispered out, crouching down a little lower to be faced to face with the closed eye summon. Lips pursed together as it wondered what kind of agent would be needed this time around. They are known to make many that range from the benign to the deadly. Seeing it was thinking, Balthier moved back to get in a sitting position on his toes, “I need your poison clouds and stealth once we reach the location.”

It nodded in understanding. Nothing more is needed to be said. Balthier stood up to rush off into the thick foliage of the forest. Racing towards the direction he felt the group of mercenaries and their leader. The Espers following by shifting into vines to crawl along the ground. Unable to run on the stubby legs they were grown with. Reaching the outskirts of the place not long after. Watching guards patrol the outside of the tall wall made of brick post and hedge shrubbery. An edifice that stretched high above the men to the point they are only able to see the roof of the building from the ground. A roof style that reminded him of the old thatched inspirational homes belonging to some of the eras he had walked through. Balthier could tell these were made from black colored slate and the small amount of the white stone that could be seen were the cheap kind. Causing him to smile a little to know that the stubby man was cheated in some way in creating this over the top mansion. If there was time, he could make a small hole for the Espers to crawl into and let them do their work. Sadly, there wasn’t when there were so many of these thugs lurking around the perimeter. It would take too long, while being to noticeable, to gas each of them with the Roselades. That leaves one option he knew each wealthy _merchant_ tend to have linked to their homes or numerous businesses. A hidden tunnel deep underground.

Keeping a wide berth from the fencing, Balthier slinked around the protected house slowly as he searched for anything out of the ordinary that would easily go unnoticed by the guards. The Yui wasn’t foolish enough to believe that the shrewd man would tell any of his henchmen of an escape tunnel should something go south. Giving him the ability to run while everyone else was busy in their distraction or being killed. Having dealt to many in his lifetime to not see how predictable they were.

He suddenly stopped when the sound of a voice softly singing a sea shanty. It was getting louder until it was practically over him. Balthier crouched down even further in the bushes with the summons. Keeping quiet in the hopes of not being detected. The voice and the sound of footsteps departed. Heading back to whatever spot he was in earlier or patrol route. Pushing further along to the point he was not behind the house. The spot had to be around here somewhere. Balthier knew he wasn’t wrong when it came to the rich bastards like Gatō. In the darkness of the area was he able to feel the earthy ground change to the familiar steel plate of a hidden door. The ancient warrior grinned as he moved the plant way out of the way to see the old, rusted trapdoor. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Wave Arc: Infiltration

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

 

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 27** : WAVE: Infiltration

By the gods did he hate this. The tunnel was disgusting as hell. Full of moss, slime, slick and squat wet walls. Water creating a fine layer on the floor but was high enough to slosh around in. It was enough that he had to walk slowly in the liquid so any sound would not be created or echo throughout. The worst part of this was the fact the tunnel Balthier was, in a way, happy he couldn’t see the sloshing liquid. He feared what the sludge may really be if he could see it. Even though the stench wafting off it gave him an excellent idea of what it could be. He even had to hold back several attempts of his body wanting to gag and throw up the little food held in his stomach.

Balthier trudged on forward with the Espers following close behind. Until they reached the very end of the of the corridor. A circular conclave with an old, rusty ladder going upwards until it stopped at a wooden trap door. One that pushed up instead of down. Happy he was able to finally stand up before grabbing a hold of the ladder. Looking up to see moonlight streaming down from above through the cracks of the old door. Carefully heading to the door to push it open. Cursing when the door slipped from his fingers to hit the floor with a loud thud. Balthier hoped no one heard the sound as he pulled himself onto the wooden floor. The five Roselades following suit right after when they created thorny vines to climb to the next floor. This gave the shinobi time to look around to see they were in the basement made of stone and wood. Letting him sigh in relief because it meant hardly anyone was here and they couldn’t have heard the trapdoor.

Turning back to his comrades to see all the Espers were finally out and covering themselves in a mist of lavender. He recognizes the misty agent as a scent repellent. Most likely to get the stench of the nasty water. Crouching back down on his hunches to allow a couple of them to engulf him in the agent. Cleansing his noise of the smell. Much to his delight as he shook his body once they were done. Balthier went over to the door to close it before he placed an illusion on it and the floor surrounding it by calling out, “ **Fallacy**.”

A small amount of the Yui magick was drawn out from his pools to make a large circle of white to be created. A diamond of the same color formed in the middle with a symbol of three circles unifying as one. The image of grey stone covered the opening before the symbol shattered in glittery dust. At least with Gatō escape route covered Balthier could corner the short rat should he make his way down here. The Yui didn’t stop there with the magick. Placing the spells **Muffle** and **Invisibility** on everyone for the time being. Now they needed to cover a good amount of distance in the short amount before the spells gave out. He guided the group up a set of stairs not too far away. Bypassing the supplies that haven’t seen the light day for a long time.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Balthier wanted to voice out his anger so badly right now. He was able to get the group to the second floor of the mansion, but they were stuck in empty room after ducking in. Doing so when the spell was failing for the fourth time. So far, they had been lucky but that was starting to falter quicker and quicker after each use. The only reason they were in the room is due to the fact a few guards were loitering in a junction they needed to get to. Sadly, he was running out of magick since he was still weak due to the events from the last few days. Balthier canceled the spells to recall some of his mana. Then redone them on the Roselades of blue, grey and brown. Those three wandered out of the room and into the hall shortly after. They knew what they had to do. One stayed separated behind in the one they were in as the other two went to the other one that made the juncture. Each one taking one end of it before tightly closing their flowers into buds. Pedals overlapping other before growing bulbous with an unknown mixture of gas. Aiming the bulbs at the group of whispering men to stream the miasma out of them. Quickly filling the hallways up with a light purple cloud. Appearing faintly in the air that an untrained eye could easily miss it.

Balthier covered his mouth as he waited for the poison to take effect. It would be a painless, unnoticeable death for the men. Much to the Yui disappointment for he wanted them to suffer a little. But it was for the best in the end. Didn’t need to battle the swarm that litter the place. Soon the resounding thumps of bodies hitting the floor could be heard. Then the subtle hissing signaled a new gas being released. A faint green one weaved through the air to naturalized the poison wafting about.

As he waited for the cloud to settle, Balthier took out one of the few remaining mana potions from his vest. Popping the cork and downing the ethereal blue liquid. Filling somewhat rejuvenated from it but not much since it was a weak version. He placed the spells back on the others, himself included, before sneaking out into the hall. Looking down at either end of the hall when he made to the juncture. Unsure of which way to go. Cautious on what to do next. The chance of encountering the shinobi here was at the highest. Maybe he shouldn’t have let them neutralize the toxin in the air. Balthier commanded three of the Roselades to go to the right while he went the other way with the others. Crouched down as he slowly walked through the area. Ears alert for any sound that might echo in the house. Alerting him of any people. Turning the corner to stop when heard voices coming from a room. Inching closer to the door to find it slightly ajar. Pressing his body against the wall to listen when he heard something about the bridge builder.

“We will finally be through with this job tomorrow when the bridge builder is dead,” a gruff male said. He sounded like he was on the far end of the room.

“What of Gatō,” a more feminine male voice asked. A chair creaking under someone’s weight in there. This had to be the shinobi that was hired by the millionaire. This made Balthier curse for picking the path that had them in his way. He had no clue what to do in this moment. They could probably detect the noxious gas being emitted into the room. The Roselades poisons tended to be sweet smelling due to their flowery nature. Looking down at the one with blue flowers. Placing a hand behind on its small back before signing a few symbols. It nodded before waddling over to the door to follow the orders of his master.

Deciding what had needed to be done. It was better to paralyze them. The ones to keep them motionless while its mixed with knock out gas. One of the bulbs turned into a tight and taunt before releasing a stream of faint grey. Rolling as a mist along the floor till it started to rise. Mixing into the air to become invisible to the naked eye. Wafting and twirling with each breath. The one in the chair started to feel his body go stiff and eyes growing heavy. Panic swelling inside as he tried to move. Arms and legs shift only a little but found whatever influence he was under growing stronger. Suppressing any further movement as he blackout from the unknown drug. The one laying in the bed followed soon after. Balthier tore off a large chunk of his black shirt to cover his mouth. Opening the door before signaling the crimson rose Esper to enter. It knew what to do as it entered. Creating vines from the center of the flowers. Wrapping around both shinobi’s like snakes until they were tightly in the barbed plant structure. Balthier continued passed the room as the remains of the gas escaped the room. The last of the squad following behind him. Going down numerous halls as they took down numerous guards before joining back with the others. Right in front of the last set of stairs leading to the final floor of the mansion. The seven of them scaled the stairs and headed to the floor.

Finding it surprisingly empty of mercenaries to guard the short, greedy man. Balthier sighed at the thought that this man was truly self-centered enough to believe he didn’t need anyone here. The indulgences of the greedy and wicked. Just to confirm this, Balthier closed his eyes as he called forth a tiny amount of his magick to whisper out, “ **Detect Life**.”

A small, misty, blue orb formed in his hand to disappear shortly after. This caused a thin burst of magick to weave through a small radius to create a mental image of darkness that illuminated a red mist laying horizonal not too far from him. It proved to Balthier that Gatō was the only one left here in the mansion. A sigh of relief escapes the Yui as he released the spell along with the ones he kept up. Turning to the Roselades to whisper out an order to them, “All of you can go claim your rewards now if you wish. I just have to deal with Gatō.”

The plant creatures grinned at the main. Showing off sharp teeth they usually keep hidden from view. Balthier rolled his eyes and snorted at their happiness, “Just make sure to save some for crimson and don’t eat the shinobi!”

They nodded before turning to waddle away from their summoner. Knowing to not dismiss themselves once the bodies were cleared from the mansion. As well, not go outside to attack the people patrolling the outskirts. Balthier shook his head for he knew they may disobey his silent orders hidden behind the ones voiced. Standing up to be finally out of the crouched position. Keeping his footsteps silent as he stalked the hall until he reached the room the red mist came from. Cracking the door open to peek inside the very opulent room. Gilded to the nines with red walls, white carpet, expensive furniture and Gatō laying the plush bed asleep. The short old man turned in the bed to lay on his other side. Stepping inside once he opened the door the rest away. Pulling out a kunai from one of his pouches on his flak jacket as the warrior made his to the overly rich man. Steeling his eyes into a glare as he watched the man sleep. From behind Gatō, Balthier quickly latched onto the back of the man head with his free hand to slice his throat clean through. All before the victim could fully awaken from his sleep. Balthier walked away to allow the blood to seep out into the bed as he slowly dies. Plus, there was other things that needed to be done before the night was over. Taking out another mana potion to down the entire contents. Gathering his restored pool of power soon after to create several clones. Commanding all of them to search the floor for anything of value about the black marketer dealings and his actual business. Everything here that could be found by Balthier was going to be ceased ahead of a team of ANBU that will be sent for deeper intel.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Leacha couldn’t believe this man had brought him there of all places. It was one of the most humiliating experiences of her life. Not on the same level of what she experienced previously but it was damn close. Loki had brought her to a brothel and had the nerve to transform into a woman as well. She placed a hand on face as she felt it burn from embarrassment. Memories of the night of being serviced by the more beautiful women made her feel things she didn’t want to feel. Made her question things she knew she wasn’t in the right mind to ask. Leacha calmed herself down in order to get her mind back onto the mission she was sent on. One that happened to be led by the still transformed Loki. This just made Leacha keep thinking of things she was trying to forget.

“Leacha, hurry up! You’re trailing behind,” a feminine voice yelled from the front. Earning a few snickers from some of the undead Draugar and living warriors in the group. She groaned but speed up her pace to catch up with them. The only reason she was on this mission was to be cannon fodder. Apparently, Talos wanted to start taking some of villages to build up his territory. Beginning with small villages that were out of the way and hardly get any form of trade. Making it harder for nations to figure out they were silently being invaded. To be busy dealing with missing citizens and th3e mysterious new creatures. This form of building was mainly to create a form a food supply and military. She would be a fool to not see this when she was taught by the elders as the next ruler of her village. Before everything that happened. The only good thing about this was the fact she was away from that temple after being stuck inside for months.

Didn’t change the fact she was here now with a squadron of warriors marching to a forsaken village to take it over. Leacha sighed at the thought. Hoping the people here would just give up instead of fighting. She didn’t like the idea of killing the innocent. Even though it was contradictory of her own personal mission to kill her first born child. A child who will become nothing more than a sacrifice to some god that long since abandon its followers. Leacha rubbed the back of her head as she thought, ‘ _Man, these people are some new type of crazy. Most of the stuff happening here use to be legend but here I am in the middle of it._ ’

The soldiers soon slowed to a stop on top of a hill. Leacha pushed through them to the front until she stood next to a blonde woman. Both looked over to a small village with a large farmland surrounding it. The black-haired woman gave the place a sad smile for she knew it would be easy pickings for them. With such an easy submission, it would mean many horrors will soon follow this village till its set free. Leacha felt a few tears slip down her face as Loki motioned for everyone to move out before the sun finished setting. Leaving her to stand on the hill alone as the sound of heavy metal hitting dirt and numerous torches started to give the trees an eerie orange glow.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Balthier walked down the steps to the first floor after being on the third floor for the rest of the night. It was early in the morning and he was dragging one of the bodies of the shinobi onto this floor. The crimson Roselade carrying the other. The Yui saw the evidence the other had taken care of the bodies of the mercenaries as he made his way downstairs. The crimson having his fair share of the fresh flesh as its own reward. Now the question was where the others were. Having not sense them anywhere. He knew they didn’t return to Pulse Grandeur. The warrior would have gained his chakra back if they did so. Balthier sighed for he had an idea of where they could have gone if they weren’t in the house.

Going to the door, opening it up with the unconscious ninjas in tow, to view the lawn in chaos and carnage. Bodies of the dead and blood was everywhere. The Roselades themselves are feasting on these on the flesh. Each one now taking on very different appearance from the ones before.

They still had same features from before, but everything was elongated into creatures taller than himself now. Short, stout arms and legs were now stretched into humanoid like ones. As if they grew into treants. The roses on the ends of the arms are now larger and appeared even more lively underneath the coating of blood. The spikes on their heads grew thicker and longer while the leaves that adorn their bodies are nothing more than decorations around their necks. Looking odd against their pale forms. The most frightening part was the fact their mouths had taken upon a sinister look. Sharp teeth poked out of their open gaps. Green tongues occasionally darting out to lick off blood.

Balthier should have expected this. Roselades tended to become very carnivores once they get the taste of blood and meat. With the added fact that none of them had been summoned in ages. Turning to the crimson Roselade to see it was yearning for more as well. Balthier sighed in defeat before ordering, “Go ahead and join them. Leave the young one here.”

It grinned and did what it was told. Dropping the paralyzed, sleeping teen onto the ground to join the feast.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Wave: Interlude

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

 **WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Mpreg, lack of morality, gore, beast, language, mild too strong Jiraiya bashing, mild Sakura bashing, strong Sasuke bashing, strong Kakashi bashing, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

 

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking’_

_(Looks whose thinking while speaking)_

**“Demonic talking of the bijuu”**

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

**-Scene Change- (** **~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~** **)**

* * *

 

 **Chapter 28** : WAVE: Interlude

Balthier was truly tired by the time he reached the house of the bridge builder. The treants following him with the prisoners as he walked down the wooden walkway. Only stopping when he spots a bunch of children with several of the merkins. Tazuna family was outside with his and Kakashi team. The only one missing form the group was the small grandchild of the bridge builder. Balthier groaned as another headache started to form but decided to push through it. Each one of the merkin perked up once they see their summoner as various cries came after, “High summoner! Master! Balthier!”

This caused everyone else to look at him before fear started to register. Shifting the confusion on everyone’s faces to one of distraught, shock and fear. The only one that looked blandly at the blood covered plants were Naruto and Gamagōri. Being used to the sight of blood and summons by now. Balthier had an equally bland look as he asked, “What?”

“What do mean ‘ _what_ ’? You have five large creatures, that are covered nearly head to toe in blood, behind you after we found these children here. And they are carrying two people,” Kakashi said, trying to regain his composure to get back into the laidback attitude he usually displays. This entire situation was outlandish even for the world of shinobi. The silver haired shinobi had never heard of someone that was able to summon two different types of summons in this world. Let alone a contract consisting of mermaids. Then hearing their explanation of why they were summoned that also told him the reason why a gaggle of children was here. Each one in various state of dress and painted. It didn’t take a genius to see what they were used for. This was the horrors of life. Kakashi was glad Sakura and Sasuke didn’t understand the implications of what these children were made into. Suko on the other hand was taught, and seen, from a young age to pick up certain ques in body language and speech when dealing with people. Having seen previous trafficked people and those from the red-light district come in and out of his house as far as he could remember. Naruto, on the other hand, had lived on the streets long enough to see the horrors of the Red-Light district. Seen what people, including children, had to do to survive. All of this didn’t change the fact Balthier gave them a tired, smug smile as he finally reached them, “I am sure my beautiful ladies explained everything about the children. Being sent to rescue them, etcetera, etcetera. As for these fearsome humanoid plants, known as Roselades, are some of my summons that also helped me out find these two.”

A couple of Roselades shifted the bodies in their vines up to show off the two unconscious rouge ninjas. This got everyone on guard instantly. Which Balthier rolled his eyes to then said, “Don’t worry, they will be unconscious for a long time. If I have anything to say about it.”

“Even so, it doesn’t explain why you brought them here,” Sakura nearly screamed at him. Voice squeaky and nervous about the whole situation.  A sentiment felt by the others.

“Um… spoils of war?” the ninjas from Konoha gave him a deadpanned look at the question. Balthier hand scratching the side of his head for he knew that was stupid attempt in trying to make them less jumpy. The smugness he had earlier was wiped away for a tired look as spoke once again, “The truth of the matter is they are still enemy shinobi. They could provide some form of information. Especially the state of Mizu no Kuni after their defection.”

“It may be true, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. Or trust the fact you have done this,” Kakashi states. Making sure his guard stayed up. Balthier rolled his eyes again for he trusted the agents the Roselade had knocked them out with. Both will remain knocked out until one of them sprays the toxin that would release them from their prison of sleep. Which Balthier quickly explained to them. It seemed to have eased some of the tension but a heavy amount clings to the air like an awful stench. Between the fear of the treants to the shinobi that might awaken and want revenge once they figure out what happened.  Balthier sighed before releasing the tethers that kept the merkins here. Along with the ones on some of the Roselades. Leaving behind two of the Roselades, the white and crimson rose summons, that held their prisoners. Feeling somewhat rejuvenated when a portion of his magick returned as the summons vanished from the mortal plane in their own unique shine and glimmer. Fading away in a shower of glittering dust of blue or green. Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Sakura looked on in awe as fear slight disappeared with them. Even if it was for a moment.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

**( _Evening_ )**

It was several hours later now, and all the children were finally taken away from Tazuna place to their own homes once Inari came back with several villagers. Many coming to see if what the boy had said was true or not. It came as a disbelief when it was proven true. The warrior could already tell these children were going to be left with a multitude of scars as they grow. He wondered if he could get the Hokage to send several Yamanaka to come to the island nation as a show of good faith. Having them help repair some parts of their minds for a few months. He knew they would need a longer set of time than a few months to fix the problems brought upon them by the mercenaries but that is probably all that could be provided by Konohagakure. They would need their shinobi back since it would be a loss of manpower for the nation and village. Although this would provide them a good start when regular psychologists come in behind to piggyback on the work that had been done. This can only work if the Hokage agrees, along with Daimyō, to send a few of the Yamanaka. Balthier let out a defeated sigh because he knew that would a long stretch to hope for. At least a few good things came out of this, besides saving said children, and that was the fact team seven and the bridge builder family was starting to warm up slightly to the Roselades. They were still weary of the them on some level. Not that he could blame them because they did look rather monstrous from their usual cute selves.

Balthier sighed again as he legs swung back and forth from the sitting position he was in against the edge of the porch. Watching the sun starting to set on this headache of a day. Other than dealing with these children, Balthier also had to explain what these summonses were on a basic level (restating that his clan had meet numerous families of summons; gaining contracts with majority of them) to vaguely saying Gatō won’t be a problem for the nation anymore. He was dead by his and the Roselades hands. He was glad that majority had gotten the idea of what that truly meant. This news made Tazuna giddy despite the grim news. For it meant he and his home was free from oppression. Meaning the bridge was going to be built at a faster pace once the news spread. Balthier was just glad to finally get this day over with finally. He hated days like this since it tended to drag on forever. Days he wished there was no debate or form of explanation in it that caused useless rambling to fill up space.

“Sensei…,” Balthier heard someone whispers out from behind him. Bringing him out of his musing as he turned back to the source to find both Gamagōri and Naruto standing there. Each one wearing their own expression of worry. Giving them a comforting smile before motioning for them to come over. Both went over to him to sit on either side of the man. The Yui wrapped his arms around their necks to rest his forearms on their shoulders, “Now, tell me what got you both so worried?”

Naruto pressed his lips together as he tried to think of a way to answer the question. All he could do was look at the water that softly lapped against the wooden posts with melancholy eyes. Balthier tightens his hold on Naruto to make the blond look at him. Casting a gentle smile to reassure his student that everything will be alright. Lips stretched back as he clasped his lips even tighter together while tears started to prick the very edges of his eyes. Naruto quickly shoved his face into the side of sensei chest to hide this fact. Arms wrapping around the man’s slender stomach to form an awkward hug. He was soon joined by Gamagōri. Feeling the same way about the whole situation.

The last few days were finally catching up to them. Fearing that something was going to happen to their sensei since they didn’t have time to rest after his near-death experience in the last mission. Then disappearing for nearly the entire night and well into the next day did not help the whole thing either. Balthier hugged them tighter as he spoke lowly to them, “Everything will be fine. I am fine. Nothing will ever changer that. I will be here forever to protect you both.”

Naruto shot his head up with teary eyes to sob, “How can you say that?”

“In a way you know it’s true. Because I will. I have dealt with far worse than poison in my life. As you both saw in the Ashland’s,” Balthier reassured, his thumbs rubbing circles on their shoulders. Hands clutched at the shirt. Their way of saying they really believe those soothing words. Feeling as if they were poison to their own ears. Balthier let out a rush of air before saying, “What will make you believe me?”

“Promise us…,” Naruto began but stopped when the words failed to reach his lips. Knowing on some level it was slightly unattainable.

“Promise?” a brow arched up.

“Promise us that you will be more careful. Don’t be so reckless next time we are on a mission,” Gamagōri finished, eyes big and pleading as they shined from the salty tears. Balthier pulled a face of discomfort for he hated to see his student so distraught over his well-being. Looking back at Naruto to see the same one had decorated his face. With a defeated sigh, Balthier gave them the reassurance they needed, “I will but you both of you must promise me something as well for this.”

“Anything,” both Genin nearly screamed at their sensei. Tightening their hold on the man that caused him grunt in slight discomfort. They loosen their grasps as light blushes dusted their cheeks from embarrassment. He gave a light chuckle, losing his grip on them, then saying, “Promise me that both of you will get stronger. Get stronger so I won’t have to pull stunts like that. Don’t have to always have to protect you. Make it where when life gets in our way, that both of you will never give up. No matter the path you may choose or moral choices you may face.”

Grabbing back onto them to get them into a tighter hug. Much to their surprise and shock as they gazed upon the smiling face of the Yui. These faces quickly changed to ones that matched his. Smiling to match the burst of joy that swelled inside. Knowing Balthier was truly fine and they will be fighting alongside him for a long time. Ignoring the slight doubts that lingered inside each of them. Doubts of the possibility this will truly not be forever.

Unknown to them, a certain red-haired teen stepped away from the scene with jealousy in his heart. Suko truly wished Balthier was his sensei. To have that closeness without the risk of anything he desired. Even if it meant he wouldn’t get it in the way he had wanted. Maybe he could somehow convince the Hokage to let him switch teams. To a more capable one. He really didn’t care anymore what happened to this team if he did leave. Shelved, disbanded or forced out of the service. All because this mission became an eye opener to him. Suko just didn’t want to be in constant fear of dying when out on a mission with his teammates. The thought of this becoming a failure did eat at him. The young Eleanora guessed he’ll just have to wait with this nervousness since they will be stuck here for a while longer. The bridge would not be completed for another week He headed back inside the house before being pulled into the kitchen by Tsunami. Needing help cooking a large meal to celebrate to defeat of their tormentor.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Jiraiya cursed as he landed another blow on the monstrous spider before him. He had never seen such a thing before in his life. This was the fourth one so far as he tried to reach a tomb that was on the edges of Hi no Kuni. It was supposedly underneath some run-down village called Kilanka. The rumors surrounding that place was always shrouded in mystery. The place always seemed to be able to survive despite the fact it went through numerous wars and was out of the way from any major cities. No one really stayed at that washed up place anymore. Rather they traveled on through in favor of trade or journeying to visit family. He would have been one of the few who stayed there if wasn’t for the fact he kept being stopped by these creatures while on the way to the village.

The only reason he was even going there was because of the rumors that seeped into the girls of the Sun Streak Umbrella. Hearing from a few drunken customers who passed through Kagi no Kuni that they heard a few things from the inn keeper as they passed through Kilanka. Which was followed by feeling sometime after when a couple of undead stalking the forest. Supposedly, the temple was one sealed away into the neither’s of the earth. But that will have to wait until this giant spider was dealt with. Jiraiya went through a quick session of hand seals before letting out a stream of fire as the spider jumped off a nearby tree. It let out a screech as the fire engulfed its body. Its scream echoed through the forest before finally dying on the forest floor. The Sanin let out a rush of air form to lungs to signal his relief and exhaustion of the whole ordeal. Before starting to laugh at the fact he survived this. He survived two wars but here he was. About to get his ass beaten by a damn spider. A very mutated one, but an insect none the less. That is what made these battles so damn funny to the point they were laughable. Who would believe him if he told anyone what had happened to him? No one! That’s who.

It didn’t change the fact he did fight against several of these poison spitting beasts. By the glimpse he had saw, each one was part of a larger nest and they were getting their hatchlings ready. If the dead bodies and rotund sacs were anything to go by. That was only a glimpse though. He will have to explore to see if he could find it later. Right now, he needed rest before beginning his search for the temple. Or was it a tomb. Bah! He’ll figure it out once he reaches the village. Leaving behind the burnt body of the fiend as he slowly made his way in the direction of Kilanka.

**~ⱤⱺꞎꝒ~**

Naruto looked at his knocked-out sensei in their room. The man head was in the blond lap as he slumbered. The need to sleep outweighed the desire to eat. Not the blond couldn’t blame him. The man had been running on fumes for the last few days and needed it more than them. Naruto ran a hand through the man’s short hair. Feeling the few strands that curled while others remained flat. The door opening to the room opened made him look up to see Suko come in the room. Followed by Gamagōri with a couple of plates of fried fish and rice.

“Thank you,” Tiwanaka called back when the door started to close behind him. Earning a grunting noise from the other genin before it was completely shut. Gamagōri placed the plate on the floor next to his teammate before sitting down himself. Taking a few bites of the food as watched Naruto go back to stroking their sensei hair. The platinum blond eyebrow arched at his but choose to ignore for it now in favor of asking, “Do you think we are going home when he wakes?”

“No, I believe we are going to be staying. In case there were any mercenaries missed by the Roselades,” Naruto answered, picking up Balthier head to move back. Putting it back down onto the floor in order to grab his own food to dig in. Enjoying the silence that soon followed with his teammate.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Location:**

**Kagi no Kuni:** Land of Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
>  
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


End file.
